Not Really Dead
by Melissa.Northman
Summary: An alternate ending to the book series: Will Eric and Sookie get a second chance at love, can their connection stand the test of time, or will the pair once again be ripped apart by a cruel twist of fate. Not Really Dead is a tale of strength, struggle, and redemption that asks the question: How far would you go for love. (I will be reworking chapters 1-25 soon)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not not own any of the characters or the Sookie Stackhouse books they belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just in love with Eric Northman and didn't like how the story ended for him. This is also my first attempt and writing so please let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER 1: Loose Ends**

**Sookie POV**

It was as humid as ever and nearing sunset as I pulled out of the Shreveport law office. All I want to do is get home, take a hot shower, and crawl into bed... but for some reason I find myself driving by a place I haven't seen in 60 years. A place filled with so many memories that it shakes me to my core. I could've taken the easy route out of town, jumped on the highway, and been on my way back home but no… instead here I am sitting outside Fangtasia. Why am I punishing myself? Today of all days was not the day to take a walk down "this" memory lane. "pull yourself together Sookie" I whispered slowly driving off, leaving the bar in my review mirror until it painfully disappeared.

I had to be strong. This was the day I had planned for and there was no need to make any unnecessary pit stops along the way.

It didn't take long before I was on the highway heading towards Bon Temps and my mind began to wander. I couldn't help but look to the past and feel consumed by my regrets. That time in my life only serves as a constant reminder of everything I had done wrong and all that can't be changed. From my trust in Bill Compton to my lack of trust and faith in Eric Northman. Boy, I had made a lot of mistakes! But I am no longer that "sweet Sookie"…. I've had a lifetime of pain, heartbreak, and indecision. I was once a perpetual child… looking at my defiance as a strength, when in fact is was my downfall. I always had to do things my way and it cost me. Too bad I didn't understand at that time exactly how high the price would be... I'd lose everything in the blink of an eye. All that mattered would be gone because I was a stubborn fool.

Eric had been the love of my life, but I hadn't taken our marriage seriously. He honored me with the highest respect, with my best interest in mind, and what did I do? I metaphorically spit in his face.

Sure… it wasn't the traditional wedding that every girl dreams of, but he was mine and I was his. Breaking our blood blond was one of my biggest mistakes, what in the hell was I thinking? I should never have let Amelia cast that spell. I know it now and I knew it then, but it's not her fault it's mine… I should've fought for Eric and now for all I know he probably hates me.

Thanks to that fucking cluviel dor my life has went to shit. Had I known what that thing would do, and the misery it would cause I'd have gotten rid of it… Deep down a part of me wishes I had used it to get Eric out of that damn contract. Not that I regret saving Sam Merlotte but he was never the same after that. Deep down he thought he was destined to die that night, right there and then. To him my intervention and the magic behind it always felt unnatural, like the kind of shit that messes with the whole space time continuum. He would never look at it as anything other than a curse that would follow him until the day he died.

Eric and Sam are two painful memories that will haunt me until my last day. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. I just ran in "Sookie style"… Head first and eyes closed. I was so young, so naïve, so human.

After Eric set me aside and married Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma, per the contract Appius Livius Ocella had set up – I was angry and confused. I hated Eric for not getting out of it, I despised Ocella for creating it, and I wanted to stake that bitch queen myself for forcibly stealing my man. As much as I wanted him back, needed him in my life he was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had no other choice but to try to move on and I did for a short time. I found comfort with Sam. He was simple and available. I had known him forever and there was a kind of love… He was after all my best friend and partner, but it was never right. I knew he loved me but deep down he knew that I would always love Eric even after he left me for another woman. Sam was a great man and friend, but I was never able to return the love he held for me. So, our relationship was short lived.

All I could do was throw myself into my job and my "gift". My life became a constant attempt to stay busy and distracted. When I wasn't working, I was learning about my powers, practicing how to use them, and gaining a control I had never had. Thanks to Mr. Cataliades who graciously provided me with the tools to learn and Amelia for supplying me all the fae lore she came across, my "spark" started growing. I was becoming more fairy than human. Not that I was losing all my humanity, but I was undergoing a serious change. My suspicion was confirmed when I received a shocking visit from my great grandpa 10 years after I lost my Viking.

I should have known that Niall Brigant, Fairy Prince didn't really close the portal permanently. I also knew he wouldn't open it unless he felt there was no other choice. He had come with warning knowing I would be in danger. My spark had signaled to him that my "royal fairy lineage" was transforming me. I was not ageing at the normal human rate, I was able to access power I shouldn't have, and these things would make me highly attractive to those with the intention of using me for my "gifts" – He thought it best if I stay hidden so he taught me how to "appear" as a normal ageing human until the day I should naturally "die". Everyone around me would see the effects of time, except me.

That was the last time I saw great grandad and I would take his warning to heart. However, it was the apology after the warning that would give me HOPE for the future. They were words that I would never forget. He leaned in, putting his hands on my cheek before kissing my forehead, then looking into my eyes… "Sookie my dearest granddaughter… I was wrong…. I misjudged your vampire, he will pine for you until his last day, but even he cannot know this secret until the time is right"… and the he was gone before I could say a word.

That was the moment I realized I would never have the normal human existence that I had once fought so hard for.

I was in a haze when the reality of the situation hit me. I could see at the time (and now) how hiding my new Royal "fairy" status would be vital to my survival for awhile. The fact is, I was only protected under Eric's contract for the rest of my natural human life and now that life would be much longer and less natural. I didn't want to get forced into servitude by another vampire monarch like Felipe de Castro, who I am sure would love to get his fangs on me and in me. Then there is Freyda who would kill me out of spite and jealousy when my allotted time expired. AND of course, let's not forget about my stalker and ex - Bill Compton - something like this would take his obsession with me to a whole new level... it was bad enough Karin has caught him lurking in the woods trying to catch a sneak peek like a creeper over the YEARS. Hiding would keep me safe, it would keep Eric safe…

I knew if Eric still loved me, he wouldn't want to wait. He would try to come to me, get a message to me, or do something else entirely rash. That is something that would cause his true death, and it was a chance I wasn't willing to take. We would have to wait; I would have to hope that he understands.

From the past to the present my mind slipped. The biggest change was about to happen, and I could not help but remember the LONGEST day of my life. This day…. I decided this was the time, I was going to duck out and move from my past to my future. I would have to let go of everything I have known and loved. This has been my biggest secret, a dream I dreamt a thousand times, and my plan for the future.

Eric gave what I thought I wanted all those years ago… I was allowed to live a human life as I would have. My aged image caught in photographs, ever moment meaning more than the last. I had created a lifetime of memories knowing ultimately, I was just biding my time and counting down the minutes until my vampire was released from his contract.

My last day had been spent visiting my family and friends. Making the rounds and being a perfect southern belle like Gran would have expected. I knew she thought I was meant for more… I doubt she saw this coming, still I can't help but wonder if she would approve. Deep down I know she would, and that comforts me. My thoughts then ran to Jason and Michelle… their children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren and the last supper we shared before he passed. Me, their famed aunt Sookie who dated the Viking vampire was dazzling them with stories about my many supernatural adventures, watching their eyes light in wonderment. It was a memory that I would cherish for the rest of my days.

My estate had been settled and made sure all my matters were in order. I tied up all the loose ends at the law office today ensuring that everything was put into place. Jason's family would be left my home. Afterall it had been in our family for 200 years. A Stackhouse had always lived on the property and Gran would want to keep it that way. I just prayed the next generation would care for the for the home as I had, as Gran had. I wanted our memories to live on.

All the personal items I wanted had been tucked away in a safe place, my finances were in order, and my funeral was planned and paid for. I had 50 years to prepare for this day, and I hadn't missed a beat.

The thought of what I would have to do when I got home snapped me back to reality. This wasn't just about me and I couldn't help fear the way my friends would mourn my death; I didn't want to be responsible for their sadness, but it couldn't be avoided. Even more than my death I feared my re-birth and this secret I've held onto all these years, how were they going to react?

My first thought jumped to Pam. How would she take this last cryptic message from me? Would she read between the lines and see the meaning? Would she understand the hints I have left for her? Shit I am going to scare her to death… wait she is already dead… I giggled out loud. I can only hope that she sees it as a second chance when the times comes.

Karin would be a little different. She had guarded me all these years in undying allegiance to her maker. Where her sister Pam had liked me from the beginning, Karin saw me as a weakness to her master. A "mere human that would cause his end". But over the years she has softened and come to mean just as much to me as Pam.

Watching me grow old wasn't easy for them, I saw the pity in their faces every time I looked into their eyes. Each year becoming visibly weaker and aged in appearance … but I couldn't tell them it was a risk I just wasn't willing to take. I loved them – More than they know.

Doubting my resolve… I repeated Naill's Final words in my head. I had to take this risk. I was once asked to jump blindly and have faith in our love, and I didn't. It was a mistake I would never repeat. It was time to take that chance… This is my cliff and I am jumping off, praying that the pieces I have spent 50 years putting into place fall together like I planned.

Pulling in the driveway I realized it was time. My beautiful day had ended, and this existence would be no more. Everything that has happened has led up to this day.

As I walked into the house, I savored every inch. Committing it to memory, cataloging it in my mind. I wanted to be able to pull these memories out at a later date, when I was feeling homesick. I've lived here almost my entire life and it contained all my best moments, I though thinking of Eric and his time here.

As I walked out onto the porch with a warmed true Blood in hand, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Karin was beside me. She took the drink, thanking me as it passed between us. It reminded me of how our relationship had grown. How she hated me initially, but in my old age, I find her drawn to me, she has softened and warmed… I hugged her, completely catching her off guard. "I love you Karin"... I said with a chuckle. Legit you don't earn the name "Karin the Slaughterer" if you're a "hugger".

"Karin" I kept my voice calm and cool while she stared at me with her silent distain for human aging, "I need to ask you something"… She nodded, acknowledging what I said… "I have a secret to tell you, but not today. I just need to know you won't get mad at me when I do tell you." She raised her eyebrows and suspiciously glowered, thinking I was a delusional senior citizen and having no idea what I was talking about. But she nods in compliance and I hug her for the second time. "Goodnight Karin, I will see you soon", and with nothing more to say I walk into the house.

Now I need to lay this last brick. It was time to call Pam… Not at the bar, that whole place is probably bugged, but on her cell. I dialed her number and after two rings she answered... "Hello Sookie, is everything ok".

It was a loaded question and instantly I wanted to hang up, but I couldn't. How could I put them through this? Something that they would consider my final death. It was going to be painful, but everything had to be played out this way to appear authentic. I had to stay the course.

"Hello Pam" I said taking ahold of the present. "I need to ask you something and be honest with me. How is Eric, I know we never talk about him, but do you think he hates me after all these years?" There I said it… it was out and all I could do is impatiently wait for an answer. Could there still be love there, I mean was it even possible? … I could hear her pause reflecting on how to answer.

"Eric will never feel love for another the way he does for you, I can still feel it in our bond to this day" she glowed on the other end… "his current existence is a shell, he pretends to be strong when he is weak and your final loss will devastate him in ways I am not ready to experience. He gave you something you always wanted, your human existence. He will mourn you, love you, and carry your memory with him until he meets the true death."

Well that was dark I thought instantly hating the idea of Eric mourning my death, but her words did give me hope that if I make it through this, there was a chance after all these years. A hope that we could get a second chance to love each other.

"There is something else Pam" I slightly paused. "I have a secret to tell you, but not today. I just need to know you won't get mad at me when I do tell you."

"Of course I couldn't ever get mad at you Sookie, but you know I hate secrets! You better tell me soon or I will come over there and pull it out of you."

"Maybe it will be next week, maybe years from now I haven't decided yet." I laughed partially telling the truth. My plan is to wait out Eric's contract, but I had back up plans in place just incase things went sideways. Always expect the unexpected I thought. "One day can you tell Eric that I've never loved anyone but him, that I still love him, and Jag kommer att hitta honom i mitt nästa liv (I will find him in my next life)."

"Are you sure everything is ok, your starting to worry me. You never say his name let alone speak in Swedish, when the hell did you learn?" Pam paused and I couldn't help noticing there was a level of concern in her voice that I have never heard.

"Pam I am perfectly fine, maybe I'm feeling nostalgic in my old age, but I still believe the future will be ours." With that I made up an excuse saying I was tired and needed to go to bed before whishing her a goodnight and hanging up the phone.

I glanced around the house one last time, as if saying a final goodbye to a longtime friend. But the silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The end of the road**

I was caught off guard opening the door seeing him standing there in front of me, his lips were slightly curled in a devilish smile, and all I could think was… "Bill Fucking Compton" of all nights not tonight. How is that somehow this vampire could know the exact moments I don't want to be disturbed and chooses those times to "call on me" as he puts it.

"You are looking ravishing as always Soookkkieee" he grinned, "I saw your lights were still on at this late hour and I wanted to call on you to make sure everything was ok. You can invite me in I could make you some tea and we can chat, or I could braid your hair for old times' sake" He winked.

The thought of him touching me sent shivers down my spine. I am glad he sees a feeble 84-year-old woman, but aging has never dulled his interest in me – He was relentless and I had no doubt in my mind that he would have me right now if I let him, turn me and make me his. Even in THIS state. The man does not have a clue. While he was my first love, he is also a huge reminder of how naive I had once been.

As the years have passed, I have seen Bill's true nature. He is cunning, deceptive, arrogant, and manipulative. He does things that he claims are for your benefit, but they clearly are done with the intention of furthering his own agenda. Why had I not seen how narcissistic he was in the beginning. Not to mention he betrayed me, almost drained me, and raped me. Yet he still claimed to love me I thought, with any luck this will be the last time I see his smug face.

"Hello Bill" I said dryly, "I'm just getting ready to head to bed, it's been a long night so you'll have to excuse me. Goodnight." I closed the door without allowing him another word. It was time for the final act, and I wasn't going to waste my time with Bill Compton.

**Bill POV**

There she was, although in the late stages of ageing I could still see her behind the wrinkles she now wore on her face. My Soookkkieee, she was a beautiful woman when I was with her and even more graceful in her old age. What I wouldn't give for one more night with her, to have her love me one last time. How I would enjoy to rub it in Northman's face that in the end it was me that she turned to. That in her last days she was finally mine, that she ultimately let him go as he had her.

I have watched her all these years, loving her from afar, waiting for the day she would let me back in her life.

Karin had made it difficult to get close, even threatened me on behalf of the Viking… but I could never stay away, I wanted to turn her make her mine by force if necessary, I planned on doing it 30 years ago until Freyda approached me with a deal. Of course the contingency of that deal was that I could never turn my darling Soookkkieee but Felipe de Castro was relinquishing something I just couldn't pass up.

Castro would concede Louisiana to me and I would become its king, but it would cost me my chance with her. I wasn't sure what Freyda gave him in return… what she really gave him besides the Vikings head, but I know it was sure as hell more than the opportunity to share her bed for the evening. Something I had the pleasure of doing on more than one occasion. I revel the day that I can look Northman in the eye and tell him I had both his lover and his wife.

Freyda was cold and cruel, she held no love for Eric – one of the things we both had in common. But her hatred for my love was next level crazy and she waited for her death with great anticipation. Sookie was the one thing the Viking had, a memory she would never be able to shake from his mind no matter how much she controlled his pathetic existence.

Even now, the thought of turning her and making her mine was still there, tempting me to take action but time is running out. When she opened the door, I could see the light had dimmed in her eyes, she was frail and weak, these were going to be her last days. But there was something that caught me off guard… the strong smell of magic.

**Sookie POV**

When I finally saw Bill head into the woods and disappear, I let out a sigh of relief. It was time to head upstairs and get ready for the magic to take hold. My mortal death was coming and if all went as planned, I would be in the ground in a couple days, dead to the world around me.

**Pam POV**

Heading home after closing down Fangtasia for the night, my mind couldn't help but wander to the strange conversation with Sookie. Although Eric was forbidden from having contact with her, shit he can't even say her name, Sookie remained one of my dearest friends. Our friendship though came at a cost… Freyda did not approve and we all paid for it. Eric would not be allowed to see Karin or I until his contract had ended but we were allotted one yearly call – to which she monitored.

When I finally got home it was well after 5am, grabbing a true blood I sat down to read a little dear Abby before I was dead for the day and then it happened. Pulsating through my bond the wave came fast… panic, despair, and finally pain and it was coming from Karin. Instantly I thought of Sookie and knew this could only mean one thing, the day I feared the most was finally here.

Panicked set in as I grabbed the phone immediately calling Karin waiting for her to answer while the seconds dragged into minute, and what felt like hours. When she finally picked up it confirmed the sinking feeling in my dead heart.

"Karin, what has happened?" I demanded.

The silence that hung in the air was palpable before she uttered the words I didn't want to hear. "Sookie has met her final death" Karin coldly reported, but I could hear the bloody tears rolling down her face. "We will have to tell Master."

"How did it happen" I sighed dropping my head, fighting back my own tears. The turmoil was building inside, on the verge of exploding and I new Eric would feel us and know. With her gone he will have nothing left to fight for, I dread having to tell him this it will crush him.

"I was making my rounds and heard a noise from inside the house, when I went into investigate there she was lying at the bottom of the stairs, lifeless…." Karin trailed off…. "Bill Compton showed up. It was all I could do to keep him away from her, but he managed to take her in his arms and kiss her lips before the humans took her away."

"God damn Bill Fucking Compton… He will make sure Eric knows he was there in the end and it will enrage him knowing Compton was able to touch her one last time."

As we hung up, I knew my next call would be the hardest. It was a call I have dreaded making for the last five years but one I knew was coming. Man, I could use a stiff drink right now! When the hell are they gonna create some True Blood whiskey?

**Eric POV**

How I wish I could go back in time. There is so much I would do, so much I would change… I've tried to leave the past in the past, to forget her name, to live in the lie that I never loved her. BUT her memory is the one thing I have left in this prison that has become my life. She was so strong, so defiant, she was my little Valkyrie. min kärlek (my lover)

I blamed her for a long time, I even tried to hate her for how things had turned out, for taking up with that filthy shifter, but in the end, I knew I was just as much to blame. I could have been more patient, more open, I could have told exactly how much she meant to me and how much I needed her. Instead I ask her to become my "side chick", of course she was going to refuse. How do I respond to that? I told her I should have turned her without her permission. Yet another excellent move on my part I thought.

These years with Freyda have been long and torturous. I have been exiled to this "spell bound" castle, cut off from the outside world and my progenies for 60 years. I am a servant to that bitch nothing more.

Freyda was calculating, cruel, and paranoid. She wanted me, but I only submitted to her once a year – per the conditions in our contract. I did not want to share that women's bed or taste her bitter blood… I couldn't, not when my lover still walked this earth – my true wife, my sunshine and honey my beautiful little fairy I should have refused to give up.

The Queen was pure evil and more than willing to exact the true death on anyone who disobeyed her. 20 years into our marriage I thought I may have finally won her trust. That she might loosen the noose around my neck… We had been under attack. It was an attempted coup, that turned into a fierce battle. I saved her ass and her Queendom, but it changed nothing when I wouldn't fuck her. My every move was reported, every call listened to, she was waiting for me to fuck up so she could punish me. If I hadn't added the clause to our contract providing for Sookies safety, she would have been dead long ago. Freyda would have done it herself just to further break me.

She thinks I don't know about her and Bill – The game she has been playing all these years, watching Sookie through him… her puppet. I've known that he stalked her, watched her from a distance, and probably even thought about turning her… an idea that makes my blood boil. To think of him as her maker, in complete control of her… he's lucky that is one mistake he never made because I would have ended him.

How in the hell did Freyda strike that deal with Felipe de Castro? And why make Bill the king? The second question is easier to find an answer to. She knew Bill's weakness for Sookie and ached for her death, so to ensure she wasn't turned he was bribed with a kingdom. – "King Fucking Bill" now that's a joke!

Jolted from my thoughts, I was overtaken by panic and fear… It was Karin, something was wrong and I couldn't help but feel concerned knowing right now she is guarding Sookie. Reaching for the phone I started to dial her number when another wave hit me through the bond… Overwhelming sadness, only this time it was coming from both her and Pam.

Before I could input the numbers on the pad, the phone rang.

"Pamela"… I stiffened at the silence, my heart breaking all over again.

"Eric, I know I am not supposed to call and I'm sorry but you must know…." she sighed on the other end pausing briefly not wanting to speak the painful words as her voice quivered on the other end. "She has met her final death".

I sat there staring into the distance, tears of blood streaming down my face… the day I was dreading had finally come but she wasn't finished. "Karin found her but, she couldn't keep Compton away from her in the end… he kissed her." she hissed. "I just wanted you to be aware".

"Thank you, Pamela," I coldly ended the call.

I could feel the rage building inside of me. Not only had I lost my Sookie… That maggot had touched her and for that his true death will come at my hands. One way or another I will END Bill Compton.

**Pam POV**

At the funeral 4 days later, I looked around in shock an awe. Sookie had planned everything down to the last detail and it was breathtaking. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere, soft twinkle lights dangling from the tree branches, and a wall of pictures that chronicled her long human life. It was just as she wanted. I couldn't help the surge of sadness that came over me causing me to wonder how long she had been planning this.

The evening service was quite spectacular. It was set outdoors under the stars and had a guest list that included royalty. All of her living friends and family were in attendance, along with Alcide Herveaux and the entire long tooth pack, most of the vampire hierarchy, and many others from the supe community. Our little Sookie was well loved, no one would ever be able to deny that.

I gagged when I saw Bill Compton talking to Felipe de Castro. Those two should be ashamed, they wanted nothing more than to possess her body, mind, and sole. They wanted to own her. I'd stake them both of I could… Fucking animals.

After the service concluded I made my way over to the wall of pictures.

I just stood there for a second, mouth gaped open. My mind needed to process what I was seeing. I mean there were many pictures with family and friends, holidays, special events, all the shit you would expect but… there were also pictures with me, Karin, and a whole lot of them with Eric. One in particular stood out and I couldn't help but pull it off, I needed to get a better look. "I remembered that day" I whispered and absently flipped the photo over to see "the future is ours" in her writing. I was so distracted that I didn't feel his presence behind me.

"Pam" Eric said with a cold stiffness that startled me causing the photo to drop from my hand.

"Eric, I am surprised your wife is letting you off your leash" trying to fight back a laugh I could only watch wide eyed as he bent to retrieve what I had dropped almost not wanting him to see what I was looking at.

Reading the words aloud "the future is ours" he winced, but it wasn't until he flipped it over and saw the image that I felt his pain. It was of him and Sookie, looking particularly in love because they were even if he couldn't admit it at the time.

"I can't stop thinking about our last conversation" I told him. "She told me she had a secret, but I couldn't get mad at her for keeping it. Of course, you know how I am with secrets" I grinned, "She said maybe she would tell me in a week, maybe years. It was odd… she also had a similar conversation with Karin."

"Why did you not tell me this?" He hissed raising his eyebrow. "Was there anything else I should know?"

Before we could say a word Freyda was by his side. Her lips twisted in cruel smile; she snatched the picture right out of his hands. I couldn't help but let out a low growl when she started laughing repeating the phrase each time cackling louder than the last. Stopping abruptly glowering as she tore it up and let the pieces fall to the ground. You could see the satisfaction in her face as she walked off casually as if it had never happened. God, I despise that fucking bitch!

"I am going to RIP her fucking head off myself, this very night" Eric whispered in low threatening voice. I could feel the rage pooling inside of him. Things were about to get ugly when out of nowhere Niall Brigant was standing before us.

"Don't be rash vampire, bide your time" was all he said gazing deeply into Eric's eyes, and then he was gone before anyone had even noticed his presence.

All I could do was stand there frozen my eyes locked on Eric. Did that really just fucking happen? This has to mean something but WHAT? Holy hell is there is chance… could there be a chance. Or was he just looking out for Eric on Sookies dying wish? I didn't know what the hell to make of it any of it. Her last message, the pictures, the writing, Niall…

"Do you think…." Eric paused "there is a chance… that she could come back?"

His eyes met mine and for the first time in a long time I felt hope surge through him. Freyda had released him from his second 100 years when she learned of Sookies death, she was a cat playing with Eric's mouse, once the mouse died the game was no longer fun. We had both assumed that would be her play from the start since Eric didn't desire her the way she wanted him to. He was nothing more than that bitches play toy and she had grown tired of him.

"I don't know Eric. I just don't know…" I sighed knowing I would have to tell him the rest. "But the secret wasn't the only thing odd about my conversation with her. She talked about you"…

"You said she hasn't spoken my name in fifty years." he scowled and I didn't know if this was going to give him hope or cause him more pain, but she wanted me to tell him one day and today seems to be it. "What did she say?"

"That is true, I was surprised when she spoke of you. Especially since she was professing her love… even speaking in Swedish. Jag kommer att hitta honom i mitt nästa liv (I will find him in my next life)." I paused momentarily glancing to the ripped paper "She ended the conversation by saying she still believed "the future is ours". I don't fucking know what to make of it, it could just be some crazy coincidence Eric."

"In her next life she will find me…. The Future is ours?" he repeated bewildered his eyes focused on the shredded photograph as if he were recalling some distant memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Hello Again**

**Sookie POV**

I awoke from the magical haze slowly coming to grips with where I was.

I was in a coffin, under the ground, buried next to my Gran. The magic I had used days before had created an empty shell for my aged body. To all those around me it had appeared as though I "Sookie Stackhouse" in her old age had died in her home from natural causes. All the while, the real me was teleported to another plane, stuck in a deep magical sleep until my shell was laid to rest and dissipated to dust after which I would be zapped to its last location.

Thank god I have mastered teleporting, or I might have had a hard time getting out of here. I don't know how vampires do it I thought feeling instantly claustrophobic on the verge of panicking, there is no way un hell I could sleep in one of these things.

With a slight wiggle and a "pop" I was out of there and back above ground breathing in the fresh air feeling a hundred percent better.

Before leaving the cemetery, I laid some flowers on grans grave taking in the sight of our headstones next to one another. She would want it this way I thought, before getting the sudden feeling someone was coming. Quickly taking cover I hid watching from a distance as the sound of rustling leaves grew louder.

When he emerged from the tree line, I couldn't believe my eyes. What the fuck was Bill Compton doing here?

I could only watch in horror at what he was about to do.

**Bill POV**

I couldn't help myself. I had to see her one last time… Walking up the cemetery the blood tears began streaming down my face. I was consumed with grief mourning not being able to lay with my darling Soookkkieee one more time. I knew I had to hold her, be with her even if it was in death. That bitch Karin kept her from me until the authorities arrived, but I was able to briefly take her in my arms and kiss her before she was carted away.

Why did it feel like everyone has been conspiring to keep her from me?

As I stood over her grave, I caught the briefest scent of her in the air. It was only for a second, but it brought all my pain and anguish back to the surface. "Soookkkieee, why would you not be mine! I am the only one that truly loved you…. WWWWHHHHYYYYYYYY!" I screamed in a thunderous moan before looking down at her final resting place.

I had an urgent need to be close to her and began feverishly digging.

Pulling off the lid to her casket I stood there in shock unable to move as a surge of rage overtook my body.

What the hell was this, where is my Sookkkiee. I could smell her, but she wasn't here the coffin was completely empty except for the dust.

I climbed out of the hole lost in my own thoughts impatiently scanning the surrounding area for any sign of her. My eyes darting between the gravestone and trees, trying to catch a glimpse of her, or anything… but there was nothing. It wasn't until I finished filling in the hole that I noticed the fresh flowers on Adele's grave. The same wildflowers that my love use to put there. My mind was racing… what could this mean? And then I remembered the smell of magic that surrounded her the night she died.

That's when it hit me. She was alive and well and out there somewhere I just had to find her. Oh and I had pretty good idea where to start. Eric Northman has something to do with this I am sure of it and when I prove it I will send that bastard Viking to his true death.

"Soookkkieee, I will find you if it's the last thing I do, I will find you and bring you home"… I wailed wondering if she would hear my cries.

**Sookie POV**

I sat there watching Bill until he left filled with a mixture of fear and terror. I should have known that he 'd do something this goddamn creepy. What was I thinking? I Should've had my grave spell bound, something Amelia and I had spoken about years ago, but I dismissed it deeming it unnecessary and over the top. Oh how I was mistaken.

Remembering him in his attempt to dig up my corpse sent shivers down my spine. I mean what were his plans. What was he going to do with my dead rotting body? I felt the sudden need to vomit. He was obsessed me, like a junkie to crack, I was his "Sookie Crack"… I chuckle at the fact I compared myself to a drug, but I cringed at its truthfulness. The man had a problem no one could deny that.

All I know is the image of his blood-soaked face hollering to the heavens will be forever burned into my brain and I had a bad feeling this was going to cause the kinds of problems I didn't need right now. Damn him to hell for screwing up 50 years of planning. I should have staked his ass before I died, he would have never seen it coming.

As soon as I knew the ghost was clear I teleported to my safe house.

I had bought a small isolated property on the outskirts of Shreveport 30 years ago under an assumed name. It was one of several I had procured over the years. Alcide Herveaux is the only other person that knows about it since I used his company for all the renovations and security updates. He didn't ask any questions and I didn't give him any answers.

From the outside the house looked small and unassuming but, on the inside, it was cozy, fully stocked, and completely locked down. It contained everything I currently own, including a personal arsenal Jason would have envied. Alcide did an amazing job. I got everything I asked for and so much more.

He always had a love for me, and at one time in my life I considered it, but he changed, and I could never look at him the same way again. Plus, there was that whole "Debbie Pelt" thing I thought and cringed, but we've remained friends throughout the years. Alcide is now in his late 90's but he looks like a strapping 60-year-old with energy of a man half his age. I am sure the long tooth pack still patrol the property to this day even though he's no longer the pack master. I chalk it up to the benefits of being a "friend of the pack", and I am counting on a "lifetime membership clause" just in case…. it's part of my whole "Plan B" agenda.

I knew when I got there, I had to re-evaluate my plan, but I would need a hot shower and some food first. It's was almost dawn, and I felt completely drained. Maybe I would just hit the sack, sleep a couple of hours before focusing on the plan tomorrow afternoon. With that last thought my eyes fluttered, and I passed out, drained by the magic, feeling completely comforted that I can finally be myself for the first time in a long time. Not old Sookie, actual Sookie.

I woke up around one and jumped in the shower, drenching myself in the heat of the water allowing the tension from the previous day slip away. I was finally in my happy place savoring every minute until the water ran cold and I jumped out. Grabbing a towel to dry off I caught my reflection in the mirror and I was mesmerized. It was something I hadn't seen in many years. Up until now my reflection in mirror's and photographs had always shown my "human age", but here I stare at a woman I haven't seen in a long damn time. "Hello beautiful" I said with a wink. Even though I knew I couldn't show my true self in public, not yet anyway, it was refreshing that I was finally felt like me again.

I walked out of the bathroom with a renewed confidence, opening my closet to pick out something to wear. I had it fully stocked with anything and everything, from tactical gear to evening gowns. I even had a couple pair of Jimmy Choo's Pam would drool over. Selecting a pair of skinny jeans, fitted black tee, and tall black leather boots, I closed the door and dressed for the day.

Snagging tall cup of coffee and a muffin I dropped into a chair at the kitchen table to evaluate my plan.

Bill was going to be a problem there was unfortunately no way of working around that. He forced my hand; and I'd have to adjust accordingly. He doesn't know who hell he is messing with right now. Having trained with the fae royal guard over the years, "new Sookie" is tactical, a force to be reckoned with, she is a warrior and she has a lot of hidden assets. The naive little girl he once knew, the one who "needed saving" no longer exists, thank fucking god!

I pondered my next move.

Pam would have to be contacted, sooner rather than later so I planned a trip to Fangtasia for that evening, of course appearing as "Susannah Smith" my less than lackluster alter ego … We are the same height and build, but she has mousy brown hair, and a less than memorable face. She is meant to blend into the background, and I am happy to say she does just that. With the snap of my little finger I can appear as her.

Well I guess this is the time to share my little secret, I couldn't help wonder how my little vampire friend was going to react. There is no going back now.

Later that night I grabbed my leather jacket and motorcycle keys and made my way to Fangtasia. As I parked the bike and removed my helmet I could feel my heartbeat quicken, instantly having to remind myself that a certain tall blonde Viking wouldn't be here. Even knowing that I couldn't control the surge of emotions I felt walking up to the Vampire club for the first time in many years. It's not really the kind of place for the elderly if you know what I mean.

After showing the vampire at the door my ID I walked through the entrance and it felt like the first time all over again. This place hasn't changed a bit, I thought to myself entering the crowded room. Making my was to the bar I glanced briefly at the stage, remembering my vampire on his throne, but that "Thing" who now occupies the seat took my breath away. I almost stopped dead in my tracks seeing that necrophiliac Bill Compton. Fuck me, thank god I altered my scent.

As casually as I could I walked to the bar, trying to keep my head down and blend in. I ordered a whiskey and patiently sipped my beverage until a strange vampire approached me. I tried to subtly dismiss his advanced, but when he tried to unsuccessfully glamor me, I lost it. "Look vampire, you don't know me, you don't want to, move the fuck on to a fangbanger"… I snarled.

When he grabbed my ass, it was game over for him. Not expecting the speed or force of my attack he was startled when I twisted his arm behind his back, dropped him to his knees, and put him in a choke hold. "No means no vampire, touch me again and I will have to pull out my silver blade" I chided with a mischievous smile plastered on my face.

"Ok, ok… Sorry" he hissed through his exposed fangs.

I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't seen him walk in, but there he was standing right in front of me, a crooked grin on his beautiful face. He had seen the altercation between me and this pushy vamp and seemed somewhat impressed. What the hell was he doing here I thought as I released my harasser and our eyes met, causing a surge of lust and adrenaline to pulse through my body.

I was snapped back to reality when Pam stepped in front of him glaring distastefully giving me the distinct impression, she already hated me, but that was just her… she had one of those "natural resting bitch faces". "What seems to be the problem?" she scowled raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Just stopped in to get a drink I'm kinda new in town. That guy over there just wouldn't take no for an answer, so I had to show him why he should." I grinned motioning in the direction of the vamp in question, before momentarily stealing another glance at my lover trying not to stare.

"I see" she said coldly. "He'll be dealt with; we wouldn't want our patrons feeling harassed. Your next drink is on the house" she motioned to the bartender and then walked away with Eric. I watched them slide into the booth, Compton trailing right behind them.

I tried to stay close as I could trying to listen to every word, but I only caught pieces…

"Where the FUCK is Sookkiee! Do you have her tucked away somewhere Northman?" Bill snarled at Eric. "Her grave was empty and I bet anything you have something to do with it."

Eric's cold, emotionless, unshakeable gaze burned holes into Bill's eyes "How would you know that Compton? Did you try to dig her up" he smirked before his demeanor changed, his eyes narrowed in anger… "You are a fucking sicko Compton. She didn't want you in life what makes you think she would want you in death?"

"Viking you had better give me some answers or I will make sure that sadistic wife of yours finds out this little secret" Bill sneered with a feral smile that seemed to consume his face.

As the crowd began to thicken, it was getting harder to hear what they were saying. I decided before I got caught ease dropping or drew any further attention to myself it would be best to get while the getting was good. It was time for a "Plan B moment".

I leaned up to the bar downing the rest of my drink before I pulled the little pink envelope from my jacket pocket. I motioned to the bartender and handed it to him, "Can you make sure the Sheriff gets this, it's urgent business?" He nodded and scurried away. I stole one last glance at my lover watching as Pam took possession of the envelope before I headed to the door. I almost got there too, but Bill Compton stopped me.

"Why Hello… gorgeous, I must say… I heard the way you handled that vampire was most impressive. How did you do that?" He brimmed, trying his best to lay on that "southern gentlemanly charm" act that he had perfected. I don't know how that shit worked with me back in the day. It makes me want to gag now.

He reached his hand towards me and I countered his approach, dipping to the side as I headed for the door. But over my shoulder and chimed "I eat my Wheaties" winking as I exited the bar.

**Pam POV**

I thought about that envelope the entire way home.

The bartender, Lance said that "G.I. Jane" left it for me saying it was urgent business. After Eric and Bill left, I went into the office and opened it. Inside was a single piece of folder paper with the message "I'll see you later". What the hell was I supposed to do with that… was it a threat? Does she want to kill me or fuck me because she really isn't my type but… a fight that's another story. But then I caught it… The paper smelled slightly of fairy and something else I couldn't quite place.

I couldn't smell fairy on her at Fangtasia, but she was fast and strong as hell. I've never seen a human put a vamp in their place like that before. When I spoke to Chauncey before I left – the vampire who was taken down – He said It happened so fast but at the end as she spoke to him he said he had a feeling she was holding back, I almost laughed in his face but even Eric seemed a bit taken back by her strength, and even her presence it was like he was drawn to her. I've only seen him show that kind of interest in Sookie.

When Compton corralled us, I caught Eric glancing in her direction more than once before she left the bar, and he was glaring watching her interaction with Bill… and that stupid fuck Compton practically fell out of the booth to catch a word with her before she left. It was like he was drawn to her too. She wasn't all that attractive but even I had to admit now, there was something about her. She has to be a fucking fairy, that's what they do, they're irresistible and she has to be a powerful one. There aren't many that can mask their scent like that or best a vamp with no effort.

Mmm I bet she tastes delicious, at that thought I let a devious laugh slip past my lips.

I got her name from the door man before leaving, it was "Susannah Smith", but I couldn't find anything on her. She doesn't own anything, no police records, bank records, or hospital records. She was a ghost. Even the address on her ID doesn't exist, and I ran it through the Louisiana statewide data base twice. Who the hell was she, what the hell was she?

When I got inside the house, I grabbed a true blood before plopping down on the couch and kicking off my Alexander Wang pumps. I was exhausted and unnerved by the night's events. I had to put this whole Susannah thing on the backburner.

The real problem was Fucking Compton. He questioned us for an hour straight about Sookie and I wasn't sure what alarmed me more… the fact that he admittingly dug up her grave, or that the coffin was empty. The thought of what he would have done to her decaying body sickened me. Just when I thought king fucking Bill couldn't get any weirder, he goes and does something like this.

Maybe I will track down that fucking fairy myself and give her to Bill, maybe he'll leave us alone if he has a new obsession. Kill two birds with one stone, I laughed… but instantly felt guilty. Shit even if she did want to kill me, I wouldn't hand over any woman to that piece of shit, not even my worst enemy.

I was jerked from my train of thought when I heard a "pop" emanating from the corner of the room. Baffled I could only stare in shock… that fairy bitch was standing in my living room. Susannah Smith, assumed fairy, now confirmed fairy, in all her mundane glory and completely uninvited might I add. How hard is it to knock on a door? The message now most definitely interpreted as a hostile. If it's a fight she wants, game on!

"You got some BALLS fairy… You weren't invited into my home, tell me why I shouldn't drain you right now?" I smiled dropping my fangs. I was thinking of nothing other than my lust to drink her intoxicating blood – Fairy blood is like a Henri IV Dudognon Heritage Cognac Grande Champagne – costing you a cool 2 mill. It's over 100 years old and the bottle is covered in 24 katet gold, sterling platinum, and it's even diamond studded. Let's just say it's the super high-end shit and mama is thirsty.

That's when I felt Karin, her blood lust matching my own, she was waiting in the hall and eager to pounce. We both were waiting for that delicious meal to make the next move.

"jag är tillbaka" the fairy whispered in a language that sounded second nature, one Karin and I both knew. I could only watch as she snapped her fingers faster than I've ever seen a fae move, a mist completely engulfing her while a strong smell of magic hung in the air. It felt like time had stopped.

When the room cleared there stood Sookie, and all I could say is "yes you are back" fighting the tears that were now streaming down my face. I could smell her… Eric's sunshine and honey.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Playing The Game**

**Karin POV**

I was in my room sharpening my knife when the waves started hitting me. They were intense and building fast. Blood Lust… and it was coming from Pam. I felt master pushing waves of calm back, but it was doing nothing to sooth her current state. I knew she was home, I heard her come in. What could have put her in that state… what could be in this house?

I was out of the room and down the hall in second, but the slight smell of fairy stopped me in my tracks. I felt my own lust starting to take shape. The scent smelled delicious, not overpowering, but sweet and warm like a midsummer day making my fangs drop instantly. There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't place it. That's when I saw her standing in front of Pam unwavering, strong, and stoic. She wasn't a true beauty, but she carried herself with the determination of a warrior; I could see it in her eyes and her stance… smirking on the inside I thought "what a glorious battle this will be…. After we have fought, I will savor every drop of her!"

Just as I was about to mount my attack, that fucking fairy snapped its fingers and was surrounded by magic, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The seconds dragged on for what felt like minutes and hours. Finally, when the room cleared, everything was back to normal.

Then I saw her. But it wasn't her and I became enraged sending me deeper into my lust. That bitch is trying to trick me with fucking fairy magic, but still I couldn't move...why can't I fucking move? Why is Pam not attacking? As I stood there unable to control my body, my head began clearing and I was finally able to see who she really was. Her eyes meet mine and I was finally able to move. I took a step forward bewildered gaping at Sookie, but it couldn't be. It was not possible. I had watched her age, had seen her final death, and watched the humans put her in the ground. This had to be a fairy trick. This fake Sookie didn't look a day over 25.

I felt Pam's blood lust replaced by overwhelming happiness, right before she blocked her bond. I knew in that moment without a doubt that Sookie had somehow managed to come back to us, to come back to master. I have never believed in love, but now I just might.

Overwhelmed by emotion I blocked my bond and joined in the tearful reunion.

**Eric POV**

All the sudden I felt it streaming through our bond. Intense blood lust and then a sense of overwhelming relief and happiness… it was coming from Pam… and then Karin. As sudden as it started it was gone. I tried to reach out and feel them but there was nothing. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, they've closed the bond from their end. What in the hell is going on? They can't be in danger, the lust had left them and turned to joy. What in the hell are they so happy about? What is there to be happy for. Could it be Sookie, had she come back after all?

Without hesitation I pick up the phone and dialed Pam, but there was no answer. Those two are hiding something and I have every intention of finding out what that something is.

I allowed myself to hope, to linger in the moment thinking there was a chance my love would come back to me. To take her in my arms and never let go. "Odin, all father… I know it's been 1000 years since I have called upon you, since I have asked you to hear my prayers. Please come to me now in my time of need and guide me. Show me a sign that she is still alive…"

As if I were receiving an answer there was a knock on my chamber door.

I stiffened, "Enter".

"Hello Husband," Freyda purred sending shivers down my spine. The sight of her revolting my very being, "You have been completely sullen since "Bayou Barbie" died. You know she was old, wrinkly, and weak… look for yourself. How can you mourn for that…" she sneered, tossing a photograph onto the bed. "Bill Compton took this the day before your pathetic discarded plaything died."

I said nothing, my cold dead gaze fixed on her face. I was stone on the outside, but inwardly I was boiling with rage. I wanted nothing more than to rip her fucking head off right here and now. I wanted to end this nightmare of a marriage with her true death.

"It seems your meeting with Bill went well, so I was thinking now that the little redneck ex-wife is dead, you may visit your children and bar again. You can go for the week, maybe find a new plaything to take your mind off… you know, the dead human bitch you have spent 60 years obsessed with…. The one who died sad and alone with nobody to love" she sang looking at me with a mock pouty face. "you have my permission husband go, I have much to do this week anyway and I can't stand the pitiful look on your face".

"Thank you, wife, I will leave for Shreveport at dusk" I scowled.

"As you wish… just don't be foolish, I'm always watching you" She hissed closing the door behind her.

I'm not sure if that is the sign I wanted, but it's the sign I got… A week away from this crazy bitch is exactly what I need right now.

**Sookie POV**

We were standing there momentarily silent Pam's hands on my cheeks, mine on hers… foreheads touching locked in a deep embrace. "I knew it, I just knew it… You never were afraid of death the way most humans are. It's something I found peculiar, unnatural, but very interesting. Now I know why, framtiden är vår my friend." her wide eyes never leaving mine.

"The future is ours" I echoed my eyes still locked on hers "Jag har saknat dig min vän".

"Oh yes my dear Sookie, I have missed you too my friend" she confessed, looking quite proud that I had picked up more Swedish than I let on in our last call. "Eric will be most pleased! You have come back for him, haven't you?" she added with a sly grin.

Before we could move Karin's arms encircled us, but our embrace was cut short by the sound of Pam's ringing phone. She didn't even have to look at it to know who was calling, it was something all three of us unconsciously knew without even having to look.

"Call him back later, there is much we need to discuss right now" I told her takings the phone from her hand and placing it on the table before we sat down.

Where do I even start, I thought to myself. There were only a few hours left before dawn and I could tell by the eagerness in their eyes that they wanted to know everything.

"Surprise this is my secret, I am here to take back what is mine" I smiled, noticing how their eyes lit up with those words. "I have had a lot of time to think about my past mistakes and letting him go has always been my biggest regret. At the time I was just too damn stubborn for my own good. I couldn't be the "other woman", my gran didn't raise me like that. I was a spoiled child not thinking of anything other than my definition of what's "right and wrong". By the time I realized how bad I fucked up it was too late… "

"I tried to date Sam for a while, but that fell apart fast" I said before Pam cut me off.

"The shifter that smelled of wet dog" she scoffed, "I could have told you it wouldn't work. You did not love him. Even Eric knows that now."

"Yes" I laughed. "That was a mistake from the start. After I ended things, I felt lost… I kept myself busy by working as much as I could. I also started to embrace my fae side, learning everything I could in my downtime. But, my fate changed when Amelia sent me some fae lore about "royal fairy" blood and how one could "ascend" to almost full fae, I thought it was worth taking a chance so I contacted Mr. Cataliades. He supplied me with the tool and a shit load of ancient books. It took me ten years, but I started getting stronger, I was accessing new powers, and I was able to control it all with ease. I wasn't sure I was "ascending" until Niall showed up with a warning and a plan. The next 50 years I spent practicing and training for this day… mitt nästa liv (my next life)."

"It has been exhausting keeping this secret from everyone I love, I've wanted to scream it out loud a million times, but I couldn't risk things not working out like I planned" I whispered tearfully looking into their eyes. "I am so sorry I had to put you through my "human ageing" and what appeared to be my final death. I had to stay safe, to keep Eric safe. I didn't want to get fang-raped by another vamp, or shackled in Bill's basement for eternity, and I definitely didn't want to be butchered by Freyda for being alive. Plus, I didn't want my love to meet his true death because he couldn't stay away. My death had to come, Sookie Stackhouse had to live and die so I could ascend."

Pam gawked in wonderment; her eyes wide. "I had heard one could ascend but, I have never seen one that has, it's extremely rare… like your more likely to win the "mega millions" lotto jackpot than survive an ascension." She paused at the thought, "Sookie Stackhouse… Fairy Fucking Princess… I definitely didn't see this coming."

Exchanging glances and a laugh, I let out a sigh of relief, but Pam wasn't finished. "Sookie my dear, you don't have to be sorry for anything EVER. You did what you had to. It all makes perfect sense now and I'm relieved. We worried for you when you never moved on with another, Eric hated himself... but now you have given him a gift. You came back to us, you want to claim him. You Sookie, are full of surprises my little fairy friend".

Over the next hour we chatted about all the things I had done in secret, while everyone around me thought I was feeble and old. We talked about everything from my fae magic to the time I spent training with the fae royal guard – they are kind of like the Secret Service mixed with the Army Rangers sprinkled with a little James Bond 007… complete bad asses!

Pam was most interested in all my new tricks. Her eyes never left me while I spoke of how I trained my "fae" and grew my spark. I think she might've even been a little jealous that I can teleport, because "it's faster than flying" as she put it. But she was relieved to learn iron and lemon juice would not snuff my life force out. It was nice right here in this moment, sitting with old friends, catching up and not missing a single beat.

Pam told Karin how I took the vamp down at the club tonight. Karins eyes wide with pride seeing that I was not longer that helpless girl she watched throughout the years. She wanted to know everything about my training, what weapons I was versed in, and what "Combat style" I favored. She absorbed every little detail with fascination bonding us on a whole new level. I could feel in that moment she no longer saw me as a weakness. =

But it had come time to dispense with the small talk and get down to business.

In a commanding no nonsense tone I started, "I can't tell you the whole plan, but here is what I can say. We must rally support from the Louisiana vamps in favor of Eric, that's where you guys come in. After we've done that we will begin reaching out to the other trusted states. We have to be discreet. No one can know I'm alive, not yet anyway" each one glancing at the other as I spoke mentally noting each word. "I am going reach out to the were and shifter communities, but officially I can't do much yet other than touch base with those I trust. Pam can you get Eric here next week for "unexpected club problems only he can handle"? We should have our ruling by then."

"Of course, I can do that" she paused confused "but what ruling are you talking about?"

"I can't go into any details yet, but let's just say it might be my get out of jail free card." I glowed, a mischievous grin rolling across my face, "It's going to help me Kill. Bill. Compton. I have to end him as soon as possible."

"Hell fucking yes" Pam Shrieked. "I have been dying to rip Bill Fucking Compton apart for decades!" Karin was beside her nodding in agreement.

That's when I told them what I had witnessed Bill doing in the cemetery. I described each detail in all its horror adding it to the long list of atrocities he has committed against me. "That's why I am going to stake that fucker myself and dance naked on his blood pool celebrating his true death." … "Döden till mina fiender."

They both stared at me eyes wide with excitement, a feral grin sweeping both their faces as they repeated my words "Death to our enemies".

"Eric will be beside himself; you have changed so much! He will think of you as a "goddess sent to him by Odin himself" … you know how he is with all that Viking shit" she gleamed. "By the way… he was drawn to you at the club! Even in the ugly fairy suit" she grinned. "I saw something in his eye, and I loathed it. I've only seen that look one other time since I've known him, and that was with you… since we are doing this whole sharing "shit" thing, I thought you should know that um… I was planning on draining "Susannah" the next time she came into club; I was going to make her my "Tribute to Sookie" killing. I know it's dark, but I couldn't help it… so uh, yeah sorry about that" she smirked, and we all laughed.

Weighed down by the days events I felt ready to crawl in bed. There were still so many things to do in the upcoming week. I had to put all the pieces in play and get ready for all the possible outcomes. Piece one is now on the board... I enhanced my scent tonight to force my friends into blood lust and it alerted Eric. He doesn't understand what it is yet… but with his suspicious nature he will come to find out.

Giving each of them one last deep hug, we said out goodbyes for the day, and I "Popped" back home.

As I climbed under the covers all I could think about was my lovers naked body intertwined with my own, laying in this very bed exhausted from hours spent devouring one another. Letting out a slight sign I let myself drift to sleep, thinking about my vampire Viking god and how close I was to getting him back.

**Bill POV**

If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought Eric and Pam were telling me the truth.

The Viking was off his game. Tense, angry, and brimming with pain, I have never seen Northman like that. He was mourning her still, showing me his weakness not even attempting to hide it. It was fucking pathetic, and I loved seeing him injured like this…

He stole her from me. She was mine and he took her.

I knew the first time we walked into Fangtasia; I saw it in his face. He was drawn to her. The same way a moth is drawn to a flame. Her light caught his eye and he did everything he could to inject himself into her life.

I will never forget when I caught him kissing her on the hood of his corvette when he knew I claimed her. I had been out of town but when I caught wind that he was accompanying her to a swinger's party so she could solve a murder, I picked up my shit and rushed home. By the time I found them he had tarnished her, he had covered her in his filthy stench. He had his hands all over her and his tongue was exploring her mouth… I was disgusted. I couldn't even speak to her until after she showered and removed all traces of him. I know she said they were "acting" but I knew he wanted to make her his, and that mother fucker did.

In the end though he did exactly what I told her he would do. That selfish fucking Viking set her aside, abandoned her, and broke her heart. He made her weaker than she already was.

Grabbing a true blood and sitting down I couldn't help but think back to the club. God I loved sitting on Northman's throne. "It's good to be King" I thought with a dubious laugh.

Then I remembered the woman. Who the hell was she? I missed the altercation but judging from the club's overall reaction and rampant whispering I gathered it was quite impressive and extraordinary. Chauncey was particularly terrified by her even though he tried to deny it. Which I thought was interesting due to her below average appearance. She was most definitely no Sookie, but still I caught Northman watching her on more than one occasion and it reminded me of the way he looked at Sookie that first night.

He was drawn to her for some reason. What was it about her that caught his eye?

His interest peeked mine and I felt the need to talk to her, to make my presence known. Other than her completely ordinary appearance and normal smell I found her to be arrogant. She had a "Tough Chick" persona right down to the leather jacket and motorcycle… most definitely not a southern belle. She was the complete opposite of my Soookkkieee, who was sweet and simple. but there was something about her eyes, they were mesmerizing… I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

If Eric wanted her, I would do everything I can to make her mine, to steal her away from him like he had done to me. I got her name from the doorman on my way out of the club earlier that evening… Susannah Smith. "well Miss Smith, let's find out who you are"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Plan B Style**

**Eric POV **

"Bitch" I spit as Freda closed the door.

She thinks I'm dumb, as if I am not of aware of what she is doing with Compton. Him stalking Sookie her entire life at her behest… not that he wouldn't have done it all on his own anyway, but she encouraged him. I wonder if she fucked him to keep him under her thumb, like a whipped little puppy. How anyone could get whipped from that decrepit cold snatch baffled me. PLEASE take her, I will wrap her in a bow and send her your way… Fucking Compton can have her. I'm sure that worm thinks he has something on me now. Guess again buddy, I chuckled out loud. Newsflash Bill, you aren't the only one she is fucking, my wife the slut sure gets around and I like it that way because she leaves me alone.

As I began packing my bag I noticed there was only an hour before dawn, good I thought I'm that much closer to going home. I can't wait to get back to Shreveport even if it's only for a week, anything is better than being stuck in this hell hole with that creature. Putting the last of my clothing in the bag I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

The caller was Pam. It's about fucking time I thought…

"Explain" I said taking the call.

"Well hello sunshine" Pam jeered on the other end. "There is some club business I need you to…."

"Quiet" I scolded, "I will be there tomorrow night. I will be staying for a week so have my house prepared. Now Explain why both you and Karin closed the bond."

"Oh that, we didn't want you to worry… We ran into a fairy and shit went south until she turned her scent off" she stated.

"What fairy?"

I could hear her pause on the other end… "The one from the club that took the vamp down. I think you would like her. She'll be at Fangtasia tonight, I offered her drinks on the house to thank her for not killing us."

First Freyda giving me leave and now Pam afraid of a fucking fairy, making friends with it, am I in an alternate universe? The last thing I need in my life is another fairy, especially if that fairy isn't Sookie.

"Enough Pam, I will see you after dusk" I sneered, hanging up the phone with a sigh. My progeny is hiding something from me I can feel it.

I thought back to the girl in the bar. I could see why Pam would like her. She had the presence of a warrior, a Viking shield maiden. I couldn't help but be impressed by her attack on Chauncey. I wouldn't have thought it possible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. She was fast and her words struck fear in the vamp. When she threated to use a silver blade the next time, he touched her I couldn't help but grin, she showed no fear. The girl wasn't particularly attractive but there was something about her, her eyes… when I met her gaze it felt like I knew her somehow but hadn't see her in ages.

I don't know who she is but if she is a fucking fairy that can mask her scent, she's a powerful. I am going to have to find out what she is doing there and what she wants. Fairies always have an agenda…

I couldn't help but think of Niall's words in that moment and wonder if my lover was out there somewhere. Was she waiting for me? I don't even know if is possible for her to still love me after all this time, after everything I did to her. I reached down to the bed for the picture Freyda had thrown at me. My Sookie was just as beautiful in her old age as she was in her youth. I wish we had those years back, that I was with her in the end. That thought snapped me back to reality. Sookie had grown old and died. She lived the human life that she had always wanted and now she is gone. I have lost her forever.

**Niall POV**

I walked into the large room, it's heavy mahogany doors seamlessly closing behind me.

I was in their capital, the enemy standing before me. I hesitated at the thought of offering these callous creatures a royal truce, but I can't ignore the ancient Gaelic prophecy. The last recorded message from the last of our "see-ers". She prophesized our return to the earth. It was said the one that will allow us to walk freely between the planes will be our savior "an ceann a shiúlann dhá shaol"…. Could it be my dearest granddaughter...? Is she fated to be "the one who walks two worlds"? The one who's ascent beyond her station would unite our clans?

I had many questions and no answers, but I couldn't take any chances.

I tested her over and over… but the Viking's love was true. Her light called to him, just as his darkness called to her. Even when I broke them apart, they were each longing for the touch of the other. Every fiber of their being wanting to be together, each willing to die for the others happiness, doing everything in their power to protect the other. I have never seen this devotion. The single memory of what they shared blinded them in a way that could not be explained. Her love for that savage allowed her to ascend. All I can do now is watch them both in the hopes that one day I will find out if she is the one. I only pray indulging her with this vampire lover isn't a mistake.

I neared my seat when I heard the vamp at the door announce my entrance into the cold dead room.

"The vampire council now recognizes prince Niall Brigant, king of the Skye Fae" a vociferous bellow echoed.

"Fairy prince, to what do we owe this honor? It's been eons since we have seen you stand before us" chimed the council president.

"I have come before you to announce the birth of a new royal in the Brigant lineage. My beloved great granddaughter, our Princess and the future of fae" I said allowing a proud smile to cover my face.

"Your great granddaughter? Why have you not declared her before now? You know the procedures fairy" sneered the president.

"She has just completed her ascension"

Everything stopped. The members of the council were stunned. Their eyes darting to one another murmuring the word "ascension" each knowing no one had survived one in thousands of years. The rarity of this could not be denied.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, staring blankly at them "Yes you heard me correctly vampires. She was a half-ling and now she has been reborn as fae Royalty. I oversaw her ascension myself."

"What is her name" exclaimed one member.

"She is now Sookie Brigant, Princess of the skye fae".

"The Stackhouse girl?" another member chimed.

"Sookie Stackhouse died so Sookie Brigant could be reborn. I need not remind you what this status means. If any harm comes to her it constitutes a blood crime. It will cause a war not just with Sky fae, but with all fae. I have spoken to the other clans and we are in agreement" …. "But let's not talk about war, I have come to talk of peace. It's time to broker a deal to end the millenniums of bloodshed between us."

Silence fell over them as they stared at me in awe.

Raising his eyebrow, the president glared at me "Niall Brigant fairy prince offering a peace treaty? I never thought I would live to see the day" he said, and room grew loud with laughter. "What are your terms fairy?"

I snapped my fingers and the contract appeared before them. "It is fairly standard, but we also request one thing that is nonnegotiable. We want Eric Northman as our vampire liaison and we need him in Louisiana. However, his contract with Oklahoma is a problematic. We would need that dissolved immediately; the Queen of course would be compensated for her "loss". But from what we hear his talents are being wasted there and the marriage shares no love."

"I can see why Oklahoma would be a problem for miss Stack.. Princess Brigant" his lips curled into a sly grin. "The contract will be dissolved, and compensation paid, for the sake of peace of course." He said with a smirk. "The council will review the rest of the terms and get back to you in a few days."… "In the meantime, we recognize your kin under the blood laws".

"Thank you for your time gentleman" I smiled and then "popped" away.

**Sookie POV**

Abruptly awoken by a loud knock on the door I rolled over and glanced at the clock realizing it was already 3 in the afternoon. Shit I had slept later than I planned I thought sliding out of bed grabbing a tank top and my favorite vintage jeans – you know the ones that have holes in the knees and are comfy as hell.

I checked the security monitors and saw none other than Alcide Herveaux who was standing at the front door. Changing back into my "fairy suit" I walked to the front of the house to see what the wolf wanted.

"Hello ma'am" he said with a nod. "I hate to bother ya but I got a report of activity here and I've come to check it out. I knew the owner and I'm sure her family wouldn't want anyone squatting. Do you have permission to be here?"

Awe Alcide… Bless his little heart. He knows good and well my family, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't know this property exists. "Oh yes I have permission and proof of it inside, would you like to come in for a cup of coffee and we can discuss this further" I replied with a smile.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind" he chimed. "I could use some coffee"

He followed me into the kitchen where I offered him a seat while I brewed our coffee. When I glanced back to him, to see how he takes it I caught him checking out my ass. I almost let out a laugh, still the same ole Alcide.

Handing him his cup I sat in the chair across from him. "Alcide" I said pausing as stunned look appeared on his face "don't freak out just trust me".

Wry and wild eyed he watch the magic transform me.

"God damn it "Sookie Stackhouse" … have I died and went to heaven" he exclaimed with a wink. "How in the hell is this possible I was just at your funeral and now here you are looking the same as you did the first time, I met you."

"It actually Sookie Brigant princess of the skye fae now"

"An ascension?" he asked not hiding the look of shock that covered his face. "I knew you were the real deal, why did ya think I wanted you to be the pack shaman all those years ago. I knew there was something different about you then."

I spent 30 minutes giving him a basic rundown of everything that had happened, everything I had done, and all the reasons for doing it. I apologized the same way I had to Pam and Karin. Then I explained to him that I would need the packs support, after all I am a friend of the pack, and we were about to stage a coup. Not only were we going to take Louisiana, we were also going to put together a "inter species alliance", the first of its kind. He seemed really interested when I said Grandad had met with the vampire council before dawn and it was just the start. He'll be meeting with the other supes soon.

He sat there in silence before saying "Sookie, as friend of the pack you have our support always. I will meet with them tonight and discuss this, no one is going to believe it. The fairies want peace now, they've always been at war with the vamps… But I think everyone will be in favor of an alliance. What are you doing later, I can swing over and let you know personally?"

"I am probably going to be at Fangtasia with Pam, you can stop in there if you want."

"I should have known you'd be hanging there; I never could get you away from those damn fangers" he chuckled, "Let me guess… there is a tall blonde Viking back in town now too?"

"No" I laughed, "and he doesn't know yet, so keep this news to yourself for now."

"Holy shit, he wasn't the first one you told? Color me surprised….. Man, that wife of his is going to be pissed. You guys better be careful" he scowled with angst… "I've heard she is absolutely cutthroat, one of the pack masters out there said he watched her rip out her own progenies eyes for "rolling them at her", they took 3 months to grow back. I will have extra patrols put on your house; you can't be too careful with a crazy bitch like that. Especially after you take her husband…"

"That's why I am laying low in a "fake Sookie suit" I laughed.

We chatted and laughed for a few more minutes before he got up to leave. I walked him to the door, and we parted with a hug. Over his shoulder as he was leaving, Alcide yelled "damn glad your back Stackhouse."

When I went back into the house, I took care of the coffee mugs and whipped down the counter and table. I grabbed my phone and headed to the bedroom thinking about what do for the rest of the day. I opened the screen to count the hours of sunlight left when I noticed Pam had texted me before dawn.

_**Pam: Meet me at the club tonight and DRESS up, something red! If you don't have anything GO SHOPPING #girlsnight xoxo. **_

I wondered what Pam was up to as I walked to my closet… hmmm, nothing red. Maybe I will go shopping and do a girl's night. Lord knows how long it's been since I've gotten dressed up and danced. It might be just the thing I need to take my mind off waiting for Eric. I wonder what he'll think, what he'll say… This wait is killing me… "You've waited 60 years Sook, another week ain't gonna kill ya" I told myself.

With that I decided a fun night was just what the Dr. ordered and went to do some shopping. If Pam wanted to dress up, I was going all out.

Later that night when I returned, I laid all my new things out the bed. I settled on a red strapless Diego Embellished Dress. It had a boned bodice, sequin and bead embellishment, and an extremely risky plunging neckline and god it was short – but it looked amazing on and hugged my body like a glove. I sat the red strappy heels next to it and began feeling quite impressed with myself. This definitely isn't a look the old me would have been confident picking, or comfortable wearing for that matter.

After I showered, I put on my favorite lavender lotion, and then my makeup – Opting for a dark Smokey eye and clear shiny lip gloss. When I was finished, I pulled my hair up in a teased high bun and added silver dangly earrings. Slipping into my dress and shoes I glanced in the mirror and thought "what would Eric think", like I have done millions of times over the years. I flipped off Sookie and was back to Susannah.

I was almost out the door when the text came in.

_**Grandad: Dearest granddaughter, you have been confirmed by the council, but continue to lay low for now. We should have word in a few days on the proposal, but it sounded like securing your vampire will not be a problem. **_

I was grinning from ear to ear the entire drive to Fangtasia. Soon the marriage Eric was forced into will be ended and we can finally be together. I shouldn't be happy about breaking a marriage up, or taking Freyda's husband but I was… What goes around comes around bitch, we'll see how you like it when I take something from you.

After what I have heard from Pam and Karin, she is a ruthless vampire and Queen. Freyda took pleasure in hurting people Alcides story confirmed it. She is not going to be happy about this especially when she finds out I am still alive, and I have my Viking god back. She might try to kill us both… We were going to have to keep a close watch on her.

Pulling into the club parking lot I parked in the empty space next to Pam's car. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and a pep talk "go in, have a great time with Pam, dance, and drink a couple drinks." Walking up I was excited to see what Pam thought of my look, but I wouldn't have to wait I thought noticing her staring at me from the door with a look of shocked excitement covering her face.

"Oh my Sook.. Susannah, you naughty little thing. You look absolutely edible." She said, talking in every inch of my body in with her eyes… lingering in some areas longer than others and more than I would have liked. "This look most definitely works for you, you should have been dressing like this years ago. Keep it, Eric will fucking love it." She said, wrapping her arm in mine as we walked through the door.

"You know… there is something I should mention"…. those were the words coming out of her mouth, but I already saw it. He was here sitting on his throne. His perfect beautiful face was cold, full of distain, as he exuded an air of unapproachability. He was gorgeous…. I had to fight every instinct I had to run over there, throw myself on him, and have him take me right then and there not caring who saw it. My heart began to beat so fast, I thought it was going to explode. It betrayed me on the inside, but my exterior showed no signs of caring for that vampire Viking.

"Let's go sit down" Pam said, and we glided into the booth, Lance trailing behind with tray of drinks. When he set the whiskey in front of me, I downed it and asked two shots of tequila. Both Lance and Pam gawking at me in shock. When lance scurried off, she looked me in the eyes and said "SURPRISE" while trying to force a fake laugh.

"A little warning would have been nice" I sneered.

"Ok.. ok.. you are right, but I am not sorry… you look too tasty for him to not see you like this" she paused shifting slightly as Lance deposited the drinks and left. "Silly me did I forget to mention that awful creature gave him permission to take a new human "playtoy" since you are now dead, and in public you clearly do not look like you…." Then she raised a brow and whispered "seduce him, take him to your home, and show him the truth" she smiled wickedly.

She tilted her head and looked in his direction and I knew he was approaching. I downed both shots and grinned while whispering "önskar mig tur min vän" (wish me luck my friend).

All Pam could do was smile before Eric slid into the booth next to her.

"So this is the Fairy you were telling me about" he scoffed at Pam, looking me up and down with distaste until our eyes met and I felt him slightly soften.

"Yes Eric, this is Susannah Smith… she is um new here" Pam introduced me gleaming. He just glared at me, his only response being "Leave us" before he stood from the booth and motioned for her to exit.

When he returned to his seat, he was cold, he sat there glowering at me hands folded in front of him. "Who are you and who is your kin" he growled.

"Dance with me Viking and then I will tell you everything you want to know" I taunted laying on the fae charm.

Dazed he took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. He tried to keep his distance, but the vibration of the music pulled my body into his. Before I knew it, he was pushing back, rubbing against me, his hands moving down each side of my body… he was stirring a lust in side of me that I haven't felt in a long time as our bodies started connecting like long lost lovers. I felt him stiffen with want… But then he pulled away… sulking back to the table.

I sunk back into the booth thinking this was going to be harder than I thought.

"What are you doing here fairy and who is your kin" he snarled.

"I am princess of the skye fae, next in line for the throne" I said with a calm smile.

His eyes suspiciously devoured my face before he asked, "Are you a Brigant?" I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride realizing he was putting the pieces together. But what he said next unnerved me "Are you the one who ascended".

How in the hell is that already out, was there already gossip about the closed-door meeting that took place before dawn this very day? These details should have remained hidden until the ruling. Pam was right… Eric needs to know. I did things in the past without advising him, now was not the time to repeat those mistakes.

It was time to make a plan "B" call….

"Yes I am my love" I smiled, "and I am here for you, you are mine, I claim you vampire." I leaned in, lightly touching his temple projecting the image of me in the mirror as myself.

"You trick me fairy" he growled before I let my 60 years of memory flow into him.

He could only look at me, eyes filled with shock. We are no longer bonded but, in that moment,, I felt him inside me. His presence filling me, forcing my hand as I stood from the table to leave… I leaned in and whispered into his ear "Lita på mig Viking. Jag är din och du är min. Jag har hittat dig i mitt nästa liv och den här gången släpper jag inte. Kom till mig så ser du. (Trust me Viking. I am yours and you are mine. I have found you in my next life and this time I won't let go. Come to me and you will see.)" licking his earlobe as I said it… "Or you can bite me to see if I still taste the same, that is if you remember what I taste like".

Stunned he could only stare as I walked away leaving him confused by the memories and my words.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it to the door before I spied Bill fucking Compton, watching my every move like a piranha. He had a look on his face, one I have seen before… he wants me. Seeing me talk to Eric had sent him spiraling. I use to think he was a gentleman, and Eric the brute savage… but I have found he is the real monster.

Driving back home I thought of only two things. I hoped Eric would come for me, and that Bill would fuck up so I could end him…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Fairy Bait**

**Eric POV**

I saw the fairy walk in with Pam no longer looking hardened and tough. Her dress, sparkling like a million ruby's, was hugging every inch of her body dipping daringly around her breasts leaving nothing to the imagination. The way her hair was pulled up exposed every perfect line of her neck and accentuated her delicate shoulders. She was a vision… I can see why Pam wants to fuck her, let's face it Pam isn't a female "friends" kind of girl.

I let them sit down and watched suspiciously for a minute. Pam's eyes were gleaming as the two whispered back and forth. She looked at me and then quickly looked away while the fairy downed a glass of whiskey instantly. It felt like Pam was up to something. I decided it was time to find out what this fairy wants.

Nearing the table, I saw Pam smile her eyes then darted to me, while the fairy downed two shots of what smelled like tequila. I motioned for her to move over and slid into the booth next to her, my eyes firmly fixed on the girl.

"So, this is the Fairy you were telling me about" I scoffed to Pam, looking the girl up and down coldly. But when our eyes met, the ice melted away. There was something... A familiarity I couldn't place. The color had me fixated.

"Yes Eric, this is Susannah Smith… she is um new here" Pam introduced her gleaming. I just scowled at the girl, my only response being "Leave us" before I stood from the booth and motioned for Pam to exit.

When I returned to my seat, I was done playing games with this fairy. I needed answers. "Who are you and who is your kin" I growled.

"Dance with me Viking and then I will tell you everything you want to know" she taunted me her lips curling into a mischievous grin. I had to admit, I was just a little intrigued by her tactics.

Without hesitation I took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Why the fuck am I playing her game I thought aggravated with myself. I tried to keep my distance, but she pushed her body against mine. As the music pulsed, I felt her vibrate into me swaying to the beat. Her ass – which was amazing – was pressing into me, rubbing against my cock and stirring an emotion I long thought dead. Before I realized it, I was moving with her, my hands exploring the sides her body with a desperate need. When I closed my eyes, it felt as if I were dancing with Sookie… Fuck, this fairy is seducing me with her magic, it's what they do. I let her go and walked back to the table angry I had fallen for her tricks.

The fairy followed.

"What are you doing here fairy and who is your kin" I snarled.

"I am princess of the skye fae, next in line for the throne" she said with a calm smile, her eyes intently watching mine.

Skye fae princess that means she is related to Niall. How the hell hadn't I heard of her before now. "Are you a Brigant?" my eyes narrowed watching her every move. Russel Edgington had called me earlier with an interesting rumor. There was gossip from the vampire council that a human had ascended to fae but no one knew who. I thought it was complete bullshit at the time since I have never heard of one surviving an ascension. They tend to get trapped on another plane… essentially lost to both worlds. But to see a relative of the fairy prince before me made me wonder. "Are you the one who ascended"

"Yes I am my love" she smiled, "and I am here for you, you are mine, I claim you vampire." she leaned in, lightly touching my temple, her finger pulsed a wave of energy and I saw her in my head. It was my Sookie, she was wearing the same dress as the fairy before me. God she was beautiful… she looked exactly how I remember but had a confidence I had never seen in her before.

"You trick me fairy" I growled before she let 60 years of memory flow into me. I saw everything from Sookies life to her death, to her sitting in front of me now in disguise. I was dazed… confused… my mind left in a haze. All I could do is stare at her in shock. I had no words. I was unable to move under the weight of the magic.

I watched as she stood from the table to leave… she leaned in and whispered into my ear words I will never forget. "Lita på mig Viking. Jag är din och du är min. Jag har hittat dig i mitt nästa liv och den här gången släpper jag inte. Kom till mig så ser du. (Trust me Viking. I am yours and you are mine. I have found you in my next life and this time I won't let go. Come to me and you will see.)" then she licked my earlobe while purring "Or you can bite me to see if I still taste the same, that is if you remember what I taste like" she flashed me a feisty grin and left.

As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but notice I was aroused at the memory of what my lover tasted like. A wave of lust swept over me, I wanted to go to her right then, to take her away from here… I was desperate to be alone with her, to see if she spoke the truth… and then fucking Compton ruined the moment for me. There he stood watching her departure practically eye fucking her all the way out the door.

I was so preoccupied with thoughts of killing Bill and thoughts of Sookie that I didn't notice Pam slide back into the booth.

"What did you think of her Eric" she grinned eyes wide and full of questions.

"Pam Explain" I said with a raised brow. "You knew about this; it's why you closed the bond. You don't think it's a fairy trick or some sort of magic?"

"No I don't, you will see it too when you go to her. It was her secret, the one she's been keeping all these years." she cooed. "The "fairy suit" is kind of hard to get use to but even wearing it you were drawn to her. I could see it in your eyes. What did she say to you?"

"She showed me a lifetime of memories in one touch, Sookies memories. Her life. Her death. Her re-birth. If this is really her, she has changed so much. The things she has done to be here… A fucking ascension… She has grown into a divine creature… a goddess. There is a strength in her presence that I have never seen before. I would have never dreamt any of this possible." I sighed, "This better not be some tricky fae shit."

"It's not… you will see, go to her" Pam glowed as she pushed a small folded piece of paper forward. "She has waited this long for you, don't make her wait any longer."

I tucked the paper in my pocket and planned to leave immediately, but I was stopped when King fucking Bill slithered up to the table exuding his usual southern arrogance.

"I have to say Northman that scrumptious human you were talking to sure cleans up nice. She looks absolutely vexing without the leather jacket and motorcycle helmet. I might just have to take her for a ride, see what she tastes like." he sneered with a devilish grin that instantly made rage build inside of me. "She smelled divine tonight and those tits" he added with a wink.

I laughed, my stone-cold gaze meeting his. "You can try Compton, but I don't think my new "playtoy" would like that very much. You did hear what she did to Chauncey right?" I grinned seeing his narrowing eyes filling with contempt, "Oh sorry didn't I mention it… Freyda has given me permission to take on another human since Sookie is dead. That's my new human, I've claimed her. She is delightful, isn't she?"

"She's no Sookie" he scoffed.

"Sookie's fucking dead Bill, move the fuck on you psychopathic piece of shit. Don't think for a minute I don't know what you've been up to all these years. You and Freyda… How was my wife's cold dead pussy Bill? Take her… I gift her to you" I grinned at the wave of shock that swept his face.

"I would end you right now if I could, in Sookies name" Pam chimed in icily.

"Good luck killing a king without meeting your final death" he glowered feeling confidence in his station. "I was the one looking out for Sookie all these years. I was the only one that loved her. You abandoned her Northman…"

"You loved her Bill?" I laughed. "You were her fucking stalker, that's not love. She hated you and deep down you know it. You are pathetic Bill… Now get the fuck out of my way, my snack is waiting for me." I glanced at pam exchanging a grin before bill stepped aside. What a week ass bitch. A king should never let anyone talk to them that way, but Bill's never had any balls.

I hopped in my car and retrieved the paper from my pocket. I knew exactly where this property is… I could have flown there but I needed time to think. Pulling out of parking lot I began heading towards her… what was I going to say, how could I be sure it was really her and if it was her and everything is true, she has waited for me this entire time. My heart swelled at that thought… but would she be willing to be the other woman, could I even ask that of her again. I still have 40 fucking years in my contract.

As I pulled off the road, I noted the heavy-duty security gate and code box. Every part of my rational being was screaming this is a trap, but I punched in the numbers Pam had written anyways. Watching the gate open I couldn't help but think one of two things would happen. I was either going to be very impressed with my lover, or that fucking fairy had intentions to do something to me. I'm not sure what that something is, and I don't want to find out! A fae that strong is nothing to fuck around with. She could end me in the blink of an eye.

Mindlessly I mulled down the driveway and stopped in front of the garage next to a small unassuming house. As I exited the car and made my approach to the house a wave of excitement rolled over me. This is it I though the moment of truth. I knocked on her door.

When the door open, I saw the fairy and my excitement dwindled.

"Why hello Mr. Northman, won't you please come in?" she purred as her lips culled into a sensual smile baiting me to enter.

The warning bells were going off in my head, but I stepped forward and moved into the house anyway, closing the door behind me. I couldn't stop myself and began to wonder if I were under some fairy spell. I glanced around to room to take stock of my surroundings and noted it felt like home. It was crisp and clean; the furniture wasn't as modern, but it was nicely accented with faux fur throws and pillows. I looked at the fairy… Her eyes fixated on me. I had to know the truth.

"Is it true… if this is a trick fairy end me now and be done with it."

She said nothing, but I watched her gently raise her hand to snap her fingers. In an instant she was surrounded by a thick magic haze that seemed to swirl around her, taking her from my sight. I couldn't move, my mouth gaped in awe… when the magic cloud cleared, I saw my lover standing were the fairy had. It was Sookie.

In that moment all the hesitation and doubt I had went crashing out the window. I engulphed her with my body, wrapping my arms around her, nestling my nose into her hair. There it was… that smell I have been longing for, sunshine and honey. Slipping my arms around her ass I pull her up to me, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist and her arms finding my neck. I placed my forehead on hers and watched her eyes fill with the same desire and need that was consuming me.

"kan du förlåta mig någonsin min älskare (can you ever forgive me)" I asked hopefully.

Touching her hand to my cheek, she sighed "My love, there is nothing to forgive"…."Jag har tillbringat 60 år på att vänta på dig, Viking (I have waited 60 years for you Viking) I am yours and you are mine" She whispered before taking my mouth with hers, invading me with such passion and force I was instantly overtaken by lust.

As I headed towards the bedroom with Sookie in my arms, I couldn't help but thank Odin for answering my prayers.

**Bill POV**

Standing near fence concealed by foliage, I watched Northman walk into Miss Smith's small home.

When I saw her in Fangtasia, bent over whispering to the Viking – her ass sticking out taunting me from afar. I knew he was interested in her. But it wasn't until she walked by me on her way out, I knew why. I caught it for only a split second but there was sweet scent of fae on her. It was nothing like Sookies scent, but I smelled it. It made me want her even more.

That Viking was a fool for claiming her in front of me. He may be older and stronger, but I outrank him. I'm going to take her, fuck her, and make her mine. I will force a blood bond on her and there is nothing Northman can do about it. He led me straight to her giving me a chance to take what's his just like he did to me when he stole my Soookkkieee. I will brainwash his toy as he did to mine. "Oh Miss Smith the fun we are going to have" I thought letting out a dubious laugh.

I let them have their fun for the night and darted home.

I began working on my plans to acquire the girl. I knew I needed to get her during the day while Northman was dead, but who can I trust to procure her. That's when I remembered Jonathan Porter. He's a were, but a lone wolf. I've used him for some jobs in the past when I haven't wanted to get my hands dirty. Maybe he'll be up for the task I thought dialing his number.

"Hello Jonathan, It's Bill Compton. I was wondering if you would be interested in a job"

"What's the job, and how much is it payin" he chimed.

"I need you to pick up a "guest" for me and bring her to my home. I will leave instructions on where and how to secure her… the pay will be well worth any effort you exert, she's only human." With perhaps a touch of fae but I kept that detail to myself.

"Text me the address and pick up time boss. I will make sure your date is dropped off and tucked in" he snorted before hanging up.

I texted him the details and a wave of pleasure came over me. Soon that fucking Viking will get what's coming to him. I'm going to have fun breaking Susannah Smith. It was something I always wanted to do to Soookkkieee but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She made me weak. I should have punished her for not returning to me after the Northman abandoned her… Sadly Miss Smith won't be that lucky I thought, as I sat there sipping my true blood mentally listing all the things, I would do to her.

**Sookie POV**

As he was carrying me down the hallway, I could feel the sexual tension building inside. It had been so long since I had been with a man – shit I am practically a virgin again after 60 years of abstinence. I had forgotten what it felt like to be touched, to be desired, and wanted.

I didn't want the affections or touch of another, there was only one man I truly wanted and living a lifetime made me understand the meaning of that.

Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom sitting on the bed, my legs straddled him, my hands traveled his chest. I wanted him with every fiber of my being. I use to think it was the "blood bond" that fueled our attraction. That without it I wouldn't desire him in this unnatural way. But it wasn't and now I crave it, I need the connection, I long for it. I couldn't help but think of how much time I spent waiting for this moment. All the things I had to do to get here. "god bless the broken road that brought me back to you" I sang in my head as I felt his kisses feverishly exploring my neck and his hands gently rubbing my breasts. Taking his face in my hand I kiss him so deep and passionately that I could feel him growing beneath me. "Hold that thought Viking" I said playfully nipping his lip before pushing him to the bed and climbing off.

Propping himself up on his elbows and raising his brow he followed my every move.

I stood in front of him teasingly as I caress my body with my hands "How do you like my dress lover" I asked with a pouty grin seeing the excitement dance across his face.

"Now that I see "you" in it my love it is stunning"…. He trailed off losing his words as I slid the garment off my body and let it fall to the floor. His eyes filled with lust as a beautiful crooked grin swept over his face. "my little fairy vixen, you had nothing on under your dress" he whispered engulfing my body with his eyes while the bulge grew bigger in his pants.

Before I could say another word, he was standing in front of me picking me up with his cool muscular arms. The electricity of his touch jolted through my body stirring a heat between my legs I've never felt with anyone but him. When his mouth found mine, I let him devour me, losing myself in the passion of our kisses before he laid me down and began removing his own clothing. I took in every inch of my tall blonde Viking as if I were seeing him for the very first time... He was a god and he was mine from this day until my last.

All I could do was watch with desire as he crawled across the bed and was over me, hovering gazing deep into my soul causing me to moisten with anticipation at the very sight of him. A desperate need for him consumed me… but he was toying with me. Kissing my chin, then my neck moving ever so slowly south. My body pressed against him each kiss more pleasurable than the last until his tongue settled on my mound licking circles around the now swelling surface. Teasing me with his every move while caressing my body with his hands… I longed to have him inside of me. I couldn't wait any longer. "Fuck me" I moaned begging him to take me.

"You don't know how long I've needed this" he growled moving his face towards mine. "You are mine" he whispered before entering me, his hips thrusting filling me with every inch of him while his hands roamed freely over my body. I shook under his presence, our bodies seamlessly flowing together, completely in sync, each thrust sending convulsions of pleasure throughout my body. I didn't ever want him to stop, and he didn't for what felt like hours.

When I pushed him off and climbed onto his body, his lips curled into a pleased grin. I slid him inside of me and began rocking back and forth sending waves a pleasure rippling throughout his body. He was vibrating inside of me, teasing me, begging me to cum. I could feel he was on the verge of climax when I slowed. "Bite me" I panted staring into his wide artic blue eyes.

"My lover, what if I can't stop" he sighed in want. "What if your blood is different now and I become intoxicated."

"I trust you… and I know you will never break that trust."

I swept my hair back tilting my neck to the side exposing it. As he sat up, I could see the fear and desire in his eyes. His hand stroked the back of my neck and his fangs dropped. His eyes darting to mine silently asking for permission.

"I am yours, take me"

I felt his fangs enter my neck, the initial sting turning to intense pleasure as he drank from me.

After he finished his eyes met mine. I pulled his face into me biting his lip drawing blood and sucking it from the wound before kissing him. Our bodies riving in pleasure as we released our build up simultaneously.

As we lay there, exhausted and weak, gazing into one another's eyes I felt a sense of angst coming from our newly forming bond.

"What is it Viking" I smiled playfully moving a wisp of hair from his beautiful face.

"Sookie," he started, his face growing serious "I know how you feel about being the "other" woman but now that I have you back, I can't give you up. I'm selfish… I still have 40 years left on my contract with Freyda and I am afraid of what you are going to do. I cannot lose you again, I won't."

"Eric" I smiled, "You have nothing to worry about my love. I am the other woman right now and soon when your marriage contract is dissolved, I will be the only woman."

He just looked at me in disbelief. I knew I sent him the memories, but the process is more like projecting a slide show of images. It would be impossible to absorb that volume of information any other way. Let's face it 60 years is a hell of a lot of memories.

I told him about great granddad, the fairy truce, and the clause that would effectively end his marriage. I was a Brigant now, Sookie Stackhouse died so even if Freyda found out he was with me it wouldn't matter. There was nothing she could do to. It would not cause his true death for breaking the contract.

Not only was he going to be the fae liaison – Which effectively gives him fae protection – He was also going to be the king of Louisiana after I ended Bill. We had already gathered backing for all the vamps, were packs, and other supes in favor of him. So, the job was practically his if he wanted it.

When I went into great detail on my plans for Bill fucking Compton, he could only stare at me his eyes wide with fascination and a cocky grin on his face. He seemed to like the idea of dancing naked in his blood pool. I hadn't figured out the where and when part of his true death, but I tempted him tonight with a scent. It was just a small dab but that's all it should take. I made the first move… Now I just have to see if he takes the bait.

"My lover" he grinned leaning into my face "you are so smart and fierce; you have changed so much". He kissed my forehead beaming with pride.

"I finally grew up" I said with a laugh. "Now here's how it's going to work. You will stay here with me Viking, because I am selfish too, I want you all to myself" smiling I poked him in the chest. "The house is light tight, has top of the line security, and the pack is patrolling it. I won't take no for an answer."

"Yes my love anything you want. I am yours" he glowed.

"Then get over here and prove it" I winked.

We spent the rest of the night making love and fucking feverishly trying to make up for lost time, losing ourselves in one another embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Kill** **Bill**

I woke up around 2pm wrapped in my lover's arms completely invigorated by hours of love making. I had forgotten how good the sex was with Eric. No one else ever compared to him when it came to that. I caressed his arm blissfully remembering my exploration of his body and our heated reunion. I was lost in my own mind when the phone rang, and it brought me crashing back to reality. Rolling over I grabbed it from the nightstand.

"Hey Sook, it's Alcide. Looks like you have a Compton problem" he growled.

"I've always had a Compton problem, what's new" I laughed. Alcide hated Eric, but he loathed Bill even more. He was all too aware of Bill's "stalking issues" and blatant obsession – I think everyone was since Bill did very little to hide it.

"Ain't that the truth… fucking vamp I should have ripped him apart back in the day for what he did to you in that trunk." He said, his voice cracking with regret. Debbie Pelt – his ex-girlfriend at the time had pushed me in that trunk and left me for dead. Luckily, I didn't die but Bill had nearly drained me and raped me during his blood lust.

"Shit if I knew then what I know now I would have staked that fucker myself back then" I chimed and we both laughed.

"Here's the deal Sookie, pack master called and said the patrol picked up a lone wolf. They have him but all he is saying is "he's doing a job for the vamp king". The pack also said they caught scent of Bill outside your perimeter fence." I smiled inside knowing that fucker had taken the bait.

"Can you have them bring the wolf to me. Maybe I can pick something up in his head" were brains have always been harder to read but if I could get something from him and figure out Bills plan, I could create my counter strategy. If I got the jump on Bill, he would never see me coming! Plus I had the fae "plan B"… there were ways to make the wolf talk.

"Yeah, let me grab the pack master and we'll bring the him over to you" he said with apprehension in his voice. "We'll be there in 30 minutes gorgeous."

Alcide, always the charmer I laughed, "Ok see you then, you still remember the code?"

"Sure do" he chimed, and we hung up.

When I looked down at the phone, I noticed a late-night text from Pam.

_**Pam: You fucking animals!**__**You can thank me later Xoxo**_

Oh yes, I would definitely owe Pam a BIG thank you. Even though she tricked me with the whole "girls' night" ruse, it ended up being the perfect night I thought as I jumped out of bed to get in the shower. I went through the normal routine when I finished; moisturize, make-up, hair – I opted for a high messy bun, eyeliner, mascara, shiny gloss, and just a touch of blush. Heading back into the bedroom I grabbed a pair of distressed short denim shorts and a fitted camisole and threw them on before closing the door and heading to the kitchen to open the light tight shudders on the front rooms.

I had just finished brewing a pot of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Turing on the flat screen monitor mounted to the wall I saw Alcide and 3 other weres. "Come in ya'all" I hollered. I didn't want to answer the door not wearing the "fairy suit" just in case Freyda had Eric followed. Can't be too careful especially since the contract hasn't been dissolved yet and Eric is still technically hers.

Just then Alcide shuffled into the kitchen with the other wolves following his lead.

"Well hello beautiful" Alcide chimed giving me a wink and a sheepish grin. "This is the pack master Rick Davenport" he said introducing the burly tall man appearing to be in his 40s, who was standing to his right.

I reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine" he grinned. "Alcide wasn't kidding when he said you were a looker" he laughed, and they all chuckled causing Alcide to blush.

"This one over here is my great nephew, Alex Dupre." He said gesturing to the wolf on his left who was practically tripping over himself to shake my hand. I couldn't help but see the family resemblance. He was almost the spitting image of Alcide back in the day but taller. "He was on patrol and caught the loner" he continued ignoring his nephew eagerness and the puppy dog smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled, shaking his hand.

"That other one right there… that is Jonathan Porter and he's apparently here on business for Bill fucking Compton" He glowered, pointing at a tall scraggily man who appeared to be in his late 40s. I tried to get into his head but the only thing I could pick out was his frustration at being detained and a low opinion of Bill.

"Ah Mr. Porter, won't you have a seat" I said motioning to the chair. When he didn't move Alex forced him into the seat. The three wolves stood behind him as I slid into the chair directly across from him. All eyes were on me… "Listen, I am just going to cut to the chase. What job are you doing for Bill?"

"That's between me and the boss" He scoffed rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Do you know who I am wolf" I coldly exclaimed taking on Eric's classic approach.

"I was told you were a slut fangbanger" he sneered, "But it doesn't matter you're not the girl he was after. Ya don't fit the description if you know what I mean."

I callously laughed, snapped my fingers and let the show dazzle the crowd. When the magic cloud cleared all 4 men where fixated on me, their eyes wide with shock, mouths gaped open in awe. "Do I fit the description now wolf?" I demanded with a scowl.

"Who the fuck are you, what the fuck are you?" he murmured still in shock. "He said you were human."

"I am a fairy, a very powerful one. I could snap your neck and end you before you even had a chance to blink. That is all you need to know… Now answer my questions wolf. What was he going to do with me?"

He sat there silently smirking.

"Ok the hard way it is, I like the hard way." I chided with a mischievous grin. "maybe you'll change your mind, maybe you won't… we shall see…" I pointed my finger at him and let lose. The small stream of electricity shot out connecting with the man's chest and lasted only a second – It's called "the touch" It's a thin round white beam of electrical light/energy that I refer to as my "finger gun".

Instantly his body twisted and contorted riving from the pain. "This is only the start" I laughed at his agony. "Do you want to live wolf, or should I keep going?"

The three wolves behind him were watching his distress with feral grins.

"Wait stop… I ain't loyal to that fucking vamp when my neck is on the line" he winced slowly recovering from the pain he had just felt. "Self-preservation and all" he managed a grin. "I was to grab you and take you to his house. He um…. He left instruction on how to detain ya, until the dead fuck woke up."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well… I am pretty sure he planned on sucking and fucking ya. He wanted you dressed in a "special outfit" and I was supposed to chain ya up in um… his freaky sex torture room." He said shrugging his shoulders. I glanced up at Alcide and could see the rage building in his eyes. Even Alex and Rick were practically growling.

"When were you supposed to take me?"

He sighed "An hour before dusk. I was scouting the property when this shithead grabbed me". He motioned his head towards Alex.

"Do you want to live wolf? My light has already touched you; it can find you anywhere now" I smiled partially lying. "You will leave here and comeback an hour before dust and take me to Bill's. You will not warn him because you are now in my employ and I pay double what Compton offered you."

"Sookie…" Alcide interjected but I held up a finger and he instantly fell silent. His eyes glaring at me in anger.

"This is a friend of the pack loner; you cause any problems for her and you'll have problems with us" Rick chimed in.

Jonathon sat there for a moment as if mulling it over before he smiled and stuck out his hand. "Sounds good to me, I never did like that dirty vamp."

I shook his hand with a cold smirk "Now get out of here. I'll be ready later… Don't be late." He stood from the table and hurried out.

"Have a seat fella's, anyone want coffee" I asked as I stood, starting to head towards the pot. Only Alcide chimed in, so I grabbed a cup for myself and him and rejoined them.

"What the hell are you doing Sookie" Alcide growled.

"Calm down big guy" I muttered with a smile before taking a sip. "Bill will meet his true death tonight at my hands."

"By your fucking self" he snorted, his face filled with rage.

"You saw what she did, we all saw it" Alex beamed "I think she can take care of herself uncle Alcide" he smiled sending a wink in my direction.

"He's right Alcide, I am not the girl you use to know. I don't need saving… my damsel in distress days are over. You must trust me; I can take care of myself.

"You're taking backup" he said gruffly crossing his arms. "It's nonnegotiable."

"Yes, I had already planned on it. I need witnesses other than Eric and Pam. Maybe a couple wolves?" I smiled at Rick.

"Yeah I saw tall, blond, and vampire had his car parked in the driveway." Alcide groaned.

Rick interrupted the awkwardness by clearing his throat and saying, "Me and Alex can help. What do you need?"

"Just wait outside Compton's house until I send Eric the signal, and then come in witness Bill's demise" I grinned. We all rose and began heading for the front door. Standing on the porch I exchanged a quick goodbye with Alex and Rick before they headed towards Ricks truck but Alcide lingered and knew he wasn't happy with me.

"I don't like this Stackhouse" he frowned. "I know what you are planning. You're going to let that vamp commit a blood crime against you in order to kill him. Tell me I am not right" He said, his eyes desperately questioning mine. "Jesus Sookie, does fucking Northman know about this?"

"Alcide, this is the perfect time to catch Bill off guard. Eric might not like what I am doing but he'll have to trust me, just like you will have to trust me wolf."

As he stalked off to join the others in the truck, he shouted "I'll be there too" before jumping in and pulling away.

I knew there was no point arguing with him, so I went back in the house.

In the kitchen I put the mugs in the sink and made a chicken Caesar salad and grabbed glass of sweet tea. I wasn't really that hungry, but I figured I should eat something before the battle royale with my lifelong stalker. My mind then wandered to the thought of the special gift I had for him. As I munched away, I couldn't help laughing at the present I would give him. I've had it for almost 50 years now, tucked away patiently waiting for this day.

I took the bowl to the sink and washed the dishes. After a quick clean up I grabbed a notebook and pen and headed into the living room.

Now to tell Eric. He's going to think I'm just rushing into things "Sookie Style" and I will need to be "saved". He'll have to trust me and understand that I am Combat trained and for fucks sake I am magic as hell – A topic of conversation we haven't talked about yet. Maybe he will see that tonight, if he sticks to the plan.

I scribbled the note, ripped out the page, and headed to the bedroom. Folding the paper, I tucked it under his phone before setting the alarm on mine and placing it next to his. I stripped my clothes, changed out of the "fairy suit", and climbed back in bed to cuddle Eric and take a quick nap.

When the alarm went off, I rolled out of bed not wanting to leave my lover. I slipped back into my clothes and touched up my make-up – Shit if Bill has this special outfit and all I should look the part. Heading down the hall I heard the security alert and stopped at the mounted flat screen panel to see Porter. I clicked the intercom and said, "I will meet you at the gate". I switched into the "fairy suit" and headed out the door.

Punching in the code, I thought about my sleeping vampire and said a prayer that he would trust me. With a sigh I headed through the gate watching it close behind me before hopping into the wolf's car.

"Hello wolf, let's get this shit show on the road" I smirked.

"You're the boss fairy." He then raised his brow "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes," I said coldly as he began to drive. "So, tell me how often you are paid the abduct women?"

"First time" he whispered dipping his head in shame.

Handing him an envelope of cash and I looked into his eyes, exuding my fae charm "Don't ever do it again" I scolded.

"No ma'am, I won't… I am sorry by the way; I was just real hard up for some cash. That's the only time I take vamp jobs" he said remorsefully, his attitude and demeanor becoming more tolerable since my charm set in. "You can call me Jonathan or Jon by the way… I've never met a fairy before."

"Just drive Jon, in silence until we get there please."

He gave me a nod and a smile, and we quietly drove to Bon Temps, the place where I lived a lifetime. I couldn't help but momentarily think of gran, Jason, the house and all the memories we shared… but I was snapped back to my current situation looking at the clock as we pulled up Bills driveway.

30 minutes until Bill would wake for the night.

"Ok Jon, take me in there quietly as if you knocked me out and then get the fuck out of there"

"Got it boss" he chimed.

We got out of the car and I watched him run up the steps to unlock the door. Only to return quickly, scooping me up Porter carried me though the doorway, then down the hall to a door I had never opened before. It was always locked… "He called this his "50 shaded of gray room" Jon whispered as we headed down the stairway. When I looked around the room I was horrified.

Bill fucking Compton was definitely no "Christian Grey"… The room was more suited to called "50 shades of black" like Bill's heart. It was a dungeon that had the smell of death. On one wall of the massive room there were whips, knives, swords, and what appeared to be various torture devices. The next wall housed a bar with 10 stools – The thought of him entertaining vamps down here sent shiver up my spine.

But it was the shackles looming in the middle of the room that caught my attention. They were forged of iron one pair hanging fixed to the ceiling, the others on the floor.

As Jon led me to the bar where my special "outfit awaited" I could only think of Bill. That fucker was more twisted then I ever could have imagined. Had this room been here when we dated? Of course, it had I scolded myself, we are after all talking about the stalker Compton.

When I saw my evening "look" I blushed with embarrassment.

Jonathan looked at me and sighed… "He said no undergarments."

I glanced at the wolf and glared… "Turn the fuck around".

He followed orders while I replaced my clothing with the ghastly garment. If you could call the sheer slip like Spaghetti strapped dress a garment. "done" I whispered, and he led me to the shackles. Once I was clipped in his eyes full of pity met mine.

"I'm sorry" he signed, "It's not too late to change your mind."

"Don't be" I said grinning. "I will end him. Now get out of here and tell Alcide about this room they are waiting in the woods."

"10-4 boss" he grinned before darting out.

I waited for what felt like an eternity, it was well after dusk but when I could feel Eric's presence. I knew everything was going as planned, but I felt worried by his emotions, the sensation coming from him was like fear, worry, and anger rolled up into an emotional tide that was crashing in, filling my head.

I tied to project nothing but calmness to reassure him.

Finally, I heard the door open and I sunk down into the shackles appearing weak and semi-conscious. "Why hello Miss Smith, aren't you looking partially tasty this evening" Bill cooed with a thick southern drawl as he entered the room.

**Eric POV**

I felt her climb back into the bed and press her warm body to mine a few hours before dusk. When I rose that night expected to find Sookie next to me, but she wasn't. Sitting up feeling a little disappointed I grabbed my jeans and called out to her "Are you here my Lover". There was only silence, until my phone went off. As I picked it up, I noticed a folded paper underneath of it. I grabbed it and began reading.

"_**Eric,**_

_**I wanted to be there when you woke but I couldn't. **_

_**It was brought to my attention today that Bill had planned to abduct me among other things. Since I now have the upper hand I am playing along with his game. This night will be his last, my special gift to him will ensure it. **_

_**Please don't worry. I will be fine I promise. **_

_**I need you to meet Alcide and a few wolves in the woods. Play nice. All you must do is wait outside until I call for you. No matter what you feel from me wait. Don't rush in to save me. I don't need it. I'm much stronger than you think.**_

_**When you come in no matter what you see stay calm, I have it under control. **_

_**Have faith and trust in me. **_

_**I will dance in his blood and think of you tonight Viking. I love you. **_

_**Love, Sookie" **_

A million thoughts were going through my head. What in the fuck was she doing? Why wouldn't she wait for me. It's just like Sookie to run into danger without thinking it all the way through first. Feeling the anger begin to boil, I threw on my jeans and T-shirt.

I needed to calm down. My lover is different now I reminded myself, but still I couldn't get over the need to just fly out of here and save her. I flicked on my phone to call Pam but noticed she had just texted me.

_**Pam: I told you so! Now maybe you won't be such a GRUMP, you finally got some Sookie pussy!**__**I turned my bond back on only for a minute and was overtaken by your lust… made me want fuck everything I saw**_**;)** _**hahaha. Come to the club so I can see how lovely dovey happy you are again. It's been awhile since I've got to pick on you for something!**_

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Last night was un fucking believable, but I would have to put those thoughts on the backburner until I figure out this Compton bull shit.

_**ME: Come to Sookie's immediately**__._

I walked into the kitchen to grab a true blood and I was assaulted by the scent of wolf and burnt dog hair. Good god what the hell had happened in here. I wondered if Sookie made a wolf spontaneously combust, now that would be something to see I thought grinning. I looked around though and there were no char marks or signs of fire.

When Pam walked into the house, she wrinkled her nose. "Why does it smell like scorched hair in here?" She asked waving her hand in front of her face.

I shrugged my shoulders and handed her the note. "I assume it has something to do with this".

"Hell yeah" She shouted. "It's about time Bill fucking Compton met his true death… I can't wait to see this "gift"." She said her eyes were wide and full of excitement as a devious smile spread across her face.

I raised my brow and scowled. "You are not worried for her."

"Eric she is fairy fucking royalty. She ascended for fuck sake… we don't even know what she is capable of yet." She said smiling sympathetically at me. "I know you are accustomed to "saving" her, but I don't think she needs that anymore. If she says she's got this… I trust her and so should you."

I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. I knew she was right, but everything inside of me was telling me otherwise.

When we got to the woods outside Compton's house, I spotted him. Fucking Alcide, of course he would be one of the wolves involved. I had smelled him in the house. Even after all these years he still loved Sookie, it was a feeling I understood but I hated him for it. "Alcide" I growled "what is going on here".

"We are waiting vamp" he sneered. "Jonathan porter the lone wolf Compton "paid" to abduct her took her in. we're waiting for him to come back before taking a closer position by the house."

Alcide introduced his nephew Alex and I already knew Rick from his dealings with Pam – Her acting as area 5 Sheriff and all. But before the pleasantries were exchanged, we all watched as the wolf Porter exited the house and began jogging towards us before stopping in front of Alcide and Rick.

"Boss wanted you to know the room is under the house. The doorway is at the end of the hall" he said with a grin. "She put on the dress and I shackled her like Compton wanted. That dress though... Mmm, that woman has one hell of a body… I tried not to loooo…. "

I snatched the wolf up by his collar before he could utter another word. "What fucking dress" I growled.

"Hey, take it easy vamp" Porter said with an uneasy smile. "Compton had a dress he wanted her in… if you can call it a dress… more like sheer fabric. She was to be in that only." My eyes narrowed and bored into his. "She said not to fucking look and I tried not to, what's your fucking problem fanger." He cried.

I set him down as a wave of rage swept over me. "Leave wolf before I end you" I said emotionlessly suddenly feeling Sookie's calm energy.

"I wonder what this dress looks like" Pam exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I bet she looks like a million bucks" Alex grinned winking at Pam. "I can picture it!" Alcide just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

I shot the wolf a cold stare. "Don't picture it… She's mine pup."

We all fell silent when Bill came out of the house and made a phone call. Still in the tree line it was hard to catch what he was saying. The call didn't last that long and then he returned into the house. I motioned everyone to move in and we slowly crept up alongside the house.

We waited there in silence until Alcide whispered "You gettin anything Northman?"

"Calmness" I replied partially lying to him. I was also feeling slight twinges of pain now, but it didn't feel like she cared about it.

"You know what she is planning right" Alcide grunted and I gazed at him coldly. "Fuck Eric, she is going to let Bill commit a blood crime against her."

I couldn't say anything. I didn't have time to… I felt her calling. She was still calm, but the pain was more intense. "Go time" I whispered in a steeled voice, before rushing into the house and making my way to the door, Pam and the wolves on my tail.

**Sookie POV**

I made myself look helpless and terrified as I watched Bill cross the room. The closer he got the more I trembled in fear, but on the inside, I was laughing. I couldn't wait to wipe that smug smile right off his face. Oh Bill, I wonder if he knew how long I have waited for this day.

He stood in front of me grabbing my hair as he ripped my head back.

"Please… let me go… please… don't hurt me" I whimpered.

He smiled before raising his free hand, dropping his fangs, and biting his wrist. This fucker was going to try to force a blood bond on me. Oh, hell no… I pursed my lips as tight as possible as the bloody wound was pressed to my face. "Drink from me now" Bill screamed, infuriated that I wouldn't take his blood.

When I saw his hand drop and the wound healed, I spit in his face. Rage instantly filling his eyes his arm began to move and then I felt the sting to my face when he backhanded me. Outwardly I cried, I was begging him to let me go but he just smiled. "What are you to Northman" he demanded.

"I.. I am his" I stuttered.

"No" he replied flatly. "I am taking you. I am the king and I say that you belong to me." He dropped my hair before heading to the wall of doom choosing a whip. Walking back positioning himself behind me I braced myself for what I knew was coming. "I will break you if I have to" he said before whipping me.

I stiffened with his words and stood tall. I took each of the five lashings without making a sound. It hurt like hell, I'm probably fucking bleeding… But I gave him nothing causing him to stop momentarily staring in shock before I began laughing.

Throwing the whip to the floor enraged he was on me in a second, one hand around my neck the other caressing down my body until he forcibly tried to push it between my legs. "Are you going to fucking rape me again Bill?" I asked staring into his cold dead eyes.

He dropped his hands and took a step back. "I've never touched you before tonight bitch" he snarled.

I snapped my finger and the magic came, swirling around me. When he finally saw who I really was, his whole demeanor changed, and a smile swept over his face while excitement filled his eyes. "Dear god, my Soookkkieee… you have returned to me" he sighed wrapping his cold dead grimy arms around me as if he hadn't just whipped me.

"I have a gift for you Bill, do you want it" I smiled while snapping another finger causing an intricate hand carved rectangular wooden box to appear on the counter. "It's over on the bar, why don't you go grab it." I winked thinking of how long I had waited for this day.

Bill scurried over to the box with an eager look on his face. When he opened the lid, his excitement was replaced with fury. He could only stare at the silver stake cradled in the boxes velvet lining, its inscription reading "I will never be yours" … "I told you Bill, I'm Eric's and he is mine. We belong to one another." I smiled.

Before I got all my word out, he was on me one hand pulling at my hair the other on my shoulder. "If I can't have you then neither will he. That fucking Viking will meet his true death when I tell Freyda." he hissed, "I should have drained you years ago Sookie Stackhouse".

When I felt his fang sinking into my flesh I called to my lover. It took only a matter of seconds for Eric and the others to enter the room. I could feel the rage engulfing him, but I met his eyes… and smiled when he held his arms out motioning for the group to stop, while Pam and the others now in wolf form growled in protest.

I twitched my hand and the shackles dropped free.

"It's Sookie Brigant Skye fae Princess" I whispered into Bill's ear while placing my hands on his shoulders. Startled his head rose and I sent an invisible sonic wave of energy from my palms – simply called "the wave" it's a concentrated energy blast that sends you packing. You don't want to use often since it legit is the shit that messes with the whole space time continuum.

Bill flew through the air in almost slow-motion matrix style bouncing off the wall of terror before dropping to the floor.

"Bill you have betrayed me, nearly drained me, raped me, stalked me, and you desecrated my grave." I said pointing my "finger gun" sending an electric beam into his chest.

It was satisfying watching his pain. The way his body was involuntarily twisting, and curling seemed fitting, I ferally laughed for everyone to hear. But before he could recover, I pounced, straddling his waist, the stake magically teleported to my hand now pressed to his chest. "Bill Compton you have committed a blood crime against me, and I claim my right to retribution."

"Sookie Please don't I'm sorry" he appealed begging for his pathetic life.

Eric arms crossed and grinning just stood there, Pam at his side egging me on with her smile and the wolves were growling watching the show. I didn't even care that they were seeing me practically naked, my back marked by the whip.

"Die knowing Sookie will always be mine asshole" Eric stated coldly with a raised brow and that perfect crooked grin on his face.

"Fuck you Northman" he hissed.

I leaned into Bill's face, looking him directly in the eyes. "No fuck you Bill" I spit before plunging the stake into his black heart. I smiled at him as his being exploded upon me like a bursting bubble. I was covered in his blood, the dress was soaked in it and clinging to my body when I stood. All I could do was dance on the pool of blood formerly known as Bill fucking Compton, with the sound of wolves howling in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: The Accomplice**

**Eric POV**

_I couldn't say anything. I didn't have time to… I felt her calling. She was still calm, but the pain was more intense. "Go time" I whispered in a steeled voice, before rushing into the house and making my way to the door, Pam and the wolves on my tail._

As we entered the room, I could see Sookie shackled in the center, that mother fucker Compton on her throat fang-raping her. I was going to rip that vamp apart I thought as rage began to consume me. Then I caught her eyes peering into mine, she was still calm and had a grin on her face. I held out my arms to stop the group from advancing. Of course, the wolves growled in protest and even Pam hissed at me, but I had to trust her, even if every instinct I had was screaming for me to run to her.

Alcide was right she was letting Bill commit a blood crime against her so she could legally kill him. My lover is fucking brilliant and scantily dressed I thought, instantly becoming enraged Compton and the wolves were seeing her like that.

My arms dropped and we all stood there watching as she flicked her hand and the shackles fell away. Sookie whispered her name and title into Bills ear while placing her hands on his shoulders, in shock he pulled his fangs from her throat and looked into her eyes. I bet anything he was thinking about the ascension rumor, I laughed internally.

Out of nowhere, some fae shit seemed to invisibly come out of her palms. It looked as if the air was bending around him. In the blink of an eye he was hurled through the air in almost slow-motion, hitting the wall with explosive force, then falling to the floor. I quickly glanced at Pam her eyes as wide as mine.

"Bill you have betrayed me, nearly drained me, raped me, stalked me, and you desecrated my grave." Sookie coldly said pointing her finger at him, I could see the rage in her eyes, I could feel it in the bond… and then she fucking zapped him. A lightning bolt of electricity shot from the tip of her finger hitting him in the chest and by the look of Bill that had to have been some painful shit.

"She's got her own fucking "Sookie Taser" how cool is that" Pam whispered her eyes gleaming.

Sookies wild laughter broke the silence and we were drawn back to her, as she suddenly attacked with lightning speed rolling in some sort of tactical maneuver flipping and landing on his torso her legs straddling his waist. That's when I saw the marks on lovers back and growled but went silent when the silver stake appeared in her hand out of thin air.

"The gift" Pam and I said simultaneously as the wolves eyed us with confusion.

"Bill Compton you have committed a blood crime against me, and I claim my right to retribution." She Proclaimed while pressing the stake to his chest. My lover was a fierce warrior, she is a Valkyrie her mission to take Bill to his final death, to bad for him that won't mean Valhalla I smirked.

"Sookie Please don't I'm sorry" Bill begged her with fear in his eyes… she glanced at us smirking.

I couldn't help it, I had to say one last thing to Bill Fucking Compton. "Die knowing Sookie will always be mine asshole" I expressed coldly with a raised brow grinning.

"Fuck you Northman" he hissed.

She pressed closer to him; their eyes connected "No fuck you Bill" Sookie spit before plunging the stake into his heart smiling the entire time until his body exploded onto her. As she stood, I took in her beautiful stained practically naked exterior. The blood dripping off her perfect breasts, as she wiped it from her face and began dancing in the pool. I stood there aroused by the sight, lust coursing through my veins, filled by a desperate need to take her right there.

Then the fucking wolves stated howling. I can't blame them it's in their nature. There is a primal urge that attracts them in the same way it attracts me, but I detest their gaze on my lovers' body.

"Shows over, get the fuck out of here wolves that is my woman you are looking at" I seethed glaring at the pup whose eyes were now as lust filled as my own.

I saw Pam leaving behind them, a smile on her face. "She might surprise you" she gloated before leaving the room with those fucking wolves. The pup looked back filled with the same desperate need I had. I wanted to end him right there… but I went to her.

I touched her shoulder still enthralled in my lust, wondering what she would think of my need to take her.

She was slightly panting with an unusual grin on her face when she turned her back to me and dropped to her knees. My eyes scanned her body for injuries. I was fearing the worst, had she been hurt? I didn't see anything, but I took in the lashings Bill had given her. How she had hidden that pain was beyond me, but 3 of the 5 whip marks were deep. then there were also other scars, old ones she never had before. I made a mental note to ask later.

I dropped behind her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She turned her head up to look at me and smiled "I've known battle lust Viking; I've just never succumbed to it." She laughed kissing my chin "You lust for me as I lust for you".

When she bent over and pushed her ass in the air taunting me, I didn't hesitate. I rose quickly stripping my clothes before dropping down behind her. An animalistic need swept over me. Grabbing her hips, I pulled her into me and took her right there giving Compton one final "fuck you".

When we finished, I scooped her up and flew us home. Thinking the entire way of all the things Sookie had done that we've not yet talked about. The things she did to Bill appeared effortless. Then when she said "battle lust" I knew what she was talking about. Fighting, fucking, and drinking was the Viking way. But I couldn't help wonder had she been on a fae battlefield? I had so many questions.

Once we got inside the house I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, "come my lover let's get you cleaned up."

"Let me finish this first" she smiled holding a small glass of whiskey up as she leaned into the door frame still covered in Bill's blood. She was fucking breathtaking.

"Of course," I grinned "but don't take too long".

I quickly washed before she hopped in letting the steam and water rush over her. Standing behind my lover I grabbed the shampoo and began washing her hair. As I massaged her scalp, she purred with delight pressing her body against mine, while stroking my thighs with her hands.

"I could get use to this" she sighed before rinsing the soap away.

"You will lover" I smiled grabbing the conditioner and lathering it into her hair. "I have much to make up for."

"I have just as much to make up for Viking. I should have used the cluviel dor for us, I should have wanted you to turn me so we could spend an eternity together." she said standing on her tippy toes to kiss me… her words catching me completely off guard when I began to rinse her hair.

As I slowly washed every inch or her body, I could feel her desire building. Turning her around I bent down and kissed her warm lips lifting her up to me. Her legs encircled my waist as I pressed her to the wall. Our lips never parting were locked passionately together as I slid inside of her teasing her to cum with each thrust. Her body responding pressing against mine vibrating to the rhythm of my movements. Waves of pleasure were spiraling though me.

"Take me" she whispered in between our kisses.

My fangs dropped. As they sunk into her skin my mouth was filled with her sweet taste and I could feel the moisture from her release cover me. Lifting my head, I kiss her, and she bit my lip sucking my blood from the wound causing me to instantly let go inside of her. I groaned with an intense pleasure I never felt with anyone else. As she collapsed into me and I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to be loved by her. This divine creature has chosen me, she wants the bond, and I was never going to let her go again.

Kissing her forehead as she slid down my body until her feet hit the floor, I could feel the whip marks had healed. Then my hand stopped at one of the old scars gently tracing it with my finger. It was 5 inches long below her right shoulder.

"How did you get this my lover" I asked.

She sighed looking up at me and smiled. "Axe, a nasty water fae goblins blade grazed me, but I won" she chimed with a wink.

I moved the next one on the left side of her back, it was 3 inches long and there was a matching one on her stomach I had noticed the night before, but I didn't ask. I was too consumed with being in her presence "What about this one".

Her eyes got wide and she grinned. "Run through with a sword" she said proudly. "My distant cousin Liam figured out who I was and tried to stop the ascension, but again I won".

My fingers trailed to the last scar. A 3-inch mark above her left butt cheek.

Before I could ask, she raised her brow grinning, "You might not want to know about that one Viking".

"I do my love" I smiled, still tracing the mark with my finger.

"Earth fae skirmish" she smiled. "After we defeated them, I denied a commander his battle lust… He felt himself to beautiful to be denied, having never heard the word "no" he was offended" she scoffed. "So he tried to take it, but I won… At the time, Niall had given him the impression I was "available". He used to think I would give you up, but that day changed him. He never questioned my love for you again."

I just looked into her eyes and smiled before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close.

"You finish up lover, I will get a towel for you and then we must go out and celebrate the end of Compton" I said with a devious grin. "You deserve another drink my little Valkyrie"

I got out of the shower and grabbed the towels wrapping one around myself and setting the other on the counter. As I walked to the bedroom, I could feel myself getting angry. Fucking Niall Brigant… the cause of all this. He had told me about that god damn cluviel dor knowing I would expect Sookie to use it for us. When she didn't, he knew how I would react. It was a test I had failed. So, what does he do when I'm not in the picture protecting her, he puts her in fucking danger. On his watch he allowed her to be attacked, almost violated, and run through with a fucking sword. I will have words with the fairy prince. What the fuck was she doing on a battlefield?

I opened Sookies closet to pick a dress and admired her selection. Her style had definitely changed from innocent young girl to "sexy fairy vixen" I thought with a smile. Settling on a white strapless mini dress and white strappy Jimmy Choo heals I placed them on the bed.

I had just finished dressing when she walked out of the bathroom. Her beautiful blond hair was cascading in soft lose curls down her back, her face flawlessly accented, and the smell coming from her was heavenly. I wanted to devour her naked body right then.

"Don't be angry vampire you know I can feel you now" she said smiling at the outfit I selected. "Soon we will talk about everything you want to know. There are snapshots of my memories I left out, like the scars… but tonight we celebrate."

After she slid into the dress and shoes I could only stare. The garment hugged her body perfectly accentuating the curves of her figure making her tanned skin glow. She was the light in my dark night, and I was hopelessly in love with her.

**Sookie POV**

When we arrived at Fangtasia I spotted Pam in the booth and went to sit with her while Eric ordered drinks at the bar.

Pam her usual ever so polished self was beaming as I slid into the seat across from her. "Don't you look good enough to eat… even in the fairy suit" she started before raising her perfectly tweezed brow. "So… Did you ummm lock up when you were "finished" at Compton's." She giggled.

"Well we did close the door after we fucked like animals, but I'm not sure if I locked it" I winked giving her a naughty grin. I should be blushing but, I'm not. It was just an urgent lust that needed to be pounded out fast and hard, one of those in the heat of the moment things.

"I told him!" she said whispering now. "I could feel it in the bond, the lust and fear… he was afraid to ask but I encouraged him" she said proudly just before Eric walked up with the drinks.

I slid over as he sat the drinks on the table before gliding in next to me, resting his hand high on my inner thigh.

I seductively smiled gazing into his beautiful blue eyes momentarily before returning my attention to Pam. "He didn't have to ask, I wanted it just as much."

"What were you two talking about" he asked suspicious of Pam's overly smiling face.

"Lust my love" I smirked at Pam.

"Well for fucks sake I really am Jealous now. You're the perfect match for Eric." she grinned with wide eyed. "This new you is full of SOOO many surprises"

"Indeed" Eric said with a beautiful crooked grin, his eyes still locked on mine.

"Speaking of surprises" I said grabbing the whiskey from the table. "We need to toast the ending Bill fucking Compton never saw coming. My only regret is not burning the house down on the way out, but that would have been illegal" I laughed.

We all clanked our drinks together laughing, them sipping theirs me inhaling mine.

When Lance scurried over with another drink, I was more than happy to see him. He handed me the whiskey and I slammed it returning the empty glass instantly to his hand asking for just one more.

"I am not sure which of you is the Viking at this point" Pam said with a wild look on her face. "I've never seen you drink like this; I saw it the other night too…"

I shrugged "it's a fae thing… fighting, fucking, and drinking. I am out of practice on the middle but…"

"I disagree my little fairy vixen, you are perfect in every way." Eric cut in. "Which reminds me, I owe you a dance."

Grabbing my hand, we headed to the dance floor where the music took over. I let everything from the day slip away and thought of nothing but the beautiful vampire in front of me. For what seemed like hours our bodies grinded together vibrating to the beat of the music while his hands moved passionately up and down my torso.

Suddenly I felt Eric stop, his whole-body stiffening, his hands were on my waist pulling me tightly into him. That's when I saw her approaching. Fucking Freyda the bitch who's technically married to my man. I have only seen her twice, but I will never forget her condescending face. In some ways I hope she does fuck with me just so I can be the one to end her.

"Hello Husband" she twisted her lips in a cruel grin, her eyes focused on me. "I stopped into this dive to check on you before my meeting with the King. I see you have found a new plaything. How interesting…" she told him laughing, her eyes never leaving mine.

I knew in that moment she had planned to be in that fucking torture chamber. Bill fucking Compton's accomplice, both trying to take something from Eric, and he knew it too.

"Yes, this is my new pet" he said coldly. "You did after all give me permission."

"She's awfully plain looking" she sneered looking me up and down. "What is this…" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth from mine to his. "Are you bonding with this one already? What would your precious Sookie think, knowing you've replaced her with this bimbo? It's a good thing she's dead. I only wish I had killed her myself." She pouted sticking her bottom lip out mocking him.

I wanted to jump on her and kill her, or pull out my finger gun and fire away, or a fire ball would be fun I thought, thinking of all the ways I could end her where she stands. But I stayed calm like an obedient "pet". Fucking pet, I sneered internally I hated that word. I always have but in the current situation I understood to not say a damn word and appear somewhat frightened like a weak human pet. Old Sookie would have done something stupid by now.

"Anything else" he asked Freyda with a scowl.

"Why yes, now I think there is something else" she sang with an evil grin. "Your yearly duty is next week husband and now that you are sharing your blood again, I will have all of you. Bring your pet she can watch… I demand it…" She smirked glaring at me. "Or I could drain her now and take her away from you. You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

Fat fucking chance bitch I thought, instantly appalled by the idea of watching that hideous creature fuck Eric. She made my skin crawl, but I played my part biting my tongue and outwardly appearing intimidated and afraid of her.

"I doubt my pet would enjoy that" he replied. "I don't even enjoy it. I close my eyes pretending you are someone else to get it over with."

"Yes, yes, your little dead slut Sookie… But now that you have a new plaything, I figured she could help with your… um… problem" she laughed motioning to his groin. "We will share her husband, I insist. I need to see what it is that has both you and Bill Compton so interested in this human bitch. Speaking of Bill, I must leave you now. Bring our new toy back to Oklahoma with you when you are done here, unless you want her dead too." Taking me by the chin briefly before Eric knocked her hand away, she sneered in disgust and left.

I watched her walk casually out of the bar, every part of my being wanting to end her. When I felt Eric's, arms wrap around me and his nose in my hair, I calmed down and began plotting our next move. "You have very strong emotional control my love" he whispered kissing my head.

"I need another drink" I whispered back.

When we slid back into the booth, I slammed the whiskey that was waiting for me. Pam and Eric silently staring as grabbed my phone and checked the time… 3am I have to text Niall.

_**Me: Grandad, I've killed Bill Compton after he kidnapped and attempted to drain me. There are 5 witnesses to his crime…. Also, Freyda showed up, I was in disguise, but she threatened to drain me or make me her sex slave. I think she was somehow involved with Compton's abduction of me. Has there been any word on the contract?**_

I closed my eyes and began assessing the situation and my options. The fact that she was in the area, likely at Bills by now meant nothing but trouble. I always assumed she was somehow involved with Bill's incessant stalking. I figured he was reporting back to her. If he knew where I lived, then I have to assume she knows as well. The fact she was heading to fucking Compton's tonight of all nights is no coincidence. I must prepare for a possible attack… then my phone beeped, and my eyes opened.

_**Grandad: I have spoken to the council and there will be an emergency hearing just after dusk. Prepare the statements and be ready. I've been assured the vampire's will accept our terms. Come as yourself my dearest granddaughter, both of our worlds will finally know who you truly are. You will represent the realm. Meet me on the plane with the clans, I have something to give you before the you see the council at 9pm. **_

"Sookie are you ok" Eric whispered nervously squeezing my leg with his hand. "you are too calm, yet your mind is moving so fast."

I glanced up seeing the fear in their eyes. "I'm fine, I was planning the next move" I smiled.

"Don't worry lover, I will never let her lay a hand on you again. There is no way you will go to Oklahoma" he grinned as he put his arms around me, pulling me into his muscular chest.

"I'm not worried Eric" I sighed. "I will not be going, and neither will you. I texted Niall and there will be an emergency hearing after dust. By this time tomorrow your marriage will have been dissolved and that awful creature will no longer have a claim to you."

"Ding dong the bitch will be GONE" Pam exclaimed with excitement. "Oh, how I have waited for the day we would be free of her!"

Just then Eric's phone beeped twice. Sitting back dropping his arms from around me to reach into his pocket and retrieve it, he read the messages in silence before speaking. "Well it looks like Freyda is breaking into my house. Pam can you have my personal effects stored and my clothing sent to Sookie's." he grinned. "and I have been summoned before the council tomorrow at 10pm."

"Take me home lover I have something I must do" I chimed with a devilish grin, poking him in his chest.

"Oh god.. get the fuck out of here. You two make me fucking sick" Pam huffed as a wide smile swept across her face.

Without another word we left the club and began the drive home.

On the way It felt like a weight had been lifted off my Vikings shoulders. I could feel there was relief coming from him. Soon we can live the life we always should have had. We can get our own place, our first home together, I smiled at the thought. I was so lost in my mind planning our future that I didn't realize we were back at the house until the gate began opening.

"Let me out just passed the gate lover, I have something I must do." I winked, "before I do the thing I want to do".

"What are you doing my little fairy vixen?" he asked with a raised brow.

You will see my love" I grinned as the car stopped. Exiting the door, I walked to the driver side held out my hand palm to the sky. When the brown sphere of energy appeared, his eyes widened. I waved my other hand across my chin, and where Freyda touched me began to sparkle as it flew from my face to my palm.

"Just a little earth fae magic" I smiled sensing his question through our bond. "That thing who calls you husband should not have touched me. She left her essence on me and now I can ward the property against her. Although it is already heavily spell bound this will just add to it. I don't want to take any chances; she's going to be pissed" I laughed.

"Yes, she will" he said with a stern face as he watched me sprinkle the contents of my hand onto the orb.

"Jorden skyddar mig. Res upp mot min fiende. Jag befaller det. (Earth protect me. Rise against my enemy. I command it.)." I chanted and the orb began dripping crystals of light that fell to the ground.

"Why don't you go up the house and wait, this won't take long" I smiled as he gazed in awe before pulling up the house.

He sat on the porch swing watching as I walked the perimeter fence leaving a magic trail in my wake. As I finished, I made my way to the front of the house where Eric was waiting. Raising the magic ball in the air I chanted "Kom till mig. Täck marken med skydd. (come to me. Cover the ground with protection). As I spoke the sparkling light flecks I had left on the lawn rushed towards me, spreading to cover the entire grounds before disappearing along with the orb.

I could have chanted it in fae, or English but I chose my Vikings language since not many fae knew it and it gave me an advantage. As I sat next to him on the swing he asked, "how is it possible you can use earth fae magic?"

"It's part of the ascension. You must have powers from each of the clans. I will explain the whole thing to you soon my love, it is one of the many things we have to discuss."

"What does it do" he inquired grinning.

"Vines will shoot up from the earth covering her like a boa constrictor" I beamed. "It will not kill her, but it will detain her for as long as I allow it to."

He leaned in and kissed me scooping my body into his arms before standing and carrying me into the house. We spent the rest of our night hours passionately making love until I passed out from exhaustion my body dehydrated by the loss of fluids.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Fairy Agenda**

**Freyda POV**

The way he protected that pathetic human bitch reminded me of the way he was with that stupid fucking barmaid nobody. I have never seen Eric show the slightest interest in anyone all these years. That bitch Sookie spoiled his potential greatness by weakening him with their "love". He was a fucking Viking god, a ruthless strong vampire. Now he is a fraction of his former self. I've watched him pathetically pine for a dying human for 60 years and it's been insufferable. Appius Livius Ocella, was right she would be his ruin.

I tried to break him over the years, challenging with his age but I felt confident he would succumb to my charm. I am after all far more beautiful than his human. But to no avail he would not surrender even after the battle we went through 20 years into our marriage. I was enthralled in lust after our victory and he denied me. He was a warrior, defending my kingdom and saving my life and I fucking wanted him, I always had… He was a specimen unlike any other, but he rejected me. I knew then he would never be mine.

It has been fun keeping him under my thumb, controlling him, watching his plaything age and die. The pain of her loss devastating his already pathetic existence. He was weak, 140 more years with him would be self-inflicted torture. So, I let him out of a portion of his contract. I even let him take a pet doubting me would…

It can't be a coincidence that he found another slut the very day he left. A human that even interests Compton, who was irrationally obsessed with the barmaid. Who the fuck is this Susannah Smith and how did she steal their interest from Sookie? How did she already own the Viking? His eyes gave him away there was that pathetic look of "love", I thought gagging. I'd seen that gleam in his eyes when I met him and the fact, they had a strong bond confirmed it. He's refused to share his blood with anyone but his beloved telepath what changed his mind? Something was different about this girl; I just couldn't place it.

I was infuriated. I gave him permission to take a plaything not to bond with another Soookkkieee? He fucking bonded, I would have never approved that, and he knows it. I wanted to rip him apart, but I knew he was too strong, so I did the next best thing.

I tore over to Eric's house and ripped it apart. Enraged that I had missed something, had he been conspiring against me this whole time. Was there something I didn't know. I destroyed everything in whirlwind of furry before heading to Bill's.

Bill Fucking Compton was another matter. That sniveling weasel was supposed to have the girl. How had had he lost her? I called him earlier this evening and he confirmed that my husband's new plaything was secured. I instructed him to enjoy her until my arrival, to make her his, fuck her… whatever. I just wanted to torture the cunt a bit just for the fact that stubborn Viking was fucking her. I'm jealous what can I say.

I was going to End Bill I thought, arriving at his house. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. it was unlocked so I went in and walked down to his "fun" room. That's when I saw it… a pool of blood I assumed was the remains of the King of Louisiana… the dead fuck Compton.

Before I had time to process what I was seeing my phone went off.

_**Vampire Council: You have been summoned to appear before the council at 10 pm tomorrow. Do not be late. **_

Fucking Eric, I seethed, he must have found out Bill took his pet and killed him. This will be his true death and it will cost me a fortune in restitution not to mention what the peanut gallery will think, my consort killing a king for a human skank. The rumor mill would be running wild. I will end him after this for the embarrassment it will cause me.

I took off to bayou "skippers" house… let's face it this bitch is no Barbie… she's like the distant cousin everyone feels sorry for. She has the body, but her face is completely forgettable. Her human weakness was apparent when I stared into her eyes. She shook with fear, completely overwhelmed by my presence but when I arrived at her house I was taken back by the security.

I got there just in time to watch my husband Kiss that bitch before carrying his slut in the house. Sticking my hand through the fence slots I could feel the strong magic pushing me back. Witchcraft I thought, when a vine shot out of the ground wrapping around my hand, pulling it further through the grate in the fence. What really frightened me was seeing more sprouting up moving towards me. It took everything I had to break free of it before the others could grab me. I have never seen magic like this.

Storming back to my hotel I knew I was missing something… the magic, strong witchcraft, visible security, and the strong stench of wolf. Why did this human need so much protection?

I had a feeling that fucking Viking was hiding something. What was it about Susannah Smith? I've never seen him embrace another like that, beyond his precious fucking Sookie… and I would know. His ass has been under surveillance since the day we married.

I will find out the truth before he meets his final death for murdering a king and then I will take that pet of his.

**Sookie POV**

Waking up in my Vikings arms will never grow old I thought feeling his body pressed to mine. I wanted to stay in bed with him until dusk but there was just too much to do today so I forced myself to get up. After jumping in the shower and getting ready for the day I headed to the kitchen for some coffee.

Sitting down with my mug I grabbed my phone and called Alcide.

"Well good afternoon beautiful" he chimed. "That was one hell of a show last night"

"Yeah yeah" I laughed, "We can talk about that when you come over later. I am going to need witness statements. Keep it basic: Bill committed a blood crime against me, and I ended him. Oh, and one from the lone wolf saying Bill paid him. You can leave out all the fae shit. I have a date with the council tonight regarding Compton's overdue death. Can you drop them off later… pretty please?"

"Of course," he replied without pause. "That was fast."

"Freyda showed up last night. She has been working with Bill this entire time, I can feel it." I told him flatly. "The council is accepting the fairy truce, and Eric's marriage will be ended since we have secured him as our liaison."

"So, this is your coming out party then" Alcide asked with apprehension. "Shit Sook, I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah I know" I grinned. "You can drop the statement off any time before 7, I have to meet with Niall and all the clans before the vamps."

"No problem sweetheart. I'll get them ready, talk to you soon" he exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

Remembering my sneaky texts with Pam last night I knew Eric's clothing and personal Items should be delivered at our new house anytime. My personal assistant would be there to organize everything and putting it in its place. I'd never had a need for her before, but she is coming in handy now. When Niall assigned her to me, I laughed in his face… maybe I could have been wrong. She has decorated the house to my exact specifications, everything is put away, she is just awaiting my lover's possessions to finish the project.

I couldn't help but snag the property up when it came on the market several years ago and I prayed that Eric would like it. It's a very "Eric kind of house". The previous owner had been a lawyer and it had the most beautiful home office I had ever seen… Plus a pool and hot tub. The most prestigious home in an exclusive gated community, what can I say… being royalty has its benefits.

I wanted to surprise Eric with it tonight, but I was missing one thing… I needed the property, fuck the whole subdivision warded with serious magic. I'd laid my fae magic, but I couldn't take any chances knowing Freyda will be aware of everything in a matter of hours.

I would have to go to Amelia.

Amelia had become a force of nature, climbing the ranks of her coven like a monkey effortlessly jumping to another tree branch but it wasn't until she created the immortality spell 45 years ago that she rose to become the high priestess of her coven ensuring a position on the high witch council. She wanted to use her magic on me never understanding why I wouldn't let her, I guess she is about to find out I thought before teleporting to her New Orleans home.

When I popped into the kitchen a teacup fell from her hand shattering against the tile floor. "Stay back demon" she screeched. "Sookie Stackhouse is dead."

"Royal fairy blood" I smirked gazing into eyes waiting for the truth to sink in. "The lore was right, but I couldn't tell you. Forgive me?"

"Sookie Stackhouse, is it really you?" the witch gasped in disbelief.

"No, Sookie Stackhouse died and was reborn a Brigant, Skye fae princess" I grinned grabbing her shoulders hugging her with all my might. "It was so hard not to tell you."

I spilled my guts right then and there. It was easy, she knew more about these things than Eric. How the shell worked, my limited time to ascend, the trials I had to go through as well as the skills I had to master. We both thought back then it was a longshot at best, but here I am.

She was enthralled with every detail almost dazed by what I was telling her. Watching my eyes as I explained how the long-lost lore, she had come across sixty years ago had driven me to grow my spark and essentially given me a second chance, a do-over.

"Sookie" she started after a long pause. "I am so sorry for the vampire thing. I thought Eric was using the bond against you. I didn't trust him." Her gaze drifted to the floor. "He came to me, well he glamoured someone to find me shortly after I created the immortality spell. "Eric Northman demands you use your magic on Sookie" I will never forget those words" she scowled shuddering. "I tried but you didn't want anything to do with it."

"Amelia there…." Was all I could get out before she interrupted.

"I never really saw how much he loved you, I mean he was always so cold about things. But when he showed up to my house, in town for a vamp conference five years later he begged me to do it even if you didn't want me to. A single blood tear rolling down his face as he said it and I saw it, how much he loved you." She paused, her moist eyes finally meeting mine. "I almost did it… and it would have ruined everything again. I can't count how many times I started the spell and stopped…"

"I know you did" I smiled. "But you forget I could read your mind, I heard you start the spell many times, but you respected my wishes in the end. I will say to did well hiding Eric's requests in your mind. See everything has worked out and now I have my Viking back."

She could only smile instantly feeling better about the part she has played in our story. When I asked her to ward our new house – she was the one who warded my current property although at the time she thought she was doing a favor for a friend of mine – She was more than happy to take on the job, especially after I told her about my plans, Compton's death, Freyda and everything else in-between.

"I hope it's not too much to ask but it there any way you can do it before midnight?"

"Umm, YES! Anything for you Sookie, I have everything I need, and I can leave right now. I've been working on some new warding spells, super powerful stuff and by the looks of it you could use it." she exclaimed with a wink.

"Good" I grinned. "You can sleep over here's the address! My assistant with be there to let you in and show you around before she goes back to the realm. She will set up a guest room for you too. I haven't had much time to talk to Eric so we will probably be busy tonight, but I want to catch up tomorrow! I've missed you so much my favorite little witch."

We hugged before I popped back home. Glancing at the clock noticing it was already 5pm I grabbed the key to the suburban planning to run a few errands while I could. Almost reaching the gate I stopped noticing Porter step out of the bushes. All I could do was turn off the ignition and hop out wondering what the fuck the wolf was doing here.

"I'm glad to see you are okay boss, you weren't lying you ended that vamp. I gave my statement to the pack master" he told me with a proud grin before getting serious. "I caught wind the Oklahoma queen came in last night; I recognized your boyfriend as ummm her husband" He scoffed murdering that vamp doesn't deserve you under his breath.

"I'm fine Porter but I have some errands to run, and I am on a tight time schedule." I scowled annoyed with his intrusion into my business.

"That's just it boss. I started hearing your name being whispered, Queenie is offering quite a price to whoever can "procure" you. There're some real nasty folks just waitin for ya to leave. Let me work for you boss, I will do whatever you need you don't even have to pay me" he pleaded with a look of concern on his face I found slightly alarming.

"Wolf, you better not be playing a game with me" I growled. "You know I could end you."

"I know, I know…" He winked.

"Fine, I need Eric's suit picked up from the dry-cleaners and while you're out get a haircut and some decent cloths. If you're going to work for me, you got to ditch the "junkyard dog" look." I smiled passing him money through the gate.

He took the cash grinning like a fool, "got it boss".

After the wolf left, I pulled the SUV back into the garage before going into the house to prepare for the evening's events. Changing out of the fairy suit, I pulled my hair up into a high messy bun and darkened my eye makeup. Looking in the mirror after dressing and couldn't help but note Eric was going to love stripping me out of this later I thought admiring the fitted white high waist pant suit. I left the jacked open to expose a white lace bustier that left little to the imagination while still keeping the goods covered up.

Just as I was slipping into my white strappy Jimmy Choo's I heard the knock and headed to the front of the house. Seeing it was Alcide on the monitor I let the wolf in.

"Well, Well Stackhouse," He said grinning. "Don't you clean up nice."

"I try… Come in, want something to drink?"

"I'll take some sweet tea if you have any" he said as we walked into the kitchen. "Here are the witness statements. That was some wild shit last night. Alex hasn't stopped talking about it… well you. The kid was practically fucking drooling when we left." he laughed, "I saw a whole new side of you last night Sook".

"Oh god Alcide, enough" I blushed chuckling. "I am embarrassed you had to see me like that".

"Don't be, I enjoyed it" he taunted as a wide smile swept over is face. "Sookie Stackhouse practically naked, soaked in blood, dancing on Compton's remains. It was very wolf like. No one could take their eyes off you until Northman kicked us out. Can't say I blame the vamp though, if you were my girl, I wouldn't want anyone looking at ya like that either."

I didn't get a chance to respond before the security alert went off. Looking at the monitor I couldn't place the man. "How can I help you" I asked speaking into the intercom.

"It's me boss, I got the dry cleaning" said Porter.

I buzzed the gate and he came to the door where I was waiting for him.

"Well wolf, don't you look different, it suits you" I told him taking in his new "cleaned up" appearance. A shave and haircut did wonders for him, not to mention it made him look a good 10 years younger. He was actually quite handsome I thought.

"Thanks boss" he beamed. "I have to say that outfit your wearin is smoking fuckin hot. Queenie ain't got shit on you".

"Here is my new address, be there around 5 pm tomorrow and we will talk about your employment with me". I handed him a small piece of paper with the details and he scurried away.

When I closed the door Alcide was right there practically breathing down neck, not what I would call happy.

"You are letting the Porter work for you? I'm not sure that is a good idea. Eric about ripped his head off last night when he told us about Bill's outfit and how he peeked. I'm sure I could get Alex to help you with anything you need." Raising his brow, he let out a vociferous laugh knowing what he was insinuating.

"Oh yeah I am sure Eric would love that idea so much more."

"Yeah your probably right there, Alex would love it though, and he ain't a bloodsucker" he said grinning reaching for the door. "I gotta get home Stackhouse, let me know how everything goes."

"I will Alcide thanks again, oh and here is my new address. It's in a gated community but if the pack could occasionally patrol the perimeter that would be amazing, I don't know how Freyda is going to take this so I'd rather not take any chances if you know what I mean."

He took the paper from my hands and smiled. "Of course we will and I know how she is going to take it… she a dangerous psychopath Sook and she doesn't like losing, watch your back gorgeous."

We hugged before I watched him jump in his truck and head down the driveway the gate closing behind him. Returning into the house I hung Eric's suit on the closet door before I checked the time and wrote a note to my Viking. It was time to meet with Niall and the other clans.

On the alternate plane I saw great granddad and the others deep in conversation, I caught the word "prophecy" before they realized I was there, and a hush collectively fell over the group. I couldn't shake the feeling there was something more going on here that I didn't know about.

"Ah, my dearest granddaughter there you are" Niall glowed. "I have something for you, a symbol of the realm… you must wear it tonight." He said placing a white gold olive branch crown on my head. "There this completes your look; you will have the council eating out of the palm of your hands."

He took my hand as he introduced me to the other fae royalty each of them looking at me with shock and awe, everyone was there but earth fae. I already knew each of them, but not as myself. Even among the fae I had to hide until the ascention was complete or I would have been attacked by more than just Liam.

"Tonight, my dear I… We would like you to speak for all fae, you are our representation in that world" Nail smiled squeezing my hand. "Now you better get going, time works differently here as you know. The hearing is about to start"

**Council President POV**

I watched her glide into the council chamber like angel floating through the air. You could see the royalty in her, and the scent rolling off her was like nothing I had ever smelled… sweet, summery, but not overpowering like most fae. She was a vision in white with her Sunkissed skin and golden hair. I was immediately enchanted and understood why the fairy prince had hidden her ascention trials. No wonder Northman loved her, and why Freyda would want her dead.

"The council recognizes Princess Brigant of the skye fae"

"Gentleman" she smiled taking her seat.

"Miss Brigant. It has been brought to our attention that you have killed Bill Compton King of Louisiana." I announced thinking it was about time someone took out that sorry excuse for a vampire. He was strangling his state's economy.

"Yes, I did" she replied bluntly, a grin sweeping across her beautiful face. "Bill Compton abducted me, physically assaulted me, planned to rape me and force a blood bond on me. When I showed him my true form and still refused him, he fang-raped me in front of witness's. He committed a blood crime and I in turn claimed my right to retribution and ended him."

"I hope you have more witnesses than Mr. Northman and his progeny" I scoffed thinking it was more likely the Viking killed Compton than the celestial creature in front of me.

"I do" she said snapping her fingers causing the statements to materialize in front of us. "As you can see, I have the statement of my abductor stating he was paid by Compton to kidnap me. As well as 3 other wolves, one of whom is the long tooth pack master."

We took turns reading the statements, wildly glancing at one another pondering the accounts which all seemed to corroborate her story. The fact she could stake a vamp, overpower him confirmed she was a very powerful creature.

"Well there you have it then" I grinned. "I never did much care for Bill fucking Compton, you did us a favor fairy."

"Did anyone really care for Compton" she purred with a sly smile causing the entire council to erupt into laughter.

"Now let's get this peace treaty signed"

As she walked up to the table to endorse the contract, I couldn't help but take her in. She was elegant and sexy but there was something fiery and fierce almost wild inside of her. Northman was one goddamn lucky Vampire I thought wondering how he could have ever set her aside for Freyda. That wife of his is going to be pissed when she sees the former miss Stackhouse has risen from her grave transformed into a fairy fucking princess… a goddamn Brigant.

"Gentleman there is one other thing" she grinned twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

I couldn't help but notice the entire council was hanging on her every word, enthralled by her presence and beauty. None of us liked Freyda, the way she rose to power by stealing it. She is young, spoiled, and cruel. It was going to be fun to knock her down a peg or two.

"Mr. Northman has secured significant backing to replace the dead King." She told us with regal authority. "I think it would be in the best interest of the hierarchy that the new king is a strong leader, a warrior, a businessman… someone who can bring the state back to where it was before Bill ran it into the ground… I mean Mr. Northman I are blood bonded and he was forced to stand there and watch me practically naked, visibly beaten while Bill forcefully bit into me. I killed the king but since I am not one of you, I can't claim the position, however the fae realm would like to advocate for the Viking" her beautiful eyes taking time to meet each of our faces presented a case none of us could argue with.

"Well, well Miss Brigant aren't you a firecracker. It's true, Louisiana is in somewhat of a hole and in need of new leadership. You are quite the strategist Princess after all elevating Northman to king would make him practically untouchable. That would piss Freyda off even more, probably not as much as seeing your face though I imagine."

"Yes, yes it would" she said laughing delightfully.

"The shit is going to hit the fan tonight" another member chimed in grinning.

Laughing another exclaimed, "I know, I can't fucking wait. I detest Oklahoma's queen. She has squandered Northman's talents for far too long… he is after all a Viking prince".

"He was Born to royalty" another echoed.

"Ok Princess," the president sneered. "Let's have a little fun with this, if your royal highness wouldn't mind indulging us."

"What do you have in mind" she replied with a feral grin, her eyes sparkled sending a lust filled tingle down my spine. If I were human, I would have had goose bumps.

"We are about to call them in, but I think it would be more shocking for her if we announced you and she got to watch you walk in rather than see you waiting at the table."

"I love it, but I will add my own twist" she cooed poking me in the chest and with a "pop" was gone.

Oh, was Freyda in for a shock, we all agreed this was going to be the most fun we have had in a century. Taking a moment to discuss her proposal I couldn't help but think of how fucking smart she was. We had been hearing there was a large backing for Eric to replace Bill just a day before his death. I have the sinking suspicion that she let the attack happen as part of her agenda. Ruthless and Brilliant I thought as we called the next pair in.

**Eric POV **

I rose for the second night without Sookie at my side, but I knew I would see her soon. Sitting up I hung my legs over the bed and noticed the note laying on my phone.

_**Eric my love, **_

_**Hopefully soon we can wake together.**_

_**I love you beyond words and I will see you at the hearing. Pam had a suit dry cleaned for you it's hanging on the closet door. You will look phenomenal in it. **_

_**Tonight, is our night and nothing is going to ruin it. You are mine Viking. **_

_**After the hearing we will talk. **_

_**Love, Sookie**_

_**P.S. I am wearing something special for you.**_

I smiled jumping out of bed before heading to the shower.

After I was dressed in the dark blue Armani Virgin Wool Slim Fit Suit Sookie had loving hung on the door. I couldn't help but feel all my years have led me to here. To this woman… As soon as she entered my life, I couldn't remove her. I tried to deny my love. How can a creature like me love? I died a thousand years ago… My existence ended, and my trip to Valhalla was denied. But then this angel came before me… I knew it the first time I saw her. Fate pulled me… and I felt things I only felt when my heart had a beat.

I looked at the clock and decided it was time to get to the hearing.

Of course, the first thing I see when I walk in is Freyda, pacing the floor. She was looking particularly revolting tonight I thought with a grin. He gothic fang-banger wardrobe did nothing for her pale skin and hollow features.

"What are you grinning at fool" she demanded. "You fucking killed a King, you are going to your true death, and I will be financially responsible for your actions. I should end you right here for the embarrassment you have caused me you fucking idiot."

I laughed in her face knowing what was about to happen. She had no idea I was no longer property she owed and that Sookie had come back to me. Fucking freedom, I thought watching her face twisting in misplaced anger, oh you bitter creature it's about to get so much worse for you.

"Laugh now Viking, it will be me who laughs later when I am playing with your toy. Oh, the things I will do to miss Smith" she cackled as if her threats meant anything now.

When the doors opened, and we walk in and heard the announcement "The council recognized The Queen of Oklahoma and Her consort Eric Northman." booming behind me as we approached the tables.

"Mr. Northman please have a seat at the opposite table as the Queen" He prompted as we reached the tables. I looked around wondering where Sookie was, she should have been in here. I searched for her in the bond and felt her close by, reissuing me as she sensed my concern and confusion.

"Well are we going to get started" Freyda hissed at the council.

As she finished, I heard the voice bellow from the back of the room. "The vampire council now recognizes Princess Brigant of the skye fae"

I turned to see Sookie, in the fairy suit, wearing an exquisite fitted white pant suit the open jacket exposing a stunning white lace bustier that I wanted to rip off her body later. She looked regal, with her hair pulled up and a crown upon her head. Gliding into the room effortlessly. I had no doubt in my mind that she was born for royalty and I could feel her confidence streaming through our bond.

I glanced to my bitch wife smiling as her jaw dropped recognizing Sookie from the club.

"This human bitch is a fairy? Are you fucking kidding me" She screamed throwing her hands in up the air like a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum. I couldn't wait for how she would reacted to the grand reveal I knew was coming.

"Silence in this chamber" the president scolded Freyda.

As Sookie got closer, she glanced at me winking before snapping her fingers. I knew what to expect but it was still intoxicating to witness as the Magic swirled around her. Freyda and the council could only watch with astonishment as she disappeared engulfed by the cloud. When the smoke cleared, I glanced at the panel who were now smiling, beaming at Sookie. She fucking charmed them during her meeting I laughed internally. My little fairy vixen is something else.

"The fucking Stackhouse slut… the Viking has broken our contract and I demand his death" She screeched. As Sookie took a seat beside me before placing her hand on my thigh enraging that beast even more. "They have been planning this the whole time. I will kill that slut myself now."

"One more outburst like that Freyda and you will be taken into custody, silvered for the night". Declared the president as he scowled at her. "The Stackhouse girl is dead, she ascended and was reborn. Mr. Northman had no contact with her prior to her death as I am sure you are well aware of."

"Now to get back to the business at hand. Your marriage contract with Mr. Northman has been dissolved. You will be compensated for your loss" he glared at her watching the rage building in her face that she didn't bother to hide.

Sookie snapped her finger and a briefcase appeared in front of my now ex-wife.

"I don't want compensation from that fairy bitch" she growled "I want them both dead, they killed Bill Compton."

"That matter has been resolved, Compton committed a blood offense and met his end accordingly." The president smiled at her. "Now, if you're done let's get back to why you are here. Your compensation is before you and we believe it is more than fair. Mr. Northman will now be liaison to the fae as well as the new King of Louisiana. I trust you understand the meaning of this."

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off cunt" Freyda screamed lunging from her chair heading towards Sookie before she was detained by the guards and forced back to her seat. My lover just sat there unmoved, a regal air to her presence as she smiled at the council members.

"Can I ask that the council to remind the former Mrs. Northman of the penalty for committing a crime against the Skye fae crown" She smiled at the president and then glanced at Freyda who's eyes were red with rage before winking. I loved seeing Sookie put that bitch in her place. She was owning who she was in a way she never had.

"You are forewarned Freyda, the true death will await you if you take action against Mr. Northman or the Princess. We don't want a war with the entire fae realm, and that makes you expendable my dear." Another member chimed in. "Guards take her to the cells and silver her for the night. I think we are all in agreement that she needs to think about her behavior in this proceeding"

As the guards hauled her away, I wanted to tell her to fuck off but I held it in.

"Now for you Mr. Northman… I assume these arrangements are fine with you?" the president questioned.

"They are" I said stoically.

"Then it's settled, congratulations Viking King you are officially rid of that vile woman. We're not quite sure how you make it 60 years with her" the president laughed, and the rest of the council followed.

We stood from the table as the entire council came up to Sookie, kissing her hand telling her how enchanting she was like a bunch of lovesick puppies. I fucking hated it… them fawning over her like that but I was pulled from my thoughts when the president grabbed me by the shoulder. "You've got one hell of a woman there Northman" he said winking.

As we left the council chamber, I put my arm around Sookie, "You look amazing my lover" I gleamed smiling down at her.

"As do you Viking" she purred. "Let's go get a drink and then I have a surprise for you, how do you feel about teleporting?" she grinned.

"There is a first time for everything"

"Hold on tight my love" she smiled as our arms encircled one another before we popped out of there.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Battlefield Ghosts **

**Sookie POV**

I looked up at my lover, his beautiful stone face was illuminated by the lights in Fangtasia parking lot.

"You can open your eyes now, we're here" I giggled.

He opened his eyes and looked around taking in the surroundings. "Well that was interesting" he grinned releasing me. Teleporting can sometimes make you nauseous or dizzy, but he seemed to be perfectly fine.

"How does it feel to be divorced?" I chimed smiling.

"Un fucking believable" He grinned. "How did you get them to make me king my lover".

"I have my ways Viking" I smiled poking him in the chest before taking his arm in mine, "let's get that drink. I still have a surprise for you, and we have much to talk about later".

We walked into the bar arm in arm and it felt like every eye was on us. The whole club seemed to stop. Everything hushed to an almost silence.

"Well all hail the king" Pam grinned walking up to us… the whole bar erupting in celebration behind her. "Holy shit Sookie… that outfit is amazing and the crown… aren't you just a deliciously sexy little fairy princess".

"More like fairy vixen" Eric grinned raising his brow, as we walked to the bar. "I think she charmed the council. You should have seen them. They were completely enthralled with her, I hated it."

"No, I didn't" I said faking outrage. "I just diplomatically explained things in a way they understood, while being absolutely captivating." I told them both as we reached the bar.

"Who's the new girl" Lance asked Pam with a wink. "I might have to get her number. She's fine as hell."

"GI Jane" she said grinning at him. "This is Sookie, she was wearing her fairy suit before."

"The Sookie… Like Eric's dead Sookie…" he stuttered looking at Eric who was scowling at him.

"The one any only I smiled" as he handed me a whiskey.

Just then Eric's phone rang.

"_**Russel" He exclaimed putting his arm around me.**_

"_**Yes, yes, it is true Compton is dead." He smiled.**_

"_**Ah, thank you"**_

"_**Yes, the ascention was no rumor." He laughed. **_

"_**She is right here next to me" he said squeezing my side.**_

"_**Very lucky" he grinned. "We'll talk soon".**_

Well that was quick, seems like news in the vampire community travels faster than the speed of teleporting I thought finishing my drink. Now everyone would know about "Sookie Brigant" in this world and in fae. I shuddered at the thought, there were a couple vamps and fairies that weren't going to be happy.

Lance had replaced my empty glass with a new one but before I could grab it, I smelled Xavier behind me. Great one of the fairies I didn't want to pop up tonight I thought slamming the whiskey before turning around catching Eric and Pam off guard. We were all facing him and the two uniformed soldiers who were at his back.

I leaned back and put my elbows on the bar. "What do you want Xavier" I glared. I could see Eric glance at me and then to the fairy, his anger slowly building.

"I had to see it for myself" he gasped, "your true form… I knew there was something special about you, something I was drawn to, but I never expected this" he smiled while his eyes filled with want as they engulfed my body.

"Leave now that you've seen me, I am busy as you can see." I said with a sneer. "I command it."

"Take your eyes off her, she's mine fairy" Eric growled while pam followed suit.

"Then it's true you've chosen this dead creature over me? He's been the reason this entire time?" he demanded in outrage. "This fucking savage? You would refuse ME for a vampire?"

I could feel Eric starting to lose control, so I glanced up at him mentally telling him to calm down.

"Mmm yes, my savage Viking isn't he magnificent? A truly extraordinary lover no one else will ever match." I grinned, before taking a step towards him. "The next time I give you an order that you do not obey I will end you… just like I should have done on that battlefield. Leave now, you have been warned."

He stormed away without another word the soldiers on his heels practically shaking in their boots. I turned back to the bar and saw Pam and Eric's eyes fixed on me but when Lance – Who was completely fascinated in what was going on, slid out the fresh whiskey, I drank it first.

"Who is this Xavier to you" Eric demanded scowling.

"The commander" I admitted staring into his arctic blue eyes that were now filled with rage.

"What commander" Pam asked in confusion. "I'm missing something…"

"The one who tried to take what was not his" Eric growled.

"He's the commander of what you could call the fae army Pam. He didn't like that I refused him, but I bested him in single combat after he tried to take me. He's been obsessed with getting in my pants ever since."

"So, a fairy fucking Bill Compton" Pam sorted. "Damn girl you're like a magnet for crazy. Why weren't you "you" in fae?"

"It's not safe before you've actually ascended." I smiled at her.

"Because when one found out who she was, he ran her through with a fucking sword Pam… her own fucking kin." Eric hissed at Pam who was now more confused than before.

"A story for another time Pam," I smiled "Viking you better calm down. I have that surprise for you remember…. Let's go for a drive."

**Eric POV**

Sookie drove to this surprise destination. Her hand affectionately on my thigh gently rubbing, trying to sooth the rage she was feeling from our bond, but I couldn't help thinking about that fucking fairy and my need to end him. I'm not sure what pissed me off more; that he laid his hands on her, scarred her body, or showed up tonight eyeing her with lust. I was so caught up in the rage I didn't feel the car slowing to a stop.

"Hello Miss Brigant" the guard chimed from his booth.

"Hi Charlie" Sookie winked as the gate opened.

I looked around recognizing the gated community. "I tried to buy a house in the neighborhood a couple years ago" I smiled at her.

"Is that so" she grinned. "What happened?"

"I kept getting outbid…" I trailed off as we pulled into the driveway of that very house.

"So, now I know who drove the price up" she grinned. "I did not know it was you I was bidding against until I gave Pam the address and she told me. It's fate… and now I won't have to give you the tour" she added laughing.

She was un fucking believable, I thought as we exited the car. Scooping her up to kiss those beautiful lips, her legs wrapped around my waist and I walked to the door. "Here is the key Viking welcome home" she smiled dangling the keys in front of me.

As I unlocked the door and looked around, I couldn't believe it. Everything was there, set up, and organized. It was the perfect combination of "us". All my possessions that weren't destroyed by Freyda were placed where I would have put them. It was clean and modern but with a Sookie twist that made it feel homey.

"See the control panel right there. It's the security system, motion sensors, cameras, and it controls the light tight panels. There is one in almost every room and it's fingerprint sensitive to only you and me." She said pointing to the flat screen monitor mounted by the door. "I've also laid fae magic on the house and grounds and it's also been warded by witchcraft"

"How did you do all this my love" I grinned as she dropped her legs and slid down my body.

"I wish I could take credit; my assistant has been working on it for months and when we finally got your stuff, she melded it all together perfectly." She smiled.

"You have an assistant?"

"Yes" she sighed rolling her eyes. "Niall insisted. I also have a security detail that will be arriving tomorrow."

I watched her take off her blazer and hang it on one of the pub stools at the kitchen island. All I could think of was stripping her clothes off and taking her right there on that countertop. But just then Amelia walked into the room.

"What is the witch doing here?" I demanded with a low growl.

"Hello Eric" Amelia winced.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, she is staying in the guest room tonight. She rushed here to ward the property for me" she grinned opening a bottle of wine. "Do you want a glass Amelia? A true Blood Eric?"

"You knew the whole-time witch and you didn't tell me when I came to…" I trailed off glancing at Sookie.

"Yes please, I will take a glass Sookie" she said with a forced smile. "Eric I just found out today, I didn't know I swear."

"Why don't you go have a look around Viking" Sookie smiled. "I am going to talk to Amelia for a minute and then I will come find you".

I grabbed the true blood and walked into the living room and began noticing every detail. She definitely did some remodeling after she bought the house. The outdated carpets were replaced with hardwood flooring and the fireplace mantle had been updated. The couch and love seat were a soft camel brown leather accented with faux fur throws and pillows and there was a large beautiful fur rug in-between them and the fireplace. The rich wood tables pulled everything together, but I couldn't help but think of all the things I wanted to do on that rug.

I walked into the office and was blown away. All my books and papers were organized on the mahogany shelves that wrapped the room. There were even some ancient books that Sookie must have collected about fae. In the center there was a large mahogany desk completely set up, a vintage tiffany lap accenting its status… as I walked up and brushed my hand across the wood, she came into the room.

"What do you think, an office fit for a king?" she was grinning at herself, knowing full well I thought it was spec-fucking-tacular.

"It's unbelievable" I grinned. "One hell of a surprise."

"Good" she winked, "now come there is something I want to show you."

I followed her back into the living room noticing the fireplace was now lit. As we walked through the French doors to the pool deck, she flipped on the pool lights and then the yard lights and I saw it. She had a beautiful garden put in just like the one at my house.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You loved me Viking even when you pretended not to" she said grinning as she kicked off her shoes and began unbuttoning her pants. Slowly pushing them down until she kicked them to the side leaving her standing there in nothing but the lace bustier and matching thongs. She sauntered up to me rubbing her ass against my body like a stripper giving a lap dance before completely disrobing. "Let's take a dip" she smiled up at me before jumping in the pool.

Who was I to argue with that? Stripping as fast as I could I joined her in the warm water.

"So, what do you think Eric, can you live here with me?" she cooed swimming up to me before wrapping her arms around my neck and encircling my waist with her legs.

"I can't live without you. It's perfect our first house" I grinned raising my brow.

"The first of many things we will share" she smiled leaning into me passionately taking my mouth with hers.

**Xavier POV**

I followed her from that wretched vamp club to a gated community. I knew she had put the guard under a spell when I couldn't charm my way in. I could feel the fae magic and there was a strong stench of witchcraft preventing me from popping in.

I walked the exterior perimeter fence that encircled the community until I smelled her.

Her smell is intoxicating, I thought back to the club. Her entire presence had changed since the ascention. She was no longer the plain warrior I had assumed her to be. She was exquisite, powerful, Brigant Fucking royalty. Why in the hell is she with that filthy creature and not one of her own kind. What can he offer her that I can't? I must find out everything I can about this Eric fucking Northman I decided before levitating to peer over the wall.

I watched in disgust as she was draped around his dead body kissing his cold lips. They were making out like teenagers in heat before he scooped her up and carried her into the house. The water was dripping off her naked body while his cold hands tainted her essence. I was appalled. How could she surrender herself willingly to that thing when she denied me?

"Who the hell are you fairy and what are you doing here" a wolf growled before I popped away.

**Eric POV**

When we got into the house, I laid her in the center of the rug nibbling her lip before began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck until I reached those beautiful breasts. Teasing her nipples with my tongue I couple feel the pleasure rippling through her body. I took my time making her weak with anticipation before my lips trailed down her stomach settling on her center. Licking circles around her nub I could feel it swell under my tongue as she pressed into me demanding more. She grabbed my hair shaking on the verge of exploding so I went faster, harder forcing her erupt into my mouth so I could savor her sweetness.

She was quivering as she straddled my lap, swallowing me into her hot wet slit. Grinding into me her hip swayed back and forth massaging my shaft causing an intoxicating wave of euphoric pleasure to pulse through me. My body reacted to hers pushing against her, our hand moving feverishly, as we passionately devoured one another's mouths. I was on the verge of exploding when my fangs dropped, and I bit my wrist.

"Same time" I grinned as I watched her eyes light up.

When my fangs pierced her skin, she took my wrist and began sucking. I was completely overwhelmed with an intense pleasure when I felt her moist release and I exploded inside of her.

We sat there still for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms trembling with satisfaction.

"I've missed this" I smiled gazing into her eyes. "I was lost without you."

"Me too" she grinned touching my cheek.

She got up to grab her wine glass refiling it from the bottle on the island, afterwards grabbing both the glass and bottle before heading back to the rug. We were facing one another when she smiled, "Ok Viking I know you have questions and there is too much to discuss in just one night so focus on one thing and ask your questions."

"How did you hide the pain from the whip lashings. What I felt was mild pain, nothing as severe as that" I asked with a raised brow.

"Ah that is a good question, but I am afraid you won't like the answer" she started with a wry grin. "You know Neave and Lochlan broke me physically and mentally. When I began the ascention I swore I would never be broken like that again. There was a chance I wouldn't make it here. So took special training. I felt the pain, but I controlled it by tolerating it."

I trembled at the memory. It was one that haunts me till this day… her pain, the nightmares, it changed her… What fucking form of training allows you to tolerate that kind of pain. "What kind of training" I asked trying to remain calm.

"The bond gives you away my love" she replied raising her brow before taking sip of her wine. "The special kind you know you won't like hearing about, just listen and remember I am here now and fine" she paused grinning. "Torture tactics and survival, prisoner of war simulations, and special ops."

"Niall allowed this?" I growled.

"No, I demanded it, he was completely against it, but I forced his hand on that one… well maybe more than just that one." She gave me a wicked grin. "The others were required for the ascention."

"The others?" I tried to exude calmness "How did it play into the ascention?"

She took a longer sip this time before grinning, her eyes sparkling, "The warrior. It's part of the trials, one of the traits I had to possess from each clan. Skye never went to war when I was fighting with another clan." she winked.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused, I had to admit to myself there was little known about the process of ascending outside of fae.

"The "warrior" is one of the traits you must learn to master a clan. I trained with each of their militaries, learned their battle methods and mastered their fighting style… but always fit it to my own" she grinned, "well I fit it to your people's style Viking."

"How many battles have you been in?" I asked raising my brow, internally not wanting to know how many times her life was at risk.

"More than I can count." She replied forcing a grin.

"Can you show me something, like the slide show?"

"I can do better than that, what do you want to see" she smiled poking me in the shoulder.

"Xavier and the battle before…"

"Are you sure, I don't want to keep anything from you, but I know you won't like it" she said brushing my cheek.

"Yes, show me." I scowled not knowing if I really wanted to see.

_Before I knew it, she touched my temple and it was as if I was teleported to a battlefield, following a modern-day shield maiden in tactical gear. Her hair was braided intricately on top of her head pulled into a brown ponytail that flowed with her every movement, her shield held in front of her, axe in hand a broadsword strapped on her back. It was Sookie in the fairy suit and she was ruthlessly chopping down every opponent that faced her like a fucking Viking. She used her shield as an extension of one arm the ax an extension of the other to outmaneuver every challenger she faced. She owned the battlefield and I could feel her battle lust. When they won and she dropped to her knees as the enemy retreated, and then I saw Xavier. _

_He came in dropping behind her as I had at Bill's, kissing her neck, his hands moving across her body until she knocked him off with the shield before standing. I couldn't hear the words they spoke, but I could see how offended he was. Her refusal of him was something he didn't expect, and he didn't like. He jumped on her when she turned her back to him… ripping her shirt, pulling at her uniform pants, cutting them with the blade in his hand… they exchanged words, but I saw her laugh before he pushed the knife into her skin pulling blade across her back. _

_I watched in horror feeling frozen, wanting to protect her, to kill him right there… until I saw her roll him instantly gaining control,… she was straddling his torso like she had done to Bill, holding her ax to his throat with a feral look in her eye until another fairy approached them. He whispered in her ear while stroking her back before she released Xavier, and the vision ended. _

Her finger was still on me moving down my cheek before touching my lips. "I liked your peoples battle technique the best, I researched your warriors and I adapted their style, no fae saw it coming. Skye now uses a Viking shield and the shield wall in battle. I trained most of them" she cooed with a pride that echoed her love for me.

"You are unlike anything I have ever seen; you would have rivaled even me on a battlefield. I saw it in your eyes… the hunger for glory. It's a look I know well. Odin was with you, but who was the fairy that I saw in the end? He was one of the soldiers that was with the commander at the club?"

"Killian" she grinned, in a way that made me scowl. "Don't worry, vampire he'd sooner fuck you than me" she laughed finishing her wine before I refilled her glass with the bottle that was sitting on the table. "He was Niall's eyes and ears in the field."

"Where the hell was Niall during all this, why wasn't he protecting you?"

"He couldn't, his presence would have made me stand out and I needed to blend in to survive. I only saw him again after the ascention was complete." She smiled, "Killian was one of two skye fae who knew my secret."

"I want to see more"

"Anything you want my love" she grinned.

"Show me Liam" I forced a smile as I brushed a wisp of hair out of her face.

She paused slightly frowning before touching my temple.

_I saw her amongst the carnage left from a battle, on one knee holding the hand of a fairy girl. Sookie's face was battered and bruised, her braided hair now red streaked with blood. There were tears streaming down her face… She had lost someone she cared about in the fight. It was a feeling I know all too well. _

_Then I saw the fairy approaching her slowly from behind – like a fucking coward – before raising his sword while she was distracted. In his momentary hesitation before burying the blade in her heart, she jumped up turning to face him, his blade plunged into her side missing it's intended target. The fucking fairy stood there shouting as the blood streamed out of my lover. _

_Her eyes were filled with rage as a feral grin swept across her face, catching the fairy off guard he stepped back from her and fell silent. Shock swept over him as she wrapped her hands around the blade and pulled it out. Before he could move, I watched her flip the sword into the air jumping to catch the hilt in her bloody hand before spinning, the blade slicing through the fairy's throat, his head rolling to the ground. She dropped the blade and removed an iron knife from the sheath strapped to her leg. She buried it in Liam's chest turning him into a pile of glitter. _

_She collapsed to her knees exhausted, battered, and bleeding from a wound I have seen many lose their lives to. Xavier and Killian rushed to his side. Xavier dropped down to her – I fucking hate that fairy - placing his arms around her momentarily before she punched him in the face. Killian smiling scooped her up and carried her from the field. _

I took her hands into mine and looked at her palms "There are no scars my love."

"The healers took care of them" she smiled.

"Why did they not heal the blade mark"

"I keep some as reminders, so I never forget the moment." She sighed glancing down.

"What does that one mean to you?"

"Weakness" she said flatly her eyes meeting mine. "I let the death of Solana weaken me, giving Liam the chance to end me. It's a mistake that I can never make again."

"What about the scar from Xavier, what does that one mean to you" I asked raising a brow.

"Lita inte på någon (Trust no one)" she grinned.

"what about the last one lover" I grinned brushing her cheek with my hand.

"Retribution" she replied coldly.

"Show me please…" I needed to know why she kept it.

_She was behind a tree stalking a group of water goblins at the river's edge. When the group moved on one lingered, the one she was waiting for. Mumbling she pressed two fingers to her lips kissing them before turning and blowing the kiss towards the goblin. His nose perked up as she dipped back behind the tree. Engrossed in what he was smelling he crept towards her. _

_She rushed out and he threw his ax as she dipped down it's blade grazing below her shoulder. Unphased by the wound she moved tactically with grace before flipping onto his back, her arms encircled his neck, her legs dug into his torso. She whispered into the goblins ear before grabbing a knife, jerking his head back, and slitting his throat without hesitation. They fell to the ground together as life drained out of his body. _

_Rising off the now dead goblin she kicked him over with force. Sookie bent over dipping her fingertips in his blood before dragging them across her face. She stood kissed her blade and held it to the sky saying words I couldn't make out. The sight of it filled me with lust until I noticed that fuck Xavier walking up to her. _

_As soon as she noticed the fairy, I could see she was irritated by his presence. He rushed in pressing his body to hers scooping her up, one hand on her ass the other on the back of her head as he forced his mouth onto hers. Then her knee thrust into his balls causing him to let go before he dropped to the ground. As he clutched his now aching manhood, she kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground before "popping" away. _

"I'm not going to lie lover, that one was hot. I was filled with lust until the fairy showed up" I grinned. "What did the goblin do to you?"

"He killed Salona on the battlefield" She stiffened, "I swore to her I would avenge her death and I did."

"Who was she to you my love?"

"At the time she was my world." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "She was the other fairy who knew my secret besides Killian. The only one I ever told about you." She smiled, "We spent 30 years together. She was my best friend and training partner. I was grooming her to be my second, to bring her here with me… but… that day she thought I was bested on the field and came running recklessly towards me, that's when the goblin got her from behind. I looked into her eyes as the life drained out of her before she fell to the ground. I was her weakness… I killed everything around me with a brutality I never thought I was capable of – like I was caught in a fairy blood lust – When there was nothing left to kill, I went to her and swore vengeance in her name… you saw what happened after that."

I could feel her pain wash over me. She had been through so much more than I ever could have imagined, and I have to assume this is only the tip of the iceberg. I should have been there for her, rejected that damned contract and she wouldn't have had to go through any of this shit.

"I am so sorry my love" I said brushing her cheek.

"Don't be, she is in the Summerland's now" she smiled pushing the pain to a place where I could no longer feel it as she finished her glass of wine.

I wanted to know more but dawn was fast approaching, "Let's go to bed lover, you look exhausted" I smiled before taking her glass and the bottle to the kitchen. Returning to the living room I scooped her into my arms and carried her upstairs to our bedroom.

Our bedroom I thought smiling to myself. Just days ago, I would never have dreamt it possible, I was ready to give up and now I have a second chance. I would never make her regret choosing me. This time would be different.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Fucking Fairies **

**Sookie POV**

It was 2 in the afternoon when I woke up in Eric's arms on our beautiful new bed. Our house, our room, our stuff together I blissfully sighed thinking of how long I had waited for this very moment. It didn't last long when the reality of what we were facing crept into my head. I knew we haven't seen the last of Freyda, or Xavier… I had to get ahead of this I thought jumping out of bed.

I threw my hair up in a high bun, put on my red bikini, a Fangtasia crop top, and my favorite pair of short denim distressed shorts before heading out the bedroom door. I entered the code into the panel locking my vampire safely inside. You can't be too careful; I didn't come this far to lose him I thought as I headed down the stairs.

As I reached the kitchen I was taken back by the smell of coffee.

"Sookie, I thought you would sleep longer with how late you were up" Amelia smiled.

I grinned walking to the control panel opening the light tight shudders. Our bedroom was on a different circuit that could only be opened from the panel in there. "I wish, there is just too much to do to sleep the day away. I hope we didn't keep you up last night?"

"You did" she smiled, "but I didn't mind. I'm just glad to have you back, and I can tell that vampire is too!" She paused looking out the now open window. "Who is that gorgeous secret service looking hunk guarding the front door?"

I flipped to the camera's "OH MY GOD, Killian" I giggled jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas. I clicked the intercom "Killian get your ass in here; I unlocked the door."

I turned to see him walking into the house arms open grinning like a fool. Rushing over I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his muscular torso before burying my head into his neck while he stroked my back.

"I don't think Eric would like this, ya know um… the way he is" Amelia winced.

I looked at Killian and we both started laughing.

"You know I think she is right, that delicious man of yours was practically foaming at the mouth last night. Mmmm it was kinda hot when he said "she's mine fairy" with that growl. Now I know what you were waiting for. You should have told me about his tall fine ass. No judgements here." Killian smiled before releasing me.

"Amelia this is Killian, Killian this is Amelia" I smiled taking in Amelia's wide eyes and gaping mouth. Of course, she was looking at Killian, he was tall and dazzling in that Zac Efron frat boy kind of way.

"Ooooo the witch" he grinned at me. "It an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Amelia replied with a wry grin.

"Take a seat Killian" I smiled pointing to the pub stools. "I'll grab some coffee…." I started to reach for the cups before a knock on the door interrupted me.

Walking to the front door I clicked the panel to see Alcide and Alex. I wondered what this visit was about, but I opened the door and invited them in without pause.

"Damn Stackhouse," Alcide grinned "This house is amazing!"

"Thanks, come in and have a seat. I was just about to grab some coffee if you want some. There is also someone I want you to meet."

The wolves stopped short of the stools when I paused behind Killian and put my arm around his neck. "Alcide and Alex this is Killian". Killian stood to shake their hands while I grabbed the coffee. They were all sitting at the island when I sat the mugs down standing next to Amelia on the opposite side. I introduced her to Alex and she already knew Alcide.

"Tall, blonde, and vampire isn't gonna be ok with you touching the new guy. You know how fucking Northman is about you… "that "she's mine" shit" Alcide chimed in, everyone snickering in response. "How do you know Sookie?" he sneered at Killian.

"I'm second in command of the army. We have fought together for the last 40 years so I'm not the "new guy" wolf." Killian rolled his eyes. "I was tasked with watching her back but saved mine more than once. She is the best warrior skye fae has ever seen. I have never seen anyone as fearless on the battlefield as our princess" He gleamed proudly.

"Warrior… fucking battlefield… what the hell kinda shit is he talking about Sook?" Alcide growled.

"Oh shit" Killian exclaimed with a gaping mouth his eyes darting to mine. "The wolf too, well damn Brigant you have quite the collection of admirers. A prince, a vampire, a wolf, and a fairy commander." He laughed taunting me.

"You the commander" Alex mumbled glaring at Killian.

"Correction make that two wolves" He grinned, "Mmmm nope I'm not, I said I was second, but I could play a commander for you wolf" he replied winking at Alex before biting his bottom lip.

The wolves could only stare in shock at my fairy wondering what to make of him.

"Listen guys, Killian is like a brother to me. He'd rather fuck the two of you than me. I'm not his type if you know what I mean" I laughed. "And yes, Alcide I have fought many times but survived every battle. I've told you; I am not the same girl you remember I've done 50 years of shit you are just learning about." I smiled leaning back against the kitchen countertop.

"Is that how you got that scar on your stomach" Alcide asked his eyes filling with rage.

"Ask her how she got it, and why she kept it" Killian smiled at me knowing full well he was starting shit. "She has others too that she's saved… they have meaning to her" he winked at Alcide goading him on.

"Well…" Alcide looked at me scowling, while Alex eyes sparkled with fascination and Amelia stared in silence.

"I'm gonna kill you later Killian" I sneered at him before I took my shirt off and pointed at the scar on my stomach instantly turning around and pointing to the matching mark on my back. "Run through with a sword, it signifies weakness. Shoulder is a goblins ax, Its retribution. The bottom one above my ass is a knife, its trust no one" I turned around grinning at Alcide proudly, but he looked as if he wanted to go kill something.

"Lita inte på någon (trust no one) … She's not telling you, but it was the commander's knife… she refused his lust on the battlefield, and he tried to take her, but she easily defeated him." Killian smiled at me brimming with pride. "You should show them something, so they don't worry about you… Oh, oh show them that time we were outnumbered and surrounded."

"Show me" Alcide glowered.

"Me too" Alex grinned with enthusiasm while Amelia raised her hand silently requesting to see.

"Geeze Killian… Ok, you guys stand in a circle holding hands" I instructed, as they began to move into position. When the circle was complete, I walked up to Alcide and gently pressed his temple.

_Memory Flashback group POV_

_We saw her in the fairy suit, on the battlefield. Sookie and Killian were cut off and surrounded. Their backs were to one another defending against their circling attackers. They both were wearing modern tactical gear, but they were Vikings. Sookie's hair was intricately braided pulled to the top of her head in a bun that was a mixture of loose hair and braids. Her face was splattered with blood and painted with a white mask across her eyes as was Killian's. Their shields where held in front of them, axes in hand, and swords on their backs. When one attacker charged toward Sookie she slammed him to the ground with her shield while burying her ax in his chest before quickly moving back to her stance. She looked back up over her shoulder at Killian and they grinned at one another. _

_With lightning speed, the two fairies flipped in the air over their opponents landing behind them quickly taking advantage of their position. Sookie dipped and lunged spinning from one warrior to the next cutting them down where they stood until she and Killian were the only ones left standing. They embraced forehead to forehead in victory until a fairy rushed in with an army trailing behind him. He approached them with speed, both looking disgusted by his presence. She turned from the fairy to walk away when he grabbed her arm, she spun around elbowing him in the nose before walking off the field with Killian. _

They were silent for a minute digesting what they saw until Alex spoke "The one you popped in the face, that the commander?" he growled getting everyone's attention.

My eyes darted to Killian who looked shockingly at the wolf. "It is, why…"

"That's the one I saw last night" he scowled glancing at Alcide. "It's why we stopped by. I caught him levitating or some shit along the perimeter fence directly behind your house. When I demanded to know who he was "poof" the fucker was gone."

"I have to see Niall; I'll be back later to meet your beautiful Viking king" Killian winked "Becker in in the back and Jones is out front, I'll be back soon Brigant" he added before he popped out of there.

The wolves sat back down, Amelia returned to her previous position, and I stood at the end of the counter.

"You were fucking amazing Sookie" Alex beamed breaking the awkward silence. "I've never seen anything like it... man, too bad you are with that damn vamp, I could use a strong powerful woman in my life" he winked.

Alcide groaned. "Don't try, Northman and her are tied together in some strange way I will never understand." He smiled. "Listen Sook, I saw you… what you did. I saw it with Porter and Bill too… doesn't mean I like it… you putting yourself in danger like that."

"Eric wasn't all that happy about it himself Alcide."

"You showed him shit like that, and he didn't like it. I don't believe that one bit, you were just like him… a fucking Viking, a damn warrior, I would have never believed it if you hadn't showed us. That fucker had to have loved it." He grinned.

"The things I showed him were things he asked to watch, not the victory I showed you. He wanted to see how I got the scars." I tried to force of smile. "I could feel how hard it was for him to watch, his rage, his concern. He loved the warrior part but hated seeing my pain."

"I can't blame him there" he scoffed. "It's gonna take us a while to get use to the idea of not protecting you."

"Shit Sookie can you come protect me later, I'm in need of a Viking fairy warrior princess. I'm scared of the dark" Alex grinned before blowing a kiss to me.

I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek "Only in your dreams wolf" I grinned poking his arm before we all broke out into laughter.

They stood to leave, and I walked them to the door hugging Alcide before closing it behind the wolves and setting the alarm. When I returned to the kitchen Amelia was standing there quietly thinking.

"I don't know about you, but I could sure use a drink, I've got some extra suits we can sit by the pool."

"YES, that sounds perfect" she sighed smiling.

"Great the bottom drawer in the bathroom is full of swimwear, pick something out and I will meet you out there. You want whiskey or wine?" I grinned.

"Whiskey tall on the rocks" she winked.

I made the drinks and headed to the pool checking the clock on my way out. It was 4 o'clock which meant Porter would be here in an hour. I know I can't trust him… he did after all work for Bill on occasion so that made him a scum bag by association, but it's better to keep your enemy's close and who knows he might come in handy someday. I sat the drinks on the table in-between the lounge chairs before removing my shorts.

The heat of the sun on my skin seemed like it was charging my essence. I instantly felt better, less stressed even if it was a momentary feeling, I needed it. I glanced down at the pool and wondered had Xavier been watching us last night. I took a long drink of the whiskey only noticing Becker when I looked up.

Becker is one of Niall's most trusted royal guards. He was definitely the tall quiet secret service type who was always serious. Sort of had a 30-ish Dennis Quade look to him, but his face silently said, "I mean business", I thought as I walked through the yard towards the back corner where he was standing. "Princess it's nice to finally meet you, is there something I can do for you" he stated flatly.

"Nice to see you too stranger" I grinned. "You were forced to train me once, I knew you didn't want to, but you did."

"Princess I'm not sure I know what you are talking about" he stared at me as if trying to place my face.

"It's been many years ago fairy, and I didn't look like this" I laughed "Maybe you will remember this "The royal guard does not carry an ax you fool girl put your primitive weapons away. The army might let you use them, but I will not."" I repeated his words in a gruff stern voice.

"No fucking way, the fool girl is now the mystery Brigant princess. Niall is keeping a tight lid on the fairy who ascended. Only a handful of people know. There was always something about that girl I trained, she was driven… she never quit no matter how hard I was on her. I should have felt… I mean known that fairy was special. Sorry about that… Princess. " he grinned.

"Don't be, I appreciated your guidance in all its harshness. I just wanted to warn you that the army commander has been lurking around and there is a good chance it could become problematic. He confronted me last night, and he was spotted by the pack outside the community limits, behind this house."

"You know I followed your rise in the army after you left the guard, it was most impressive you were a natural born warrior. I had even heard the commander was taken with you after you denied him. I never could figure out why a fool girl would deny a commander. Now I understand." He smiled, "It brings me great pride knowing the realm has a warrior princess that can stand up for herself and our people. I will be on the lookout for Xavier, his lust for the plain fool girl was legendary I'm told she turned him down on multiple occasions… I can't imagine how he will lust for you now knowing you're royalty, having seen your true form. Does the prince know?"

"Killian went to talk to him but can you radio Jones, so he is aware of the situation."

"I can do that. Now get out of here fool girl so I can do my job" he winked.

"Yes sir" I replied as I headed back to the pool deck where Amelia was waiting.

I sat in the chair next to her and grabbed my drink and engulphed half of it.

Amelia glanced over at me. "Your house is amazing Sookie!" she grinned, "I bet Eric was blown away. You think he'll stay mad at me forever?"

"Thanks Amelia, I think he loved it. I found out he was the one bidding against me years ago. He drove the price up so damn high" I laughed. "and no, he will get over it. I will tell him he has to."

She smiled, "You have changed so much and I'm not just talking about your makeup and clothes. You have this energy now; I can feel it coming off you. Confidence, strength, light… don't even get me started on that battle… holy shit I've never seen anything like that outside of a movie."

"I know we have much to catch up on! I have my fae debut coming up, and I am sure Eric will have a coronation. After things slow down you should come up and spend the weekend with us!"

"That sounds good, I can't wait." She smiled, "I am going to have to take off soon, but I am getting in this pool first." She took a sip out of drink before sliding into the water.

I downed mine, "I'm grabbing another one, you good?"

"I'm fine, thanks Sookie."

I walked into house refilled my glass and checked the time, 15 minutes until Porter got here.

When I got back outside, I slipped into the pool next to Amelia. "Do know any truth spells" I grinned sipping the whiskey.

"Yeah, I know quite a few, what do you need" she winked.

I explained Porter to her. His involvement with Bill, how I used him to get me to Bill's, and my future plans for him in Oklahoma. I was going to send him away as a spy, but I needed to know what he reported back was the truth. If I could turn him from Bill, I had no doubt Freyda could turn him from me for the right price.

"I got just the spell" she grinned, "Let me get dressed and ready."

I handed her a towel as we climbed out of the pool and watched her scurry into the house. I downed my whiskey and collapsed into the lounge chair trying to absorb as much sun as I could before I had to go back inside. A few minutes later she came back out ready to explain the spell to me.

"When he gets here just have him take a seat, I will stand across from him and take care of everything" she grinned.

Just then Becker walked up, "Jones has a Jonathan Porter waiting at the front"

"Thanks Becker" I replied grabbing my empty glass.

I was heading into the house with Amelia on my heels taking her position. When I opened the door to the grinning wolf, "Hey boss"

"Get in here Porter, I got business with you" I smiled. As he trailed behind me, I pointed at the seat before going to the opposite side of the counter retrieving a bag from the drawer.

I nodded to Amelia and heard her quietly begin chanting into her closed fist. When she finished, she opened her hand and blew some sort of dust onto Porter who just stared at her. When she nodded back, and I knew it was done.

I slid the bag over to the dazed wolf. "Here is the job, I need you in Oklahoma gathering intel on the queen. Get in as good as you can, the better the intel the bigger the bonus when the jobs done" I winked. "You will find enough cash in here to keep you going for a month or more, a burner phone programed with mine and Eric's numbers, and PO box key. Don't fuck up wolf."

"I won't boss, but I don't need your asshole vamp boyfriends' number… he's a piece of shi…." He stopped covering his mouth. "Sorry I don't know why I said all that boss."

"Don't delete it just in case, now get out of here and text me when you settle. I expect regular updates… now go wolf." Porter hurried out the door without having to be told twice.

"He was cute Sookie, I wouldn't mind seeing him again." Amelia winked.

"Let's see if he proves himself" I smiled at her before we walked to the door where her bag was waiting. I hugged her tightly. "We'll talk soon, drive safe!" I closed the door behind her and set the alarm.

I walked through the house cleaning everything up before finishing another drink and jumping in the shower. I figured Killian wouldn't be back till after dark, but I set the room lock anyway, wouldn't want him scaring Eric… shit I wouldn't want Eric to accidently drain him either. I was protecting them both I thought as I climbed back into bed with my vampire.

**Xavier POV**

When the fairy prince told me, who had ascended I couldn't believe it. Niall Brigant had initially encouraged me to pursue this "plain jane" fairy, saying we would make a good match. I didn't like her, but the more her skills and fame as a warrior developed, the more she appealed to me. She denied me every chance she could, and it made me want her even more. Seeing her in her true form only re-enforced my lust for her.

I went to the fairy prince today to tell him about what I had witnessed the princess, his great granddaughter doing with that filthy creature and was surprised to see Killian coming out of his office. I should have known, looking back now… how close they were. They were inseparable even though he held no lust for her. He's fucking known this entire time… How had I missed it? I was going to make him pay.

When I got into Naill's office, I saw the look of inpatients on his face. I told him the situation expecting him to be as outraged as I was. He wasn't and it shocked me to see that he not only knew but he supports this immoral union, or at least he was pretending to. I demanded to have her hand to take her as my wife, but he denied me. Not only was I denied he forbade from having any further contact with her unless he authorized it.

I walked out of his office plotting my next move. I knew the fire fae prince was taken with his skills as a warrior. I would have to figure out who I could align myself with and that meant finding out everything I could about Eric Northman.

I knew he was to be the new liaison which dissolved his marriage contract. He had several enemies most notable was Felipe de Castro, the king of Nevada. He's held a grudge ever since the vamp's contract protected Sookie from other fangers. I wondered what the recently divorced Queen of Oklahoma thinks about this. I might just have to make a trip to out there to find out for myself, she might just make a good ally to get rid of this vampire obstacle once and for all.

Maybe a parlay with both the king and queen I thought after I meet with the fire prince.

**Eric Pov**

Waking I could feel the heat of her body against mine and there was the smell of sun on her skin. I could only stare at her before glancing around the room. It was smaller than I remembered when I toured the house. Something told me this room was hiding something.

The four-poster bed was adorned with luxury linen and sat as the focal piece of the room, an upholstered bench at the end decorated with faux fur pillows and a throw. There was even a chandelier that completed the "boudoir look" it was fairy sexy I thought taking everything in before she woke.

"Hello, my lover, I could get use to this" I smiled down at her as she opened her eyes.

"You will" she smiled, "I claim you as mine till the end of my days vampire."

"You changed something in this room didn't you" I grinned brushing the hair behind her ear.

"Ah, you noticed? There is a safe room, it stores my um… weapons and a lockdown panel for the house. It's a plan "B" thing" she smiled. "Want to see it?"

I grinned and she bounced out of bed, opening the hidden door with the control panel on the wall fully naked taunting me with her body. When the wall slid away, I walked into the room and was filled with lust. Her shield hung on a wall that was adorned with weaponry that spanned a millennium from multiple disciplines. She even still had Jason's riffle. I scooped her up carrying her to the bed.

"Take me now, I'm yours, I feel your lust" she grinned.

I obeyed her words, using her body to quench my desire before filling her with my need.

"You are more than I deserve" I grinned raising my brow before she rolled us over.

"Shower and dress I have someone I want you to meet Viking" she smiled as she moved to stand. "But you have to promise me you'll be nice."

"I'm not nice" I asked raising a brow as I watched her smiling face before heading into the bathroom.

When I got downstairs, I could see her leaned over the island counter laughing, the black leather pants she was wearing made her ass pop and the way they laced up the side showed off her beautiful tanned skin. I wanted to rip them off her until I saw the fairy's hand on her skin that was left exposed by her fitted black crop top. I could feel the rage building inside me, I was going to break his fucking hand.

"Take your hand off my woman" I growled, causing them to go silent.

Sookie was instantly at my side encircling my waist with her arms. While the fairy just sat there wide-eyed gawking in awe. "Eric this is Killian, he's my brother… my fairy brother" She smiled looking up at me.

Killian stood and looked from me to Sookie… "Ok Brigant I changed my mind… that "mine" shit isn't kinda hot it's way fucking HOT." He grinned at her and fucking giggled before looking back at me. "It's nice to meet you Eric Northman. Now all the Viking shit makes sense. Mmmm, no wonder she didn't tell me about you…" He winked before his eyes started taking in every inch of my body in way that made me uncomfortable as hell.

I looked down at Sookie with a raised brow.

"Good god Killian, contain yourself. He's mine" she grinned at him and they both started laughing. I didn't know what to think of this fucking fairy, but I did love seeing Sookie laugh and her claiming me openly is something I will never get tired of hearing. "I want to take Killian to meet Pam, are you ready to go?" she cooed her eyes sparkling into mine.

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead. "I have a couple calls to make, why don't I meet you there in a little bit my lover" I ginned.

"Ok" she smiled before I let her go. Watching her walk over to the closet and grabbing her leather jacket tossing it on the counter next to a pair of pointy toe pumps. He blonde hair was cascading in soft curls down her back and I couldn't help but think of how she made such a hard outfit look so soft and sexy.

"Let's take the bikes Brigant I haven't ridden in forever" Killian begged her pouting like a pathetic little puppy asking for permission.

"Of course," she grinned, "We'll see if you can keep up this time." She taunted him while sliding her pumps on.

"How will you ride in heels lover" I asked with a raised brow.

"Brigant can do anything in heels" the fucking fairy chimed in winking, I fucking hated him and what he was suggesting. If it wasn't for Sookie I would have drained him right, there.

"You'll have to forgive him Viking, his sense of humor is questionable at times. I will "fairy change" them to boots and change them back when I get there." She laughed sensing my anger as she slipped on her leather jacket before wrapping her arms around me. "Now give me a kiss" she demanded taking my mouth passionately as soon as I laid my lips on hers. "Don't take too long vampire I want to dance with you" she grinned before heading to the garage door where the fairy was waiting.

"Don't worry handsome, I'll dance with her and warm her up for ya" Killian goaded me grinning like a tool.

"Stop Messing with him" she scolded the before punching his arm and turning to me. "There is a royal guard in the back, Becker and one in the front Jones. They will stay out of your way, see you soon" she grinned blowing me a kiss before entering the garage with that cocky fuck Killian.

After they left, I walked to the office.

I needed to call an old friend I had met in New York city in the early 30's while he was still human. He died in the late seventies, but I knew he had been a vampire for 20 years before his faked human "death". Now he's back in business though, since we all came out of the coffin.

Sitting down behind the desk I opened my phone and dialed. "Harry Winston, how can I help you".

"Put your master on the phone, tell him it's Eric Northman." The phone went silent while his progeny complied, before too long I heard my old friend.

"Ah Viking it's been far too long. To what do I owe this call,"

"I need a ring" I replied coldly.

"A ring? What kind of ring were you thinking Northman, it can't be an engagement ring" he scoffed?

"It is jeweler"

"I never thought I would see the day. An engagement ring for the Viking prince, now vampire king How could I refuse…" Harry chimed, "tell me about her and I will craft something exquisite to fit her hand. She must be someone special if she made you get over the Stackhouse girl." He asked.

"She is a fairy princess, formerly known as Sookie Stackhouse in her previous life, now known as Sookie Brigant and she is mine."

"Oh, you scoundrel. The one who ascended was your former love and she is a bloody Brigant at that… You are one lucky Vampire Northman. I heard rumors that the council met with the mystery princess and they were completely taken with her. Now the sudden fae truce makes sense." He replied with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I'm as surprised as you. I thought she had died, but now I have a second chance. I need something that is magnificent. Can you whip up some sketches and fax them to Fangtasia?"

"I can do one better; I have something that is absolutely perfect hand crafted for royalty… literally it was rumored to originate from a saxton queen from your time Viking. It's one of a kind… I've held onto it for a lifetime never finding a hand worthy of it. It's priceless. I will bring it to you tonight my old friend. I do owe you after all" He cooed.

"Sounds good Winston, but it better be perfect." I growled before hanging the phone up.

Before I could even set it down a text came in.

_**Pam: SHITS ABOUT TO GET REAL. Freyda challenged Sookie to single combat and she accepted. It's gonna go down in 20 minutes in that abandoned factory the long tooth pack owns across town. Fucking Felipe de Castro is part of your ex-wife's entourage. I don't like this… GET your ass there NOW. Closing bar, see you there. **_

Of fucking course, Freyda would challenge her to single combat under the blood laws, it was the only way for her to attack without starting a war. Why the hell had Sookie accepted. I knew she could hold her own against that bitch but I fucking hate how gung ho she always is I thought as I rushed out of the house passing the fairy Jones.

"Killian radioed Vampire, fear not. The Princess will prevail" Jones scoffed at my apparent visible distress.

"I know this fairy" I hissed before flying off.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Viking Treasure **

**Sookie POV**

I opened the garage door and rolled my bike out, Killian grabbing the second – I bought two incase Eric wanted to go riding – parking it next to mine in the driveway before we headed back into the garage where I changed my heels into boots as we grabbed the helmets closing the door behind us.

"You ready to play follow the leader?"

"We're out of here Jones, watch out for the vamp he's fine as hell and feisty" Killian shouted laughing.

I pulled out in front of him slowly rolling thought the community before we were through the gate and on the road. Deciding to take the long way around town I hit the gas and tore away from him watching as he tried to play catch up in the mirror. We were ripping around the back roads on the outskirts of town when I decided to lay off the gas giving him a chance to catch up. Pulling ahead of me, grinning as he passed, Killian put some distance between us. Seconds later I caught sight of a car darting out of the woods heading straight for him. Fuck he didn't see it. I focused with all my energy and teleported him onto my bike before the car crushed the it.

"Hold the fuck on" I yelled feeling his arms wrap around my waist as we fishtailed before skidding to a stop.

The car was in the ditch, the crushed bike underneath of it. The headlights were still on and the motor was running but there were no signs of movement. Slowly I rolled up to the scene before I stopped the motorcycle and we climbed off. Getting to the driver's side, I noticed it was completely empty. It wasn't until I opened the door that I caught two faint fae scents. One I knew, it was burnt into my memory forever whether I wanted it there or not.

"It was fucking Xavier" I growled to Killian "and another fairy I can't place."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention the commander saw me coming out of the prince's office today, He looked outrageously pissed realizing I've known about you since the beginning. Niall called me after he met with him and said he forbid Xavier from having any contact with you. He has since, um… went missing" He smirked shrugging his shoulders.

"Shit Killian, that's kind of need to know information."

"I was planning on telling you after we got to your vamp bar. Thanks for saving my ass again Brigant… I could use a drink right now" He laughed getting back on the bike.

We peeled away from the scene leaving the car and totaled bike in the dust as we headed straight for the club. The entire time I was driving my thoughts were on Xavier. What in the hell is he planning, and if he is missing did he defect to another fae, or is he now aligning himself with the vamps? I was going to have to monitor this situation closely I thought as we pulled into Fangtasia's

Killian hoped off the back and I kicked the stand down climbing off behind him. "Just leave the helmets on the bike" I told him before changing back to the heels.

"Have I told you how much this form suits you. Don't get me wrong I loved my mousey little brunette but damn girl; this fiery blonde is in fucking sane. Could you imagine if um… that hot ass fire prince met you looking like this? Shit would have gotten reeaalllll"… Killian grinned teasing me. He knew I hated Cyrus. The prince was beautiful on the outside, maybe just as beautiful as Eric I thought, but he was hollow, superficial, and arrogant. He treated his people like shit, and I hated him for it.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut the fuck up you fool, he has nothing on my Viking. You go after him… use your charm" I laughed.

We walked arm and arm into the club and caught the look of every vampire in the room. I knew what they were thinking, seeing me in here with a man that wasn't Eric. It caught Killian off guard, as his wide eyes darted around the club, but I guided him to the bar where Lance standing. I held my fingers up motioning for two whiskeys and watched him begrudgingly pour the drinks before Pam wandered up.

"Sookie can I talk to you for a minute." Pam coldly pointing at the booth.

I touched my glass to Killian's, and we emptied them.

"Another round big guy" Killian grinned at Lance checking him out.

Lance refilled the glasses eyeing Killian suspiciously before glancing at Pam. We grabbed the whiskey following her to the table. Killian slid into the booth first as I took off my jacket off and threw it between us sliding in after. Pam's eyes were glaring at him the whole time until Lance caught her by surprise.

She slid over and the bartender plopped down next to her before setting a bottle of whiskey on the table. "I think I need to hear this shit too" he growled practically dropping his fangs at Killian.

"Who the hell is this fairy. He was here last night with that fucking commander." Pam said scowling at me her arms crossed. "Eric is not going to like this one bit."

"Pam, Lance this is Killian, Killian this is Pam Eric's progeny and Lance is a bartender here." I grinned at them both almost laughing.

"Oh, the sexy Vikings child. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Feisty… when is she going to say, "She is Eric's" or is that Lances job" He smirked at Pam.

"Eric… has met him? He let you come here with him dressed like that?" She raised her perfectly groomed brow, looking at me skeptically. Lance just sat there mimicking her disbelief.

"Pam, Eric asked to see things. Memories of the past, most of which had Killian in them. Plus, he would sooner fuck Eric or Lance here, he like my brother."

"It's true" he chimed in grinning like a schoolgirl. "That Viking vampire is one grade "A" piece of meat Mmmm… and you look pretty tasty too, I got to say I love a man who brings me whiskey" he puckered his lip making a kiss gesture to Lance who now appeared three shades whiter than he already was.

Pam's lips curled into a devious little grin as she took Killian in before returning to me. "What did you show him?"

"The scars and the reason she kept them" Killian chirped in grinning at Pam and Lance before downing his drink. I knew he was about to start shit once again. "The bad shit… being run through with a sword, the goblin, and of course when the commander's knife. You should ask her about them" he winked at them seeing the look of shock on their faces.

I emptied my glass as Lance began re-filling Killian's knowing where this conversation was about to go.

"You showed Eric those memories, in that slideshow thing you did before?" she gasped. "how did he take it?"

"No, it was more like a silent movie, a memory clip. He took it better than I thought he would." I laughed slamming my drink watching Killian follow suit before Lance refilled them. "Of course, some parts were harder for him than others."

"Show me now, the things you showed him. Just me Eric would not want Lance seeing something so private" She demanded.

"I agree." I touched her temple and one by one she saw the memories I had showed to Eric the night before. There was a tiny blood tear forming in the corner of her eyes when they finished.

"Brigant show her something good too, don't be such a fucking downer… I bet Lance wants to see something" he gleamed engulfing his glass.

I glanced at Lance who was eagerly waiting. "Take Pam's hands" I smiled before touching her temple and showing her the fight I had shown Amelia and the wolves earlier.

"The last one was fucking amazing. I bet Eric loved that one, but the others… Now I know why Karin and I were sensing pain and anger in our bond last night" She shot me a wry grin. "You continue to surprise me my little fairy friend. I think you are definitely more Viking than Eric" she laughed.

"Tell me about it!" Killian cut in. "She even made me learn Swedish. Had I known there was a Viking behind all this I might have understood" he snorted pretending to be hurt.

"I didn't get a chance to show Eric that one last night. He saw what he asked to see"

Just then Rick Davenport and Alex walked up to the table silencing our conversation. "Word is Oklahoma is on her way with an entourage. We wanted to give you a heads up" Rick reported.

"Great just what the night needs, more drama. By the way I was planning on texting you. I have a busted motorcycle I need cleaned up. I don't care about the car that's on top of it. Can you send someone for it?" I smiled as he nodded.

"Yay… is this the former Mrs. Northman?" Killian gleamed clapping his hands together in excitement before whispering something into his radio. "I've been waiting to see who could steal that tall drink of water away from my girl here. I'm betting she is one hell of a bitch; those are the only ones who need marriage contracts." He chimed in being a total "mean girl".

We all laughed before I glanced back to the wolves, "take a seat guys there might just be a show tonight" I grinned exiting the booth with Killian, Pam, and Lance on my heals as we walked to the bar. Lance slid behind it and pushed two fresh shots forward. He's learning fast fairies like to drink.

I looked at Killian who was lifting his glass and I touched it to mine both of us exclaiming "Död till min fiende (Death to my enemy)" in unison. I glanced at Pam whose face was now covered with concern. "Everything is going to be fine" I smiled at her.

I turned to face the door, Killian to my side just behind me, Pam following suit. When it opened and Freyda walked in with an entourage of ten vamps I couldn't deny I prayed she was here to start shit. The only thing I found unsettling was the fact one of the vamps was none other than Felipe de Castro who was looking particularly smug tonight.

"Oh god" Killian exclaimed. "That ghastly boney hollow creature was married to your hottie, now I understand the contract ugly and a bitch" he whispered making a gaging noise.

Pam snorted but I could see glancing over my shoulder rage was filling her eyes, when Freyda began her approach. She's only seen me show her fear while I was in the fairy suit, in the council I was reserved, I have yet to play all my card. This is war and she will lose because she does not know her enemy, whereas I know everything there is to know about her pathetic existence it's the "art of war" a book I know well.

"Eric Northman should have been mine you fucking bitch. I regret not ending you in that backwoods shit hole you called a house the day I met you." she hissed. "Sookie Brigant Princess of the Skye fae I Freyda Queen of Oklahoma challenge you to single combat under the blood laws, you have wronged me, and I demand retribution. Do you accept or are you the fucking coward I know you for blonde slut."

"I accept your challenge" I grinned feeling Killian's hand on my shoulder. "30 minutes, there is an abandoned warehouse the pack owns. I'm sure they will not mind. Bring your weapons and armor and we will see who walks out alive" I replied cold and expressionless.

"You are more foolish than I thought bayou barbie." She sneered… "and who is this man candy? You're already stepping out on Northman" she laughed. "Isn't that fucking karma. I told him you never returned his love, and I was right. You ruined him and I will end you for it. I will be there and if you are not, I will find you… you accepted the challenge I have witnesses. No one can save you this time fairy bitch." She let out an evil laugh. "Make sure the Viking is there and that lover behind you, I want them to watch me rip you to fucking pieces knowing there is nothing they can do about it." Cackling she turned and left, her group following behind each looking at me as if I had just signed my own death warrant except for Castro, who seemed fascinated in a way that made me feel uneasy.

I turned to the bar, Alex and Rick now joining us. "Do you mind if we use the warehouse?" I asked Rick.

"Not at all, you need witnesses again?" he grinned glancing at Alex who was shaking his head in agreement.

"Yeah, just in case can you guys get down there. Is there anyone local who is sanctioned to officiate? Someone we can get down there fast?" I asked Rick.

"Isn't that tiger in town for a wedding? The one that used witchcraft to live forever. I'm gonna call Jackson I think he's there now." Alex told Rick before stepping away to make the call.

"Eric ain't gonna like this" Lance winced.

"Just get everything shutdown, I'm texting him now." Pam told him not meeting my eyes.

"I told the tiger it was a battle royale "Fairy Princess vs Vampire Queen", told him I put money on the princess… thought he was gonna refuse until he asked if the fairy was a Brigant, I told he hell yeah Sookie Brigant… he said he was on his way and hung up." Alex relayed the phone call to us.

"Is the fucking tiger Quinn Pam? Fuck me never mind we don't have time for this, get down there now before Eric. I will be right behind you."

The bar emptied in seconds.

When we were alone Killian put his hands on my shoulders before pressing his forehead to mine. "That bitch doesn't stand a chance, take her down Brigant… Ingen nåd (No Mercy)" he gave me a wicked grin before dropping his hands and lifting his head.

We turned to the bar and slammed our drinks before walking out.

Hoping on the bike and tearing toward the battlefield I couldn't help but think of how easy she had made it for me. I knew the blood laws, I hoped she would openly challenge me. I won't be able to use my finger gun or powers other than fairy speed and agility, but she also wouldn't be able to use modern weapons like a gun. It was basically an agreed upon duel and I was confident in my skills with a sword. Pulling into the parking lot, I saw Eric and Pam waiting by the door. Lance and the other vamps along with the wolves were all waiting inside.

Eric's face was a mixture of rage, fear, and love and all I could do was grab his collar pulling his face to mine kissing his lip as if it would be the last time… I doubted it would be but… "Do not worry my Love, I've been expecting this. Just keep an eye on Castro, I'm not sure what his agenda is but I am sure he has one." I looked into his eyes smiling, "Trust me. I know my enemy. Get in there me and Killian will follow. I'm going to make a show of it… fear is a powerful tool."

Pam and Eric walked in silently scowling, I glanced at Killian "Let the show begin, stay behind me until I order you to drop back with Eric."

We walked into the building and all eyes were on us moving to the center of the room where Quinn was standing. The magic swirled between us as the crowd watched in wonderment. The tiger arrogantly smiled as the smoke cleared, and we were battle ready. My leather pants were exchanged for black tactical pants and the heals for combat boots. My hairs intricate braids were woven around our black battle crown and pulled to the top of my head in a high bun that was a combination of lose hair and braids. I turned to Killian when we got to the center. His face was pained as mine, a single blue line went from forehead to his chin, two lines on each check. I smiled at him before I turned to Quinn.

"Hello Sookie" he smiled stepping towards me, arms open as if he were going to hug me before Killian stepped out from behind me. His hand was on the hilt of his sword. I held my hand up flipping my wrist back, he hesitated momentary growling but dropped back to Eric. I could see neither were happy.

"Quinn, we can talk later at Fangtasia if you want. Right now, I am here for one thing and I don't need any distractions"

He smiled and stepped back. Raising his hands his voice boomed, "The Challenge may begin" dropping them when he finished.

I turned to look at Freyda and her people. Taking a step towards them shield held in front, I leaned back on my heals flourishing my sword swaying with a wild grin. I dipped my head slightly wickedly glaring into the eyes of each of them before I spotted her.

"I have accepted your challenge BITCH come to me so I can end you." I growled twirling my sword even faster before stopping, holding it over my head pointing it in her direction. "I had a special blade made for you. It's pure silver and engraved with your name. Come look it's a beautiful weapon" I laughed callously as she began to make her approach.

She stopped 10 feet from me. "Do you think I buy your little act" she sneered "It may work on that fool Viking, it might even impress the tiger, but it won't work on me. You're as weak today as you were 60 years ago. A little face paint and a sword doesn't scare me cunt."

"Come rip me to pieces" I scoffed. "Tear me a fucking part. I beg you to try, please let me show you just how good I am with this sword."

I saw the fear in her eyes and caught the look of astonishment on a face in her group. A young girl with similar features to the queens I assumed she was her progeny. I caught her eyes when she gave me a wicked grin before glancing to Freyda and I could only assume they were communicating through their bond.

I was correct. The girl rushed me with vamp speed, but I flipped up in the air landing behind her removing the head from her body in one swift motion of my blade before turning back to Freyda ready to pounce.

Killian and Eric were behind me in seconds, "That's against the fucking rules bitch and you know it" Killian screamed, while my Viking growled.

Quinn now standing between us arms held out in each of our directions. "Need I remind you of the rules Queen of Oklahoma"

"She acted on her own" she hissed staring at the pool of blood behind me.

"You ordered her to her death. You are a fucking coward a pathetic queen and from what I hear a dead fuck. Grab your weapon and stop playing games. I'm ready to end you."

I could feel Eric's pride as he stood there silent, he likely was wearing that beautiful crooked grin and had an arched brow watching Freyda's astonishment. She was a selfish creature. I had no doubt what her next move would be, but maybe she would surprise me I thought.

"I retract my challenge request" she growled quietly.

"Well that's no fun" Killian pouted.

"You have wronged me Freyda, you took something that was mine many years ago. It's my turn to seek retribution. I Sookie Brigant Princess of the sky Fae challenge you Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma to single combat under the blood laws… will you except my challenge as I did yours or will you prove to be the coward", I grinned wildly looking her up and down with distain.

"YES, yes, YES … Do it Bitch" Killian taunted her practically bouncing behind me.

"I do not" she said coldly turning to the door with vampiric speed, her group following behind her, Castro lingering momentarily dazed with the look of lust in his eyes.

"Go" Eric ordered holding his hand up motioning to the door as our crowd disbursed and exited the building. "You too tiger" he growled.

"Well I think I am just going to pop back to the club for a drink, Mmmmm don't do anything I wouldn't do Brigant" Killian winked at me before glancing back at Eric then popping away.

When everyone was gone, I dropped my weapons and turned to my vampire. I didn't let him say a word. I unbuttoned his jeans, kicking off my pants and boots before I jumped into his arms letting his hard cock slide into me. He backed us into the wall each thrust harder than the last as he feverishly slid in and out of me. Lust filled me shooting though my body like sparks of electricity. I was on the verge of exploding when he started going faster and deeper begging me to come with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let go, feeling his release with mine. We moaned in euphoric bliss and collapsed into the wall.

"My Lover" He grinned Looking over my face and hair. "Do you know how mad I was you accepted the challenge. But seeing you tonight, like this… I secretly hoped she accepted your challenge even though I hated your words. You were fierce, controlled, and yet completely wild. I loved it" he growled. "You struck fear into that woman like I have never seen. She would not have stood a chance against your blade."

"I'm only sorry I had to end the girl."

"Don't be" he raised his brow. "She was groomed to be like her maker… pathetic, cruel, and power hungry. I wanted to end her many times myself." He smiled stepping back before lowering me to the ground. "By the way, thank you for letting me fuck a Viking warrior princess… you are a fucking vision I already want you again… but we have to get to the club. I am expecting an old friend to show up and it's my turn to surprise you, my little fairy lover."

I snapped my fingers to change back into my earlier look while he put himself back together. We walked arm in arm out of the building to my motorcycle.

"Where is the other bike" he said motioning to the helmet Killian had been wearing.

"Killian had a bit of an accident; I will fill you in when we get to the club… So, you riding bitch?" I laughed as I pulled on my jacket.

"Do you know how ridiculous that would look" he raised his brow and scowled before putting on the helmet "Get on, I know how to drive one of these things."

"Mmmm yes master" I smirked jumping on the back watching a wave of lust sweep his face as I put on the helmet.

He started it up and took off. My arms where around his chest, my body pressed to his, he was driving fast as hell and I loved every minute of it.

**Pam POV**

The fairy was back at the club when I got there. I still wasn't quite sure how to take him, but Eric seemed fine especially after he threatened Quinn. Guess they could both bond over their individual claims on Sookie I thought grinning.

Before I knew it, Killian plopped down next to me in the booth. A bottle of whiskey in one hand two glasses in the other. I just glared at him hoping he take a hint, but he just sat there looking pathetic.

"Who was the fucking tiger, why does he look at her like that… those weird purple eyes." Killian asked before slamming his drink.

"They dated a long time ago. She ended it but like Eric, Quinn drank the "sookie-Koolaid". He'll probably always have feelings for her. Now that he's immortal he's looking for the second chance he'll never get." I sighed shaking my head. "It's going to be a problem."

"Brigant has quite the fucking collection of admires, now I have to add were tiger to the list" He scowled rolling his eyes in disgust.

I laughed at how over the top he was, "so who all is on this list?"

"Well" he started "1. The Commander. 2. Vampire Eric, but he doesn't really count because she loves him. 3 The two wolves Alcide and Alex. 4. The Fire fae prince. 5. Now the fucking were tiger Quinn." He sneered.

"What about Bill, she just killed him, but he has to be on that list as "the vampire formerly known as Compton"" I grinned at him before realizing he was clueless. "She didn't tell you about Bill Fucking Compton."

"No who is this vampire and when did she kill him." He practically growled.

"You can ask her yourself" I snickered pointing as Sookie slid into the booth followed by Eric.

Eric was pouring her a drink and they were doing that lovey dovey shit when she glanced at Killian and froze momentarily before drinking her shot and pouring another.

"Out with it" she ordered him before drinking the second shot.

"Who the fuck is Bill Compton" Killian demanded stiffly.

Eric arched his brow grinning at me before looking from Killian to Sookie, "Lover, he does not know about Bill?"

"No" she smiled brushing her finger across Eric's chin. "I did not tell him; the fool would have ended Bill years ago if he knew." She winked at Eric before looking back to the fairy, "Stop being a baby Killian, I will tell you and you won't like it."

"You can tell him another time, come dance with me my love" Eric told Sookie taking her hand before she slid out of the seat and followed him to the dance floor.

"They are pathetically in love aren't they" Killian sighed before taking another shot.

"Disgustingly in love" I grinned rolling my eyes at the fairy who I was now warming up to. "It's always been this way even when it wasn't. She makes him feel alive." I smiled watching them in each other arms on the dance floor until I spotted him.

"I will be right back fairy."

He stood and I went to greet Harry Fucking Winston. I did not see this coming tonight. I knew it was coming but damn Eric's pulling out the big guns and fast… "Mr. Winston can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Northman" He smiled. "I see he is on the dance floor with that divine creature. I take it that is the Brigant princess" He asked with a raised brow.

"Indeed, it is" I grinned, "let me show you to the office, he will be with you momentarily."

**Eric POV**

I didn't appreciate Pam's interruption on the dance floor but when she whispered that my 12o'clock appointment was waiting in the office I knew my old friend was here. "I am sorry my love, I have to see an old friend. Have a drink with Killian and I will introduce him to you in a little bit." I said taking Sookie's hand as I led her to the bar.

"See you soon Viking, don't make me wait too long or I'll have to find another dance partner." She grinned taunting me like a little vixen and I loved it.

I walked into the office and greeted Harry before taking a seat behind the desk.

"Northman, it's been far too long old friend" Winston grinned. "I couldn't help but watch you on the dance floor with the princess, she suits you Viking. Now I am certain you have found the perfect finger for this ring, it's as if it were destined to be" he smiled raising his brow causing me to grow suspicious of his ramblings. "We'll see if my research is correct." He continued., "this ring was unearthed 3 centuries ago by archeologists, it was part of a newly discovered Viking hoard at that time, an ancient one. The ring is older than you and it was said to have belonged to a saxton queen, but after a raid it adorned the finger of a Viking queen until she left this plane for Valhalla." He smiled sliding the box across the table.

As I pulled it closer slowly opening the lid I couldn't help wondering if it were possible something from my past could find me now. Sitting there dazed I could only stare at the open box on the desk, the gem inside distinctive. It was a ring I would never forget. We had just returned from a series of successful raids; it was part of the plunder. I had watched my father give it to my mother during the celebration, it never left her finger before I died….

"How is this fucking possible jeweler?"

"All I can tell you is, after it was unearthed it was purchased by the British royal family. I'm not sure if it was from theft or carelessness but it bounced around on the black market for 100 years before, I spotted it in the 1940's. It's been in my private collection ever since. I have often wondered if its history tied to you but let's face it my friend you were a selfish creature, I didn't think you were worthy of it. We are after all talking about a 5.02 caret Royal Emerald Cut Diamond Halo Engagement ring that is priceless." He grinned watching my eyes fixated to the ring.

"What do you want for it" I said coldly snapping my head up. "Name your price Winston."

"It is yours Viking, by rite. Think of it as me holding it for you until you were worthy. All I want is for you to place it on the finger of that beautiful fairy that's influenced you for more than the past half century, she's made you worthy." He grinned before standing. "Don't wait, do it tonight."

"I can never repay you for this gem-smith"

"Introduce me to your love and you can consider your debt paid Northman"

Winston followed me back to the bar as I slipped the ring box into my pocket. When we came through the doorway, I could see Quinn smiling at Sookie in a way that made me want to rip his face off. Even Killian was glaring watching his every movement, I had to admit I was starting to like this fucking fairy.

She sensed my approach, as I glided in behind her draping my arms around her neck. She leaned back into me looking up, smiling into my eyes, as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. I could feel through the bond she had no feelings for that fuck Quinn, she wanted nothing but me.

"Tiger" I growled.

"I will catch you later Sookie, I think that's my que to leave. Maybe we can grab lunch before I head out of town." He winked at her before glaring at me.

"Bye tiger wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but it wasn't, the way that you look at Brigant disgusts me." Killian chimed in rolling his eyes at Quinn, Pam chuckling behind him.

"Quinn" I raised my brow. "There is something I want to talk to you about later, why don't you stick around for a little bit. Pam will have some drinks brought to the booth and Sookie and I will meet you there shortly." I could feel everything in her protesting Quinn's presence here, but she smiled and said nothing as Pam led him away.

"Sookie, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Harry Winston" I grinned wondering if she would recognize the name.

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly holding her hand out to shake his, but Harry picked it up and kissed it. Had it been anyone else I would have been furious. "You any relation to the diamond guy" she winked grinning.

"The pleasure is all mine my dear, you are an enchanting creature. Northman is a lucky vampire" he grinned. "And yes, I am actually the diamond guy" he raised his brow and snickered.

"Oh… " she laughed blushing before looking up to me. "I am just as lucky" she cooed wrinkling her nose in this sexy pouty way that would have stopped my heart if it was beating.

"Is this what I fucking think….." Killian started grinning like clown before Pam elbowed him and he went silent. All I could do was glare at the fucking idiot. He had the looks but there wasn't no one home upstairs. I wondered how many times Sookie had saved his ass.

"Well I must bid you Farwell my dear, I'm afraid I have another meeting to get to." He grinned, "Take care of the Northman he is a dear friend. And you Viking, remember my words. You will never find another like this one" He smiled before leaving.

"Come my love, I want you to sit in the throne with me" I smiled taking her hand leading her to the stage. I motioned to the seat. Watching as she hesitantly sat down eyeing me suspiciously. I held my hand up and the bar went silent.

"Every king needs a queen" I announced grinning before pulling the box from my pocket and dropping to one knee. I never gave this moment to her before, I tricked her, it's a regret I have relived a million times. Now I am setting things right. I watched her hands move to her mouth in shock as her eyes glistened on the verge of tears. "Sookie Brigant, will you marry me the right way this time?"

She didn't hesitate, she held her hand out and whispered "Yes, I will marry you Eric Northman."

I slid the ring on her finger, and it fit perfectly. Standing, she jumped into me wrapping herself around my body, my arms encircled her torso holding her to my chest as we passionately kissed, causing the entire bar to erupt in applause.

"This ring once belonged to my mother and now it belongs to you. I hope you like it." I grinned as she seemed dazzled by the jewel and everything it signified. She didn't need to speak I knew how she felt. "When do you want to get married lover?"

"As soon as possible vampire" she grinned before kissing me.

"My Coronation is Saturday, it's two days away. Would that be too soon?"

"Not soon enough" She said as her lips curled into the sexiest smile I had ever seen. I grinned kissing the tip of her nose before carrying her to where Quinn was waiting.

I dropped her into the booth and slid in putting my arm around her before I glanced at the tiger who was looking less than impressed with my proposal and he loathed the fact she said yes. I poured my lover a whiskey from the bottle Pam had left on the table. "So, Quinn it looks like the coronation will also be a royal wedding. Will there be any problems accommodating this?"

"Is this what you really want Sook, a vamp wedding in 2 days." He asked her with a suspicious raised brow almost begging for her to protest, searching her face for any sign of doubt. "He's claiming you as his again."

"I am his and I would marry him tonight right here and now if I could. He is mine you should know this Quinn, it's the way it has always been." She said flatly.

I fucking love the way she claims me now, and I revel in how much the tiger hates it I thought laughing internally as I watched the hope drain from his face while he silently pleaded for another chance with his eyes. I wondered if he had been waiting for her this whole time, if he somehow knew.

"I will do it" he grinned at Sookie before looking at me. "Congratulations Eric, you are a very lucky vampire. I will be in touch with the details." He slid out of the booth and stalked away. As soon as he was gone Killian and Pam moved into the bench.

"Congratulations Brigant" Killian cooed holding his glass of whiskey up. She clanked her glass with his before engulfing the contents and returning it to the table where he began refilling them. "Let me see that ring girl" he giggled before she held her hand out and he went silent.

Both Pam and the fairy gazed at the ring before looking at me wide eyed and shocked… but I couldn't say anything as my gaze caught that creature entering the bar. Fucking Freyda, what in the hell did she want now.

"So, you put a ring on the bitch's finger… how fucking special. Tell me Viking how did her lover take it? You are after all sharing a table with your precious Sookie's fairy fuck buddy." She grinned looking at me expecting a reaction. "I told you she didn't love you. Look at the way that slut smiles at you, she has you charmed you fucking idiot."

Sookie slid onto my lap placing her arm around my neck before Freyda had even finished speaking.

"Ewe, that is my sister you coward bitch so don't come up in here assuming you have dirt. You talked about Karma earlier, how's that shit working for you now." Killian hissed rolling his eyes.

"Mmmm yes I will soon be Mrs. Northman as I always should have been, what do you think of my ring it's exquisite is it not? My lover has excellent taste." Sookie purred holding her hand up to show off the ring, before taking my lips so passionately with hers I stiffened instantly. She glanced back at Freyda "I can't begin to tell you the things I am going to do to his body tonight" she groaned trailing her finger down my chest before nipping my lip. She was taunting that beast of a woman and it was spectacular, the look on her face seeing Sookie play with me the way she always wanted to was un fucking forgettable.

Killian slid her a whiskey and they simultaneously drank. Everyone could see the rage Freyda was openly displaying as the whole room silently watched the show, half of them were lusting after my little fairy vixen but Pam and I could only watch grinning as the fairies played their game.

"Why have you come here Freyda, I know it's not to celebrate my engagement" Sookie paused momentarily rubbing her hand on my chest before looking back to the bitch with a grin. "Oh, have you come to accept my challenge, have you changed your mind" she chimed with delight.

"She doesn't know what to say, isn't that just special." Killian goaded.

"Shut the fuck up fairy or I will fucking drain you right here." She growled at him.

When Sookie and Killian started laughing I couldn't help but chuckle, even Pam got caught up in it when a low wave of laughter swept the room before Sookie slid out of the booth hushing the crowd as she stood in front of Freyda.

I immediately positioned myself behind her placing my hands on her hips. "You will do no such thing. Everyone here knows it" She grinned scanning the faces of the now nodding crowd.

"One way or another I will take back what it mine" she hissed.

"Tell me did you love him?" She asked leaning into me, one arm reaching back around my neck gently rubbing "Did he love you" she pouted, moving her other hand to my thigh… I could feel what she wanted, and my fangs dropped with lust. "Did he ever touch you the way he touches me?" she signed gently grinding her ass into me as one of my hand dipped into the top of her pants and the other went up the front of shirt caressing her. "Tell me he loved you as he loves me, Tell me he wanted you and I will give him to you right now" … she paused moaning before completely stopping. "No… I did not think so. You don't have official business in this state, the king requests you return home tonight. Unless you changed your mind about the challenge if not get the fuck out of here you pathetic bitch."

I was grinning at Freyda the whole time Sookie spoke. I'd never seen her that silent, not only had my little fairy made her look weak when she withdrew her challenge, she publicly embarrassed her right here. It's something that creature will not forget. She's going to be looking for a way to get back at my fairy vixen, I was sure of it.

When Freyda left I leaned down and whispered into Sookie's ear "I think I need to take you home right now after that public show my little temptress, everyone in this place is lusting for you..."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Skye And Fire**

**Freyda POV**

That fairy bitch just humiliated me, and Eric loved every minute of it I thought scowling as I stormed out of that shit hole dive bar. After that little fucking show she just put on I wanted to kill her slowly, torture her for weeks, cut every inch of her fucking tanned skin until she bled out. I might not be able to beat that skank in a fight, but I will find a way to end her once and for all.

Hearing the steps from behind broke my murder plotting concentration and severely annoyed me. "What the fuck do you want fan-bangers, I'm in no mood" I turned to the two pathetic humans who followed me out.

"I think I can be of some assistance to you" The taller one grinned before stepping forward. "with your little fairy problem."

"Just how can you help…" I trailed off watching the fairy magic transform him. Staring at the beautiful creature that stood before me I couldn't help but think he was a fairy version of Eric. Tall, beautiful, blonde… and he smelled delicious. I wasn't sure what I wanted more… to fuck him or drain him right where he stood. "You got my attention fairy."

"I will demand the princess's hand, if she refuses and marries that savage it will bring shame to my clan." He smiled coldly. "That's where you come in. Challenge her again after the wedding and I will fight in your place" he said snapping his fingers taking my form.

"Cyrus, this isn't the fucking plan" the second fairy exclaimed. "We were supposed to get rid of the vamp. Sookie is not to be hurt, you agreed to this. Castro was right… I should have never involved you."

"Fuck you Xavier, do you think I care about your skye princess? Brigant's have presided over the realm for long enough. If I can't have her no one can. She's already shamed me once, if she does it again, I will end her myself." Cyrus grinned before the second fairy popped away.

I watched the fairy return to his form, taking in his words. It was a clear violation of the blood laws and I would certainly be punished – possibly the true death – if it were to come to light, but I wanted that bitch dead more than anything especially if it appeared to be at my hands.

"How can I trust you fairy" I smiled wickedly letting my finger trail down his chest.

He grabbed the back of my head, clutching my hair in his fist before drawing me into his body. "Because" he smirked looking down, "I can give you two things you desperately want. Go home, I will come to you later Queen of Oklahoma."

He released me turning back to the club, reentering the building before I lost sight of him.

**Cyrus POV**

That weak vampire bitch was going to be easy to charm I grinned walking back into Fangtasia.

I was disobeying a royal order but fuck my grandmother. I will not allow a Skye fae to dishonor our clan even if she is a fucking Brigant. To choose that creature over her own kind not only shames fire fae it shames the entire realm.

Had I known the little warrior who trained with us would ascend to the highest ranking I would have pursued her harder. I would have broken her, taken her for myself, and become the leader of both our clans. Seeing her true form made me want to own her, even after that slut show she put on with her pet vampire. He might as well have bent her over and taken her right there for everyone to see with his fangs hanging out. Skye should be embarrassed by their princess's actions I thought as I observed her on the dance floor with that beast.

I watched waiting to make my move. When she finally left the dance floor alone, I strolled up behind her. Dipping down I inhaled her wonderful scent before putting my arms around her waist, pulling her into my body.

"Lover, I said I would be right back…" She started before going completely stiff while the bartender hissed dropping his fangs.

"Mmmm I love the sound of those words coming out of your beautiful mouth" I grinned turning her around tasting her lips while she fought to push me away. "Feel what you have done to me princess, I'm completely aroused."

"Cyrus, get the fuck off of me" she demanded breaking free of my grasp before her vampire rushed to her side growling. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask for your hand princess, to unite our clans" I smiled. "You are Brigant royalty not some vampire slut." I glanced at her vamp whose eyes were filled with rage. "Oh yes I caught your little show with that savage, and I am still willing to take you as my bride even after this creature has tainted you."

She laughed mocking me, disrespecting my offer, treating me as if I were some peasant and not the Fire prince.

"She is mine" her vamp hissed.

"As you can see, I'm already engaged" she smirked holding up her hand. I thought Xavier was exaggerating her interest in the vampire, but I was mistaken. The creature clearly had some sort of power over her.

"You would deny me" I asked brushing my hand down her golden hair before her pet pushed it away. "You choose this creature over me, a prince."

"Touch her again and I will kill you fairy" the vamp growled.

"You have no business here Prince, does the queen know you have come" I heard Killian's voice behind me.

"I'm talking to the princess fairy; this conversation is above your station. Must I remind you; you are nobody Killian."

"Cyrus, leave immediately I formally deny your request," she gleamed wrapping her arms around that dead creature as he grinned baiting my rage, openly claiming her taunting me to cross a line and punish her.

I was going to make her pay for her refusal in more ways than one. "Fine if you want to act like a slut maybe you should dress the part" I grinned before attempting to remove her clothing with my magic.

"You would strip me in front of everyone here to shame me?" she scoffed faking outrage. "My lover would not have liked that." Sookie laughed before adding "You are arrogant, untrustworthy, and lack honor… I hate you and everything you stand for. I would rather die than choose you."

"So be it princess" I smiled before popping away to Oklahoma.

**Sookie POV**

Waking up remembering the events of the night before I was on high alert. I couldn't even enjoy Eric next to me or the memory of what we had done in this bed only hours ago. Rolling over, I momentarily glanced at my beautiful ring before jumping in the shower and getting ready to attack the day.

I called Killian who was on his way over, he bought a house in the same community. Originally, he had wanted to buy the one next door, but I put my foot down. The same neighborhood is good enough without having him right on top of me I thought laughing as I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for the office.

Pulling out the chair I sat down behind the desk only glancing up as he entered the room right before my phone rang.

"Wolf" I answered watching Killian's eyes light up as he plopped down in the chair across from me.

"Hey boss, word on the street is Queenie was hosting a couple vamps last night… the kings of Nevada, New Mexico, and Ohio, in addition to the Queen of Michigan. Rumor has it Ohio and Michigan are possible marriage contracts but Castro and Roman on the other hand I'm not sure… gossip is they had a fairy with em and they stormed out. That's all I got for now." He reported.

"Nothing else I should know?"

"Well… yeah, but you ain't gonna like it. I fuckin hate having to tell ya… Some tall blonde dude showed up… they were um… calling him Eric, guess he spent the night in her chambers. Sorry to break it to ya boss but I knew that dirty fucking fanger was a cheating asshole."

"Did you see him."

"No but I've gotten in with some loners that work for her, they said tall blonde arrogant motherfucker plus she called him Eric. I ain't no genius boss but even I think it's kinda obvious that asshole vamp is stepping out on ya." He growled.

"It wasn't Eric. Try to get on the inside and report back ASAP… Porter be careful."

"I'll be in tonight boss" he chimed hanging up.

I sat the phone down and sipped my coffee before opening the drawer and selecting a manila folder. Carefully setting the folder on the desk before rubbing my temples taking a deep breath. Glancing up I could only look at Killian in silence.

"I don't like that look Brigant?" Killian remarked with an edge to his voice. "Before we dive into that whole shit storm that seems to follow you" He frowned slapping his arm on the desk reaching his hands out. "Show me Bill fucking Compton now. I want to see your human life."

"This is what you are thinking about right now you fool." I laughed taking his hand in mine sharing my human existence as the energy pulsed between us. Since he is fae it's easier for me to share memories, it's a secret skill one he loves me using to replay our battles.

"Damn girl, you were a fucking hot mess back then! I don't know how your vampire loved you like that, all weak and desperately seeking a savior. How on earth could you have let that creep Compton live after what he did to you?" he groaned "we need to have a talk about your human shit another time. Now what did the wolf say?"

"Well," Pulling my hand back and setting it on top of the folder, I grinned. "As expected, it appears Xavier is with Castro but Roman is with them somehow. Tobias Roman is the king of New Mexico. I don't know that much about him other than what's in his file. "Gladiator type" you might be into him. I hear he likes both men and woman" I teased winking. "It's something we are going to have to keep a close eye on, but we anticipated this. That's the good news. The bad is I think Cyrus might be hold up with Freyda planning something in her um… chambers. Porter said the wolves that work for her said she called him "Eric"." I laughed wrinkling my nose.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Ewee the prince has set an all new low standard for himself. He has always been the fuck anything with a crotch type and he does resemble the Viking in the fact he is tall and blonde." He smiled before gasping "Do you think he put her in a "Sookie-suit" and they role played… that would be so fucking gross" he laughed uncontrollably.

"Only you would think of something like that" I grinned opening the folder. "Do you think Cyrus is acting with Aoife's consent? The queen has shown nothing but love for me, she even warned me of his ways. If he is acting with the backing of his clan that would change everything. It would mean a fae war."

"No, she would never risk war with the realm not even for her grandson. He has to be acting alone which makes him just as dangerous to her as he is to us." He grinned, "I should see Niall. I will meet you at the hotel for a drink later. By the way Brigant that sexy fairy shit you pulled last night was hot as fuck. I've never seen you embrace that side before, it's about time! Your vampire loved it. I even had a tiny, I repeat TINY bit of lust for you until I almost vomited at the thought." He grinned before popping away. It was his way of complimenting me.

I looked down at the folder seeing Aoife's face. All I could do was hope for her sake Cyrus didn't do something that would cost her everything. She was an amazing leader to her people diplomatic but a warrior at heart ruling her kingdom without a king. I had learned a lot from my time with her, she and her people had my respect. Cyrus would be their downfall I thought as I returned the folder to its drawer.

I needed to get up and pack I told myself before finishing the rest of my coffee. It was Friday and we needed to check into "Emerald Veil" – the new premier supernatural hotel in New Orleans – there is a reception tonight and they will be hosting Saturday nights events. I smiled thinking about the wedding and bounced out of the chair heading upstairs to pack. Opening the closet, I pulled everything to one side to reveal a beautiful white gown in a garment bag and smiled when I read the stickie note on it.

"_**You will not need this my lover; **_

_**I have taken care of everything. **_

_**Don't forget to invite your little witch friend. **_

_**E."**_

Ah, Amelia I almost forgot I thought as I packed our bags. When I finished here, I would have to call her, this news is bigger than just a "hey I'm gettin hitched and you're invited" text. I laughed as I finished my bag off with a few late-night options. Eric's bag was even quicker to pack. After I pulled his suit from the closet and hung it on the door, I locked up our bedroom and headed downstairs.

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom I stripped down and headed towards the kitchen. I poured a glass of wine grabbing my phone and the bottle as I headed for the back door. The hot water was going to be just what I need to relieve some of this tension I thought before glancing out the back seeing Becker. I motioned for him to turn around before walking out on the pool deck and sliding into the hot tub.

I almost dropped the phone in in the water when Cyrus appeared across from me, naked as blue jay.

Becker was at the side of the tub with lightning speed, Jones at his back. "What are you doing here Fire Prince, you know this constitutes an act of war within the fae realm." He hissed, "The royal order has come down, she refused you, your people have been warned. I should have your head for trying to dishonor her with your magic last night."

I held my hand up silencing his furry, before taking a sip of my wine and sitting back stretching an arm along the edge. "What are you doing here Cyrus, this is mine and Eric's home. You do not knock, you do not call, you just "pop" in and as you can see, I am in no position to entertain a guest yet here you are naked in front of me while my Viking fiancé sleeps." I smiled glancing up at Becker who was now regaining his composure before looking back at the insufferable fool sitting in front of me. "I take it you are enjoying the view, after spending the night with Freyda that is" I chuckled grinning at his momentary shock, guess he didn't expect me to know where he was.

"Mmmm yes," his lips curled into a devious grin. "I had to make "adjustments" to her. She didn't have the skye fae look I was lusting for after seeing that show you put on last night, you teased me especially watching it in your true form. She even let me call her Sookie" He raised his brow taking me in with his eyes. "I would have much rather had the real thing."

Both Becker and Jones were practically growling watching the fairy admit to what he had done as he stared at me with lust in his eyes.

"You disgust me Cyrus. How did you even get in?"

"It took me some time to find the weakness in your magic, I have to admit I was quite impressed by its strength. You have changed much since the ascention your powerful, beautiful, and I've never smelled a scent like yours it makes me hard just thinking about it" he groaned momentarily closing his eyes. "The desire I have for you insists that I give you one more chance. Marry me… we make sense, the vampire doesn't." He winked laying on his charm.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, and I knew why I had hated Cyrus from the first day I met him. Granted he was beautiful like Eric, but his charm was sickly sweet and over the top it reminded me of fucking Bill Compton's southern gentleman act. He was a fairy fucking Bill. He had no feeling for me only a desire to own me.

"How so," I smiled sipping my wine before grinning seductively.

"My grandmother loves you." He smiled relaxing too easily. "You are both strong warriors. It's what drew me to you when you trained with us. You adapted quickly and it caught my eye even with your plain looks. I never understood why you rejected my attention back then, and I understand it even less now, we would be beautiful as one, a strong match, we could rule our kingdoms together, think of it. Fire and Skye united… We could overtake the entire realm."

"That is treason" Becker said flatly while Jones whispered into his radio.

"Mmmm" I grinned submissively. "So, you love me?"

"I could, if you were mine, but I need all of you… Every little piece... You will not have that vampire pet; I order you to end things with that creature before I kill him." He grinned just before Killian popped into the water, his look matching ours.

"Brother I am so glad you could join us" I winked at him.

"This is of no concern to Killian. We are discussing our future marriage; this is between you and I Sookie. Remove him now." Cyrus Demanded.

"I will not" I grinned sipping the wine before handing the glass to Killian. "He is my brother and what better time to have him by my side than while I am listening to your proposal for a second time. You must know he is my most trusted advisor."

"This is what I am talking about woman, you need to be broken" he smiled reminding me even more of Bill. "You are so damn stubborn. You need a man to control you, so you don't act out defiantly in these ways. You are cocky and need to be brought down a peg or two."

"Mmm that's interesting" I smiled lulling him into a false sense of comfort. "So, you think you can break me?" I winked.

"The vampire would fucking kill you" Killian snorted handing the wine glass back. "He loves her, you would never understand what they share."

"That creature does not know how to love, he's fucking dead." Cyrus cried rolling his eyes at the idea. "They share nothing, he set her aside once and he will do it again. He is a Viking savage, a fucking vampire, he cares nothing for anyone other than himself. Why would he fuck Freyda every year if he loved you Sookie… think about that."

"Cyrus, I'm done with this game. I deny your proposal once again for the last time. You will never break me, I will never be yours, and you dishonor all of Skye fae by showing up to my home naked when I am engaged to a king. Eric may be a vampire, but you are the one who is truly dead on the inside. You know… even your own grandmother warned me of you, fearful I would fall for your charm, but you had none."

"So, it's true, you would rather die than allow me to claim you?" He asked with shock and rage in his eyes. "You'll let that creature defile your body, he practically fucked you in front of an audience last night, but you won't let me to touch you?"

"Yes" I smiled before he popped out. "Re-take your positions" I commanded before the guards scurried off and I looked at Killian.

"Fuck, Brigant… Northman won't like this." He said looking down mocking our current situation. "The prince just crossed a serious line."

"I know." I shivered, "You were right about the "Sookie-suit"." I said laughing at the look of disgust on his face.

"Yuck" he gasped, "I was only joking, no way I thought he would really do something that fucking creepy, your vampire definitely ain't gonna like that."

"Yeah I know "brother", now get your ass out of here because this," I circled my finger silently pointing out our nudity. "Is also something that would be on the list of shit he ain't gonna like" I grinned teasing him before he popped away.

I grabbed my glass and slid out of the tub when Becker turned his head. Heading to the kitchen I wrapped myself in the towel before refilling the glass. The prince's arrogance enraged me, I glanced down at my shaking hand trying to control my feeling before I downed the wine. It was already 5pm, there was no way I was crawling back in bed feeling like this maybe I should go and see Amelia, it might help me get out of this funk.

Throwing my jean shorts and tank top back on before grabbing a pair of flipflops from the closet I headed to the kitchen and snagged a bottle of wine popping to my friend's house. I knocked on Amelia's door and a few minutes later it opened to reveal her surprised smiling face.

"Sookie I wasn't expecting you!" she said, "Please come in I have someone I want you to meet."

"Great I brought wine and I have big news for you" I smiled walking through the entryway until I saw him.

Fucking Cyrus looking particularly Eric like from the way he was dressed to his hair.

"This is my new Friend Cyrus" she smiled pointing to him. "He's a fairy too, I was helping him break a binding spell. Don't you think he kind of looks like someone we know?" She winked while the fairy stood there grinning.

"Yes, Amelia as a matter of fact he looks like a ghost from my past." I replied my eyes never leaving his. "So that's how you did it Cyrus."

"Indeed," He smirked. "While you were letting that vampire ravage you last night, I was learning everything I could about you Sookie Stackhouse. Oh, I see you brought wine, I would love a glass."

"What is going on Sookie" Amelia's eyes darted to mine filling with fear.

"It's ok, take the wine and pour three glasses if you wouldn't mind." I smiled following her to the kitchen as Cyrus took a seat at the bar.

"Mmm first we were naked in the hot tub, now sharing wine." He laughed at Amelia's discomfort as he took the glass from her.

"Long story short Amelia, Cyrus is the fire prince who wants to marry me even though I have refused twice, he used you to break the wards on my house, Eric proposed" I smiled holding up my hand. "I said yes, we are getting married tomorrow night and I want you to be there… surprise."

"If you go through with this Sookie, you will regret it" Cyrus growled. "My offer still stands; I suggest you accept it."

"To be "broken" by you, or loved by Eric hmm, let me think on that one asshole. Finish your wine and leave, I doubt you are welcome here anymore fairy."

"Sookie I didn't know" Amelia cringed on the verge of tears.

"There is no way you could have known, I only found out last night when he showed up at the club."

"You have until tomorrow night princess, if you wed your pet vampire it will be the last thing you ever do" he grinned before popping away.

I hugged Amelia once he was gone, comforting her. "Listen this is not your fault, ward your home against him. He is dangerous and unpredictable right now. This is my fault. He spent the night with Freyda, I should have known he would find out everything about me."

"He seemed really nice" she grinned.

"He's not… don't trust him. I hate to leave you like this, but this has to be reported, we'll be in town later at the Emerald Veil if you want to grab a drink or we can get coffee tomorrow. I will text you when we get in."

"Sounds good" she smiled before I popped away.

**Eric POV **

I opened my eyes glancing at the clock thinking of how much I enjoyed this time of the year. It was 7pm and already dark. Hurrying out of bed I jumped into the shower, quickly dressing before unlocking the door and heading down the stairs. I had felt Sookie while I slept, it was super controlled like she was trying to hide her feelings but occasionally, something slipped out. Walking through the house I didn't see her anywhere, until I spotted her talking to the fairy guard Becker by the back fences.

Gliding up behind her I heard the end of their conversation.

"Niall has been informed. Jones, Killian, and I will lead the protection detail. Replacements will be sent to guard the house before our departure princess. T-minus 60 minutes and counting." Becker said flatly glancing at me before turning his attention back to guarding the perimeter.

"Ah you are awake Viking" she turned to me grinning before taking my arm in hers and leading us back into the house. "So, what did you hear?" she smiled as we sat down on the couch and she climbed onto my lap.

"No fairy games lover, I felt you while I slept so out with it." I raised my brow.

"It's probably best to come right out with it anyways, but the games are fun" she grinned before starting. "I have the lone wolf Porter working for me in Oklahoma he is bewitched to tell the truth. He's… collecting intel. Today it was confirmed that Xavier is working with Castro and Roman."

"Tobias Roman, are you sure of this."

"As sure as I can be but there is more." She winced… "The wolf reluctantly told me you were there in Freyda's chambers, well she was calling the fairy we know as Cyrus "Eric" and you are both tall." I started grinning but stopped at the look on her face. "He fucked her, changing her appearance to me… he confirmed it in the hot tub."

"The hot tub why were you in the hot tub with him" I growled as Becker walked in standing silently in the doorway watching us.

"I decided to get in the hot tub and have a glass of wine while I called Amelia after reading your note" she smiled brushing her hand through my hair. "I was naked and before I knew it Cyrus had popped in there with me."

"Was he fucking naked too" I hissed felling the rage building inside me.

"Calm yourself vampire, the princess was honorable." Becker growled.

"Maybe I should just show you, there is more than the hot tub" her eyes were practically twinkling as she smiled before touching my temple, sending the day's events rushing into my head.

"I should kill both those fairies" I grinned. "How could I hear everything this time?"

She shrugged, "Probably because it was recent."

"Where are the bags" Becker asked as Sookie snapped her fingers making them to appear on the countertop. "The car is ready; the rest of your vampires will meet us at the airport."

Becker grabbed the bags and we followed him out to the convoy – three large black suburban's parked along the curb – Jones held the door open on the middle one motioning us in. When the doors were secured, and our bags loaded, Becker hopped into the front giving the order to pull out on his radio.

"This is a little over the top isn't it?"

"Yes," she smiled nestling into me. "Yes, it is but you haven't seen anything yet."

It was a short trip to the airport when the caravan pulled up alongside a large private jet and Becker jumped out rushing to ensure the plane was secured before Jones opened the door. I could see Pam, Karin, and Lance watching the fairy production unfold as we exited the SUV.

Sookie boarded first as the fairies stowed our luggage. "Here" she grinned pointing to a leather couch. "This is my favorite spot. We have much to talk about in the car, but I need a nap." No sooner had we all sat down and buckle up the plane was in the air and Sookie was asleep, her head on my lap while I caressed her back.

"Someone's tired tonight" Pam grinned from the matching couch across from ours, before seeing the look on my face and glancing at Karin. "What is going on now?"

"We have a fire prince problem" I lowly growled, but even Lance turned in his seat to listen.

"The guy from last night. Has something more happened" Pam asked coldly sensing it was serious.

"He tricked Amelia into breaking the magic binding on our house, he popped in on Sookie while she was naked in the hot tub and that fuckin fairy was nude too, and he basically threatened her life if she goes through with our wedding. So yeah, the guy from last night is on my kill list." I replied emotionless… "Sookie has connected him to Freyda, she has Porter in Oklahoma."

"The fucking lone wolf from Compton's" Pam Scoffed. "He can't be trusted."

"The same one, she had him bewitched with a truth spell" I grinned. "But he also had intel on the commander linking up with Castro and Roman in Oklahoma. Freyda is planning something and we have to be on the lookout."

"Why in the fuck would Roman be working with Castro. I don't like that" Pam frowned looking at Karin and Lance. "But I don't understand what the hot fairy from last night wants with Freyda."

I raised my brow glaring at her. "He used his fairy magic to put her in "Sookie-suit" and then he fucked her Pam. I watched in her memory as he told her he "lusted after her and he altered Freyda to fit his desire". He asked her to marry him again among other things." I scowled.

The rest of the trip to New Orleans was spent in silence as I contemplated the possible severity of the situation.

As the plane landed, I could feel Sookie waking before she looked up and smiled. "We have to change before we got off the plane" she winked before sitting up. "Niall wants us to make an entrance at tonight's reception."

When the doors opened, and the plane cleared the pilot approached before exiting. "Princess, it was nice to take a short trip tonight, but I miss our adventures. This must be the Viking vampire I've heard rumor of, I wonder now if he inspired all those trips." He watched her grinning like a fool kissing her ass.

"As do I Benson" she smiled glancing at me. "This is Eric Northman my fiancé."

I nodded my head at the fairy as he scurried away gawking that his princess was with a vampire.

"Here you go" she snapped her fingers. "I hope you don't mind that I am dressing you my love."

I looked down to see I was now wearing slim fit Burberry suit in the most striking color, tan with flecks of gold. The material almost shined, but it didn't. It was eye catching I thought waiting to see what she transformed into.

"Okay get out," she grinned. "I will be out in a minute, first on last off it's a fairy guard thing."

I kissed her on the forehead before making my way off the plane and meeting everyone else at the caravan.

Moments later I watched her float down the stairs. The golden backless gown was flowing in the wind as it sparkled, showing every curve of her sensuous body and leaving nothing to the imagination. Like a Grecian goddess her blonde hair was loose and flowing, the soft cascades of curls framed her face and breasts while the rest rolled down her naked back. A golden crown stood on the center of hear head while each arm was adorned with a wide gold cuff around her biceps and two thinner evenly spaced cuffs on her wrists, and my mother's ring was gleaming on her finger. She was Freya – the Norse goddess of sex, lust, beauty, gold, war, and death just to name a few things – She radiated light.

My fangs uncontrollably dropped before I glanced back at Pam who was laughing, "Even I want to fuck her right now, but damn Eric".

I glanced at Becker who was now scowling before I could snap out of my lust. "Control yourself vampire. As liaison you are a representative of the fae realm. Niall is tolerating you for some reason, that reason is above my station. I may not understand it, I might even fucking hate it, but my princess trusts you in a way I have never seen that fool girl trust anyone… not even Killian and I trained them both before the ascention was complete. Show some respect." He growled.

"Your absolutely right." I said coldly before Sookie was upon us.

"Mmm you like my outfit that much lover" she seductively smiled as her hand moved down my chest and I couldn't help but glance at Becker and grin before Sookie whispered "don't worry, you can take it off me later."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: Fate on Fire**

**Sookie POV**

I could feel Eric's lust as our convoy left the airport. It was controlled but I knew this would be a hard night for him, watching my charm and the way I was expected to interact as fae royalty. Deciding it was best to talk to him now I rubbed my hand up his groin gaining his full attention.

"Viking," I pouted, forcing him to grin. "You must trust me… You and I were both born to royalty, tonight we must act it. Don't get jealous, instead show me off bask in the fact others will lust for me knowing I am only yours."

I watched his face and I knew he understood what I was saying when he nodded. He realized I was not a simple human telepath anymore. Fae was stepping out, and I was the forefront of the movement with a specific part to play.

"I want to take you to the room so no one can see you." He grinned, "but I will play your fairy games."

"Oh, we will have our time in the room" I winked before he wrapped his arms around me gently kissing my forehead.

I loved the feeling of his muscular arms around me, but I knew we had much to discuss before our arrival at the hotel. "There are many things we haven't talked about Eric; some can wait others can't. From here on out you need to be a part of my planning process. The only way we win is if we work together and I have left you in the dark… not intentionally, everything has just happened so fast and I wasn't able to explain Cyrus, Xavier, or fae's coming out in full." I smiled gazing into his steel blue eyes. "So, it's time you knew about the things I've been putting together."

"I agree" he grinned.

"For starters, I know everything about your hierarchy. I had to learn it for my position and the treaty but it's something I have studied to determine who my enemies would reach out to. As you are the primary fae liaison, you should be aware that a few trusted vampires have been set in place by Niall over the years to monitor the states we don't feel we can trust. They will begin reporting to you, they currently report to Niall. He said they were all vamps that are connected to you somehow. Oklahoma is one of the few we haven't been able to penetrate, that's why I used the wolf. In Vegas we have Palomino and Thalia is in New Mexico now, after determining California wasn't a threat."

He almost went to speak but sensed I wasn't finished.

"We knew if Xavier were to do anything, he would require the assistance, and I expected him to reach out to the vamps. Freyda or Castro were my top choices, but the addition of Roman is something we didn't see coming and are closely monitoring. I never thought he would involve Cyrus…" I shook my head. "I guess there were worse alternatives, but his desperation makes him more dangerous than the fire prince. He's after all a master strategist, cunning, and obsessive. Cyrus on the other hand knows the consequences. He doesn't just jeopardize himself but the fate of his clan. If any harm were to come to me at his hands it would mean an all-out war on fire. Our clans are also locked into a peace treaty for the first time in history. The only way he could challenge me is if our clans consented, but I highly doubt grandad would do that. If I lost a Brigant would no longer rule over skye."

"How many enemies do you have?" he softly growled.

"There are maybe a handful that I know of, not including Cyrus and Xavier. Each has a file in the locked drawer of the office desk, but I must warn you the files are detailed, and you may not like everything you read. There is another prince, but his intended is more likely to be a problem, there are a couple battlefield rivalries, and Solana's twin Soleera… none of which I rate high as a threat currently, but you should be aware of any potential. Maybe go through them when you get home, as well as the vamp files. You can add anything I missed."

"You impress me my love" he raised his brow, taking my hand in his before my phone rang.

"Hey Boss, I'm in. She took on some extra wolves for her protection detail and I got vouched for. You were right, tall guy wasn't your vamp… He's with her and we are heading to the reception now. Watch your back those two are up to something. We are 10 minutes out see you soon." Porter reported before hanging up.

"Freyda and Cyrus are on the move, seems like he is acting as her "date", the wolf says they are up to something. Why can't they just fuck each other and leave us alone? Things would be so much easier that way."

"Because he wants you my lover, and Freyda will never be anything like you. I know from experience…" He trailed off as if remembering his time trapped in that contract and I could see the pain in his face.

"It's show time Princess" Becker called from the front as our vehicle pulled to a stop along the curb.

**Eric POV**

I watched as Sookie turned up her charm like switching on a light. It was as if her beauty was amplified. Her eyes were almost sparkling, her tan skin radiated an invisible light, while her mouth had the most delightful sensuous pouty grin. My fangs almost dropped, I'm going to be fucked tonight I though, she was so damn irresistible I might kill anyone that looks at her. "Is that "charm" level ten" I asked with a raised brow.

She laughed, and it was the sultriest sound I had ever heard. "No, this would be level one. Don't worry you'll be perfect" she purred into my ear as the door opened sensing my feelings through the bond.

When I exited the car, I saw Killian behind the door, he was expressionless watching the gathering crowd. I reached in for her hand before she glided perfectly out of the SUV, taking my arm in hers she positioned herself beside me. My future queen I thought as a hush fell over the crowd. Seeing a fairy is extremely rare but seeing fairy royalty out publicly is practically unheard of and they were taking in every graceful movement she made.

"You're looking dapper in your guard uniform Killian." She winked mocking the fairy who didn't acknowledge her, instead he closed the door and took position in front of us leading our way into the hotel. I glanced down at Sookie who whispered through her sexy little grin, "The royal guard way, all business. Killian will be on his best behavior tonight."

They took care of everything, from our room keys to the luggage. We had the entire top floor reserved and it was filled with guards. These fucking fairies are on top of their game I thought as we entered the large room and observed Becker, Jones, and two other fairies take position around the perimeter while Killian dropped back behind us.

Silence fell upon the reception as we entered but it didn't faze Sookie, she smiled scanning the faces in crowd as we glided across the floor. I knew every fucking vamp in here was looking at her with lust and I about lost it when I heard a few fangs drop. All I could do now was roll with it I thought putting on an arrogant grin that said "that's right bitches, she's mine" before the council president approached us.

"Well, well princess Brigant aren't you just enchanting this evening." He grinned taking her in as desire began filling his face. I wanted to rip his fucking head off, but I knew this was what Sookie was talking about in the car.

"She is isn't she" I said with a raised brow and cocky grin looking down at my lover. "Wait until you see her tomorrow when I take her as my wife."

"I have to say Northman I am jealous," he laughed glancing to me. "You are the envy of every vampire in this room right now. I hate admitting it but even I can see you make an exquisite couple. I look forward to working with you Viking king, you and the beautiful miss Brigant." He grinned gazing into Sookie's eyes.

"As do I" I nodded, still wanting to end him where he stood.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Mr. President" she cooed as the fucking vamps' legs almost turned to jello, if he were human, he would have passed out just from the sound of her voice. It was disgusting how her presence affected him, I hated it.

We made our way through the room and I could feel how much pleasure she was getting out of my suffering. It was like she was taunting me, laughing through our bond. "You better stop that my little fairy vixen this is already hard enough without you enjoying it" I scowled as she smiled up at me.

"I can't help it; I missed your jealousy Viking it turns me on" she winked.

This was a conversation I desperately wanted to continue in our room, but that would have to wait for later.

"Well, well Northman you are finally bringing the delectable miss Stackhouse, I mean Princess Brigant out for us to see. I hope we are not interrupting your conversation." Russel Edgington exclaimed as he approached us arm in arm with his husband Bartlette Crowe. "I mean we have all heard the rumors by now but seeing is believing. I knew you were a special girl" He grinned looking her up and down before Crowe elbowed him.

"Bartlette, tell me how you have made it this long married to such and insufferable fool" Sookie smiled enchanting them both.

"That my dear I do not know the answer to, but what I can tell you is I am a fool for love… something we both have in common" Crowe winked. "Why don't we leave the boys to talk and you allow me the honor of escorting you. There are some Royals dying to meet the infamous Sookie Stackhouse now fairy princess, you don't mind do you Northman?" He glanced to me waiting for permission. It wasn't an idea that I was fond of, but I knew I had to play the fairy game.

"By all means" I gestured holding my arm out leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I will have Pam bring you a drink lover" Sookie seductively smiled instantly making me regret my decision before I watched her stroll off arm in arm with Crowe, Killian on her heels. I sent Pam off to the bar to fetch a drink, but I couldn't help watching her every move as was Karin.

"She will be fine Northman," Russel laughed glancing between Karin and myself. "We are talking about the human that killed Lorena, and the fairy that ended Compton are we not. King Bill," he snorted, "how that sniveling little twerp ever came to power was beyond me. It makes me wonder what he had on Castro. I would have loved to have seen his death, what did she tell you of it. I heard rumors it was witnessed by wolves in some sort of medieval torture chamber."

"I was there Russel." I stated coldly staring at him.

"You witnessed him commit the blood crime, you watched him drink from her, and you did not end him yourself Viking?" he scoffed, "I find that hard to believe knowing how you claim that one so vehemently. Tell me old friend, it was you who killed Compton wasn't it?" He smirked.

"No, I did not," I grinned thinking about that night. "I won't lie, I wanted to rip him apart myself, but my little Valkyrie ended him in front of us. She is not the same girl she once was Russel." I raised my brow glancing at Sookie working the room with royal elegance, instantly charming those Crowe introduced her to before returning my attention back to Edgington. "It was effortless, he even begged for his pathetic life before she staked him. Sookie was absolutely stunning, covered in blood practically naked dancing on what remained of Bill fucking Compton before I demanded everyone leave and she told me to take her right then and there." I laughed watching his eyes widen with shock and lust. He preferred men but I knew he would appreciate the feral nature of the situation, and shit I wanted to brag a little bit.

"My god Northman you lucky fucking vampire." He grinned patting me on the back. "So, what of the allegations concerning that repugnant ex-wife of yours. I've heard that beautiful fairy humiliated her in more ways than one. Some even said she morphed into a Viking warrior before their very eyes, exhibiting exceptional skills with a silver sword bearing the name "Freyda"." He asked with a raised brow waiting for me to confirm with eagerness.

"All true" I smirked and be both laughed.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Russel pointed to the doorway as my ex-wife and her entourage entered. "I had a bet with Bartlette you would kill yourself within a half century. I'm glad you proved me wrong, I'm sure the rumors of your treatment were true. Tell me friend, did you know of the fairy… you had to right it was what kept you going. Settle another bet for me, Bart thinks if you knew you would have fucked it up."

"No, I did not know" I said coldly, "Looks like you lose again Russel because I probably would have fucked it up, I almost did 100 times thinking she was aging and dying. You saw me at her funeral I was hollow after her death. If I hadn't found out days later when the ascention was complete… I would have killed Freyda just to receive the true death."

"So, it's true, they aren't recognized until the ascention is complete. Do they think she is the one from the prophecy?" He asked in awe, but I didn't hear his words I could only watch as Freyda, Cyrus, and their group that included the fucking wolf casually worked the room slowly mingling their way towards Sookie. That bitch couldn't be dumb enough to start something here I thought as I felt a sudden need to rush to my lovers' side.

"Don't move Viking she is safe here," Edgington smiled holding his dainty arm up. "More of us are working with the fae than you know" he smiled. "Mississippi and Illinois are on board, as is anyone Bart is introducing your fairy Princess to."

"That fairy with Freyda is the fire fae prince." I growled watching his every movement. "He wants Sookie, he broke into our home, threatened her..."

"Oh my," he scowled. "Looks like tonight may turn out to be even more interesting than I thought. Maybe we should head that way Northman, it appears Castro is also on a path to intercept your fairy." He pointed in Sookie's direction as we began walking towards where they were standing.

We just made it to the group before fucking Castro sauntered up.

"Ah Viking it appears you are just in time" Sookie grinned putting her arm around my waist before fairy filling her glass with whiskey, it's going to take me some time to get use to that shit. "I needed a drink she whispered; without it I may kill him. He also has a file…"

I glanced down at her understanding fully what she was saying before looking over to Edgington and Crowe whose interest had been peaked.

**Felipe de Castro POV**

"Well Northman, I guess congratulations are in order for your newly acquired kingdom." I sneered. "It's ironic how Compton's death benefited you. Originally, I thought it must have been you that ended him, but now I am not so sure." I looked to the magnificent creature hanging at his side. She was more beautiful than ever and knowing the power she possessed renewed my lust to have her. The fucking Viking just had to add that clause to the contract… she should have been mine after he set her aside.

"Thank you" the Viking said coldly, and I could see the rage building in his icy dead eyes.

"I wonder now if you always knew your human would come back to you as a fucking Brigant" I grinned trying to goad him on as my eyes longingly swept every inch of his lover's body undressing her in my mind. "I must say that was an exceptional trade off she looks absolutely insatiable and that divine scent is something I haven't forgotten in all these years." I closed my eyes inhaling deeply before letting out a low grown and opening my eyes. "Tell me Viking she has to be an amazing lover, yes? I thought so often of what it would feel like to take her."

I watched the fury rapidly building inside of him before glancing to Edgington and Crowe whose eyes were on the fairy. It was fascinating watching her tip the drink back finishing it instantly before the fairy guard behind her stepped forward to retrieve the emptied glass. Her now free hand slid up the Vikings chest as she watched me with a deviously sexy grin immediately relaxing him and catching me off guard.

"Mmm yes," she mused. "My Viking and I have no problems when it comes to fucking. We are exceptional lovers." She winked mocking me, I wasn't going to let her play the same game with me she had with Freyda.

"Maybe in your fairy form, but from what Bill Compton said your human form was… um… less than average." I laughed as the fairy guard began to growl but fell silent when she removed her hand from Northman's chest motioning to him with a slight flip of her wrist.

"That is interesting" She laughed seductively. "Bill did love a good story; in fact, I have heard several about you and Freyda… you know in that "special" room he had. What I thought was the most disturbing detail was that Bill often joined you." She raised her brow, "So tell me, which of the two were better lovers!"

"I don't know what you on earth you are talking about fairy" I coldly laughed dismissing her, knowing all the while there was truth behind her words. How in the fuck did she know that? Northman was grinning as were Edgington and Crowe, while the Viking's progeny Pam cackled behind them.

"Surely you remember," she cooed. "All the hours you spent fucking while you negotiated Compton's kingship. Bill got a Kingdom, Freyda got to watch me die without Bill turning me or you abducting me voiding her contract, so why don't you tell everyone what you got Felipe, or should I say what you would have gotten. Something I have now single handedly denied you."

"You are most unexpected Sookie Brigant," I grinned knowing the fairy had me. "Well he did keep you protected all those years. Can you really blame me? I wanted you and I should have had you the moment he set you aside. Louisiana was a headache from the start, a small price to pay for Eric Northman's head after his contract ended. Now that he is a king… I am left with nothing." I laughed at the bewilderment rolling over the old married couple, but the smile on the Vikings face filled me with anger.

"I think we have said all there is to say Felipe" She chimed proudly knowing she had verbally bested me. She was playing the long game and I had profound respect for her skill at it. We'll see if she survives the fairy tomorrow night, I thought already strategizing my next move as I abruptly walked away.

That fairy Cyrus glared as I crossed the room rejoining Tobias Roman at the table.

"You should go meet her Tobias, then you will understand why I am doing this, why I must own her it's my second chance. Just look at her…"

"I have fucking seen her." Roman growled, "She is Venus in the flesh, a goddess. Which makes me question what you plan that much more. Northman is different now… His maker even knew it. Any fool can see the way she looks at him, she has chosen the Viking and to alter her choice would go against the will of the gods. You saw what happened to Ocella when he intervened. She could be the one… the prophecy."

"You and the fucking Viking with your gods and prophecy bullshit. You're in this Roman, get your fucking head in the game. Don't forget what's at stake here." I grinned. "I would hate end that sweet little progeny of yours after I spend many hours making sure you feel the endless suffering she endures before her final death."

"I'm going to kill you and that fucking fairy Xavier if anything happens to Octavia" he hissed before stalking off towards the princess. He was going to be a problem I thought, watching as he cut past Freyda to gain an audience with newest Brigant.

**Sookie POV**

Killian leaned up whispering in my ear before handing me a whiskey. When the glass was emptied, I nodded giving him the approval to go ahead. Things were about to get interesting I thought learning that none other than Tobias Roman was making an approach and we had potentially viable intel coming in that something was not quite right in New Mexico. I would have to work the gladiator a little differently I thought turning around to face Eric's questioning eyes.

"Bill apparently kept reliable records." I grinned eluding to the information I had shared regarding Castro. The guard swept the house taking his hard drive which took some time to crack his encryption code. We weren't even sure if it was all true, but I rolled the dice and ran with the details after Castro landed the first jab. "what do you know about the gladiator?"

"Tobias Roman" Eric grunted rolling his eyes. "His allegiance was to Appius Livius Ocella he helped set up the contract with Freyda."

"I see... We have new intel from Thalia, Becker will brief you while Killian and Karin come with me." I grinned at my former bodyguard as I slammed my fairy filled glass, tipping my head back as Roman approached me from behind.

I caught a slight curl in the corner of Killian's lip as I handed him the glass and turned around. We had achieved the desired affect and the game was set to be played. I saw a picture of Roman, but it did him no justice I thought as I gazed upon the tall warrior who stood before me – Russel Crowe type right straight out of the movie gladiator – His ancient eyes bore the weight of thousands of battles.

"Viking," he forced a nod watching Eric's face for a reaction that he didn't get.

"Tobias, it's been too long," Eric grinned showing no emotion. "Have you met my lover and future wife, the skye fae princess... Sookie Brigant." Eric motioned to me.

"Oh, the gladiator" I winked at my vampire before turning my attention to Roman. "Come, walk with me. I need to get some fresh air" I smiled taking his arm in mine giving him no opportunity to refuse as I guided him through the balcony doors while Killian and Karin drifted silently behind us.

"Your Viking will not like this fairy" he grinned. "I would not let you out of my sight if I were in his position. I know Northman, he is a selfish creature who cares for no one but himself… that's why Freyda was his perfect match, what he deserved." He trailed off staring at me.

"Maybe you did know him once gladiator," I smiled. "I know your allegiance was to Ocella, a man that tried to destroy my life, but I have to ask could you not now align yourself with the Viking his progeny?"

"I had no choice, I owed him an honor debt that he claimed," Roman growled. "Ocella was no friend of mine and I trust his Viking even less. I don't understand how a creature like that can gain the favor of a goddess… I was told his human lover was weak, helpless, reckless but to survive an ascention you could have been none of those things…"

"In my human life I was all of those things." I smiled taking a sip of my whiskey when Killian handed it to me. "You look at me as if you want to ask something gladiator, you are free to."

"How does a princess get scars on her back like that?" He asked without hesitation.

"Many battles, over many many years. I am not just a princess I'm also a renowned warrior," I grinned as his eyes lit up. "I've been run through with a sword, grazed by an ax blade, and cut by my commanders' knife. I would have many more scars but those I choose to keep as reminders."

"The commander was a skye fae" he asked suddenly realizing he knew the answer, giving me the opening I was looking for.

"Yes, a very un-honorable one. I denied his lust after a battle and he didn't like being refused… I bested him but wear the scar as a reminder to trust no one. I believe you know him actually." I raised my brow, "Xavier commander of the skye fae army, you are working with Felipe de Castro are you not?"

I watched the wave of rage sweep across his face before disappearing, but it was too late he gave me exactly what I was looking for. He is not working with Castro by choice as our intel suggested.

"If you can't trust my Viking, I can guarantee there is no way you can trust Xavier or Castro. So, where does that leave us gladiator?"

He brushed his hand down my arm before glancing to Karin who was now growling. "Maybe you can convince me to trust you goddess" he grinned ignoring the noise coming from my former bodyguard. "Prove yourself and give me something."

All I could do was laugh at his attempt to play in my game, although I had to admit he wasn't all that bad at it for a vamp.

"Mmm, you are playing a game I know all too well Roman, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Yes," he smirked. "I prefer the direct approach. I am missing something…"

"A vampire… possibly being held in Vegas" I cut in watching his eyes widen with shock. "This is a matter we are already looking into, but if you are asking for help, I would need to have unwavering allegiance sworn in a blood oath. This is something you must not take lightly as a pledge to me is a pledge to the Viking as well, he is not who you think he is gladiator. He is not his maker…" I smiled, "Take some time to think about what I ask of you, but in the future know that while my lover trusts me, he would not like you touching me it's something you should avoid doing again." I raised my brow before turning to walk away.

"Wait, I will think about your offer an oath like that would commit my loyalty to you. I don't know if I can trust you just as I can see through your fairy smoke screen you do not trust me." He grinned, "But I will give you something… Oklahoma plans on challenging you after the wedding, she has that fairy training her or something."

"Thank you."

As we walked back into the reception I was thinking about that bitch and her fucking pathetic attempt to ruin my wedding day. After all this shit don't I deserve one day of happiness where everything isn't going sideways. Hell yeah I do I thought, I'm not giving that bitch anymore… she has taken enough if she wants to be ended, so be it tonight is the night.

By the time we got back to Eric who was still standing with Edgington and Crowe, I had made up my mind. "Well gentleman it appears this night is about to get interesting" I grinned before downing my endless glass of whiskey twice. "It seems Freyda will be accepting my challenge tonight or not at all, she plans on trying to ruin the wedding and I refuse to give her anything else."

"Did Roman tell you that?" Eric asked with a suspicious raised brow.

"Yes, but our intel was also correct he is not working with Castro by choice."

Eric glanced at Between Killian and Karin who nodded, "I guess if she wants to be ended, make it tonight lover not the day I make you mine forever." He had a feral grin as if giving me permission while Edgington and Crowe glowed positively excited to see the upcoming events, "You'll have one hell of an audience for your show my little Valkyrie."

Edgington cleared his throat and I knew the bitch was approaching. I was going to get the jump on her I grinned slamming a whiskey, handing the glass to Killian before turning around. Eric's arm was around my neck and mine around his waist as the horrible creature slithered up to us.

"Ah Freyda" I greeted her my voice harsh with authority gathered attention from the crowded room. "Have you finally come to accept my challenge." I waved my hand questioningly completely catching her off guard while the room began filling with eager whispers. "You take the opportunity now, because you will not ruin my wedding day." I could hear a low rumble of laughter sweep through the crowd as rage swept over her. She could not refuse now… not after I just humiliated her and made it known there was an open challenge.

"I do she grinned, fifteen minutes the tiger is onsite. Choose your weapons wisely fairy slut…" she scowled letting out an evil squeal that unnerved me for some reason. "Your death will come tonight by my hands and you will never marry your fucking precious Viking." She hissed walking away, but what I noticed more than her extreme confidence was Cyrus. The way he glared at her; his eyes were full of rage.

"Prepare the room for a battle" I announced, "I accept the terms under the blood laws" I smiled as the room erupted in applause.

We silently rode the elevator to our floor, not saying a word until the door was closed behind us. Killian posted outside was waiting the permission to enter. I couldn't help but feel like there was something off, Roman said the fairy was training her but what did that mean. He couldn't possibly make her battle ready is a few days and she can't use magic just as I can't. What part did Cyrus play in this showdown? The more I thought about his part only one answer seemed to possible for Freyda to defeat me. I hoped he wasn't that fucking stupid but the way Freyda crowed about choosing my weapons wisely filled me with the need to prepare for the worst.

**Eric POV **

Something was different I could feel it in her as we entered the room and she walked directly to the bar pouring a double whiskey before slamming it. When she turned to me grinning the feeling was gone, I wondered if the alcohol was doing something to keep her emotions in check, she was just too damn good at hiding shit I thought.

"Everything will be fine Viking, I'm sure of it" she smiled as she texted a message to the wolf. "Have Killian come in, we need to have a pre-battle drink it's tradition."

I let the fairy in and watched him scurry to the bar, placing two shots in front of each of them. He leaned down and pressed his head to hers, and I fucking hated their connection… but it was beautiful at the same time two warriors embracing before a fight. They took their shots and we headed back downstairs in silence.

Everyone was gathered in the room we had just used for the reception waiting for the "royal rumble". As we reached the entrance, Sookie stopped motioning our group to go in before she turned to me grabbing my collar. "I love you vampire" she smiled before pulling my lips into hers kissing me with a depth I had never felt from her. She was on fire, her skin hot to the touch as she passionately savored my mouth as if it were the last time. Watching her eyes as she released me to walk in, I didn't like the felling It gave me. It felt like a goodbye, a warrior farewell not knowing if they would return from the battlefield.

When I reached Killian, we watched as the smoke transformed her and the crowd gasped at her little magic display.

Her golden hair was intricately braided around a black crown and pulled to the top of her head in a high pony that was a cascade of curls while her face bore a black painted mask across her eyes and a single black line down her chin but It was but her battle gear threw me off. She had a shield and sword but also two iron blades strapped to each leg of her black tactical pants.

"Why does she have iron blades Killian"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Vampire." He winced, "What the fuck did she say to you before I came in. The face paint she's wearing, It's symbolic for her… "the art of war" or some shit."

""Everything will be ok, I'm sure of it" those were her exact words before she texted the wolf. What does that fucking mean I know the book?"

"I don't know honestly I couldn't read it… that was her thing not mine. Are you positive she said, "I'm sure of it"? That doesn't sound like Brigant …" he trailed off.

We watched Freyda enter the room also electing to use a sword and shield which I found peculiar. She had always chosen to fight with knives and daggers during our miserable time together. I never even seen her hold a sword before let alone a shield.

The tiger made his announcement starting the fight and all I could do was watch as Sookie's every attack was countered. The pair spun, dipped, and lunged repelling one another's advances until Freyda's blade caught Sookie's arm and she kicked my fairy across the floor with power she has never had. Something was wrong… I had never seen that bitch fight like a warrior once and now she was besting my little Viking.

I scanned the crowd and caught sight of Castro whispering to Roman whose mouth gaped and eyes grew wide as they darted to my lover before meeting mine holding my gaze. When my phone started blowing up, I tore my eyes from him. It was the same message ten times.

**Porter: Freyda still in her room. Boss thought the bitch might try something. Tall blonde fairy asshole MIA. When boss looks at you shake your head no, it's the signal… don't let her down you piece of shit vamp. **

That fucking fairy and Freyda were going to die tonight I thought as I texted the wolf back.

**Eric: Watch her until back up arrives. Once she is silvered bring her down. Don't fuck up wolf. **

**Porter: I won't asshole. **

"Freyda is in her room," I growled at Killian. "Get some guards up there to silver her and have the wolf bring her down."

He immediately whispered into his radio as Becker and Jones tore out of the room drawing speculation from the crowd as Sookie jumped up from the ground for the second time. She glanced back as I shook my head and I was immediately flooded with grief before the fake Freyda landed a shot to her face sending her flying back to the ground. I couldn't fucking watch this anymore… but Killian held his arm up pointing to Niall fucking Brigant and another fairy talking to Quinn.

"Why would she be feeling grief Killian?" I demanded.

"She is going to have to do something she doesn't want to" he dropped his head.

"STOP THE FIGHT. The queen of Oklahoma has violated the Blood laws and will face the consequences of her actions" the tiger bellowed his eyes never leaving Sookie were a combination of fear and desire. "Skye fae has excepted Fire Fae's offer to settle their grievance in the form single combat rather than go to war."

The crowd was enthralled as Freyda was transformed into the fire prince. Rampant whispering swept the room renouncing Freyda, her attempt to cheat the blood laws, and Cyrus's size vs my lover but everyone was silenced as Sookie dropped to one knee in front a Niall while that fucking fairy Cyrus took a knee in front of the female fairy who accompanied Brigant. Their aura's momentarily glowed Sookie's white while Cyrus's shown red.

"What the fuck is this shit Killian" I hissed. "I am going to kill Niall fucking Brigant, how is she supposed to win, and who is that other fairy."

"I am right there with you vampire" he growled. "she is Cyrus's grandmother, the fire queen Aoife."

As the two fairies took their stance in the middle of the floor, I could see Niall whisper to Aoife, I couldn't hear his words, but his lips said, "have faith, she will do the right thing". What the fuck was he up to.

"You have to stop this Eric" Pam protested, as Karin growled behind her.

"It can't be stopped Killian" cut in. "She has no choice in the matter, it's our way."

"Du är min Valkyrie visa ingen barmhärtighet. (You are my Valkyrie show no mercy)." I yelled not knowing what else to fucking do, I can't lose her not like this. I was about to fucking panic when I felt her calm energy rushing through me.

She turned blowing a kiss before savagely grinning. "Jag höll tillbaka; han är lika bra som död. (I was holding back; he is as good as dead)." That fucking little fairy vixen was playing him the whole time, letting him dominate her, making him think she was weak… I hated seeing her get her ass kicked like that, but I understood the art of war reference now. She was baiting his arrogance before striking.

I glanced to Pam and Karin whose rage filled eyes were fixated on the Cyrus eagerly awaiting the battle to start before I looked back to Killian who was racked with fear.

"Let the challenge begin" Quinn announced stepping back.

"I hope you told your Viking goodbye; Niall is a FOOL… Fire will rule both realms now" he growled charging her as she spun around swinging her sword while avoiding his attack grazing his shoulder in the exchange before retaking her stance. "You vampire loving fucking bitch, you'll pay for that."

He charged her again, leaping in the air but she ran towards him pivoting before jumping twisting in the air as she thrusted her shield into the back of the fairy's head sending him hurling to the ground while she landed like a cat positioned for the next attack. I couldn't help but glance at the gladiator who looked impressed as he watched her understanding the game she had just played.

Cyrus rose furiously charging her again, "I am going to fucking kill you slut and your vampire will be next" he hissed arrogantly before leaping in the air. She ran towards him, dropping to her knees leaning back she slid underneath his body thrusting her blade up slitting him from his navel to his cock before he fell to the floor, frantically trying to hold himself together while she jumped to her feet.

"What was that you were going to do again Cyrus?" she mused flourishing her sword as she circled the seriously injured fairy. "The only thing you have done here tonight is end your bloodline, a Brigant will rule your realm from this day until my last and you are to blame. You failed your people." She said coldly before glancing to his grandmother. "I'm sorry Aoife there is no other way." She told the older fairy who was in tears looking to Niall with fear in her eyes.

Sookie dropped her sword and shield as she walked closer to Cyrus pulling an iron blade. "You have brought this on yourself Cyrus." She smirked at the fairy her eyes were full of pity as she dropped on top of him landing a left hook to his jaw before burying the blade in his chest turning him to pile of glitter. When she looked up our eyes met, and I could feel the lust flowing though her before she grinned turning it off as she stood.

"Skye will not claim the fire realm I declare this on my name as a Brigant. Aoife your bloodline will remain intact. I refuse to punish your people for the acts of an ignorant coward." She announced as we watched the older fairy walk forward embracing her with thankful tears. The fairy prince watched his granddaughter gleaming with pride but I couldn't help think this was part of a test as the older fairy whispered into her ear reminding me of Niall's earlier words.

Sookie put her palms up as Aoife stepped back when the orbs appeared one red and the other white. In stunned silence everyone watched as the white ball absorbed the red, whose color now swirled within her light. When I glanced to Roman, I saw the look on his face and had a feeling we were witnessing something that had never been seen, he confirmed it when our eyes met.

"Our clans are now joined," Aoife announced glowing. "This act of generosity will forever bind us in an era of endless peace." Smiling as the orbs disappeared and she rejoined the fairy prince before they popped away.

Sookie glanced back to me in confusion before the wolf came hurling in the room dragging a silvered Freyda behind him.

I went to go to her, but that fucking tiger held his hands up motioning the crowd to remain where they were and since it was an official event I couldn't move. Forced to watch as Quinn whispered into her ear, I calmed myself, remembering my part until he stepped back brushing the blood off her lip allowing his hand to lingered on her face before she angerly swept it away. I growled dropping my fangs gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Enough" my lover commanded before giving me that sensual sexy pout she wore when the night started. "This vampire accepted my challenge openly you all witnessed it." She pointed to Freyda gaining the support of every vampire in the room, "she cheated me out of my claim, tried to end me by deception, and she wronged me in my last life." She grinned as the crowd began feverishly whispering. "Un-silver her she now belongs to me… unless I am misinterpreting the blood laws" Sookie cooed batting her eyelashes igniting a thunderous eruption of laughter.

"Fuck you bitch I would rather be silvered for a thousand years in the dungeons" Freyda groaned as the council members stepped forward.

"I love that idea Freyda" Sookie raised her brow as a wicked smile swept her face. "I would accept imprisonment under the right terms and conditions. This vampire has wronged me in more ways than one… she conspired with the late Bill Compton to stalk, abduct, and torture me which is only the tip of the iceberg." She paused glancing at Castro before returning her attention to the council, "She dishonors Skye fae with her treachery and blatant disregard for the blood laws. I personally demand retribution and request two hundred years imprisonment at my hands. I have a special place just waiting for this creature to call home on the 6th plane. Can I get a formal decision from the council?"

"Kill me now bitch," Freyda growled lunging forward.

Sookie held up her hand laughing "Sit still, death is far too good for a creature like you" and instantly Freyda was sitting on her knees frozen to the floor.

As we waited for the council to finish deliberating, I glanced at Killian, "what do you know of this?"

"Nothing, the 6th plane is the equivalent of hell. I didn't even know she could access it not many can… I can't." He winced, "It's the shit nightmares are made of. Neave and Lochlan used it as a prison before…" he paused, and I knew Sookie had showed him Compton and her past. "Brigant is going total fucking dark side and I love it." He cackled.

"Silence" the council president shouted. "We have come to a decision; the council agrees with Skye fae. The actions witnessed here tonight were not only a blatant disregard of our laws, they were an act of war per our treaty with the fae realm. This was an act of treason… The queen of Oklahoma is hereby stripped of all titles and property. You may take her away and do with her what you will princess, any harm that may befall her is at your discretion." He grinned wildly at my lover who nodded accepting the ruling before she popped away with Freyda only to return minutes later redressed in her beautiful golden gown.

We watched her shake hands with the council charming the fuck out of those fools who were practically drooling hanging on her every word before she turned to walk towards us. I could see the cut on her arm, a split lip, and a bruise on her cheek, but she was fucking radiant.

"Come Viking, take me to the room… I want you right now" she grinned pulling at my tie before I lifted her into my arms.

As I walked to the elevator everyone in that room knew what was happening, lust hung in the air like a stiff fog felt by all, and I was the one fucking this fairy vixen, she was mine. Only the fucking tiger was arrogant enough to attempt to approach me. I dropped my fangs glaring into his purple fucking eyes stopping him dead in his tracks before I took my lover to our room.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Whiskey and Prophecy **

**Freyda POV**

I opened my eyes realizing I was back home in my bedchamber. Feverishly I glanced around the room looking for any sign of that fairy bitch, but I was alone. How in the hell had I gotten back to Oklahoma I thought, had I fucking imagined the whole thing, was I drugged, I didn't know what was going on and I wanted answers. "Andre get the fuck in here" I screamed but when the door opened it was Bill Compton.

"Soookkkieee are you ok darling" he smiled dropping to his knees engulfing me in his arms while he pulled my body tightly into his chest.

"Get the fuck off of me Compton" I growled pushing him back before noticing I was no longer in my room. I was in that fucking bitches shit hole country house. As I rose and began walking to the exit, I caught a reflection in the mirror that was not my own, it was the fucking fairy's. I was in the god damn twilight zone I thought smashing the glass to pieces before storming out the door.

The house was surrounded by a seemingly endless field that stretched beyond the horizon. I'd rather take my chances out there then be stuck in that fucking house with Bill I thought stepping into the grass that was almost as tall as I was, noticing immediately the movement in the distance. Three distinct spots all rushing towards me weaving in between one another with lightning speed.

"You may want to step back on the porch, death awaits you outside this house, think of it as your one safe space." Sookie's voiced laughed from behind me. "Fuck you fairy", I hissed taking a step forward until I caught site of the creature. It was a fucking goblin anaconda whose pointy jagged teeth looked ready to rip me to pieces.

I turned back to the porch with vampiric speed only to find her sitting on the swing, not the warrior but the princess from the reception, she bit bruised but practically unscathed from her battle with Cyrus, that fucking asshole all but insured his victory over her. "What the fuck is this shit fairy, where the hell am I?"

"It's your new home silly" she giggled as Compton walked out. "Hello Bill, how are you doing? I've just been talking to your pet… she is lovely now that I see her like this."

"Freyda, thank you" he grinned, "She does make a beautiful vampire does she not? It's about time you got the Viking to come to his senses, now she is all mine and we can spend an eternity together."

"What the FUCK is going on I'm Freyda" I screamed before attacking Bill, ripping at his throat while he dropped to the floor twitching as he bled out.

"You can kill him as many times as you want. He is an illusion, magic, but know he will be back tomorrow as you are now destined to live the same day over and over as yours truly. You've been so fixated on me all these years I thought it was only fitting to give you a taste of my life, of Compton's obsession. It's one you fueled after all." She grinned, "Now before I go and fuck my Viking you may want to take heed. There are more creatures out there than the field snakes and you don't want to meet any of them I guarantee it. Don't worry I will pop in to check on you from time to time" she laughed before disappearing.

That fucking fairy bitch I screamed as I tore through the house. I spent the rest of my night hours destroying everything in sight before I climbed into that fucking shitty closet cubby.

When I rose the next evening, Compton was by my side. I tore out of the fucking hole noticing everything was back in its original place as if I had done nothing the night before. I was living Sookie's fairy fucking version of "Groundhog Day" meets "Beetlejuice"… doomed to live the same day in a house I couldn't leave, and I had none other than Bill motherfucking Compton by my side. This was a fate worse than death I thought giving the fairy props for her creativity the bitch was fucking good.

I regret the day I met that fire prince.

**Sookie POV**

_When I came up from under the water the light from the sun was blinding. As my eyes adjusted, I took in the surroundings realizing I had been here before with Killian many years ago on one of our "adventures". My beach with the painted mountain, of all the places I had been to in Sweden this was where I felt most connected to Eric I thought before noticing the strangely dressed man on the sand. _

_There was something about him that fascinated me. His golden hair was long on the top and braided back into a knotted ponytail that hung to the middle of his back, while his handsome bearded face seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Before I knew it, I was walking towards the beach naked as the day I was born but I didn't care. _

_I didn't know who he was or what he was doing but I had to find out. _

_Startled his familiar artic blue eyes darted to mine, before he stood taking in my figure with a recognizable lust. It was Eric, or maybe it was how I imagined he looked in his human life. I went to speak but it was as if I were teleported out of my own body now watching as my dream played out._

"_Är du en gudinna (are you a goddess)?" he asked with shocked wide eyes. _

_Dream me only smiled as she pushed off his furs grabbing his cotton shirt before passionately taking his warm lips with hers. She undid his pants causing them to fall instantly around his ankles as his hands slid down her ass pulling her up to him as he feverishly slid inside of her moaning with pleasure as he filled her. _

_I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, why didn't I get to feel the pleasure of my own dream I thought as I watched the pair passionately fuck to the point of release. This started out so good but turned into a big fat disappointment. Since when had I become a bystander in my own dreams, come to think of it when had I ever ran a commentary on one. Something felt different about this… if I didn't know any better, I would think I was watching a memory or a slideshow from my life but, not my life. I had never seen my vampire tan, alive, and so unjaded. An uncontrollable wave of sadness rolled over me, as if I knew something was about to happen, something bad. _

"_Skickades du av Odin, är jag ödet att dö i strid (Were you sent by Odin, am I fated to die in battle)?" he grinned. "Om nej, bliv bli min fru, min älskare (If no, stay become my wife, my lover)."_

_Dream me stood walking into the water before turning to him one final time "Vänta på mig Viking. Jag hittar dig i ett annat liv. (Wait for me Viking. I will find you in another life.)." _

_That's when everything went black._

I was jarred awake by a sudden pounding on the door making me instantly forget about the strange dream. Still exhausted from our passionate exchange of bodily fluids I didn't want to move from my vampire's arms. The night before had been amazing and not just because we fucked until dawn. Cyrus was finally out of the picture and Freyda was trapped in a special kind of hell I found all to fitting. I mean could you imagine looking in the mirror every day and seeing the face of the person you hate most… Karma is a bitch I thought laughing as I remembered Eric's reaction when I described her "living conditions".

"Wake the fuck up sleeping beauty" Killian chimed still knocking on the door. "I have a special delivery for the future Mrs. Northman. Plus, we have shit to do today and it's already one in the afternoon."

I begrudgingly rolled out of bed throwing Eric's shirt on from the previous evening, god it smelled good I smiled inhaling his scent before reluctantly opening the door.

"Well, don't you just look fully recovered. Not even a single bruise. Wonder if it has anything to do with that super vampire juice you must have been sucking down last night. I think I'm going to have to complain to management because these walls are just too damn thin" He winked walking through the door with a cart of garment bags, boxes, and a bouquet of red roses.

"What is all this Killian?"

"It's from your vampire, but you can't look. Read the card" He grinned handing me the envelope from the flowers. "I might have snooped I couldn't help it… It's fucking epic, you're totally going to love it".

"**Don't peek lover. **

**I want tonight to be special.**

**I can't wait to see you,**

**To make you my wife.**

**E"**

"Interesting, give me a hint Killian! I command it…" I grinned laughing.

"Oh no baby girl that won't work on me. Get your ass dressed and meet me at the bar, we've got to get to fae it's almost time for your grand debut and you know how Niall is." He scowled, "By the way the next time you have an idea shit is going south tell me or the fucking Viking. I was scared for you last night…"

"Oh, you fucking sap, get out and I will meet you downstairs."

"Sap" He glowered snapping his fingers. "Look at that, you are dressed and ready to go" he laughed.

Walking to the mirror I was impressed with everything but my hair, with the silver crown the updo looked overworked like an early 90's beauty contestant, all I needed was a sash and I could have been walking in a pageant. The white fitted three quarter sleeve dress and strappy heals were gorgeous as were the large silver earrings that dangled from my ears but… "Not bad, Killian… the hair though makes me question your taste level brother."

"Whatever" he groaned rolling his eyes before popping away.

When I appeared next to him at the bar, the drinks already waiting, but Killian was fixated on something. I turned to see what had his attention only to find Quinn heading towards us. I tipped back my drink and ordered a second one knowing today was going to be a long fucking day, I wished I could fast forward to dusk.

"Sookie, you look amazing" he grinned with his arms stretched hugging me before I could resist. If he would have lingered, we would have had a problem, but he didn't, so I let it go. "You had me worried last night." He grinned taking a step back while his eyes swept over me and filled with want.

"She's not yours to worry about Tiger" Killian hissed slamming his drink.

"Quinn this is Killian, I don't think I have officially introduced you he's my brother and second."

"Ah, that makes sense" he laughed. "No wonder he is as possessive of you as that fucking vamp is. Speaking of that, are you sure you want to go through with this. I mean there is still time to change your mind, Northman can't force you to marry him. Let me take you to lunch and we can talk, I have thought about you so often over the years and everything I would have done differently. Please don't marry him without giving me a second chance."

"For the love of god tiger, you were a one-time lover at best… she wants to marry the fucking Viking so deal with it. Your pitiful pining is ruining my mood." Killian scowled at Quinn before taking a second shot. "Plus, she is busy, we have a schedule to keep."

"He is right Quinn; I want to do this. I've waited 60 years for it. Maybe we can grab lunch another time but at some point, you are going to have to understand that I am Eric's because I want to be. I do really have to go but I will see you later" I smiled before finishing my glass and popping away.

When we appeared in Niall's office, he gave me instructions for this "quick formality" as he called it. I was to put on my fairy suit and walk out before the entirety of the realm, changing to my true form before their eyes after my station was announced all while holding my light orb. It was something I wasn't looking forward to honestly. There were still a few fairies who I would rather not see me.

As I walked out on the large balcony, I couldn't believe the size of the cheering crowd. Grandad hushed them before the booming voice rang out. "Introducing Sookie Brigant, princess of skye fae, savior of fire fae, and future ruler of the realm…" Savior? Ruler of the realm? What the fuck was this shit I thought as Niall nudged me.

Smiling to the crowd I waved letting the magic transform me back into my true self as I held my orb that still swirled with red. When the smoke cleared, they went wild cheering, chanting, and calling my name. Scanning the crowd, I stopped on the earth prince whose mouth dropped in shock as his eyes filled with desire, while his intended glared daggers into me. Yup I thought… did not need this today. I went to walk back in before the voice bellowed a second announcement. "The princess would like to formally invite the heads of each clan to share in her upcoming nuptials, Invitations will be handed out by the prince before you leave."

"What the fuck Niall" I said glancing at Killian who looked just as shocked as I was, but there was something else in his eyes that told me we need to fucking talk. A panic I had never seen in him before.

"Dearest granddaughter it is our way, your marriage has to be recognized by the realm" he smiled dubiously putting his arm around me. "Have faith in your people, they will accept this as I have."

"I have to go, but you and I clearly need to have a talk about this whole "realm" thing you have failed to mention" I scowled before popping away.

When I walked back into the lobby of the hotel, I saw Porter waiting and motioned him to follow me as I made a b-line for the bar. I ordered a drink and finished it before I looked at the wolf. "Porter, you still got cash left?"

"Yeah boss, I still have almost all of it. You got another job for me" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, go to Vegas and lay low. I want you to gather information on a vampire by the name of Octavia. She is from New Mexico and likely being held against her will. Don't make it known you are collecting intel on her…"

"Castro is one tricky mother fucker boss…" he winced.

"That's why you will take extra precautions and follow protocol to the letter. Watch your back wolf, I expect problems with him. Observe and report I want to know anything you find out about her, Roman, Castro, and the fairy Xavier" I grinned. "Go now Porter and keep up the good work."

"Sure thing boss." He winked before scurrying out of the building.

I stood there and finished another drink wondering where the hell Killian was at. He had some fucking explaining to do I thought wondering if he knew about this the entire time. Everything was so outlandish; I was introduced like the dragon queen back when "game of thrones" was a thing… "Sookie Brigant sky fae princess, breaker of chains, rightful ruler of the 7 kingdoms", I snorted laughing as the bartender handed me another drink.

"I see you are amusing yourself," I heard the familiar voice behind me. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

The Earth prince was no Eric, but he was quite handsome in a "Chris Pratt" kind of way. You know that everybody's friend kind of guy that is funny and even charming at times. He reminded me of Sam in so many ways…

"Why not, what harm could possibly come from that… oh wait that's right I think the last time we had a drink together Adelynn stabbed me in the arm, though I'm pretty sure she was aiming for my heart." I turned grinning at him. "Where is your pit viper Julius I hope you keep her on leash tonight, I'd hate to have another incident like last night."

"Yes, that was unfortunate for Cyrus" he said with a raised brow before motioning to the bartender for two more. "I hated that asshole; you know Adelynn has a crush on him, she cried when we were notified that he lost a challenge to the newly ascended Brigant." He rolled his eyes, "So naturally I was very interested to meet the princess that refused him, beat him in single combat, and benevolently did not take his kingdom which was rightfully hers by law. Imagine my surprise when my favorite little warrior Susannah walked out transforming into that beautiful princess right before my very eyes. Fucking Brigant royalty…"

"Oh yes, I saw it in your face all too clearly," I laughed before we emptied our glasses.

"I can't believe the skye prince is endorsing this vampire union." he smirked, "Now the sudden push for peace makes sense. So, was it the Viking the entire time? He was the reason you denied me, Cyrus, and half of the realm?"

"Yes" I smiled, "there will only ever be Eric."

"I always knew you would make the perfect mate" he winked before play punching my arm. "a fierce warrior, unwaveringly loyal, with a hidden beauty that made you irresistible as Susannah. Sookie though… holy fuck, I am blown away. Your Vampire is one lucky man. No wonder Niall Brigant thinks you are the one. There truly is something different about you."

"The one?"

"Yes, please tell us more," Killian demanded from behind me. "What is this motherfucking prophecy shit Julius?"

"Brother, I have been wondering where you were."

"Fucking Killian, how did I not see it before. I've watched you two on the battlefield, your connection, but never put it together. You've known this whole time, haven't you?" Julius coldly stared at my second.

"Your future wife is on her way asshole. You are like Sookie's shifter… she loves you but not the way you love her. Don't make her regret that" he growled. "Spit it out before the shit storm hits us, what do you know?"

"Niall Brigant didn't tell you anything after the ascention?" Julius looked at me puzzled. "He knows more than any of us, we don't even fully believe it. All I know is there is some ancient prophecy about a fairy who will ascend to become the savior. "The one who walks between two worlds" don't ask me what that fucking means. We've searched through all the lore we had but have found no mention of it, no one has. I have to ask, what happened last night why did your power source swirl with red today?"

I went to tell him before Killian cut in, "Just show him, we don't have time for this the wicked witch is going to be here any second" Killian impatiently demanded before I laid my hand on Julius's and let the memories from the showdown flow into him.

"You have the fucking the sight?" His mouth gaped in shock as I realized that this was something, I hadn't shared with anyone but a select few. "I've seen fairies with magic from more than one clan, but I have never seen one orb absorb another. There was something about the way Fire fae went wild after your ascention was announced. This is fucking crazy... have you had any visions?"

"Visions?" I laughed, pulling my hand back. "Like of the future? No, no visions."

"Or it might feel like the past, it might even come as a strange dream. I'm not sure, it's been ten millenniums since the last of the seers vanished." His green eyes bore into mine as if he were searching for an answer. I'd already given away my little memory share trick, which could end up being a costly mistake I thought, I wasn't about to give him anything else.

"No" I said coldly lying. "Nothing like that."

Killian glared at me, a look I knew well but one he hid from Julius.

"Well, well…" Adelynn's crass voice cackled as she walked up behind her man dangling her arms around his neck making a show of it, as if I even fucking cared. "Why am I not surprised to find you here Julius with that fairy… You never have been very good at staying away from her." She scolded Julius before turning her eyes to me. "You better not get any ideas bitch, or it won't be your arm I stab next time."

I glanced up to the bartender who was now enthralled with our conversation as I motioned for a round.

"That's princess bitch Adelynn, and I shouldn't have to remind you that your threat is now an act of treason. You best choose your words more carefully in the future, I would hate for you to meet the same fate as Cyrus. Never forget mine is title I was born into where yours will be a marriage contract." I smiled as the bartender sat the glasses in front of us wildly grinning. I handed Killian his and we emptied them simultaneously. "Plus," I cooed looking Julius over attempting to fake lust semi-successfully – which he enjoyed entirely too much – before my eyes finally met hers. "If I wanted him, I would have had him long ago, he would be mine now I guarantee that."

Killian laughed as anger swept over her face. "Your right princess, please accept my utmost apologies" she cringed trying to maintain a level of calm that was beyond her.

"Listen Adelynn, let's just drop this shit. I'm getting married to the love of my life in a matter of hours. I'm not a threat to you… I never have been. Please deal with your insecurities another day." I plastered my sweetest southern smile onto my face before walking away with Killian on my heels.

I glanced at the clock in the lobby before we boarded the elevator heading to the top floor. It was 5 pm and I knew Amelia would be here within the hour. Dusk was fast approaching, and I still had so much to do, for one I needed to shower and get rid of this beauty queen updo, then get ready for the wedding but first I had to deal with Killian.

"How much of this did you know brother?"

"Nothing I swear on my life. I lurked in the shadows after the debut. Don't tell me that savior ruler of the realm shit didn't freak you out too, I saw it in your face." He scowled.

"Oh yes, I saw something in your face too. Why don't you tell me about that?"

"Turn around," he demanded touching my neck after I followed his order. "When you changed into your true form, I saw two glowing marks, like ancient symbols on your neck. I wouldn't have noticed if your hair wasn't up."

"Marks?"

"I don't know what it was, but I know we better look into it because Niall Brigant is holding something back. The fact Julius knows nothing disturbs me even further… Now your turn… you lied to the prince when he asked you about the vision, why?"

"I had a strange dream last night that is it."

"Umm fucking details" he groaned.

"I was in Sweden and Eric was there, we fucked on the beach nothing more." I held back the whole outa "dream" body experience because I didn't think it was relevant. Likely the whole thing was a result of a lust filled night. I mean things did get a bit animalistic when we got to the room.

"Where in Sweden… your fucking middle of nowhere special place?" He cocked his brow as we reached our floor.

"Yes"

"I don't fucking like any of this one bit Brigant… you better spill every detail of this dream, leave nothing out."

I tried to protest but in the end my brother won.

**Eric POV**

When I awoke that night, I knew my lover would not be there with me. I gave that fairy Killian specific instruction, and the little post it note signed with a "heart K" stuck to my phone told me he followed directions. I had one of the rooms set up for hair, makeup, and wardrobe and at this very moment Sookie's team should be putting the finishing touches on her "coronation" look. I couldn't after all see her in her wedding gown until the ceremony… human's call that bad luck. I figure with all the shit we have been through over the past week there was no point in tempting fate any further.

With Cyrus and Freyda out of the way I hoped tonight would go off without a hitch, Sookie had been through so much she deserved a perfect wedding night. Too bad I couldn't account for Castro, Roman, and the fucking fairy Xavier who had been MIA for the last few days. All I could do now is get dressed and hope for the best.

I couldn't help but think of last night's battle and the games she played. She truly reminded me a shieldmaiden from my time fierce, strong, and confident. Our women had a strength to them, a beauty, but they were savage and Sookie more Viking than any women I had met in my human life except one... I thought back to the faded memory (or flu induced delusion) of the goddess whose face I could no longer remember before being jerked back to reality by a knock on the door.

Killian practically skipped into the room as the door opened taking a brief opportunity to give me a "once over" nodding in approval while sporting the cheesiest grin I had ever seen.

"Killian, I trust we are on schedule" I scowled in displeasure at his overly enthusiastic attitude.

"Mmmm yes we are. Did you know you look extra sexy when you do that "brooding angst" look? It's yummy." The fairy winked, "The princess is at the bar with Becker, Jones, and the witch. The tiger is probably even there making one last plea for his second chance" he laughed but stopped when I glared into his eyes.

"His second chance? What does that mean fairy?"

"We saw him earlier before we went to fae for that whole "royal debut" sideshow. He pathetically begged her to reconsider giving him a second chance… it was sad when he went on about all the things he would have done differently. She flatly told him she is yours," He sighed… "now that's love you lucky fucker."

I grinned at the fairy; Quinn would never be a threat to me, but I still hated him for the love he had for Sookie. I hated him but I couldn't blame him. "Well we better get going then, I'd hate for her to have to turn him down again" I laughed as we headed out of the room towards the elevator.

As we exited the elevator is was more than obvious where my lover was. Standing in the middle of the bar her red dress gleamed through the crowd that surrounded her. Stopping short of the group I looked at Killian, "who are the fairies?"

"You saw Aoife, she is the fire queen. The older fairy to her left is Nechtan the water king and one of the twin princess's, that one is Lorna.. then there is the earth prince Julius and his fiancé Adelynn, she's the one staring daggers at Brigant. She stabbed her once for having a drink with Julius after a battle. I made her show me her time with each clan… I couldn't go with her. It was part of the trials, shit she had to face alone but I wanted to know who to kill if I had to when she ascended. Luckily for us our little fairy managed to blend in for the most part."

"So are there ones that we should kill?" I growled…

"There are Viking, but none that will be here tonight. This is a conversation we will need revisit" the fairy winked.

As the fairy's moved into the large room set up for tonight's events I took in my lover. The red shimmering floor length gown fit her body like it was made for only her. The rich fabric was highlighting every inch of her frame as it dropped dangerously low in the rear. The soft curls or her hair cascaded down her back dancing across her skin with each movement she made but, it wasn't until she turned to me and our gaze met that I saw her beautiful pouty red lips and wanted to whisk her back upstairs or even to the elevator just to be alone with her.

"Ah my lover, you look absolutely ravishing in this gown. We are about ready to get the coronation started and you will have an hour to change before the ceremony." I grinned before turning my attention to the witch. "The past is the past Amelia, I am glad you could be here for Sookie, I know how important you are to her."

"Thank you Eric, you know I wouldn't be anywhere else" she grinned as I led them to their seats and took my place on the stage. In a matter of moments, I will be crowned king and then I can finally start my life with Sookie, the way it was always meant to be.

**Sookie POV**

I sat in-between Amelia and Killian as the council president called for silence signaling the start of the evening's events.

"Before we get to the coronation there are a few items of new business we need to discuss. As most of you are aware, we have signed a peace treaty with the fae realm." The president smiled meeting my eyes, "Princess Brigant will be representing the realm and as many of you witnessed last night, we don't want to get on her bad side" he chuckled as the room erupted into laughter before he hushed the crowd.

"There has been too much blood shed and inter-species wars, it's time for progress, it's time for change… we are not animals after all, well not all of us anyway. We have ended a war that lasted millenniums, it's a day many of us never thought we would see but here we are. Not only are we at peace with the fairies, we will be witnessing an unprecedented royal union later this evening. The next logical step as the princess has proposed is an all-encompassing well defined supe treaty. It's time to start playing the long game. You will receive more details over the next few weeks, I encourage you to take this seriously. Take a look around you… who here has seen a fae royal other than the fairy prince Niall Brigant? None of you, yet here sits members from each of the royal families in a room filled with vampires. This is progress, this is evolution, this people is how we will thrive in this world. Now if there is nothing else let's get that Viking crowned." He grinned as the sound of clapping filled the room.

Reading the crowd, it seemed like a majority of the vamps were in favor of an alliance. The president's speech hit home with some of the royals who were seeing increased "in-fighting" within their states that were responsible for causing economic disruptions. I had seen Russel Edgington completely engaged laughing with the water king Nechtan as if they were old friends not 30 minutes ago at the bar. I couldn't help but think of the era a peace this treaty would usher in as my beautiful Viking was crowned king.

As the ceremony concluded the crowd began to file out of the room but I waited for my Viking King. How ironic was it that as a human he was a prince, but it took him a thousand years to become a king… it's as if it were fated I thought, a birthright he couldn't escape. I couldn't help but think back to the dream… was it a vision, if it was what did it mean… it was clearly the past..

I jumped as his hand touched my shoulder and was brought back to reality. Shit calm down Sook, it was just a dream stop reading into things and enjoy the night.

"Did I startle you lover? You seemed far away; you aren't having second thoughts, are you? I mean if you want to give the tiger a second chance, I won't stop you." Eric raised his brow and gave me that cocky crooked grin.

"Oh lord" I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easy. I as much as told the tiger he has no chance ever."

"I know you did my love." His hand caressed my back as I lingered on his chest inhaling his glorious scent. "So, what was it you were thinking about my little fairy vixen?"

"Just a dream" I grinned looking up at him. "Of my favorite place the beach with a painted mountain. It was a small seaside village in Sweden on the Kattegat coast I visited with Killian." His face softened for only a moment, but I saw it, it was as if he were recalling the very place I was talking about. I was going to have to tell him about the prophecy, dream, and all the shit in-between sooner rather than later… just not tonight I thought stepping into the elevator.

"Come I will escort you to the room where you must change, I hope you didn't peek" he scowled as the elevator door closed behind Amelia and Killian.

"I didn't, pinky swear"

When we got off the elevator and started for the room Killian hurried along opening the door before he and Amelia ducked in giving us a little moment together, but our kisses were interrupted by the water princess.

"Leera, what are you doing here I only saw Lorna and I wasn't sure if you made it." I smiled hugging the beautiful raven-haired fairy but couldn't help noticing there was a sadness in her pale blue eyes. I wondered if she was on the outs with the king again, it would explain why she was not by her sisters' side.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this Sookie, you know how much I love you… I brought whiskey" she grinned brandishing a bottle.

"I will see you downstairs my love, and it was nice to meet you princess" Eric nodded coldly before heading back down the elevator.

Walking into the room I saw the look on Killian's face, but I ignored him. He didn't like Leera, I understood why… if he thought human Sookie was mess the thought the water princess was hopeless. She reminded me a lot of my old self… impulsive, stubborn, and always right no matter what but I loved her all the same. I'd saved her on the battlefield during the trials while I was with her clan, I even took a punishment from the former water commander that should have been hers. She wanted to be a warrior… they both did, but Lorna was smart enough to know she wasn't suited for battle. Leera learned the hard way but never gave up and I respected that.

Killian sat out the glasses and Leera poured the shots. "I am so happy for you Sookie, your marrying that hot ass vampire! In honor of your Viking we should do this his way" she smiled awkwardly holding up her glass. "What is it they say… oh yes "Skoal"".

We clinked out glasses to hers repeating the phrase before downing the contents. When I glanced at Killian there was panic in his face, his eyes fixated on Leera. I could only watch in horror as she held her glass out… undrunk before pouring the liquid on the floor while tears began filling her eyes… tears of joy.

"This is Karma Sookie, for all that you have taken from me"… My eyes darted to Killian who pressed the button on his radio uttering the single word "code" before collapsing to the ground simultaneously with Amelia.

Instinctively I called to Eric through our bond and felt his fear mingling with mine before everything went black.

**Eric POV**

When I reached the room now being transformed into the Viking wedding hall, I saw Edgington talking to the water king in doorway while his granddaughter stood in silence taking in the vampires with youthful curiosity.

"Northman have you met Nechtan yet?" Russel called out as I approached them.

"Ah so this is the Viking prince Niall told us about" the water king grinned while Lorna smiled like a star struck teenager. "It's true then as a human you were royalty."

"I can't account for all that the fairy prince has told you, but that part I can admit is true." I raised my brow, "King, princess, it's a pleasure to meet you. I just met your other granddaughter upstairs… Leera.

"Impossible" he scoffed, "Leera defected days ago, she left a note professing her love for a vampire. We haven't seen her since… She wasn't acting herself in the days before she left…"

Before he could finish, I heard the voice through Jones's earpiece utter the single word "code" just as I felt Sookie's panic and fear flood our blond. She was trying to call me when everything went dark and I knew she was unconscious. Without words Pam and Karin rushed upstairs while I motioned to Jones as our bond was closed… there was nothing but a hole where she use to be. I fucking panicked racing to the room with Edgington the fairy king, and Jones following in my wake.

The fairies had locked down everything, Pam and Karin were searching the rooms on our floor one by one, But the only thing we found was an unconscious Killian and Amelia… Becker who was guarding the door verified no one had come in or out of the room after Leera and Sookie entered.

Becker glared at the water king, "If your granddaughter played a part in this you know what it means…" he growled.

Killian was starting to come to, dazed he looked around the room seeing Amelia still out on the floor. "Where the fuck is Brigant and the stupid bitch Leera" he screamed jumping to his feet rushing towards the water king. "What has your reckless granddaughter involved herself in this time, you know what my princess did for her during the trials… How could she betray her like this?"

"Pam you stay with Amelia, Jones go find the tiger and the council president you need to alert them of the situation lock the fucking hotel down. Karin make sure the water king makes it back to him room with his other granddaughter and stand guard at the door. "Becker and Killian follow me…."

I stormed to my room slamming the door open with such force I was surprised it didn't fly off the hinges.

"Becker the water king said that Leera had professed her love for a vampire… we need to find out who that vampire is. I need the entire hierarchy convened for an emergency meeting; I demand it not only as the king of Louisiana but also the official vampire liaison to the realm. Make sure the fairies are there too. You have one hour; the hotel has a conference room get everyone set up in there Edgington and Crowe will help you. Now leave us…"

As Becker exited the room Roman walked in closing the door behind him.

"Castro doesn't know I am here, but I had to see if it was true, the goddess is missing?" he asked with a sadness in his eyes I found repulsive. "Tell me Viking do the fairies think she is the one. Has she come to you in your human life?"

"What do you know of this Vampire" Killian demanded. "Brigant and I have heard things but no one other than Niall fucking knows a thing and the prince ain't saying shit. So, if you know something gladiator you spill it now before I put my training to good use."

"Both of you fucking slow down, Killian what happened today you called Sookie's debut a sideshow… why?"

"The way she was announced, it was like a scene from game of thrones… like a total dragon queen vibe she felt it too. "Sookie Brigant Skye fae princess, savior to fire fae, and future ruler of the realm" he recounted before his eyes dipped to the floor and I knew he was leaving something out. "Of course, Brigant was pissed especially when the clans were invited to the wedding. I lurked after she left and heard whispers of a prophecy. By the time I popped back she was with Julius at the bar. That's when I heard him say something that caught my attention, "no wonder Niall Brigant thinks you're the one"… we questioned him but he knows even less than we do, I encouraged her to share the battle with Cyrus… you know her memory share trick and Julius called it the sight… asked if she had any visions. She said no… but was lying."

"What do you mean she was lying…" I growled at the fairy as Roman stood there staring in shock.

"She said she didn't have visions of the future and Julius said it may come as a dream or some shit. She said no… She was mad at herself for sharing the memory trick but I demanded to know what she didn't tell him when we were alone. It was just a dream of her special place and you Viking but not you… I don't see where it's relevant now"

"The beach with the painted mountain in Sweden and I was there with her but not as me?" my stunned eyes bore into the fairy… "what happened in this dream, I want every detail she told you."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Viking my sister is missing, and you want me to tell you about a sex dream she had…"

"She came out of the water from nowhere, naked in all her magnificent glory she walked to the beach… a goddess" I glanced to Roman's wide eyes, "She was sent by Odin himself to sooth me before my death… well my human death. I can hardly remember her face, but I will never forget her final words… What did she say to me Killian?"

"Vänta på mig Viking. Jag hittar dig i ett annat liv. (Wait for me Viking. I will find you in another life)." The fairy whispered as disbelief and fear covered his face.

"All these years I thought it was a delusion, a dream, could it have really happened. How in the fuck is this possible?" It wasn't only the old memory, it was what she had said to Pam the night of her human death… "I will find him in my next life", it couldn't be a coincidence.

"The earth prince called it "the sight" are you sure of this fairy" Roman gasped as Killian nodded his head. "A fucking see-er. Have you seen runes on her?"

"I think I did, but I don't know. They were glowing ancient symbols… 2 of them on her neck" Killian told Roman and I knew I had to speak up…

"In my delusion or dream or whatever she had 5, they were definitely runes, and each glowed with white light."

"She has to be the one. The battle last night with the fire prince. The first two runes Skye and Fire. We still have time to figure this out" Roman grinned. "I have heard a tale of fairy lore passed down by the oldest coven of witches. It's an ancient gallic prophesy that was foretold many millenniums ago, the witch who told me on her deathbed was the one who cast the spell setting the prophecy into motion over a thousand years ago. A powerful fairy princess, the last of her bloodline, fell in love with a mortal prince… but she was fated to another powerful fairy, so they made the human forget about his love. Knowing the fate her beloved would suffer she sacrificed herself but not before going to him one last time, the day they both died. You see, this witch had placed a reincarnation spell on her at her request, but it came at a cost. Each time she returned she became more human losing a piece of her spark with each rebirth having no memory of who she was or the love she was searching for. Your goddess has likely lived a thousand lifetimes searching… The Stackhouse girl… when she was human only had a tiny spark?"

"Yes," I scowled.

"The prophesy as I know it says that a fairy of the truest blood will rise above her station, fated to rule the realm and walk both worlds. That's what they call this fairy… the "savior" she will be "the one who walks between 2 worlds." From what I understand one world is earth and the other is fae… or that's how they interpret it anyway."

"Killian have Becker send up Russel… Now"

The fairy grinned and was on the radio within seconds, a matter of minutes later Edgington was at the door.

"Edgington have a seat and explain to us what you know of this prophecy you spoke of the other night" I growled.

"Ah, so they do think she is the one. What signs have there been I mean as much as I love your little fairy Northman, she is unlikely to be a descendant of one true fae queen." Russel paused looking at each of our faces before Roman finally spoke up.

"She came to him in his human life, the day of his death and she has two runes… the fairy said the Niall fucking Brigant announced her as the future ruler of the realm, the "savior" of the fire clan… I'd say the signs are fucking clear Edgington."

"Well that does pose a problem Viking, the prophesy can be interpreted many ways. One is that this savior has to die for her people and not in an ascention, more like a permanent trip to the summerlands. Another has the savior assassinated only to rise from the dead breaking the curse of darkness whatever that means, and then there is the most popular in which the savior is tested by a final trial where if she survives she will lead her people back to the earth or she dies yet saves her people in death. Does Niall Brigant know everything you told me?"

"No, he does not" I glared.

"We should find out as much as we can about this prophecy before you tip your hand Viking, if the prince didn't tell her there is a reason." It was something Russel didn't have to say and glancing at Killian I knew we were all in agreement. "Get her pet witch on board next to the fairy prince they know more than any of us."

"Becker just called the meeting ready to start when we get there" Killian announced right before my phone started beeping.

**Porter: Been trying to geta hold of Boss, Congrats fanger… you better make her happy or I will kill ya myself. Just let her know shit is weird in Nevada, like level 10 high alert. Word on the street is Castro amped up security at some secret desert base. He's supposed to be flying in later, but I overheard some wolves in the bar talking about 2 packages being delivered to a secure location a little over an hour ago. Not sure if that is the vamp she is looking for but I will keep listening. Contacting you cuz of her crazy check in protocol not cuz I want to asshole. **

**Eric: Report directly to me wolf, every hour until dawn. Find the base location sending Karin play nice or she will end you. Sookie has been abducted so stay alert. **

**Porter: 10-4 Viking, Boss is priority number one. Secondary check-in protocol has been engaged. I know you don't want to, but alert the pack Boss order's it… Alcide still has pull and as a friend of the pack they need to know. **

I tossed the phone to Killian before turning to Roman and Edgington.

"Get downstairs I will be there in 30 minutes stall them, don't let Castro know anything Gladiator… My lover is counting on your honor, don't show her why you owed my maker that debt." I hissed knowing Roman fully understood what I was saying.

When I was alone with Killian I snatched that fucking fairy up. "You will tell me everything about the trials you know, or I will drain you right here and now."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: My Sisters Keeper**

**Killian POV**

The Viking was fucking enraged who could blame him, but he didn't fully understand what he was asking to hear, and it wasn't my place to tell him. I mean I can explain the trials but what happened to Brigant shouldn't come from me not right now anyway. There was a real chance that her vampire would drain me consumed by rage. Why in the hell did I tell him she showed me the trials… Damn you Killian and your big mouth I though as he dropped me on the couch before snatching his phone from my hand.

All I could do is sit there and wait for him to turn his attention back to me while I thought of nothing but Brigant and all the horrible things that could be happening to her. I will turn Leera into a glitter pile myself I promised Sookie as the Viking made a call.

"Alcide, it's Northman…

Of fucking course wolf, why the hell do you think I am calling you…

The Emerald Veil within the hour…

Yes… I fucking know."

Just as the call ended, he was dialing the phone again.

"Pam, Amelia needs to find out as much as she can about a prophecy, some sort of fairy savior, the one who walks between two worlds. Have her contact the demon lawyer… we need to get ahead of this NOW" he yelled sending shivers down my spine before slamming the phone to the table.

"Talk fairy" the Viking hissed dropping his fangs.

"Whoa, hold the fuck on big guy. You know if you do anything to me Brigant will legit kill you, well she might just hurt you really bad, but I promise she would never forgive your ass." I grinned as his fangs retracted. "We are on the same team Northman… I know you want to protect her; I saw the way you were in her human life but trust me I have seen Brigant pull her ass out of some next level impossible shit. She isn't that weak little simple southern girl anymore. She's a fucking survivor."

"What are the trials, she told me something about a warrior… what else is there? And what did she do for the water princess"

"You are asking me to betray my sister Viking and that is something I just can't fucking do but I can tell you about the trials. There are four clans who each have a trial consisting of four parts: warrior, healer, grace, and essence. It can take weeks, months, and in some cases years to pass a single phase in a trial. You can't just master their skills; you have to add to them. The warrior was easy for Brigant after that first trial" I paused trying to let the vampire see I was holding anything back. "You inspired her gift to each clan with the shield wall, among other "primitive" yet effective techniques. We don't fight like human… it's old school. Of course, she gave some clans more than others, but she mastered all their skills effortlessly. The healer should have been more difficult, since not every fae has the healers touch, but she breezed though it even though skye are the weakest healers. She was able to teach them to channel our healing binding it to theirs increasing the speed of their magic thanks to a spell from her pet witch." I grinned but his stone-cold features were unmoved.

"Grace can be tricky but thanks to her humanity, that sick fucking simple southern charm, that gagged me… she almost immediately gained the grace of every clan. It's our light, our spark, it's what makes me skye and Julius earth. She can walk into any clan and be accepted as one of their own because of her grace. Last night when she absorbed Cyrus's orb that was fire's grace and it combined our clans uniting us in a way, I have never seen… no one has." I sighed wondering what the fuck my fairy prince was holding back, how could I have been so blind? "The most difficult is essence, it's our magic. Each clan has a special cosmic signature and a magic unique to only them… some fairies can master the essence of one maybe two clans but all four is fucking beyond rare. I knew she was special the minute I laid eyes on her, but I knew nothing of a prophecy I fucking swear it on her life… I failed her; I should have known Niall was up to something, but I missed it…"

"Niall Brigant and his fucking agenda's." Northman growled. "Now what did she do for the water princess, what did you fucking see fairy. She told me I could ask anything, and now I am asking you. She may not forgive me if I end you, but I'm sure if I only hurt you that would be another story." He grinned coldly and I knew he wasn't fucking around, but I also knew he was right.

I was seeing my sister's lover in a whole new light and I had to admit he was even more impressive than I ever imagined. They suited each other in an animalistic savage way that brimmed with loving faithfulness. I could feel it rolling off of him, an electricity I have never felt, a feral need to find what was his. I knew he had a love for her… but the magnitude of it was just now hitting me. I can't be the one to tell him this, Brigant would never forgive me.

"There will be a time Brigant can tell you herself, with words… not in a fucking memory trust me. This is not something you want to be told by me." I shook my head and dropped my eyes to the floor but when he snatched me up, I about pissed my pants. "Ok, ok… Fuck fanger… You're not going to like this shit so put me down and listen. If she comes after me blondie it's your fucking fault." I groaned knowing I shouldn't even be talking about this, Brigant hardly even acknowledged it happened.

"If I have to ask again, I will call Pam in here to have a snack" Eric hissed losing patients.

"Well shit, I don't want to be a happy meal" I laughed only for a second before his artic blue eyes filled with rage. "It was the first trial, almost forty years ago. The fairy prince insisted she started with water, and I protested knowing she wasn't ready. We'd only been training for ten years at the time and although she had come along ways from the simple tart she was, water is something else. Even your people Viking weren't as savage as the water clan. They are fucking brutes, barbarians who have no respect for women not even their own warriors. When she came back, she was different, hardened. She threw herself into training taking specialized shit that even I didn't want any part of. We were in a prisoner of war simulation when she lost it, I begged her to tell me what happed at water, but she said there were things she couldn't remember. As I hugged her, it happened… a memory shot into me and I wished I could unsee it. That's when we discovered her little memory share trick… and it was something we kept between us."

"What did you fucking see fairy" he snarled as his fangs instantly dropped, it scared the fuck out of me. The first time he was making a fucking point this time his true nature was reacting. I dreaded the possible outcome of him learning this little secret. All I could think was please don't kill the fucking messenger.

"Brigant, begging the princess's not to train with her, not to fight in the upcoming battle but Leera fucking insisted. She did everything she could to keep the girl safe, even saved her life more than once but they got separated. When the battle ended Brigant searched for the princess, she fucking found her all right. The water commander was on top of her attempting to satisfy his battle lust against her will before Sookie stopped him. It's something she shouldn't have done, it's their archaic custom one Leera was well aware of." I winced fighting back the water works. "He took his lust out on Brigant, but not before he beat her unconscious. She had no memory of the incident… and honestly, I was afraid to ask if there was more. We never talked about it again until Gregor the water commander started bragging about fucking "Naill Brigants pet fairy Susannah". No one in the clans knew she was working on the trials except the royals Aoife, Julius, and Nechtan… the fact she was skye had the rumor mill working overtime. Everyone else assumed she was a Brigant spy or a defector."

"I want this fucking commanders head, bring him to me" Northman hissed.

"No can-do buddy, Brigant already ended him" I ginned ferally remembering that day on the battlefield. "She cut his dick off before making quite the game of his death. Slow and fucking painful… that's the first time I saw her go dark side and I knew she was my soul sister. My girl is strong nothing can break her… even Neave and Lochlan couldn't do it in her human life I don't care what she says that is fucking strength."

He shot me that crooked cocky grin Sookie loves so much before he began pacing the floor. Well that went a lot better than I thought it would I grinned before my thoughts were consumed by my sister and what she would want me to do in this situation. Be fucking as strong as your princess Killian… pull your shit together I thought before jumping up.

Instantly on my radio I called Francine at the command center. "We need the complete list of locations we scouted in search of the vampire Octavia; I also want coordinates for not only those locations but all possible locations of interest in the state. Send a satellite feed of Nevada to the plane and have Benson lock it down. Put all assets in the field in play, level 3 observe and report do not engage targets. Schedule a meeting for me, the earliest available slot in Niall Brigant's schedule… Fucking check then and get back to me but first Have Jordyn put the packets together, contact info, details of the situation and a picture of Leera… Yes, we need them here NOW." I grinned at the vampire after turning my radio off. "fucking fairies."

Northman was starting to calm down, but I could feel his emotions rolling off him like a current in the air. It was a combination of fear, rage, and love. I had given this vampire the benefit of the doubt only for Brigant, but even a blind man could see they have a connection that is some next level shit. Prophesized star-crossed lovers sounds about right judging from the shit show that has been Brigant's love life but the fifth clan has always been a story, a myth, only the old timers use is to spin tales for the children. When Russel Edgington said the one true queen, I about shit myself… how does a fairy bedtime story relate this mysterious Gallic prophecy I thought as Jones walked into the room.

"The building is clear Killian there is no sign of the princess. We must assume she has been teleported to another location. Jordyn brought the packets; we will be ready to hand them out after the meeting." He glanced to the Viking "do you feel the princess in your bond vampire?"

"No, there is nothing…"

"Listen vampire, that don't mean shit. She has to be in a spell bound iron cage, or I would be able to lock onto her location and teleport there that's part of our bond. Yours likely ain't working for the same reason. I'd bet my life Castro and Xavier's fingerprints are all over this. You think the vampire Leera was in love with was Castro?" I asked wondering if he was thinking the same thing I was.

"I fucking doubt it, but the king did say she was acting funny… he might have forced a blood bond on her, or it's his progeny. I heard rumors that Sandoval recently returned to the states from Spain."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, now pull yourself together vampire we don't want to be late to our own damn meeting" I scowled as Jones and I headed out the door but were stopped by the fucking tiger. "We don't have time for your shit right now purple eyes", unfortunately the Viking waved him in and all we could do was wait.

**Eric POV**

The tiger entered the room closing the door behind him. Knowing better than to say a word he stood there in silence watching me pace with my fingertips on the bridge of my nose trying to think of the best fucking way to proceed.

"I need your fucking help tiger and you know the pain that causes me to admit." I put my hand on his shoulder as my eyes conveyed the urgency of the situation. "I think Castro has something to do with this, I know your history with Nevada and the king… what do you know of secret desert bases?"

"I've always hated you vampire, you bonded with her even though she was with me. I thought that's how you stole her, but I know now after all these years I lost her all on my own. You were right, she was your "future lover"" he laughed. "I used the immortality spell because I hoped she was going for an ascention, Amelia let something slip one time about Sookie and it gave me hope. It wasn't until today when she said she waited 60 years for a fucking vampire I knew she was yours with or without the bond. I will always love her and will help you in any way I can." He paused as his eyes filled with regret… I pretended not to enjoy it since I was asking for his help but deep down, I loved his painful realization. "Castro has some fucked up shit in the desert: fighting pits, bunkers, even an abandoned air force base that has questionable history. Why do you think Castro is involved besides the obvious?"

"My lover has a wolf there gathering intel. When he couldn't reach her, he relayed the message to me. It seems Castro is stepping up his security and plans to fly in tonight. The wolf said there were two packages delivered to a secret desert base, it's hearsay but the wolf seems loyal to Sookie. He's the one Compton fucking used to abduct her."

"The wolf that showed up with Freyda's crew? The same one who dragged her silvered ass down?" He grinned… "I can go out there, I know the lay of the land, let her wolf know to expect me."

"One other thing, Karin will be there so play nice. My child has a love for Sookie she would never admit to anyone not even me." I smiled when he rolled his eyes.

"Yay, Karin the fucking Slaughterer and a dirty wolf. We'll make quite the trio" He snickered before opening the door, "I will be in touch, if she is in Nevada, I will find her I can promise you that vampire."

I followed the tiger to the elevator where Jones and a very disgruntled Killian waited. I think that fairy hates Quinn even more than I did I thought trying to fight back a laugh as I gazed at his rage contorted face, but he said nothing. We rode the elevator down to the third floor where the tiger was staying before heading to the lobby.

As we neared the conference room door, Killian stopped me. "You look dapper, what we need the sheriff of area 5 in this situation." He snapped his fingers instantly changing my wardrobe from a suit to my jeans and leather jacket while the fairy was now dressed in all black tactical gear packing heat. "We have to make an impression" he grinned.

When we walked into the room, I found Karin standing by the entrance watching the water king like a hawk. I ordered her through our bond to Vegas and without hesitation she was out the door with lightning speed. The council president hushed the crowd as everyone began to take a seat. Jones took position at the door, Becker was in the back, while Killian and I headed to the front of the room.

I stood behind the podium as the fairy took his position by my side only a step behind watching the room while it fell into complete silence. All eyes were on me and I couldn't help but notice the devious grin Castro had plastered to his face as I scanned the crowd. Edgington and Crowe were glancing between one another while Stan Davis and many of the other royals stared in stunned silence.

"We have a situation that threatens the very peace our council president spoke of earlier this evening before my coronation. I stand before you as not only the king of Louisiana but also a liaison to the realm," I spoke coldly glancing to the fairies with a raised brow before returning my focus to the room. "As many of you have heard by now, Princess Brigant has been taken. I should be celebrating my wedding but here I stand before you demanding answers. What we know is that water fae were somehow involved with this conspiracy. Take a good look at their princess Lorna, her twin sister who we believe is working with an unknown vampire is at large and was last seen with my lover. One of you may have seen her, pictures will be furnished for you to take back to your state. Any information you can provide to assist in her being located is top priority." I paused as Killian tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear, nodding I returned to the crowd.

Jameson Lamar the king of California raised his hand. "We have heard that Nevada and New Mexico were hosting a fairy, we thought it might have been the same one Oklahoma was courting but reports are this one is a Skye fae who was seen in the company of dark haired girl sounding much similar to the water princess." He sneered glaring at Castro and Roman as I watched the cocky grin disappear from Felipe's face.

"Viking," Oregon's Queen – Elisabete Stranton – Chimed in. "I am speaking for Oregon, Utah, Idaho, and Arizona. We all have the same intel coming in. Since dawn Nevada has increased security 10-fold, we initially thought Castro was gearing up for a takeover but in light of this current situation we felt the need to bring this information to light. It may be nothing but it's all we have to offer at this moment."

"You are really going to try to blame this on me Northman?" Castro laughed drawing every eye to him. "We are gearing up for nothing just running a series of tests and drills, I have to make sure my state is ready for anything as should all of you. As for the fairy… I've hosted the exiled Skye commander as has Roman, but he was never accompanied by a fairy, wasn't he hanging around with Octavia your progeny who would also fit that description Roman?"

Roman's eyes narrowed as he turned his glare from Castro to me, "Yes, Octavia has been showing the fairy around" he grinned burying the rage I could see in his eyes.

"Then answer me this Felipe," Contessa Dominguez queen of Florida demanded. "Why did Spencer Sandoval abandon my progeny in Spain just 3 nights ago, telling her he was in love with a fairy whose description ALSO happens to fit the water princess?"

"A million girls in Spain fit that description, even the earth fairy there would fit the bill." Castro motioned to the fairy Killian called Adelynn and I begrudgingly noted he had a point. "The boy is a fool he wouldn't know a fairy even if one came right up and bit him. I truly apologize for what my progeny has done, but I think he was trying to tell a tall tale to get away from that clingy little child of yours." He callously laughed.

"I appreciate your continued cooperation; ALL avenues will be thoroughly investigated." My stone-cold gaze was cutting through Castro like an iceberg through the Titanic and everyone noticed before I continued, "but I feel obligated to remind you and warn you. We don't want a war with fae, you all saw my lover fight last night most spectacularly but what you need to know is she trained their armies. The realm has never been more prepared for war than they are right now, and they will consider this an act of treason not only against the water fae but also vampires. As I am sure the council would agree this is a battle we might not win."

Killian motioned to the door where I saw Alcide and Alex standing with Jones.

"One more warning before I hand this over to the council president" I growled looking into each pair of eyes that filled the room. "I will find the individuals who are responsible, and they better pray not one fucking hair on her head is touch or I will rip them apart limb by fucking limb and I will be within my right acting on the realms authority. This is a fucking blood crime… but I also consider it a personal attack. You don't want to see what I am capable of if any harm comes to my lover…. That is a fucking promise… pick up your information packets from Jones on your way out he will be stationed outside the door" I announced before walking towards the wolves, Killian on my heels, while Becker followed suit moving towards us from the rear of the room. We were almost in the hallway when the commotion broke out between the earth prince and the water king.

"You savage I hope Niall Brigant ends your whole Neanderthal clan. He should have taken Gregor's head during the trials." Julius hissed at the king as I wondered just who this prince was to my lover.

"That was before the ascention. No one knew who she was boy, we didn't inform our clans. She lived like a water fae… what can I say, our women are good for two things fighting and fucking, but I will say that one learned fast how to fight." he laughed coldly as the earth prince's fiancé joined him.

My fangs dropped as I lunged toward the king, I wanted to drain his pompous ass right there knowing there was a possibility the story I heard tonight was not the only one. I almost had him in my grasp when I felt her touching the bond causing the briefest hesitation allowing Killian and Becker to tackle me while Edgington and Crowe helped drag me out. The water princess dipped her head in shame while the earth prince stared at his intended with shock and disgust.

"Get out of my fucking sight Adelynn, you are not yet royalty and have no place here. Go maybe I will return to the room maybe I won't" he growled at the female who pushed past us as the fairies lifted me to my feet.

"Becker, escort the wolves to my room and make sure Pam and Amelia are in there too" I growled unwilling to retract my fangs my eyes still on the water king.

"Rick and two other guys are still in the room with Pam and the which" Alex smirked, before I turned my attention back to them. "We caught the scent of the fairy fucking commander and an unknown fairy, I'm assuming it's the girl Amelia was rambling about… funny thing is though her scent was off like it was a mixture of two different fairies. Never smelt anything like it before."

"Go with Becker, we will be right up pup" I ordered glancing down at my phone.

**Porter: Kings due to arrive in the next two hours. Thanks for sending the tiger, he's a real fucking asshole. Ole purple eyes is making his rounds but he wanted you to know Spencer Sandoval is in town. Karin the fucking nightmare has eyes on him while the tiger works his way to the airport. I ain't ever seen shit on lockdown like this… all the wolves are whispering about it. Next update in T-minus an hour and counting fanger. **

"I felt her only for a second when I went for the king" I growled at Killian. "How can a fairy have two scents. Sookie altered her scent but it never smelled like two different fae."

"There is nothing I know of that could cause that" he sighed. "Unless she was blood bonding with a vampire who was drinking from another fairy. That's the only way it would make sense."

I looked at the clock, there was still four hours till dawn my lover had now been missing for three on what should have been the happiest night of our lives.

"Killian put the jet on standby and have the cars brought around." I impatiently waited for the elevator door to open before we stepped in and started up to the top floor. "I will meet with the wolves; can you have our luggage loaded on the plane before we get there." I paused, "Set up a meeting with the earth prince for tomorrow evening at my home."

As the elevatored door opened Killian was on his radio and the entire floor began moving with fairy activity. These fuckers don't play around I thought as they kept popping out of the woodwork. "Can someone get my office prepped for a command center" I glanced at the fairy who only grinned.

"Yay, I get to show you the office" he winked. "There is a lot already there that you maybe haven't seen, Brigant is a psycho fucking genius when it comes to that shit. The satellite feed has already been activated and as we speak the mapping grids are being updated with pinpointed location coordinates in real time, infrared, thermal, and cosmic layering."

"What the hell is cosmic layering?" I raised my brow at the fairy who busted out laughing. He laughed to much I thought… I fucking hated it.

"Remember I told you about the essence how it has a cosmic signature, well so does all magic for the most part. If Castro is using magic to hide her this will find it. You can't always see magic on a thermal scan that's why we invented it… let's just say it's still in beta testing but being we are looking for Brigant… we are pulling everything out brother."

I guess if checking out my ass and laughing too much were the fairy's only flaws, I had no problem with him. He is fucking resourceful, fast acting, and loyal as hell. If I was being completely honest with myself, he's the reason I am holding it together so well… but I'd rather maintain the lie and not admit that shit even to myself. I could see why Sookie chose him I thought before we walked into the room.

"You better tell me what the hell is going on here, what the fuck happened to Sookie" Alcide growled as the wolves positioned themselves behind him.

"Rick are these guys trustworthy" ignoring Alcide I glanced at the pack master pointing to the new guys.

"They bleed for the pack Northman" he grinned. "this tall handsome fella here is my son James and the thick headed muscular one beside him is my nephew Brice, as you can imagine once Alex here came home and told the rest of the pups about… um your woman the infamous Sookie Stackhouse, they were more than happy to offer their services as were 20 other wolves. They may be young, but their smart as hell, and aggressive… I would trust anyone of them with my life."

"That's good enough for me Rick" I growled glaring at the pups. "How did you get here?"

"Damn it you bloodsucker we ran of course now answer my question" Alcide demanded as Alex tried to calm him down.

"Good, let's go… we are taking a plane back to Shreveport. I will explain everything when we are in the air. Killian have the wolves seated in the conference room on the plane."

**Sookie POV**

My head was pounding, and I could barely swallow as my eye's began to flutter open blearily taking in my surrounding. I could smell it in the air as I slowly pushed myself up from the iron floor. I didn't have to see to know I was in a iron cell surround by a thick magic that almost took my breath away. I tried to reach out to Eric but as I suspected no bond and my powers were useless. Fucking Leera I though before I heard the voice calling out.

"Susannah… Susannah can you hear me. Holy shit Susannah what the hell is going on. Did grandfather send for you to save me… thank god… Susannah please wake up" the distraught voice manically whispered.

"Shut the fuck up fairy you know nothing, that's the princess the one who just ascended… a Brigant, She's Sookie Stackhouse the Vikings woman. Castro's wanted to get his hands on her for sixty years. Damn you Roman… you should have let me die before cooperating with that fucking pig" a second voice whispered in a growl.

"I can't see anything my vision is blurry… are you Octavia" I winced feeling a sharp pain shooting through my back, "the gladiator's progeny?"

"Your eyes will clear in a few minutes fairy it's a side effect of the drug, what has my fool maker done?"

"Susannah… what is she talking about tell me grandfather sent you for me" the weak voice cried as her face finally came into view.

"Leera you know good and well who I am and why I am here you bitch. Thanks for the whiskey and hostage situation on my wedding night."

"Susannah… Please I don't have any idea what you are talking about, I'm not even sure how long I've been here. Who are you marrying?"

"That one has been here for about four days, she came in after me think I've been here about a week, ever since the ascention rumor leaked. Castro was fucking right… but Roman refused to work with him initially. Spencer Sandoval has been feeding off your frenemy the entire time, almost drained her twice until that fairy Xavier stopped him. So, I take it you beat the fire prince… Freyda dead too, god I hated that bitch. I don't care what Roman's says even the Viking didn't deserve that hell." Octavia grinned peering through the bars.

"She wishes she was dead" I laughed. "but to ease your mind I don't think your maker played any part in this. He gave me a warning that unknowingly saved my life last night. The water princess has been here the entire day? Are you sure of this?"

"Oh I'm sure… whiney has been here all day sobbing for her grandfather the same as every day. I hate to break the bad news to you, but your girl ain't got much longer. One more feeding and she is a goner."

"Take my hand Leera see what I saw tonight" I growled stretching my hand through the bars before snatching hers up. Octavia was right, she was weak and slow… there was only a flicker left in her spark.

"Susannah," she tried to protest but couldn't fight as I forced the memory onto her "oh my god I swear that was not me… You are the fairy who ascended? The new Brigant? You have to be the one from the stories, my great great grandmother always told us one day the blood of the fifth clan would return and the realm would be united under the one true queen… the one who ascended above her station. I knew there was something special about you after what you did for me, and how you made the commander pay."

"You have the fucking gift," Octavia gasped "If you met my maker what did he call you."

"Goddess" I whispered as the door to long dank room swung open and as a tall cocky hipster vampire strolled in with a regal European air to him, He was undoubtably beautiful on the fucking outside. Unfortunately, I knew from my research Spencer Sandoval was anything but beautiful beyond his suave good looks. He's made quite the reputation for himself as Castro's Pitbull progeny I thought mentally going through his file.

"bem, esta é a princesa remanso" (well this is the backwater princess)" he grinned. "Not quite what I was expecting"

"O que você estava esperando vampire (what were you expecting vampire)" I winked willing my charm to work as I seductively pouted through the bars dusting off my gown in disgust thinking it was a good thing I learned Portuguese.

"Ah, I see I have been misinformed. I am dealing with a lady of culture. Tell me, are you as irresistible as my maker claims?"

"I have been told I am a particularly rare vintage, have a taste" I grinned biting my lip slowly until a single drop of blood tricked down my chin. Wiping it on my finger I plunged it in his mouth before feeling his body trembling around it, but I quickly pulled it back, sucking it as I taunted his lust.

"Mmmm" he groaned leaning into the bars. "I would kill someone to be alone with you for thirty minutes."

Pressing against him through the bars I playfully brushed a wisp of hair from his forehead before lightly brushing his cheek. "You know what they say about fairies right? We make excellent lovers." I grinned nipping at his bottom lip. "No one will ever have to know, not even your maker… I mean why should he have all the fun after all. Take me vampire… I need it."

He didn't hesitate fumbling with the keys while frantically unlocking my cell, before he pulled me toward him taking my lips with his until we moved outside the bars. I felt my magic surge crossing through the threshold and snapped my fingers, transforming into a what I call "Hostage casual" – combat boots, black tactical pants, a fitted black tee, and of course dark eye makeup, face paint, and braided hair – When his eyes fluttered open, he pulled his lips from mine jumping back screaming for the guards as he noticed the silver dagger in my hand.

The door flew open as ten guards rushed through the entryway followed by that traitorous fuck Xavier. As they rushed towards me, I reached out and touched my Viking but only for a second before I was thrust back into my cell. They pried my hands from bars and swarmed me cutting off my connection almost as soon as I felt him.

"Don't be fools like young Spencer here, check her for weapons I doubt that dagger is all she is packing." The fairy grinned, "Trust me, I know she doesn't look it, but this vamp slut could kill every one of us without batting an eyelash. Do not let her out of the cage."

As he grouped me one of the more "handsy" vamps grinned practically drooling as he fumbled with the button on my pants. "Awe she ain't looking all that tough from where I'm sitting fairy." While the fucking idiots all laughed at my current situation, I seized my opportunity to make a point.

Before they realized it, my legs were wrapped around the vamp's neck and my arms broke free. He didn't even have time to drop fangs as I wrapped them around his head twisting until I felt the snap of his neck. We tumbled to the ground when I grabbed his upper jaw using every ounce of my energy to rip the top half of his head off before his corpse exploded covering everything around me.

Breathless and covered in blood I lay on the floor laughing as I watch the look of astonishment fill the remaining guards.

"You don't need magic for that motherfuckers, now get the hell out of my cell or I will end another one of you" I grinned as they scurried out locking the cell before exiting with Xavier and Sandoval.

When we were once again alone Roman's vampire smiled, "How in gods name did you do that fairy. The way you charmed the devil from inside the cell, the way you fucking ended Dawson from inside the cell, tell me were you able to find your bond when you were out, did you touch the Viking? I haven't been able to feel my maker."

"Yes, but only for a second" I panted still laying on the cell floor.

"Maybe Roman was right, your little friend said something about the one true queen. There is an old story passed down by the witches that he believes somehow plays into an ancient fae prophecy. I wasn't a fan of the tale, not really my thing if you know what I mean. A prince and princess who were madly in love, in that whole star-crossed universe is working against them kind of way. He dies, she kills herself but for some fucking reason uses a reincarnation spell to "hopefully" find him in their next life. Shit just didn't sit well with me… hopelessly wandering the earth looking for someone she may never find…" she paused trailing off.

"What is it?"

"The only way it makes sense is if he didn't die, like if he was turned into a vampire" she gasped staring at me in bewilderment. "Eric fucking Northman would be the right age and he was royalty. Have you had any visions of him when he was alive?"

These visions I thought enough already… "No visions, only a dream"

"It may not have been a dream fairy you do after all have the gift. You should rest, Castro will be here soon, and I fear things are going to get mighty unpleasant for you fast… Sleep now. I will keep watch." She smiled as I sat up leaning my head against the bars before allowing my eyes to flutter closed and the exhaustion to take over.

_Dream plane_

_The darkness surrounded me as undistinguishable whispers swirled in the air clouding my head like the chatter at Merlottes back in the day. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and concentrated on picking one out of the chaos when I heard her. _

"_Sookie, listen to me follow my voice. I am here to help you; your friends desperately want to find you. Sookie I need you to find me, please…" the quiet voice repeated over and over growing louder the closer I got to the source, when her outline appeared though the dark fog, I didn't recognize her. _

_Once I could finally see her face clearly, I demanded to know who she was and what she was doing. _

"_We don't have very long; time works differently on this plane. Are you ok, Russel Edgington sent me to find you?" she asked taking in my appearance with concern. Of course, I thought all too thankful at this moment Edgington was a collector of the gifted. _

"_I killed a vampire in my cell, now I am wearing him" I laughed looking down at my blood-stained skin. "But please tell me you are not being forced to do this."_

"_Concern yourself not with me princess, I am here by my own free will." She smiled softly, "can you tell me where you are?_

"_In a dungeon, I think in the desert I can smell sand through the magic. Tell Eric Northman I love him, let him know the traitor X…" was all I could get out before It felt as though I were being sucked through a wormhole helplessly tumbling before I slammed back into my body and was forcibly awaken. _

All I could hear was screaming through the commotion while the haze of the dream wore off. Octavia was yelling my name, while Leera gurgled begging me to save her grace begging to see her sister again in the summerlands as that fucking animal Sandoval drained her. When her hand came through the bars, I grabbed it and fucking panicked. Summoning the grace of each clan I could only pray her suffering ended fast knowing the iron would block any magic. When everything went silent, I opened my eyes to see that a light radiating from my hand was coursing through Leera's body. When the blue embers floated away her shell turned to glitter as the light retreated inside of me.

"That is fucking impossible" Spencer hissed wiping Leera's blood from his face before applause erupted from the doorway.

"Well, well miss Stackhouse aren't you just full of surprises. You have grown into so much more than I ever thought possible" Castro grinned motioning to the guard. "Get the doctor in here, I think this beautiful creature needs something to make her more accommodating. Use extra guards, I heard what happened to Dawson… just don't injure her face. Bring her to me when she is more relaxed, I have been dying to get a taste of her." He glanced to the vamp who was now on the radio.

"Still can't believe she took out Dawson like that, he was over a thousand years old…" the guard winced as the door opened and the reinforcements rushed in followed by the doctor who was sporting a syringe filled with shit I wanted no part of.

"Let me go now and you all can live, stab me with that needle and you will all fucking die I swear it" I grinned at the guards as Castro and Sandoval exited the dungeon laughing.

As Soon As the cell door opened, I gripped the bars wildly kicking, punching, even biting my captors but it was no use. The needle found my ass and in a matter of seconds I was unable to move… completely conscious but paralyzed I noted as the gravity of the situation became clear. That's when I felt it, a fear deep inside that I haven't had since I was human. Instantly I knew what drug this was and how Castro got his hands on it. Fucking Xavier, I mumbled incoherently.

As they dragged me out of the cell, I tried to keep my emotions in check. I could feel Eric and I knew he could feel me, I knew he would feel everything Felipe had planned for me and I had no way to shut it off. "Stay strong" I repeated over and over to myself as we exited the dungeon and entered the neighboring building.

Fuck me I thought looking around in horror to see Castro's makeshift bedchamber. I will give him this, it was a hell of a lot better than Bill's fucking fun room I thought trying not to let myself get too optimistic, this is after all Felipe de Castro we are talking about. When they tossed me on the bed, I watched the guards… the tall one's eyes filled with remorse while shorty's filled with lust.

"You need help undressing this one Castro" he asked dropping his fangs.

"Spencer is on his way to take care of that, after all the she did offer him something he never got. Who am I to deny my son?" He laughed, "Now leave us."

When I felt his hands moving under my tee shirt, I tried to fight him, I tried to summon my magic, I tried to close my bond with Eric but all that I got was a dribble of drool rolling down my face. It wasn't until his fangs pierced my neck that the pain set in, a pain I couldn't fight, one in this state my Viking would definitely feel. "Don't worry" he grinned lifting his head from my neck. "The Viking will feel everything that I can assure you."

"Mmmm save me some father" Sandoval laughed locking the door as he strolled across the room removing clothing with each step he took until he was standing over me. He feverishly pulled at my pants, but It wasn't until I glanced at the now undressing Castro that I realized just what was about to fucking happen. I panicked, my mind uncontrollably flashed to Gregor, before Anton…

"Just don't injure her face boy, she is irreplaceable, I must wait to bond with her, so she needs to stay whole. We need to bleed the Viking out slowly, so we don't drain her." He smirked trying to find the fear in my eyes, but I gave him nothing. "You may be strong now, but we have a weeks' worth of fun planned for you my dear Sookie and I intend on breaking you before I make you mine."

When Castor climbed on top of me pressing his cold naked body to mine, I closed my eyes and retreated inside my own head. You fucking got this Sookie I repeated fighting the keep the tears from leaving my eyes. It wasn't until I heard the crickets that I opened them to find myself sitting on grans porch swing with fucking Freyda staring at me as if she were looking at a ghost.

**Eric POV**

We were on the plane waiting for Roman and Edgington to arrive while the wolves were impatiently waiting in the conference room when Killian put his hand on my shoulder. I sent Pam with Amelia to gather some books from her house while she contacted her coven and the demon lawyer. My lover's fairy brother arranged for a security detail to watch the witch and escort her to Shreveport in the afternoon, Pam on the other hand would meet us at the house.

"What did you feel from Brigant, you know when you were going after the king?"

"Like she had just transformed" I grinned, "Like my little Valkyrie."

"Fantastic that means she managed to get out of the cage even for a second. She is fucking fighting and that's a good sign." He smirked as all passengers were finally on the plane and we were taxiing down the runway. Once we were in the air he glanced back and nodded towards the conference room. "Think we should get these wolves taken care of before we bring the vamps in. Where the hell is Lance anyway?"

"I sent him back to Fangtasia earlier, to put the word out I am calling in all debts. Just got to check my phone and then I'll go take care of those fucking wolves so we can get this shit figured out."

**Porter: Karin the fuck up dropped the ball and lost eyes on Sandoval. Says he disappeared in the desert 40 miles outside of town. That fucking tiger is checking it out and I'm heading to the airport Castro set to arrive in one hour, will update you then. **

The message was sent thirty minutes ago I noted heading to the back of the plane with Killian trailing behind me. I didn't even have to open the door to feel Alcide's rage but when I entered the room, I saw nothing but the picture on the wall. It's was place I recognized as home, the place where the "goddess" visited me on my last day. "The beach with the painted mountain" I whispered to Killian ignoring the wolf's impatient eyes.

"Northman you better fucking tell me what's going on. We snagged an information packed from one of those damn fairies, but I got some serious questions for you." Alcide growled, "What the hell are you doing to get her back and how can we help."

"Initiate "Red Moon", drop the call and let it run. The pack that delivers Sookie or information that leads to her recovery will be compensated extremely well by me."

"And the fucking realm, we will double the Vikings reward" Killian added.

"For the love of god Northman, we can't initiate red moon for a friend of the pack you are well aware of this." Rick groaned rolling his eyes… "We can put the word out and our pack is at your disposal but initiating something like that would be impossible without it being sanctioned by the elders."

"The fairies think she is the one, their savior…"

"The fifth fucking clan" he shuddered glancing to Alcide, "We did hear rumors Skye and Fire are now one clan."

"Brigant defeated the fire prince in single combat last night, it was authorized by the realm and I can attest to the fact you heard no rumor wolf." Killian grinned brandishing his orb that swirled with red.

The wolves sat in stunned silence until Edgington knocked on the door. "Northman I have news you will want to hear." Killian opened the door as Russel whispered into his ear.

"Let me pull up the video conferencing" Killian announced heading to the control panel on the wall pressing a button before the screen dropped down from the ceiling, he gave Edgington the thumbs up and the call came in.

"This is Bella" he grinned, "she works for me and has somewhat of a special gift for contacting people in the dream realm, she's what's called a dream walker. Repeat what you told me my dear."

"I made contact with the Brigant princess," she started as I began to feel Sookie faintly in our bond. "All I got from her was: she is in the desert… she can smell sand and magic, she wants Eric Northman to know she loves him and that the traitor X… That was all she said, other than voicing concern Russel was using me… but she was wearing a vampire and face paint."

"What do you mean she was wearing a vampire?" I hissed trying not to get caught up in Sookie's fear.

"She was covered in blood, she said she killed a vampire in her cell" Bella answered.

"How was her face painted" Killian cut in.

"Three wavy blue lines on her forehead, one long black line down the center to the bottom of her chin and two black lines on her cheek"

"Fucking thank your Brigant" He nudged me, but I was on the verge of losing control and could feel nothing but Sookie, her fear, her pain, hands touching her. "Was the black line in the center crossing through the wavy lines?"

"No, it met the first line but didn't cross into any of them."

I grabbed the fairy, "something is fucking wrong, I can feel her… I can feel everything it's Neave and Lochlan all over again. Her mind is moving so fucking fast, I can feel her fighting it, but she can't. She's panicking begging for it to end" I put my hands over my face and dropped to my knees before something changed and it was all gone. I almost thought she was dead but then I felt her faintly in the background laughing with fucking Freyda.

Killian dropped to my side but before I could utter a word, he plunged a needle into my arm. "Sorry blondie, we can't have you ripping the plane apart, we'll talk when you wake up."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: Redemption and Death **

**Freyda POV**

God, I wanted to hate that fucking fairy… the former telepath Sookie Stackhouse. I have loathed her for so long, that it became my purpose in life but the last month has been eye opening. Sure, the first two weeks were a living fucking nightmare, a serious learning curve, but once I got through the initial shock of it and a few of her self-help books I realized she gave me a fucking gift. The council was ready to order my true death, the Viking would have killed with his own two hands, but for some reason she didn't, and I couldn't help but wonder why. After everything I had done to her, to Eric, she should have ended me, I would have. Shit I thought… I have snuffed out a life for much less.

I looked around the simple house and had to admit this place is growing on me. I hated to say it but maybe bayou barbie had it right all along. What can I say, the simple life is amazing! No power struggles, spying, backstabbing, or waiting for your friends or lovers to kill you. No responsibilities of the monarchy, I don't have to pretend, play, or try too hard… Compton is my bitch and I can't lie… I'm fucking into it. He's passionate, loyal, and would do anything for me. I realized thanks to Doctor Phil's book "toxic love", that I would have never had the relationship I wanted with the Viking, how could I? I forced him away from someone he did love, tried to own him, control his every move… I was toxic as hell.

I didn't care if this was a fake fucking Compton, for the first time ever I am feeling what it's like to be loved. It is a feeling I've longed for even in my human life I thought snagging a book from the shelf. My fairy captor was more than fair making sure I always had a fresh supply of books, movies, and true blood. There was even a magic shopping list on the fridge I could add to I laughed, but in all seriousness, I was thankful as hell. Without my face cream I felt like I was dying on the inside, that lavender shit of hers sucked. Even Bill liked the change I thought smiling.

I asked Compton to bring me a true blood as I headed to the porch thinking 200 hundred years will be a breeze. Dropping into the swing I opened a new book – Love Your Enemy – which was ironically fitting I thought before the sudden sound of crickets caught my attention.

I looked around wondering if those fucking snakes were up to something when the mist materialized next to me. Jumping the book fell from my hand as I froze in fear. Great there are fucking ghosts here too I thought watching as the form began to take shape. I could hardly believe my eyes when I started to recognize my nemesis bringing back all those deep seeded feelings of jealousy and hatred.

"Sookie" I whispered to the semi-transparent apparition that now sat next to me grinning as if we were about to braid each other's hair and tell Northman stories… hers would clearly be better than mine I wrinkled my nose bitter I never experienced that side of him. "Are you fucking dead? What has happened in the month I have been here?"

She held up her arm giggling like a schoolgirl before placing it over her eyes "Oh shit I can see you" her voice was low, hollow, and seemed to echo as if it were far away. "Maybe I am dead… thanks fake Leera." she grinned taking in the blood, bitemarks, and her noticeable transparency before dropping her arm leaning back into the swing. "Well fuck guess I'm haunting you but sadly my compadre you have only been here a day. Time is funny like that here amiga." She laughed hysterically poking her finger through me. "Gotcha homes… 200 years on earth will be like thousands here."

"Are you fucking drunk fairy?" I growled staring into her wide glassy blue eyes. I wanted to know what that thousands of years bull shit was about… fuck if one day home is a month here, my stay is going to be even more fucking extended than I thought. That cunt… can't say I saw that coming, it's good thing she's already dead.

"Drugged, not drunk" she smiled raising her brows correcting me before leaning closer and whispering. "They're raping me, probably draining me, thank god I'm missing it. In this moment I am fucking happy to see you."

"Sookie Stackhouse happy to see me?" I grinned with a raised suspicious brow and we both laughed as Compton entered the porch with the true blood in hand.

"Who is doing this, where is Northman" I demanded but clearly this fairy was on something that was fucking her up, if she weren't a ghost, she'd likely be drooling in some pathetic no control of my body way, hard drugs I thought… Why do I even care? I can't do anything… not even sure if I would want to help the twat knowing how the Viking adores her. Why the fuck did I ask her anything I thought before she shuddered.

"Castro and his progeny" she callously laughed raising her brow. "Glad I'm missing that shit show. I couldn't turn off the bond, maybe Eric won't feel it if I'm here." I could only stare in complete shock as her words registered pushing the thought of my time here to the back burner. How was she here but not here… and why was I not surprised that lowlife Castro and his fucking progeny were working a sick fucking family tag team on her. Shit even Bill had only took her when he was half drained caught in blood lust. I saw it in that ceremony, when Eric set her aside the way Castro looked at her. I knew he added that clause to the contract to protect her from that fucking animal just as much as me. The way Felipe mourned not having her all these years rivaled the Viking. This newly discovered part of myself felt instantly sympathetic as I realized just how much she had been though that I knew of, some of the shit at my own hands.

She just sat there grinning begging me with her hopeful eyes to give her simple country ass some good news. "Listen fairy you are the toughest bitch I have ever met. Do everything you can to shut your emotions down, don't let him feel a thing. Knowing Northman if he felt anything, he's probably ripping something to fucking shreds right now. I can't even begin to tell you how many times he destroyed his bedchamber when I taunted him about you."

We both laughed again.

"I can't turn off yet" she signed. "Fairy fucking drugs" she weakly smiled before flickering.

"Why did you come here and not to Eric?"

"I don't know" she whispered now rapidly blinking in and out. "Whoopsie it's pulling me. I think I'm either still alive or I got a one-way ticket to the summerlands. Tell Eric it wasn't enough time with him, I wanted an eternity…" her voice grew distant before she dissipated in front of us.

I glanced to Bill who immediately turned walking into the house. Following him I watched as he removed a picture from the wall revealing a panel of buttons. After pressing the second button he returned the picture to the wall and turned to me.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Soookkiiieee my darling, it's what the queen calls her plan "B"" Compton grinned.

I could only stand there staring at the picture as I contemplated the meaning of what just happened.

**Eric POV**

I opened my eyes realizing I was strapped to a seat like a mental patient. Remembering the fairy's last words, I wanted to kill him, who the hell was he to drug me. "You better let me out of this seat Killian, or I really will rip this fucking plane apart." I growled before Roman rushed to my assistance while fairy followed behind releasing the restraints and handing me my phone.

As soon as I was free, I snatched Killian up by his throat dropping my fangs with every intention of fucking draining him where he stood and no one moved to stop me. "She won't forgive you I promise" he gasped fighting for air between each word and I reluctantly flung him to the floor before returning to the seat. I knew he was right and I could still feel Sookie, but it was foggy and dark as if she were on the edge of unconsciousness, I thought glancing down to my phone realizing there was only an hour and a half until dawn. I'd been out for half a fucking hour.

**Porter: Tried to follow Castro but shit went sideways, his car vanished before my fucking eyes. "Poofed" like a fairy. Karin the crazy lost her shit shortly after that, went off in some sort of rage. The overgrown cat said it meant something bad was happening to boss before he ran off into the desert, something ain't right with him… Is it true vampire, tell me they ain't fucking hurting her. I'm laying low, but I overheard a couple wolves talking about moving locations and the work they'll have to do while the vamps sleep. Next check in will be an hour before dawn. **

**Pam: Shut your fucking bond off don't keep it open… **

**Pam: I shut down from you, then Karin when she refused to close hers. Eric, she will be ok… and I approve of what the fairy did, don't kill him I doubt she would fucking forgive you for that. **

I felt the plane starting to make it's decent as I glanced around noticing the nervous demeanor of the wolves as their eyes darted back and forth from me to Killian while Roman and Edgington stared at the floor. Glaring at the fairy I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck happened while I was out. The way he just sat there silently staring forward whispering into his radio as we landed unnerved me, but what I found even more disturbing was looking out the window to see snow on the ground along the hanger.

As Killian stood, I could see everyone else had made the same observation I had. "Listen" he announced. "We have initiated whiskey tango protocol. I know some of you questioned what I was doing but I had my orders, I assure you the fairies are ok, but we have not landed in Shreveport"

I glanced around noticing the fairies Becker and Jones were nowhere to be seen. "What the fuck is going on here fairy?" I hissed "Where are Becker and Jones."

"They had to step out midflight, I'm sure they popped back to skye as they fell through the air." He grinned, "Listen Northman, this is a direct order from Brigant and one I completely agree with after what has transpired. We don't know who we can trust, her team will meet us at the safehouse, and we can go over everything there. Pam is already here; Benson will fly back to get the witch after he takes the wolves back to Louisiana… don't worry he can evade the security detail Brigant trained him." He laughed placing his hand on my shoulder as if I cared about the fucking pilot. My lover was the only thing I could even think about.

"I ain't going nowhere" Alcide hissed as he glanced in between the wolves. "The pups are staying too, Rick will go back and address the board of elders, and that's just how it's going to be fairy. Now tell us where the fuck we are."

"Veil, Colorado." Killian smiled, "What can I say Brigant likes to Ski and it's completely off the grid. She's got this place pimped and it's technologically untraceable. Think of it as a royal command center."

Just then Benson popped out of the pilot door. "Get moving Killian, we ditched the black box, but they can find us if we sit still too long, I got to get back in the air you know how the fucking FAA is."

Following directions without hesitation we filed out of the plane and into the awaiting SUV's. I got stuck with Killian and the two idiots Brice and James, I was glad Alcide chose to ride with Russel and Roman, I didn't want to see the look of disgust and blame his eyes showered me with. When the cars began to pull away Killian pointed to the driver "that's Jax, riding shotgun is Jenna we call her Jax2 they're the Jackson twins fire fae."

"This order couldn't have come sooner Killian" Jax grinned peering into the review mirror while Jenna nodded enthusiastically. "I mean fuck the entire realm is going nuts with talk of some alleged prophecy no one knows anything about. We've been hearing shit buddy… everyone has. They are saying Brigant sent the fucking water princess to the summerlands with her grace… that's fucking dead magic brother. She made the right play; Whiskey tango is the only was to go until we get a handle on the situation."

"What is he fucking talking about fairy?"

"Well there were a few developments while you were out, as I am sure you've already picked up on." He said coldly whole the cars entered the hillside garage of a mountain chalet as if the fairies teleported us to the end of driveway in the middle of fucking nowhere, "Follow me, Jackson squared will get everyone settled in while I brief you after that I will introduce you to the team. They are all interested in Brigant's mystery man." He winked exiting the car while I trailed behind him. As he pressed some unseen button on the wall a panel slip away revealing the elevator, he motioned for me to enter and for a moment I felt as if I might just be traveling down to some sort of "bat cave".

Once the doors opened on an unknown floor, I glanced around the large room that was brimming with high tech equipment. "Fucking get to it Killian what fucking developments and how did Sookie order this?" I growled taking a seat at the large table strategically placed in the center of the room.

"First things first Northman, do you remember me asking Bella about the face paint." I nodded, "the paint for lack of better words was Brigant symbolism at its finest, it said skye stands with water. It made no sense to me at first until Alex brought up the scents. What if Leera was kidnapped, being fed on, and another fairy was impersonating her. Of course, that fairy would also need to be blood bonding with the vampire feeding off the water princess. It's a rough theory but a new angle we are working. It was shortly after I put you out, emergency protocol was activated. Whiskey Tango is lock down, off the grid, trust no one. I almost ignored it when I saw it came from Freyda's prison but after what happened I couldn't."

"What did you fucking say… are you sure it came from that bitch's location." I scowled.

"Yes, I am 100 fucking percent sure why?"

"As you were drugging me, which I should have killed you for… the intensity of her pain stopped and for a moment and I heard her laughing with that bitch Freyda in the far-off distance. What in the could that mean?"

"That would be impossible," he paused… "It would mean she projected, but it's dead magic no one has seen in millenniums it's another bedtime story. What are the fucking chances…?"

"Chances of what, what happened?"

"This" he held his palm up and I saw the sphere was now swirling with blue in addition to the white and red. "The water king confirmed that his granddaughter Leera had crossed into the summerlands by the grace of one true queen. An announcement he made publicly sending the realm into a frenzy. It's more dead magic. Niall Brigant was enraged probably even more so now that we've went dark. I will meet with him this afternoon, but I must tell you something. Brigant has no real trust for the prince, she never really explained why but when I saw her human life I understood. It's the way he tested you with the fairy bobble."

"I must see Freyda, it's imperative. I have to know if Sookie was there."

"Julius will be here at dusk; he can take you."

"Who is this fucking prince to her Killian"

"Absolutely no one Viking, he reminds her of the friendship she had with the shifter. Although I am sure he would give his left nut to be with her, she's never looked at anyone not even his brother Anton. He was hot as fuck too… yum I wanted to break me off a piece of that, but he died in some horrible random accident when she was there. Julius refuses to even utter his name…"

Just then the elevator door opened as Pam strolled out with the vamps and Jackson twins. As they took a seat around the table, I glanced down to my phone noticing there was just over an hour until dawn. Two more fairies and the wolves joined us before Killian asked where Lannister was.

"He's checking the maps and arranging the intel for the briefing" one of the new fairy's chimed in. "He'll be down in a minute."

"Northman you already met Jackson and Jackson, this little peach is Portia she's a water fae. Gavin over there is earth fae and Lannister we've made him an honorary member of skye but if you ask him, he will tell you he's clan-less. We got a couple stragglers that are inbound but for the most part this is the team. Team this is the fucking mystery man, well vampire Brigant has been waiting for that none of us knew existed." The fairies just stared at me with fascination as Killian continued around the table until everyone was introduced. "She collected this band of misfits and outcasts from across the realm for one reason or another, but we've become quite the hidden family. For some reason we just all click."

The fairy I assumed was Lannister walked in before I was hit with a wave of pain so intense, I doubled over nearly falling out of the chair. If I were human, I'd be vomiting it felt like she was dying… like they were taking every little piece of her in most savage way this was my worst fucking nightmare and I was reliving it for a second time.

"Shut your fucking bond down Eric" Pam growled.

Lannister just gawked "what the fuck is wrong with him Killian?"

"It's Brigant they are bonded, I think Xavier stole some T94X. He's feeling everything she is forced to feel. If she could shut down to spare him this pain, she would I know that for a fucking fact. As we all know from Brigant's POW training… day one is the worst, but the good news is this is the shit we've all trained for."

I stood storming towards the elevator on the verge of losing control. As the doors closed behind me, I heard Pam's voice "Let him go fairy, he needs to destroy something." I let the blood lust surge though me, pounding the walls of the square box until they were caved in and dented. The door couldn't open fast enough before I tore out of the house not knowing where I was heading only that I was about to fuck some shit up.

I returned to the house only when I couldn't feel her anymore, it was fifteen minutes till dawn I thought grabbing a true blood before plopping down on the couch only noticing the picture only after I took a drink. I grabbed the frame tracing around her face, smiling at her and Killian's goofy expressions.

"How bad is it Viking" the fairy dropped in beside me. "You did a fucking number on the elevator."

"The worst it could be." I scowled unable to take my eyes from the picture of Sookie in her fairy suit.

"Come on blondie we have to get you locked down for the day, Brigant would kill me if I let you get all extra tasty crispy. Pam and the other vamps are in the basement guest quarters, the wolves are in the guest rooms on this floor, but you my friend are in the light tight master. It has its own private office and I may have just put some reading material on the desk in there in case you can't sleep."

"What was that drug you spoke of and how did she train for it."

He winced as we walked up the stairs. "T94X is basically pain serum, it's used in POW or interrogation situations. Some fairies like Brigant can shut completely down feeling nothing. This shit was invented to make them feel everything only it's amplified… after all what fun is torturing someone who can't feel it. The good thing is she has built up a tolerance to it, we found day one of a high dosage was the worst let's just pray they don't double dose her. It will get better as she begins to regain control of her emotions. Unfortunately, it's the paralysis we've never been able crack which is likely how they are able to… do whatever they are fucking doing to her."

"You know as well as me what that sick fuck is doing to her. You thought what you saw with Gregor was bad, imagine it with her awake and you felt everything she was feeling." I hissed slamming the door behind me.

When I was in the room alone, I touched the control panel by the door and was pleased to see it was set to only my lover and myself. Locking the door, I turned to the desk sitting down after pulling my phone from a pocket.

**Porter: Found a fucking fanger in desert, says he owes you a debt. He took my number said he would be in touch but wanted to warn you they might be moving her. He claims he's seen boss and is one of Castro's guards. Says they're working her over good but she dropped one of those vamps in her cell with no magic, ripped his fucking head off laughing like a feral banshee. Also says she did something to the fairy they been holding captive… made her turn into floating sapphires that disappeared into the ceiling before her body exploded into a glitter bomb. She had some sort of light coming out of her hands the vamp said. Ya don't want to know what they did to her next Viking; it won't change anything… I got a few licks in before the filthy animal retreated into the desert vanishing. **

**Porter: Vamp just contacted me; says they are moving boss at dawn to another location. No coordinated or details at this time. Karin is going the ground, the tiger is MIA, what's my next move asshole please advise. **

I wondered who the fuck this vampire was before I texted the wolf back, noticing the fairy briefing on the top of the stack and their planned pursuit for dawn.

**Eric: This vampire got a name? Tell me exactly what he said they were doing to her or I will fucking drain you myself wolf. After you've answered my questions you can bunker the fuck down and get some sleep. Fairies are about the hit the ground at dawn. **

I sat the phone down before thumbing though the stack of papers Killian left. They had lists of possible targets but were focused on 6 areas that presented high for concentrated magic on their mapping. Three of the locations were within 40 miles of the city. Location one is near Porter, but they planned to hit them all before noon. Among other things Killian will be meeting with Niall, before holding a strategy meeting with this team. Who the fuck were these fairies and why were they spread across the entire realm? The only thing putting my mind at ease about this situation is the fact my lover hand picked them as she did Killian, I thought breaking open the locked bottom drawer of the desk as my phone went off.

**Porter: He said to call him Beni, you'd know who he was. He could be lying about boss and I don't think she would want you to fucking know if they were um… touching her and shit, unfortunately she also has a "comply or die" philosophy when it comes to me cooperating with her fanger fucking boyfriend. Don't say I didn't warn you… they drugged her, guess she tried to use her fairy charm on Castro's little monster, and he felt a certain way about it. Castro agreed so they fucking took turns… um, biting and um… you know what they fucking did asshole. This Beni said Xavier is gonna take his turn on her this afternoon, he's got a fairy that's gonna heal her up so she's ready to go again at dusk. Believe me Viking if I knew where these fuckers were, I would storm the compound myself even if I died trying. Will check in at dusk unless something comes up. Boss wouldn't want you to do anything stupid vampire, you should be dead for the day it's past dawn. **

Oscar Benedict what are the fucking chances, the whole thing had a level of irony to it that blew my mind. We had a falling out nearly 500 years ago when he took up with a human, I loathed his weakness for that woman for human's in general. I begrudgingly saved her life but planned on draining her myself when Beni showed up and whisked her away. He knew my intentions but told me he would always be in my debt for saving her from those London thugs. We parted ways after that, and I have rarely thought about him since.

**Eric: Send Benedict my number now wolf. **

**Porter: Done but the fanger is likely dead for the day like you should be.**

The wolf was fucking right on all accounts. I knew full well what those sick fucks were doing to her, I prayed to Odin they weren't but right now all I can do is hope she comes out of this in one piece. She told me she could never be broken again, but I couldn't help thinking back to the last time all those years ago. It's something that has never stopped haunting me.

I wasn't even worried about the bleeds when I began flipping though the folders in the drawer wondering if the files in our home office were much like these. My lover was very fucking detail oriented I thought stopping on the earth prince's file in the section labeled "The Realm", pulling it out along with several others I started a pile on the desk before noticing the label "Team". Pulling the divider back I saw the first file had my name on it.

As I sat there staring at it, I felt the consequences of not sleeping taking hold of me. It has been a long time since I have stayed up past dawn. Fuck it thought fighting the urge to go down before grabbing the folder, opening it to see the envelope with my name in Sookie's handwriting. I removed it from the folder and walked to the edge of the bed dreading this was one of those "if I'm dead letter's" before I slowly lowered myself to the bed.

Opening the envelope, I removed the sheet of paper delicately unfolding it noting the date. It had been written almost a year ago.

"_Hello Viking, _

_If you are reading this letter it means I have passed the trials and survived the ascention. It also means you are mine once again my love, but I am not in Veil with you and whiskey tango protocol has been initiated. I'm not sure how much I was able to tell you or what events caused this but there are a few things I can say. _

_Trust Killian and my team. They are a mishmash of the realm, but I have a strange connection to each of them almost as deep as the one I have with my fairy brother. Please don't kill him, I couldn't forgive it. He can be a diva at times even an asshole, but he really has the best intentions and I have spent too many years training him to have you drain my best warrior. Tell him he can trust Becker, his allegiance to the realm supersedes that of Niall Brigant I feel it. He's was orphaned just like my brother and taken in by the fairy prince. _

_Bill gave me a gift to see the hidden agenda behind each move and I have yet to figure out my great grandfather's agenda, but I see one in his eyes don't give him your trust._

_Compton's gift has served me well over the years… I only hope I have already repaid that debt by sending him to his true death with my own special gift. I have learned to trust no one, thanks to several unfortunate incidents that I've unlikely told about, there are only a few scars I keep and I'm not sure how much time we had together. If you find things out that I didn't have the time to tell you, know I had every intention of telling you. On the other hand, if you know everything, I am sorry for babbling on in this letter. _

_Remember one thing my Viking lover, in case I haven't told you I can't be broken. If I already have then believe it, it's the truth. _

_You are mine, as I am yours and we will be together again soon… have faith. _

_Love, Sookie_

I laid back on the bed holding the letter to my chest before exhaustion swept over me and fell dead.

**Killian POV**

It was an hour before dusk when the team gathered for an emergency meeting to put together a brief for the Viking who I knew wasn't going to be happy. The day had been a complete shit show from the start. Hitting the ground after daybreak we weren't expecting to be met with resistance from the fairy prince's forces. They landed at location one just after we did, luckily, we managed to find the half dead tiger and transport him out of there before they engaged us. Our mission changed from search to evasion in a matter of minutes. The rest of the locations went the same way, we couldn't shake them, so we opted to search some of the lower value locations.

One interesting thing we noticed is that the areas that showed a least concentration of magic reeked of it, the smell hung so thick in the air it was almost suffocating. Near location one there was a small grouping of buildings, 10 clicks north that were well hidden by the natural landscaping. When we entered the compound, it was obvious it had been recently vacated, but not before they cleaned almost all of the trace evidence. Miniscule amounts of vampire blood were found in cell block, all in the iron cage other than that the rest of the building was clear.

When we entered the neighboring shack a wave of nausea almost dropped the Jackson twins to their knee while Portia ran outside vomiting between the buildings. It was unexplainable but even I felt it walking through the doorway of what appeared to be a bedchamber. Elaina hit the room with everything in her arsenal be we couldn't even find so much as a drop of blood from Brigant, even though we all felt she had been there.

We searched the remaining buildings to no avail before returning to the house to formulate a new plan.

Instead of focusing on the high concentration areas Lannister ran the cosmic laying map again this time re-defining the parameters to include the low value areas of interest. We compared the readings to the compound we located earlier and were able to create a new list of targets across the state of Nevada, but it was a long fucking list.

It wasn't until I met with my prince that shit really went sideways. I should have known something was wrong immediately when I popped into the palace. Not only was the increased presence of the royal guard overkill but Jones was in the office with us. Never in all these years had the guard been in there when I met with Niall fucking Brigant.

I explained that we were in lockdown per the princess's orders and he became irate. Screaming almost incoherently he questioned my loyalty to skye, reminded me of all he had done for me, and warned me I was risking the realm by keeping her hidden. It fucking gave me goosebumps in a way that told me know I had to get happy ass out of there fucking fast.

When Jones started towards me, I prepared for the worst, I was so focused on the advancing guard that I didn't notice Becker rush through the door before he tackled me. Once I could move, I realized we were at the safehouse where the team was pulling the fairy off me. I wasn't sure if I unconsciously teleported here and he was pulled in with me or if the fucking prince knew our location. All Becker would say is that he would only talk to the vampire, so Jax and Gavin tossed him in a cell till Northman woke up.

The Tiger was still unconscious with Alex watching him, but the witch arrived a couple hours ago and has been in the war room with Lannister ever since pouring through her books, contacts, and resources trying to figure out what this fucking prophecy is… and anything they could find about the fifth clan. The demon lawyer wouldn't be here for several hours, but Amelia sounded optimistic that he was just the creature we needed, after all he was Sookie's sponsor. Alcide and Rick's boys went to Nevada this afternoon so it was just the team and the vamps.

When Jordyn handed me, the finished brief silence swept through the team as the sound of breaking glass and utter destruction suddenly emanated from the master bedroom.

"Well it sounds like the vampire is awake and he ain't happy" I grinned at Jordyn, "Get ready to go get Julius when I give the order. I have a feeling the rest of tonight is going to follow the same shitty pattern as the day. Prepare a list of locations to hit and for the love of god tell the snake charmer not to fucking touch him let alone try to charm him."

**Eric POV**

My eyes flew open and I instantly tore out of the bed grabbing my phone from the desk. Before I unlocked it, I search for Sookie in our bond but there was nothing.

**Porter: It's a fucking fairy explosion in the desert, the place is crawling with them and they seem fucking hostile. Still no sign of the fucking tiger, piece of shit probably fucking took off seeing all hell was breaking loose. Good fucking riddance I was getting sick of seeing those purple eyes go all gooey when he said boss's name. Kinda surprised you ain't killed that fucker yet… after he told me his one-sided love story with boss. Can't say that I trust him…**

**Word on the street is one of the local were elders has been whispering about red moon, think that's about boss? It's 3pm now will check back in at dusk. **

**Porter: The fairies have cleared out. That fucking asshole Killian sent a list of new locations he wants me to scout. I gave half to Karin but she don't listen for shit. Bitch just glared at me and took off, fucking a lot of help she's been. I currently got eyes on both Castro and Sandoval they are leaving the strip compound together. I'm gonna track them as far as I can unless you got other orders for me. **

Before I could even reply to the wolf a new message came in.

**UNKNOWN: How long has it been Viking? 500 hundred years at least since the night you intended to drain Elizabeth. Imagine how shocked I was almost 100 years ago to hear my old friend was in love with a human. I was even more shocked you unselfishly saved her in your marriage contract. Oh, how Castro has cursed you from that day forward. Seems as though much has changed with you ole' boy and your human. Unfortunately, I have no good news to report other than we are at an unknown location in the mountains. I do have bad news though; they did a real number on your fairy. Overheard Sandoval bragging that her eyes rolled back in her head before she started convulsing as a distant blank stare took over her face before he slapped her back to reality. I was ordered to put her back in the cell, I did my best to clean her up first. They plan to drain your blood from her slowly until your bond is nothing, that's when Castro will bond with her and legally claim her as his own. Until then she's fair game apparently. I know that fucking fairy was in her cell today, by the looks of him, she got him good a few times. The healer went in after him to fix her up – dark haired fairy bitch that Sandoval claims – Not sure why she didn't heal his ass too… I'll try to get you a name. I will say that I wasn't surprised your woman was so strong. I watch your little mini Viking take on 10 men with no magic before ripping Jenner Dawson's fucking head off. The vamps are scared of her lots of whispering going around tonight. **

I could feel my rage on the verge of erupting as I sent the message.

**Eric: Tell me what she looked like when you fucking saw her and don't hold anything back Beni. **

**Benedict: Are you fucking sure chap… I wouldn't want to know if the tables were reversed. **

**Eric: The tables could be reversed, after all didn't, I hear your turned Elizabeth?**

**Benedict: The same old Viking LOL, I will tell you fool but not because I think you are threatening Lizzy for a second time but because I know you and that infamous rage you must really love this one. **

**Eric: I would die for this one.**

**Benedict: When they ordered me to return her to the cell, I taken back but the scene. I found her on the bed naked covered in bite marks and blood, bruised and batter. She was semi-conscious, but I did my best to dress and clean her up before I put her back in the cell. She was incoherently mumbling the word "protocol" well that's what it sounded like anyway before I laid her down and she began whimpering your name as she passed out... Not the information I wanted to tell you ole' boy, but I can try to get a message to her. **

**Eric: Tell her I got her letter and I have faith. Tell her I love her and will kill anyone who has touched her. Keep me fucking updated every chance you get Beni, and I am sorry for how I was back then just as I am for threatening her again tonight. **

I threw the phone to the bed and began my assault on the room around me, before jumping in the shower and throwing on some clean cloths Sookie had in the dresser, I found them accidently as I was ripping the drawers out smashing them. Grabbing the team files from the drawer I went through each one of them noting their individual characteristics and skills. Even the safe house had a file with schematics, details, and features. This wasn't just a command center I thought it was CIA fucking headquarters and I hadn't even seen a third of it. Grabbing Julian's file and Sookie's letter I glanced around the room taking in the destructive force I had unleashed before heading downstairs where I knew the fairy squad was waiting.

They were all standing around the table, silenced by my arrival when Killian handed me a True Blood and the brief. I read the paper in rage filled silence. What a fucking mess I thought seeing we were no closer to finding her than we were last night. I couldn't help but remember the letter and I wondered what the fuck was Niall Brigant's agenda. I sat the paper and bottle on the table placing my fingertips on the bridge of my nose contemplating the end game, we had to find Sookie before that mother fucker forced his control onto her. The upside was we had shared enough blood that it would take him weeks to remove, but the downside was her in his fucking slimy hands for that long.

I was startled back to reality when the fairy Elaina sauntered up, circling me as her eyes roamed my form with lust. She stopped gazing deeply with her brilliant green eyes as her curly red hair seemed to glow under the light. For a moment I swore I could see a little of my lover in her as if they were related but it would be impossible. I knew from her file she was fire fae I thought coldly watching this bitch try to charm me. She wasn't unattractive she just was no fucking Sookie.

"So, this is Brigant's vampire" she grinned at Killian as her hand rubbed down my chest before I snatched it.

"Don't fucking touch me "snake charmer" that is what they call you isn't it?" I growled at the fairy with disgust.

"Girl, you are lucky Brigant ain't here, I wasn't kidding when I briefed you guys. I know we laugh at your antics Elaina, but I am telling you she might just kill you if she saw you trying to charm her Viking. Plus, you are wasting your time," Killian grinned as they all started laughing.

The charmer just pouted batting her eyes lashes as Pam entered the room followed by Edgington and Roman "Please say it for me just once" she begged still trying with all her might to tempt me… "She's mine" and growl. I am literally dying to hear it with my own ears you fine ass vampire specimen." She grinned glancing to Jenna who seemed to be nodding in agreement. "Brigant has fucking good taste in men I woulda let my vagina dry up for this one too." She laughed rubbing my arm before Pam snatched her by the throat dropping fangs.

"He is not yours to touch" she hissed.

Killian tried not to laugh but the fairy couldn't resist. "Slow your roll Elaina they don't need to get the full gist of your nickname tonight you filthy slut, plus we can all see your charm ain't working honey. I'd hate to be you when Brigant finds out about this. Girl you just need to focus on the raids we are planning for tonight." He paused glancing to the team, "The fucking snake charmer has finally met her match and we all got to see it." The fairies erupted in laughter poking, jabbing, and patting one another on the back like rowdy teenagers as Pam dropped the girl taken back by their reaction. I glanced back to Roman and Edgington and could tell they were thinking the same thing. These fairies were too fucking relaxed around us, something I have never seen in any other fae besides Sookie.

"Awe shit that was hot, I got dibs on his progeny" Elaina grinned pointing to each fairy staking a claim that made Pam grin. "I was just messing with him but that fucker passed my test… The commander's man is safe, she knows I prefer the company of ladies" the charmer grinned winking at my progeny and I could feel Pam was loving every minute of it.

I still couldn't feel my lover and I knew time was of the essence, we had to find her tonight I thought wondering if these fairies were going to stop fucking around and pull their shit together.

"I have good news and bad news" I announced as they all stopped turning their undivided attention to me. "We have eyes inside Castro's camp but unfortunately we still have no physical evidence or witnesses to tie him to the blood crime. Edgington, I need make inquiries with the rest of the royals. Start with Lamar and the states that surround Nevada, they are likely to have information on Castro that could be beneficial, and we have to turn over every stone. Roman lay low and help Russel in the background, Sookie wouldn't want anything to happen to your progeny if word got out you were working with us."

"Lannister" I pointed at the fairy who stood at attention. "Run your map again this time focusing on low value targets in mountain terrain that are in proximity to high concentration areas. Castro is likely aware of your system thanks to the fucking skye commander, he may be using these high value locations to distract us like a smoke screen."

"On in now vamp commander" he grinned before scurrying downstairs to the elevator.

"Jackson's Put Becker in the conference room 1 after you show Russel and Roman to the office on this level." Killian attempted to protest but stopped causing the remaining squad to stiffen as they awaited orders. "Gavin collect the earth prince and put him in room 2 tell him nothing other than I will be with him momentarily. Jordyn put together a brief of what Lannister and Amelia have come up with. I want to be ready when Desmond Cataliades arrives. Portia keep working on the tiger, we need to find out what happened to him. And you charmer I want a complete workup on the team, including Becker… blood and DNA, we're looking for a common denominator, it's a hunch."

"Fucking looks and brains, it will take some time Viking, but I can do it." Elaina winked before rushing off while everyone scattered. When the room cleared, and I was left with Killian and Pam I tossed the file and envelope on the table. The contents of the folder slid out when it hit the surface and the fairy grabbed the letter reading it as I turned to Pam.

"Seems Beni is a guard in Castro's camp"

"Fucking Oscar Benedict is the insider and he came to you?" she huffed rolling her eyes.

"He found Porter, told him he owed me a debt… remember I did save his woman from that street gang."

"Yeah because you wanted to fucking drain her" Pam hissed bringing Killian's attention back to us.

"Yes, yes I apologized but he's seen Sookie, I needed to know how she looked what they did…"

"Fuck Eric" she groaned.

"This the reason you went "hulk mode" upstairs vampire?" Killian chimed in before my phone went off, as he tossed the letter to me saying "told you so, killing me is unforgiveable."

**Benedict: I scouted the location 4-5 shell buildings total on the surface, but the compound is subterranean and locked up tight. It's accessible through the building that looks like an abandoned armory, heavily guarded and it fucking stinks like old magic. Castro's ordered your woman moved so you'll be feeling her soon stay strong. I will try to deliver your message. **

"Killian get on your radio, tell Lannister to focus on locations that have 5-4 surface building's"

I scowled scooping up the folder contents before noticing Anton's picture was ripped and taped back together. I sat the picture aside and reviewed the contents, noting it seemed like there were gaps. All my lover's other files were brimming with every detail but this one seemed to be lacking anything about him other than he trained Sookie for an undetermined amount of time and she trained Julius after his death. The details on Julian and the fact Killian said her reminded her of Sam let me know I needed to tread lightly. "Let's go see the fairy prince" I growled before we headed for the elevator.

When the doors closed behind us Killian motioned to the damage with a raised brow. "I guess we are lucky we only have to fix an elevator and bedroom. I hear the downtown area wasn't as fortunate, some are speculating a rare artic tornado must have hit… gonna take some time to rebuild from that damage."

I said nothing and wasn't about to apologize. As the elevator slowed to a stop, I could feel Sookie starting to fight before she went completely calm. I could only hope that meant Beni had delivered my message.

When we walked into the room the fairy prince stiffened. "Hello Julius, I have a few questions for you before we take our little trip." I grinned taking the seat across from him while Pam and the fairy dropped in on each side. We sat there staring at him in silence for a moment before I opened the folder in front of me.

"I am here to help the princess in any way I can." He smiled.

"I read your file, and there are things maybe you could clear up." I said coldly placing the picture of Anton in the middle of the table seeing the color drain from his face. "How long did your brother train my lover before his "accident"?"

"Several months" he said coldly trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. "He was an arrogant fool much like Cyrus, ended by his own ego. I have disowned him even in death, but I don't see what this has to do with the current situation. If your fucking worried that she had feelings for him think again asshole. Your woman detested him, I knew her as Susannah but I can tell you I have never met fairy with more honor, and I would give my life for hers even if she never saw me as anything more than a friend." He paused not wanting to admit the words he was about to say. "I'm jealous of you Viking, you have the one thing many have coveted before they knew her true form. She fucking chose you, and I have to respect her decision."

I watched the fairy play his game and said nothing. There was something more going on here, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, the prince was being deceptive. "Well, that clears it up then. I wondered why there was nothing about him in your file and he didn't have one of his own." I grinned watching the fairy relax. "Now you can take me to the 6th plane…" I paused feeling Sookie, it was more controlled but still fucking intense… she was fighting to keep it in, shut it off… it wasn't until I felt the pain, panic, and hands that I lost it tipping my chair back before storming to the door. "We've got to go now."

The fairy didn't hesitate jumping from his chair before taking my arm and teleporting us to Freyda's prison. As we stood there on the front porch the memories came rushing back, while the pain from our bond increased. Pounding on the door I screamed Freyda's name until it flew open and I was face to face with that bitch.

"Tell me now before I rip your fucking head off, have you seen Sookie?"

Before she could say a word, that mother fucker Bill Compton was behind her as they stepped out onto the porch together holding hands which I found revolting. Sookie told me about the fake Bill but seeing him brought my rage swimming to the surface making it even harder to maintain control.

"Shut your bond off you fool" Freyda hissed, "You are no good to anyone in this fucking state. She was here a month ago, well I guess yesterday. Oh yes the tart got me good… one day is a month here, do you know how many years 200 will feel like?" she grinned.

I laughed inside doing the math in my head, my little fairy vixen told me 200 years was enough and now I saw she was right. I didn't want to admit it, but the bitch was right about the bond, I had to shut if off if only for a few minutes. I tried to send her nothing but love before I let the connection close regretting instantly my decision to not stay with her. It felt as if I was abandoning her, but I need to know why she came here.

"Talk now Freyda" I growled.

"I always did love your intensity" she smirked. "The fairy was here, well a ghost of her… drunk. I thought she was dead; I think she did too at first blaming a "fake Leera". She asked that I tell you "it wasn't enough time; she wanted an eternity with you"" she rolled her eyes twisting her lips into a familiar scowl. "Keep your bond off, she doesn't want you feeling it. The fairy drugs make her lose control, I think….." she trailed off as her eyes drifted to the swing.

When I turned there she was, a ghost, a shadow or reflection as if she were trapped on another side… I went to Sookie dropping to my knee's before trying to touch her misty figure. "My lover" I winced.

"Eric" she giggled as her head bobbled. "min vikingvän (my Viking lover) how did you get here?"

"Julius brought me my love, are you ok, how are you here?"

"Julius" she chimed grinning like a fool, "Shhhhh you promised me" she motioned holding a single finger to her lips "it's our secret, I will tell him" she grinned before winking at the prince I now wanted to drain before she turned her attention back to me. "Sandoval, he's rough" she laughed hysterically as if it were fucking funny, I could see what Freyda meant when she said drunk, my lover appeared 3 sheets to the wind. "It's better to be here and not feel it. It's a secret trick of mine even Killian doesn't know about. I thought it was a one-time fluke but here I am a third time."

I looked at her confused. "Freyda said you were only here last night, and now for a second time here you are tonight."

"Of course, silly, I went somewhere else the first time, but I don't know where it was. It was so a long time ago." She giggled as her eyes darted to the fairy prince who turned white. My suspicion was confirmed, and I was going to make him fucking talk one way or another

As she began flickering, I panicked "Help me find you lover, what can I do?"

"Xavier TB 1186.3 I love…" was all she said before disappearing in front of me, immediately I tuned back into the bond and felt her pain intensity as I dropped my head onto the swing waiting for it to subside but it was relentless until I lost her completely as if she had died and I spiraled out of control. Jumping up I pushed past Bill tearing into the house wanting to rip everything apart, but I couldn't bring myself to do it as I looked around the room that was filled with so many memories.

"Kill Bill" Freyda said, "release your rage… I know you've been dying to end him for years." She laughed callously entering the house. "I've killed him a few times myself, he's always returns the next day. You may want to ask him first about the button he pushed last time the fairy was here." I watched her remove the picture from the wall revealing the hidden panel as fucking Compton walked in.

"Protocol" Compton grinned walking in. "She whispered it in my head."

"Thank you, Bill," I smiled dropping my fangs as I ripped into his neck before tearing him to fucking pieces mercilessly. When I lifted my eyes from what remained of Compton, I saw her twisted cruel smile and was instantly reminded of everything that bitch had done. Redemption would not be in her fucking cards I grinned ferally as panic filled her eyes.

"Eric PLEASE" she pleaded as I lunged towards her grabbing that bony fucking neck before slamming her against the wall.

"I guess you should have said goodbye to Compton because it looks like you won't be seeing him again" I laughed cruelly mocking her with a sad pout as she had done to me so many times. "I've wanted to do this since the day I fucking met you." I grinned before ripping her fucking head off.

When I turned to leave Julius was standing in the doorway taking in the scene with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

"Take this is a warning fairy, you lie to me again and I will drain you. Now take me back and this time you will answer my questions."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: Karma Has Fangs **

**Sookie POV**

One minute I was sitting in grans porch swing in the middle some fucked up bonding dream with Freyda laughing, and then I was sucked back to my horrifying reality as Spencer fucking Sandoval was beating the living tar out of me screaming as his little dick tried it's best to use me. I instantly flashed to Gregor thinking of how Sandoval and Castro would suffer far more than the water commander had. They better pray Eric finds them before I go full fucking dark side on their asses, oh how Killian will love that I thought reveling in the fun we would have.

"Good, you are back" Sandoval growled as if I had gone somewhere else and I couldn't help but reluctantly think back to earth fae and the first time I had an "out of body experience". Had I somehow done it again I wondered, had I really been on the 6th plane or was it just a drug induced delusion? Internally grinning, I could only hope it was real and my magic Bill had initiated the protocol. I needed my team, no one else could be trusted.

"Good god boy, take it easy before you fucking kill her" Castro hissed knocking Spencer away before taking his place as his progeny growled from the floor. Leaning into my face Felipe's eyes pierced mine "soon, my dear you will be rid of the Viking, and I will make you all mine" he moaned before dropping his fangs in my neck.

I summoned all my strength testing how much of the T94X was left in my system remembering I had been in this simulation a hundred times. I trained for it… When I felt my finger wiggle, I knew it was beginning to wear off. In an hour it would be out of my system but by then I had to assume it would be dawn. I couldn't help but think of my Vampire and what he was feeling knowing it was potentially about to get worse.

When Castro lifted his head placing his blood covered lips against mine, I focused all my energy for one singular action waiting patiently for my moment. Raising his head be brushed a cold dead hand down my cheek gazing into my face with a devilish grin, a look I could only describe as disturbing. As he cocked his head about to profess his deranged love for me, I fucking spit in his face grinning internally as a wave of rage consumed him. Without hesitation he unleashed his furry before Sandoval could even move. Biting down with force he sunk his fangs deep into my neck while his arms wildly swung connecting with face and torso as he fucked me with vampiric speed.

I wanted to fucking laugh is his face, to show him he was doing nothing to me, I wanted him to know he would never break me but thanks to that fucking drug all I could do was lay here and take it as I tried to push the crippling pain out of my mind. Spencer just stood there ferally grinning watching the show which I found even more unsettling with the whole maker child thing. I mean who wants to watch their father get all rapey… um no fucking one I thought.

When he finally realized Felipe wasn't stopping the useless tool tried to step in.

"Get the fuck back boy, you know this bitch is mine. Unfortunately for Miss Stackhouse, she is going to need to be taught a painful lesson." Stopping he smiled coldly before licking the blood from my busted lip and I wished I could have shoved a tick tac in his mouth. "When I make her mine, no one will touch her but until then maybe she needs to see just how bad this situation can be, maybe the Viking needs to feel how bad it can get." He laughed brushing the hair from my face before turning back to Spencer. "Why don't you send in Benedict and Jefferson on your way out and make arrangements for that fairy of yours to heal her in the afternoon."

Castro slithered off me redressing while I sipped in and out of consciousness before the door opened.

"Jefferson where is Benedict?" Castro hissed to shorty.

"Right behind me boss he just got back; you want us to take her back to the cell?" He questioned as the tall one joined him.

"Not quite yet. Why don't you boys have a little fun with her before you put her away for the day. Fairy bitch needs to be taught a lesson… ya don't bite the fucking hand that feeds you. Make sure she gets the point without killing her." He laughed before exiting the room.

"Oh, fucking yeah Beni! Northman's woman is hot," shorty exclaimed already beginning to undress. "I've heard shit about her, who hasn't. I was hoping she did something stupid to piss Castro off so we could get a crack at that fairy ass before he claims her."

"I fucking hate fairies," Benedict winced, "I'll be outside. Make it quick so I can get her back in the cell. I got shit to do before dawn."

I slipped into unconsciousness as the door closed behind the tall fairy hater, when I came to I thought I was alone until I heard someone in the corner… talking on the phone.

"I already warned the wolf, what more can I do?

Fucking help him, after what he wanted to do to you?

Yeah thank god I showed up…

Are you serious, CHANGED? Do you really believe that Lizzy?

Yes, I am sure it's his woman.

She's in rough shape.

Castro, Sandoval, even fucking Jefferson…

I know it isn't right.

I don't know what you want me to do.

Your right my love, I owe a debt.

I will try to help her I promise you.

I'm fucking not doing this for him though.

I love you too."

When the call ended, I blearily watched the vampire drop to my side with a warm rag cleaning my bloody wounds the best he could before redressing me. His gentle eyes cringed at the sight of my flesh and was instantly embarrassed by my completely helpless state. Feeling his strong arms gently slide under me, he scooped my semiconscious body from the blood-soaked bed.

Resting his head on mine he sighed before whispering, "I found your wolf in the desert, please tell me Eric Northman has a plan other than that dirty mut."

"Protocol" I stuttered incoherently over and over until my heavy eyelids fluttered closed feeling a sense of safety in his arms. For a moment I imagined Eric was carrying me to bed, our bed in our home and I completely relaxed for the first time in hours.

It wasn't until we entered the cell block and I heard Octavia's voice; I remember where I truly was.

"Holy shit why didn't they just kill her" Octavia growled as he returned me back to the cell. "You fucking degenerates. I hope Northman takes you apart piece by piece. A quick death is to good for you animals."

"Silence Octavia, I had nothing to do with this." He growled looking down at me as I passed out dead to the world thinking about my lover and how much I wanted this to be over.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out or what time it was. The cell block was pitch black, but I could feel the numerous fang marks as I rubbed my hands down my arms before touching the deep wound Castro had so graciously left on my neck. It fucking hurt but the drugs were out of my system, so the pain was easily shut off. They sure didn't take it easy on my I thought smiling at the memory of my spit projectile. The look in Felipe's eyes was worth any price I paid, well not really but it sounded good I thought wincing wondering why I pushed him knowing Eric would feel everything.

I sat there in dark silence for what felt like hours planning how I would end my captors, every fucking grizzly detail bringing me more comfort than the last when I remember it. Fumbling with the lining of my pants I frantically felt around, hoping they didn't discover it. When I finally located the tiny object, I ripped it from the material shoving it in my mouth before lodging it between my back teeth. These fuckers had no idea who they were dealing with I thought grinning as the cell block door opened allowing an unnatural light to fill the room. Only then did I realize I had been moved.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Xavier grinned taking in my ripped clothing and obvious wounds. "I bet you would happily take me up on my offer now, see what these savages will do to you?" he scolded.

I smiled before standing making my way to the bars. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Moved, subterranean… the fairy prince will have a much more difficult time finding you here." he laughed, "By the way… that tiger got close to finding us before we moved, too bad I had to end him before he could save the day."

I said nothing staring coldly hiding the pain I felt from Quinn's death. It's true I had no love for the tiger but I fucking cared about him, what the hell was he doing in the desert alone. I fought back the urge to cry when Xavier babbled on, his next words would give me the strength I needed to survive this nightmare and he wouldn't even know it.

"Killian and your Vampire took off from New Orleans' last night with a flight plan for Shreveport, lucky for them they went dark before the missile Castro had pointed at them blew them from the fucking sky, I would have liked to have seen that." He grinned. "Not sure what that asshole Killian is up to but whatever it is Niall Brigant isn't happy, his forces hit the ground at dawn with a search and destroy mission, wolves said they even engaged a small group of fae who also seemed to be on a mission. Any idea who the second group was?"

I had a good idea but gave nothing away to him. Whiskey tango protocol had been initiated thank you fake motherfucking Bill Compton. My team was assembled and, on the ground, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before they found me. I had hand picked each of them from across the realm not only for their extraordinary skills, but their loyalty and the connection I felt to each of them, shit I only hoped Elaina didn't touch Eric in front of Pam… I loved her shenanigans, but she is aggressive I laughed internally thinking about my vampire stuck in Veil with a group of misfit fairies.

I had done well to hide them throughout the years, my great granddad knew nothing of their existence. All I could do now is hope that Becker is the fairy I think he is, knowing my brother he likely already has a meeting with the prince scheduled and I need Becker to watch his ass. I wondered how the fairy prince was going to react to this test, after all he liked testing others.

I was lost in the thought of my team when I repeated the traitor's words in my head stopping at only one. Sub fucking terranean, it was a problem I didn't account for and it rendered my little back up plan useless. Or did it I wondered looking at Xavier trying to figure out why he was here. Had Castro given him permission to take a trip on the Sookie train too as part of some sick "lesson" I needed to be taught? When his eyes met mine, I knew it, that dirty bastard was here for some action and I had every intention of playing along, well just long enough to bury this little piece of technology in my mouth under his skin.

As the cell door opened, I backed up to the rear wall acting weak but unafraid knowing if I didn't play this the right way I may never get a second chance.

"I only want what you denied me all these years, I don't want to hurt you like those dirty fucking vamps. You might not believe it, but I love you and I am working on a plan to get you out of here." His beautiful face smiled as he pushed his body into mine brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "You are all I have ever wanted since that day on the battlefield."

"Your right Xavier, I don't believe you. Just do what you will, but don't expect me to play nice" I grinned looking up into the fairies lust filled eyes before he ripped my already torn shirt open.

"I was hoping as much, I like it rough" he cooed removing his own shirt while my eyes searched his muscular torso for the perfect location to plant my secret weapon. Pressing the tip of the device with my tongue activating it, I waited for my moment. Removing his pants, he turned to toss them in the corner when I spotted the scar and lunged for his back. Biting down I felt his flesh tear as the blood filled my mouth before I pushed it in deep under the skin. The scar tissue was the perfect hiding place I thought before he knocked me to the ground.

"Fuck you weren't joking he grinned, this is going to be exhilarating like riding a wild mustang." He laughed, before his demeanor went feral. Ripping at my pants I wildly swung breaking his nose with the first blow and his lip with the second before he completely overpowered me forcing my body to the cell floor. I was weak from the blood loss and he took advantage of it. He finally was getting what I had denied him so many times in the past, I thought watching the pleasure pulsate through his body before he instantaneously released.

"That's fucking it" I laughed hysterically at the look of euphoria that swept his face. "All that build up for 30 seconds of my life I will never get back. You are pathetic" I grinned knocking him off as he sat there dazed on my cell floor. "My vampire is going to find you and kill you for what you've just done."

He grabbed his cloths exiting the cell before redressing on the other side. "You will be mine princess and that asshole won't have anything to say about it" he grinned opening the main door as some fairy in Leera's skin entered the room. "The witch will bring the magic down long enough for you to heal her. Do not fucking speak to her your vengeance will give you away and you do want to go, home, don't you?" he told the fairy as they entered the cell.

I managed to get my pants and boots back on before Xavier restrained me grouping my tits as the fairy's hands roamed my body moving from wound to wound healing them instantly. Skilled I thought catching her eye, "you know what they say fairy about wearing the dead." I scowled with a raised brow.

"You would know sister, how many have you sent to their deaths? Even now you are covered in it… death and blood." She smiled before the commander growled silencing her tongue as she completed her task. Xavier was right she should have said nothing, calling me sister was a critical mistake.

When the job was complete the fairy cunt exited without another word or glance quietly closing the door behind her leaving Xavier in an all too familiar position. Dropped behind me, the traitor was kissing my neck still restraining me, and I couldn't do anything about it. My fairy sister could only heal my outside wounds not the weakness of blood loss.

"I am setting up a place for us to go where no one will ever find us." He whispered in my ear between kisses. "I will come for you at dawn, rest dusk is in only a few hours and I will have to leave you. Stay strong princess, the vampires will come for you again."

I sat there on the cell floor dumbfounded watching as he left in stunned silence. Could he really be that fucking delusional I thought before reminding myself of who I was talking about. Of course, he was, and I could only hope he left this compound tonight. I prayed for it. I smiled covering my chest with what remained of my shirt before spending the next few hours imaging all the things my Viking lover would do to Xavier.

When Octavia began stirring next to me, I knew dusk was finally here and Eric would be awake.

"Fuck Sookie are you ok? I thought when they brought you in before dawn you were a goner." She grinned peeling her shirt off before tossing me the black sport bra she had been wearing under it.

"Thanks" I grinned putting it on. "They sure got me good, guess I'm a slow learner, but I'm all healed now and ready for round two. The drug they gave me forces me to feel the pain, forces Eric to feel it. I know he lost control last night and it's my fault, I couldn't help spitting in Castro's fucking face when he least expected it." We laughed before the door swung open as the doctor and guards filed into the room. As my cell door opened, I tried to fight them but in this weakened state the needle found my ass even faster causing my body to collapse to the floor.

"I got her" the tall guard grinned scooping me up.

"Thought you hated fairies" Jefferson poked his comrade.

"I fucking do, but your so god damn short that dragging her alongside you is next to impossible." He growled and they both laughed as shorty led the way through a long metal hallway. I started to panic feeling my lover and his turmoil flooding our bond, it was a little more distant, but he was there causing me to fight even harder to shut the connection down. Sensing my inner struggle, the vampire whispered in my ear. "Northman got your letter, he has faith, he will kill anyone who has touched you. You are strong I feel it in you keep fighting."

I tried to thank him but the only thing that came out was a gurgle followed by drool as shorty glanced back to us before stopping at the cold steel door. I didn't want to know what was behind it but knew I had no choice. Jefferson pushed it open revealing large square torture chamber with a bed anchored to the floor in the center. The chains hanging from the posts were simply charming I thought glancing around the room noticing the line of metallic cupboards and drawers covering the walls and I couldn't help but wonder what horrors were hidden inside of them.

Benedict laid me on the bed with reluctance dreading what my captors were planning for our little private party. He dipped his head before following Jefferson out the door painfully glancing back before it closed behind him. I was feeling somewhat relaxed and controlled until Sandoval entered the room his lips twisted into a cruel hideous grin.

"It seems like you made quite the impression on Castro last night." He laughed coldly, "Mmm, I see you have healed up quite nicely that will make tonight's lesson even more exciting. I have to admit I see it now… why they all want to own you. You truly are special," he winked opening one of the drawers, removing a satchel before rolling it out on the counters. Yay knives I thought maybe he'll just fucking cut me.

In retrospect I instantly realized that was far too optimistic as he cut the clothes from my body before removing his own. Grabbing two of the knifes he crawled into the bed pressing his body to mine as he straddled me grinning like a fucking idiot. I was wrong he wasn't beautiful on the outside… he was fucking ugly.

The pain filled my bond with Eric as he began making gashes across my torso, suckling the blood from the wound before moving to the next, until he reached my neck sinking his fangs in as he used his legs to force mine open beginning his assault. I tried to push the feelings away, but they overwhelmed me instantly.

I willed myself to find Bill, the 6th plane, even that bitch Freyda. I prayed this was another one of my hidden gifts, a magic I never realized I had because I needed my fake fucking Bill Compton to deliver one more message.

**Killian POV **

When Julius returned with the Viking in what felt like only a matter a minutes and I was caught off guard, but what alarmed me most was that fact Brigant's fucking lover had blood dripping from his mouth, correct that he was completely covered in it and he had a hold of the prince in a way that felt hostile.

"Take your fucking seat" he growled while I watched in complete shock as Julius pale as a ghost complied without hesitation. I had to wonder what the hell could have transpired in the time they were gone. When he turned to his progeny ordering her in Swedish to check the file to see if she noticed anything, I wonder what I was missing before he turned his attention to me.

"She was there, her misty figure, but she was not in her right mind. "Xavier TB1186.3" does that fucking mean anything to you to you Killian?"

I didn't even answer him before I clicked the radio on. "Lannister, we have a live tracking beacon following frequency 1-1-8-6, the target is Xavier code 3 hostile retrieval and interrogation." I paused glancing to Northman who grinned with a raised brow, holding my finger up "Gavin C2 Code1, Lannister, we need the updated locations, Jax and Jax2 return C1 to holding block A, Portia report when the tiger is live, Elaina we might just need a snake charmer tonight so GET READY. Team dark fairy protocol has been initiated shit just got real Brigant the fucking genius has handed us a gift wrapped present we just have to wait for pickup." I grinned before going radio silent… "Anything else Northman… your eyes in the camp, what should I know".

"A fairy healed her after they fucking broke her" he hissed pulling out his phone that was beeping reading the message before tossing it to me.

I threw it back disgusted reading that Brigant had been double dosed, but I tried not to show the creature that adored her she might just not make it through this. She's pulled out before I reminded myself, but it was the shit you didn't want to test, like dark realm might not come back shit. "Lannister re-run the data; we are now looking for a low interest target matching our current criteria but focus on locations that have had magic anomalies in the last 12 hours. Let me know when that beacon moves. Elaina get me the stats on Brigant being double dosed with T94X. We raid with the Viking in an hour."

When I turned off the radio, I watched the vampires arguing in Swedish, before Pam turned over Anton's picture yelling at Northman pointing to the back before their eyes darted to the earth prince. Brigant had written a mysterious quote on the back. They didn't trust Julius, I needed to know why, and what her fucking words meant. She had never said anything about Anton or showed me anything, I thought before remembering she told me she didn't show the Viking everything. That fucking bitch picked what she showed me after Gregor I realized. I wanted to kill Brigant myself when Gavin entered the room.

I saw the look of shock on his face as he eyed the blood-soaked vampire before glancing to his terrified prince.

"Julius" I growled as Gavin took a seat next to Northman. "you have failed to be honest with us, and Brigant's vampires know it. Why would Brigant write "Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them, you Anton are fucking dead" on his photo, what would make her feel that level of hatred for Anton in the very short amount of time she knew him? Words like that are not words my sister would use fucking lightly."

"What secret aren't you telling me, what was it she asked you to keep; I saw it in your face fairy you share something and I want to know what it is now." the Viking hissed slamming his fist to the table cracking it.

"He forced himself on her, it's why I killed him" his eyes hit the floor.

Gavin's shocked face darted to mine before we glanced back to the enraged Viking who just dropped his fangs.

"You better fucking explain Julius before I let these vampires turn you into an extra value meal" I grinned watching his face while Gavin sat there growling disgusted by what he was hearing from his own prince.

Julius winced "It was before the king died; we weren't supposed to know who Susannah was, but father believed she was special. He didn't want anything to happen to her like the incident with Gregor during her time with the water fae. So, he tasked us to look out for her, but Anton didn't care. He wanted her, she consumed his every thought and desire even though Susannah couldn't stand the sight of him."

Hesitantly glancing towards Northman, he reluctantly continued. "I found Anton one night in an outbuilding on top of her, but something was terribly wrong, and it wasn't just what he was doing to her. She was convulsing, her eyes rolled back in her head before going completely still staring blankly at him. He panicked grabbing his sword thinking he had damaged her, fearing what father would do he told me he was going to "put her out of her misery" before I cut him down. When Susannah finally came out of it, she said she had been somewhere else, but I thought at the time she was confused after the brutal attack. Father covered the whole thing up and it's something we have never spoken of again. I loved my brother, but I couldn't let him hurt her any more than he already had."

"I fucking knew it." Gavin scowled, "When the king announced his death there was a complete lack of details other than it was an ambush that took the prince's life and injured the fairy Susannah. Tell me prince did Adelynn know of Anton's lust for Brigant my fucking commander and queen; she was at that time pledged to him was she not?"

"She was, but I don't see how this has anything to do with this situation" he smirked making me want to punch his smug face realizing now this is why that woman has always hated my sister. Of course, she fucking knew, that's why she kept Julius on a short leash when it came to Sookie in her fairy suit, and was even more aggressive at the hotel.

"Does she have the healers touch" Northman hissed as all eyes turned to him and I suddenly saw where he was going.

"No, she does not." He sighed, "but she has a friend I've never met, a best friend she claims is a skilled healer from skye fae."

"Where the fuck is she NOW fairy" Eric demanded. "and who is this fucking friend?"

Just then Lannister broke radio silence. "Beacon is on the move."

"Gavin take Julius to one of the holding cells in B block we have a few more questions for him, gear up we roll out in 5" he was already out the door before I was on the radio. "Elaina, grab the portable tracker and get moving find Xavier but wait for back up. Jackson squared prepare an interrogation room I want it fully stocked. Portia have the wolf keep eyes on the tiger, we need all hands-on deck… Get the whiskey bitches and prepare to move out."

As we made our way to the elevator, I couldn't help but think we were still so far from finding Brigant. I could only hope for the Vikings sake Xavier would have valuable information that would lead to her recovery. "You ready for this Northman?"

"The commander is mine" he snarled as the elevator door closed behind us.

**Eric POV**

When the elevator door opened to the war room, I saw Jordyn manning the monitors and maps while the team was gathered around the large table dressed in lightweight black tactical gear packing some serious heat. When I glanced up from the guns to meet Jax's eyes he grinned pulling one from his chest holster the other from his hip.

"This is Betty and this here is Veronica" he winked after kissing each. Great this one fucking moron, he reminds me of Jason I thought glancing to Pam who silently agreed raising her brow at the idiot before Jenna approached us laughing.

"Bet I can guess what yawl are thinkin. He reminds ya of a guy named Jason, right? Boss always says that and since you've known her the longest I figured it was what ya were noticing too." She grinned.

"Sookie's brother" I scowled before she glanced to Killian. "Jason was her human brother."

"Ah, I understand now" she winked. "Ya gotta keep in mind this side of her is new, we all knew her as Susannah a skye fae up until a week ago when we were alerted with standby orders. Some of us call her commander, others boss, Gavin and Lannister think she is their fucking queen even more now than they did before the ascention. Some clans and their fucking fairy tales," she laughed. "One thing we all agree on is there is something fucking about her even if she is a god damn Brigant."

"Let's GO" Killian howled taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey before passing it around.

As they were having their pre battle what the fuck ever I glanced to Pam, "Stay here, I've got Karin searching the mountains and Porter checked in saying he linked up with Alcide. I need you to get in there with Edgington and Russel, see if they've dug anything up. Lean on Jordyn find out what being double dosed with that fairy fucking drug means, Benedict hasn't reported back yet but he said Castro was screaming to Sandoval that he killed her before the doctors rushed in. I want a complete report when I return." I ordered as she growled in protest crossing her arms but said nothing.

Killian and I rode the elevator up while the fairy squad teleported away.

"Elaina not only has eyes on the traitor she also has him under her spell. That's where she gets her nickname, bitch can even charm a fairy. He woulda never passed the test like you did" he grinned momentarily before going cold. "Any updated on Brigant's condition?"

I said nothing staring blankly through him. Once the door opened, we loaded into SUV and Jax tore out of the driveway.

"Let me get this straight we are fucking driving to Nevada Killian?"

They all laughed before the car was teleported from the slick mountain road to a desolate desert highway driving only a matter of minutes until we pulled into a strip club parking lot. Well I thought looking around, this was shit I didn't know fairies could do.

"You're in charge Viking. Just don't drain him, he's not useless yet" Killian grinned as we exited the vehicle. "Elaina charmed the owner; she has Xavier in one of the private rooms in the back. Owner is expecting swat to apprehend a dangerous fugitive but a blood covered vamp entering the club might send the wrong message, think maybe we should change ya blondie?"

"Fine" I growled letting the fairy dress me like him. "Killian and Jax you are going in the back with me, I want Gavin and Lannister to hit the front while Jenna and Portia watch the perimeter. I'd hate to have any unwanted guest drop in on our party." Glancing around the group I couldn't help feeling the rush of adrenaline as feral grins swept their faces and I could see they were ready for action.

Breaking away I led the fairies to the back before we silently crept in, the place was a fucking dive and basically deserted so none of the patrons made a sound as we moved quietly through the hallway. The stench in this shit hole was unbearable… the entire place was laced with the scent of piss, vanilla, and a hint of lavender I thought before Killian motioned to a room. Hearing the snake charming laughing behind the curtain I slipped in silently before pouncing on that fairy sinking my fangs into his neck. I wanted to fucking drain him when I smelled her all over his body. I got halfway there when Jax rushed in shooting him in the leg causing a pulse of energy that sent me flying back.

"Sorry big guy" Killian grinned holding his hand out to help me up. "I did tell you "no draining", he's all we got right now. Best to find out what he knows before he becomes a juice box. Jax get the commander cuffed and loaded." He motioned to the half drained unconscious fairy before getting on the radio. "Team load up target has been apprehended."

No sooner did we arrive back to the safe house my cell phone started vibrating.

"How long will the fairy be out" I growled wanting to get my fucking hands on Xavier. I could still smell her scent in my nose and the thought of it on him enraged me.

"About 30 minutes. In the meantime, I will get you the stats on T94X. As for the blood and DNA it's still in the works. The quick testing showed nothing so I'm hitting it with my own low and slow process. If there is anything there, I will find it sexy." Elaina grinned before taking the elevator down.

Pulling the phone out of the tactical pants pocket, I motioned to Killian snapping my fingers for him to change me into something more suitable. The upside of being surrounded by fae I told myself reading the messages comfortably returned to my "sheriff" look as the fairy called it.

**Benedict: Your woman is still alive Northman, but barely. Doc got her stabilized but she's in a coma. Castro is furious, thought he was going to kill Sandoval. The boy took off with into the desert we haven't seen him since. Good news is maybe she'll get a night off. You know me and Lizzy will need a safe place to lay low while this whole fucking thing blows over Castro will fucking kill me. **

**Porter: Ole Alcide caught wind of boss's scent. Color me surprised when we ran it down and found a dirty fucking fanger… You ain't gonna like this but the motherfucker is covered in her scent and blood. Lover boy roughed him up real good before dumb and dumber took turns but he isn't sayin shit. Ain't just any fanger either it's Castro's boy Spencer fucking Sandoval… I'm holding him for you vampire. GPS coordinates sent for tracking. **

YES, finally we were getting somewhere first the fairy now Castro's progeny. Oh how the tables have turned I thought thinking of all the ways I would send Felipe a pain message of my own.

**Eric: I have a place; the fairies will set it up and get you the details. You will both be under my protection as the king of Louisiana. Now tell me besides the fairy and Sandoval who has touched my lover. **

**Benedict: Castro fucking obviously, but the only other one I know of is a guard named Jefferson. Well the fairy healer but I ain't got a name for her yet. **

"Killian that beacon what was it?" I hissed looking up from my phone to meet his eyes while the fairy patrol gawked suspiciously. "What does it look like, the numbers, if there is another one how would it work?" If I knew Sookie she would have had a backup at least one. I have watched her this last week noticing she prepared for everything, it was her "plan B" fairy thing. Even unprepared she had something… if there was one of these tracking things there might be two, I thought.

"It's small, like a tiny toothpick, one end is needle sharp the other has a pressure sensitive activator. The frequency numbers are on the tracker. It was designed to hide under the skin. You would have to activate it before inserting it into the target." The fairy grinned with peeked interest.

"I'd check her pants, they are easy to hide in the seams." Jenna laughed before ripping one from her belt lining and tossing it to me. "We don't go on a mission without one, just in case something happens to one of us. Always log my number before leavin it's boss's orders."

**Eric: Are you able to get to her. I am looking for a metallic needle in haystack possibly in a seam of her pants. **

I waited for his response pacing the floor for what felt like an hour but was only minutes while the fairy power rangers watched in silence.

**Benedict: I found one, her cloths were still in the… room. What the fuck do I do with it. **

**Eric: Tell me the number, press the flat end, plant it on Jefferson and tell him to go pick up a special delivery for Castro 100 miles from your current location. Send his ass into the fucking desert and I will take care of the rest. You've always been a good storyteller… make something up he'll believe."**

**Benedict: TB1106 the man is dim it won't be hard. **

"Jax take Xavier to the interrogation room, make sure he is secured and then set up the room next to him for a vampire. Portia, I want a report on the tiger, send it up with the pup make sure he grabs the "charmers" too. Tell him to give them to Pam and have him to wait for me in office where the vamps are. Lannister see if the system has finished the anomaly search, but I need to watch for a beacon 1-1-0-6 let me know when you see it, we need that location. Once It's stationary mark it and cross reference the map to see if any of the disturbances are in 100-mile radius of that location. Killian and Jenna follow me" I growled as a new message came in.

**Council President: You are summoned to an emergency hearing called by Niall Brigant tomorrow at 9pm. **

Any thought of the council meeting was just going to have to wait I decided noticing Amelia sitting at the table.

"Eric", she grimaced "I just wanted to let you know the Lawyer called, said if he don't make it here tonight he will see you tomorrow before some meeting but right now he's on the run." I knew exactly what that meant, the demon was being followed and if that was the case, he has something. I wonder what the hell it was briefly before the witch continued. "I've put out an emergency call to the witch community and information is trickling in but right now what I have are just pieces of a much larger picture. The more we have the easier it will be to put together… little to nothing is known of the prophecy, or even the fifth clan… if someone has it it's well hidden. Information like that will take time to find, but I won't stop until I have it. I promise." She scowled as Pam dropped in beside her.

I grinned knowing she was expecting me to bite her fucking head off, "Amelia keep working. I trust you, right now the only thing I am focused on is getting Sookie back, we can deal with the rest of this shit after that. It's a good thing the demon couldn't make it, seems we will be busy tonight." I winked dropping my fangs making her giggle before she hurried away.

"What the fuck was that Eric, nice guy isn't a good look for you" Pam scoffed with a raised brow.

"I have a date night planned." I glanced to the fairies whose eyes narrowed before looking to Pam. "We're adding at least one more place setting to the table. One bitch is waiting for a ride the other will meet us for pick up only one will make it back. We just need the fairies to take us there."

I hardly got the location out of my mouth before the fairies beamed us outside the wolf shack. When I summoned Karin, Pam glanced back grinning before dropping her fangs. "Oh, we are picking up someone special?"

"Hold" Killian cut in raising a fist stopping our approach. "We got a live stationary beacon. Advise…"

"Lock the location, cross reference NOW, and get the fuck out of here. Go get that vampire piece of shit that dishonored your sister and bring him back to this location." I growled watching the rage fill the Killian's face realizing in that moment he may just love her as much as I do. "He will serve to make a good point to Spencer fucking Sandoval who is waiting for us inside this dump."

Knowing the target changed the game. All eyes were now on the house as Killian popped away returning moments later with the short fat slob that dared to touch what was mine.

When Alcide walked out, I could see him stiffen coldly glaring at the man who was silvered dragged by the fairy. "Who the fucks this guy Northman" Alcide growled as we approached the house Karin now at Pam's side as they followed me.

"Let's take this inside shall we Alcide. Jenna watch the perimeter; I will send out a few wolves to back you up… You're in charge tell them what you need. If they don't listen teach them a lesson." Glancing back, I saw her wild grin before she dropped to the left taking position. Alcide just gawked in silence knowing my stone-cold demeanor was a hostile message not fucking test me tonight. I breezed past him, through the door and ordered the wolves out. Porter being fucking Porter bitched and moaned about "his boss" but he eventually cleared out and I finally got a good look at Sandoval.

I strolled up to him distant and emotionless before sniffing, easily finding the scent I was looking for. He fucking reeked of her. Without saying a fucking word, I turned to my growling progeny's ordering them to follow directions in our bond as Killian dragged in a silvered Jefferson. Alcide for fucking once followed silently behind closing the door after he entered.

"Unsilver him," I scowled watching the vampire as I forced the rage and need to kill him below the surface. His eyes darted to Sandoval who was silvered to the wall standing in silence. "Take a seat" I pointed to the chair Pam placed in the center of the mostly empty room.

Jefferson made his way to seat visibly shaking with fear as I momentarily thought to the council, motioning to Killian I whispered into his ear before the fairy popped away. He returned moments with three of squad towing Edgington, Roman, and the Pup Alex with them. Now all the bases were covered for witness statements I thought back to Compton momentarily taking a page from the book of Sookie.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Jefferson" I crossed my arms glaring down at him while he sat there cowering before glancing up to meet my gaze. I fought the urge to rip his fucking head off right there before he finally spoke.

"Eric Northman"

"Indeed," I raised my brow, "Then you must realize the predicament we find ourselves in. You've done something you shouldn't have with my lover. Tell me about it and I will not kill you I swear on my honor as a Viking." Pam played her part growing before I waved my hand to silence her. "She belongs to me, we are bonded."

"Man, I know but fucking Castro ordered it." His eyes widened in fear taking in the deadly nature of my cold stare. "Told me to teach her not to bite the hand that feeds ya, and to make sure she got the point. Guess the fucking fairy all drugged up spit in his face… pissed him off and he laid into her. When I was with her, she was fucking out of it… I swear" he winced as Karin hissed.

"And what did you "DO" when you were "WITH" her?"

"I'm as good as dead if I tell you motherfucker and you know it" Jefferson glowered.

"I will not kill you, I swear it to Odin."

"The fuck you won't fanger, not after what that asshole just admitted to" Alcide growled, Alex by his side was practically foaming at the mouth. I glanced back to Killian who silenced the wolves while I took in the stoic nature of the fairies. They were soldiers following orders and, in this moment, I was their commander. I couldn't help but look at this fairy fight club thinking they had my lovers fucking back and mine.

"Shit man, she was laying there naked and I could smell her sweet fucking blood. I just couldn't resist getting all up in that…." He moaned as if fucking remembering it mentally in front of me, and I couldn't control it my fangs. When they dropped he went stiff. "I took a ride, smacked her around a little, bit her a couple times. Didn't leave her any worse off than I found her that's for sure."

"So, your saying Castro and Sandoval also put their hands on her?"

"Fuck yeah they did, Castro got in her real good after the boy, then beat the shit out of her just last night. That asshole Sandoval…" He pointed to our still silent captive. "That fucker likely killed her tonight. Carved her up with a knife before he mounted her, after she stopped convulsing, he beat her senseless and shot her with more of that drug. Overheard that fucker swear to Castro she was using fairy power to leave her body."

"Good now that we have that on the record" I grinned at Sandoval before returning my eyes to Jefferson. The vampire sighed in relief prematurely before I pulled his head back ripping his throat open with my fangs. He fell to the floor grasping at the wound while I silently ordered my children to finish him off. "See it will not be me who ends you vampire."

When the doomed vampire's corpse exploded Sandoval erupted in laughter. "Castro knows that I have a situation any little games you might play will do nothing but cause that fine piece of ass of yours even more pain. Mmmm" he purred "That one's pain threshold is unbelievable; I hadn't yet found her limit and that turned me the fuck on. See what your woman does to me" he grinned motioning at his hardening dick before I nodded to the wolves giving them permission to pounce.

Alcide and Alex were beating the fuck out of him when Killian called out "Viking" motioning to the exit. Making my way to the door my progeny's fell in behind me before we left the house. Outside Killian grinned "We may just have narrowed in on Brigant's location. While you were on your way out, I ordered Jax to lock up our friend, the wolves and vamps are being taken back to Veil as we speak, we don't need them getting in the way. They fucking fought it, but the team didn't give em any other choice." He winked, "There was one hit within 100-mile radius of where we picked up the dead vamp, it checks every box. Amelia is bringing down the magic... The team will be here any minute and we will be inbound on the target in 3."

When the fairies were assembled, we bounced to Sookie's possible location.

Taking position around the perimeter of the seemingly abandoned compound the fairies tightened their circle moving in towards the center. I watched as they converged with silent precision before I heard the noise coming from the armory. When the door rolled open and 10 guards strolled out the fairies ducked out of sight.

"Looks like we will be moving out in an hour, where the fuck is Benedict" hissed the one I assumed was in charge.

"I think Castro had him taking care of Roman's progeny, says he's working with the Viking. He is all worked up tonight about that fucking idiot boy of his. Dumb fuck managed to get captured." a tall young vampire answered.

"Speaking of Northman, you all see his bitch? She is fucking FINE… I don't know about you, but I am going to be first in line." Another of Castro's cronies grinned.

The tall young vamp looked at him puzzled "what line?"

**Eric: We are outside, do nothing to Roman's vampire. **

**Benedict: Door code is 236896 Come in hot and FAST, that sick fuck is about to give everyone a turn on your woman. **

"The line to fuck that fairy bitch son, heard she tastes real good too" the crony laughed before I landed in front of him snapping his neck and removing the head from his shoulders.

Pam and Karin were taking out the guards when the fairies dropped in finishing those that remained as I walked thru the one-sided battle entering the armory before finding the door. I waited for no one, punching in the code I rushed down the stairs.

"The hell you are Viking" Killian growled chasing behind me. The structure seemed to be a long hallway with rooms on each side.

"Stay the fuck out of my way Killian" I hissed before going down the hallway opening each door one by one, killing Castro's lackies as I went before I hit the cell block. As I opened the 4th door I was instantly overwhelmed by her scent, it seemed to be coming from a ripped blood covered shirt in the iron cell I thought briefly hesitating before noticing Benedict and Roman's progeny.

"Benedict let the girl out of the cell, the fairies will take her to her maker" I growled glancing to the stunned vamp staring at me from the cell. "Where is Sookie?"

"7 doors down on the left, she is still fucking out man but it's Castro's private chamber."

I tore out of the room as the fairies entered the hallway and began their sweep. Racing to the door with Killian hesitantly on my heels I could see he was noticeably shaking, and I knew he was afraid of what awaited us on the other side of the door.

Pulling on the handle it was locked but a voice rang out from the other side.

"I'm almost finished with the bitch, I will have her put in the common room for the rest of you, I don't care if she is in a coma I want her fucked so hard Northman still feels it." He laughed as Killian snapped his fingers and I heard the click of the door unlocking.

I rushed into the room only noticing Castro's filthy fucking body rubbing against my unconscious lover who was bloody, bruised, and covered in gashes. A single tear started to form in my eye seeing Sookie laying there helpless and comprised before I gave into my lust to end him. Charging the bed, I grabbed Felipe throwing him to the floor while Killian rushed in to cover Sookie.

"Northman," he growled sprawled out in front of me. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something. If you want a turn, you'll have to wait."

"I am going to fucking kill you Castro." I hissed kicking over and over before jumping on him, I grabbed his scrawny fucking throat holding his head still while I battered his face repeatedly. I was so focused on beating the fuck out of Felipe that I didn't see the girl rush forward from the corner of the room before she knocked me off the vampire and teleported him away.

"FUCK" I screamed before scrambling to my lover's side taking her hand.

"We've got to get out of here, Jordyn said Niall Brigant's forces are closing in." Killian winced glancing from Sookie to me. "We got to get her to Portia, her heartbeat is extremely low, and she needs to be stabilized. I have seen her pull out of this before Viking and she will do it again."

I scooped Sookie into my arms removing her from the bed before I carried deathly still body out of the room. Meeting Pam's eyes she gasped covering her mouth before a bloody tear rolled down her cheek. Karin on the other hand was nowhere to be seen, likely running off the rage she felt in our bond. The fairies, Roman's vampire, and Benedict dipped their heads unable to look at my lovers broken appearance as we made our way out of the underground compound.

When we were safely back in Veil, I watched Portia and Elaina scurrying around my fairy with an urgency that set off alarm bells in my head as they hooked her up the wall of monitors and machines, drew he blood, and attached an IV. The infirmary room walls were closing in around me while I thought of nothing but my rage. I was fucking pissed she was laying here like this, enraged Castro got away, and I wanted to find out who that fairy bitch was I thought before glancing to the floor.

"Give her some blood vampire, let's see if it does anything." Portia commanded before I bit my wrist and let the blood drip into her mouth. We stood there silently waiting for her to instantly wake up, when she didn't, I lost it tearing out of the room with one destination in mind.

I opened the door to the room brushing past Jenna who immediately called for Killian before I locked it behind me raising a big fat middle finger to the fairies.

"I know you fucking touched her" I growled now only inches from Xavier's face. "I still smell her on you fairy."

"Oh, I touched her alright vampire, I took what was owed to me. It was electrifying the way her body felt." He grinned. "Now what do you want, you can't kill me after all you do want to find her don't you asshole?"

"Who is the healer"

His eyes narrowed, "That is information I don't have savage. All I know is she has a serious grudge against the princess. She thinks she has taken something from her, wronging her in a comic way…. Fucking women."

"Then you are completely useless" I grinned before grabbing the collar of his shirt, taking a deep breath smelling my lover before the rage consumed me. I held nothing back showing him just how savage I could be. As I was beating the fuck out of the screaming bitch Killian began pounding on the door.

When there was almost no life left in the fairy, I sunk my fangs as deep as I could draining him before he was nothing but a pile of glitter. As the door flew open, I stumbled backwards tripping before landing on my ass. Laughing I looked up to the fairy shrugging "he knew nothing."

"God damn it Eric you're fucking drunk on fairy blood" Pam hissed from behind him.

"Take me to my lover" I grinned laying back on the floor. "I need to be with her."

The fairies helped me up before dragging my staggering ass back to Sookie's room. Glancing down at my lover I could see the blood had healed her wounds and could only hope she would soon be awake. "Pam, you're in charge." I smiled before I began stripping my clothes off, not caring about anyone else in the room.

"Ok everyone clear out," Killian ordered the fairies but Elaina stood there gawking before I climbed into my lovers bed.

When we were alone, I put my arm around her pulling her close. "I killed your commander, I drained him for what he did to you my love. I will kill them all, but you have to come back to me." I whispered laying there listening to her heartbeat before I dozed off in my drunken stooper thinking of nothing but how close I was to losing her.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: Off with HIS… **

**Pam POV**

All I could hear was the incessant beeping of the monitors as I watched Eric through the window in the door. There were only two hours until dawn and it was highly unlikely he would wake from this blinding intoxication, fucking idiot I thought before remembering the way Sookie looked in his arms. The fairy did have it coming… but he should have waited, made him suffer longer, it should have been slow and painful.

Karin had taken off at the compound and feeling the rage still coming through our bond, I wasn't expecting to see her soon. I assumed she was still in the desert hell bent on finding Castro as was the wolf Porter. When I checked Eric's phone, he had sent a message telling him he was "gonna run the dirty fanger down" before asking about "boss" Sookie. I responded advising he check in with Eric after the council meeting. There was still so much to do, and I knew what Eric would be expecting but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from them.

"That vampire really does love her doesn't he." The fairy Lannister smiled propping himself against the wall.

"Like I have never seen him love anything."

"I saw it in his eyes at the compound when he took down that first vamp. We all heard what they were saying, what they planned for her…" He paused dropping his head. "Anyways, Killian sent me to grab you, I think he needs backup and since the Viking is currently…"

"Fucking dead to the world?"

"Yes," he laughed. "The wolves are starting to huff and puff. Papa wolf is up there wanting to see Brigant, howling for the Viking, and demanding to be told what happened." He grinned glancing to Eric momentary. "I'm not sure how happy he would be coming down to see a passed out naked vamp wrapped around her. They got history or something… The wolf and Brigant?"

"Fucking Alcide… He wishes they had history" I scowled with a raised brow finally taking my eyes off Sookie and Eric. "He is still in love with my little fairy friend, never got over the fact she would always be Eric's and he can't stand him because of it. His nephew is carrying on the Sookie torch… Eric secretly wants to kill them both."

"Vampires and wolves, Brigant's got interesting taste in lovers."

"Oh the wolf wasn't a lover, but the fucking tiger was." I blurted out watching the fairy's mouth fall open. "But that is a whole different story. Eric doesn't hide wanting to kill him."

"We have to continue this conversation, I would love to hear more about my queen and this other life she has lived, but I am afraid I have to get you up there. Killian is not handling this situation well, the way his sister was found."

"I am sure she will show you everything when she wakes up if you ask, fairy zap it right into ya. God, I hope Eric doesn't ask her to see what happened while she was gone." I absently mused following the fairy when I noticed the slightest pause in his movement. I knew then I may have said something I shouldn't have.

Walking off the elevator, I could already hear Alcide and Killian arguing.

"Tell me what fucking happened to her, why can't I see her. You fairy assholes are no better than the bloodsuckers. Where the fuck is Northman, I want to see him NOW," the wolf growled as I entered the dining room.

"Calm down, I have told you. We recovered Brigant she is in the infirmary for treatment and the Viking is... by her side." Killian told him flatly before the pups started snarling.

"Get me Eric Northman now" he growled as Sookie's fairies silently watched from a distance.

"What do you want to know wolf" I hissed getting Alcide's attention before he turned to me. Fucking rage and love I could see it all over his face and I hated him for making this all about what he wanted. It was time someone set him straight. This game of his was played out.

"Everything Pam, the fairies whisked us away when we could have helped. Where the fuck is Eric and why can't I see Sook?"

"The situation was under control, there was no need for your assistance. Trust me, it was better you weren't there… Even I wish I could unsee what was waiting for us. You would have lost your shit Alcide…"

"You're not fucking answering my questions Pam."

"Well gee wolf let me bust out my laptop and print a complete report for you, since I have nothing better to do. Here is the fucking breakdown so listen close I will only say this once… Sookie managed to get a tracking device on the skye commander, ERIC picked him up shortly before we headed to your location. Before we got there ERIC had his spy put a tracer on the vampire Jefferson, I don't have to tell you what happened to him but because of ERIC we got her location and stormed the compound…."

"No" Lannister interrupted dryly. "Again, that was the Viking that stormed the compound, we were just unneeded backup. HE was also the one that secured Brigant."

"AND…." The wolf hissed taking a step forward as if his intimidation tactics had any effect on me.

"And fucking what Alcide?" I yelled before noticing the Edgington, Roman, and the gladiator's progeny had joined our little party. "Do you want to hear how Eric found Castro fucking her? Or maybe you want to hear about the train they were planning to run on her? Wait… perhaps you want hear what her beaten, bloody, raped, almost drained lifeless body looked like in Eric's arms when he carried her out, oh and lets not forget about all the knife cuts… those are a hard thing to forget seeing. Or possibly you just want to hear about the pain, agony, and heartbreak Eric felt seeing the woman he loves practically fucking dead." I sneered in disgust as his head dropped in shame and the pups followed suit.

"Eric isn't up here giving you the 411 because he not in his right fucking mind. He gave her blood; she is healed but in a coma. He lost it when she didn't wake and took his rage out on the fairy Xavier. Let's just say he got the beating of his life before being drained, so right now Eric is passed out on fairy blood laying naked with Sookie. Do you still want to go down and see her, see them both? After all this is all about ALCIDE getting his way isn't it?"

Alcide shook his head no, while a couple of the fairies chuckled but I wasn't done with the wolf yet.

"Until Eric wakes, I am the bitch in charge and while I appreciate what you have done, it's time for you to get back to Shreveport. The fairies will take you and don't bother arguing it's non-negotiable. There is nothing you can do here but you can back home. Tell me has the Louisiana were community signed an alliance with the fae realm yet?"

"I know the fairy prince has met with the panel of elders, but I'm not sure if they've actually signed the treaty yet." Alcide scowled.

"Well get back there and find out, if our little fairy is the ruler of the realm, we need that alliance. Once we have it Eric Northman liaison to the realm demands red moon. We want Felipe de Castro alive to answer for his crimes against Sookie and we are willing to pay handsomely for it OR any information leading to his capture."

"Edgington and Roman, the fairies will also take you to your respective states. The Eric would like you to continue your efforts running down leads on Castro as well as any information you can find about the damn prophecy. I'm sure he would want you to know that the state of Louisiana will be grateful for your continued support and loyalty in our time of need. We will schedule a meeting for tomorrow when Eric is feeling more like himself."

Killian ordered the fairies to start transporting passengers to their homes, before the room began to bustle with activity. I was about to review the reports when I noticed Lannister motioning to the fairy Gavin before they quietly ducked down a hallway entering a room. Slowly creeping behind them I stopped at the door listening intently to the words on the other side wondering if we had traitors in out midst.

"The vampire's child as much as said she had the sight; she worried the Viking would ask to "see" what happed to Brigant while she was gone."

"Are you fucking sure Lannister?"

"It's MORE dead magic that somehow Brigant has. Think about all the tales we've heard; the one true queen has always been described as the most powerful fairy in the realm, plus the fucking vamps, wolves, fairies, and oh yeah the tiger… she fits the description in every way."

"Then why isn't she waking up, you fucking know what the window is… we all do. That had to be one hell of a dose they gave her, she's halfway to redline. She has the pure grace of 3 clans and should be stronger than ever. Do you think if she had Julius's it would make difference; shit is there even a way he can give it to her?"

When I opened the door, the fairies jumped, "No hiding in the fucking shadows. Talk to the witch find out if this grace shit can be gifted and I want you to gather all these "fairy tales"… but first tell me about this window of time or I will snap both of your necks."

"It's 12 hours. Brigant set the record but we stopped testing high dosages after that, even she didn't think she would come back from the dark side that time, but you won't find that on the report." Gavin spoke up.

"Lannister get with the witch and see what you can find, I want a briefing ready by dusk. Gavin follow me" I ordered leading him to the office where Edgington and the vamps had been working. I snatched the reports from the desk reading the tiger's first before handing it to the fairy. "What's not in this report."

I watched the fairy skim the page before looking up. "The tiger had a tracking beacon we removed onsite. Killian thinks he may be working for the prince he has real um, interesting feelings about the creature."

"You mean he fucking hates Quinn, we all do. He has a history with Sookie that he just can't let go of and I don't trust him." I scowled before reading the T94X report thinking it's probably a good thing Eric was out of it. This fairy drug was no joke, not only did it incapacitate the target it left them completely conscious while enhancing the pain receptors. I wanted to vomit thinking about Sookie laying there awake as those animals treated her like their personal sex doll. "What isn't in this one fairy" I demanded waiting as he glanced at the sheet.

"The window, the fact Brigant is halfway to redline and dark side." He paused... "It is the shadow realm; you go there when you're under like she is. The higher the dose the harder it is to hear the world around you which makes it harder to come out. It's blackness and silence when it's not playing its game with you, but when it is shadows trick you with your memories to keep you there. We discovered it by accident while we were testing the dosages and building up an immunity to the drug. The last time she was under 12 hours and 23 minutes, we call it redline. At that dosage she no longer heard the whispers of the world, she fell into the dark sides games and believed the world it created for her. The incident report says she was at a farmhouse with her grandmother for what felt like two months before she caught on to the trick. A man showed up that shouldn't have been in that memory and she fought like hell to come back. Just before she pulled out, we all heard her whisper "my lover" as she awoke. Killian told us to never to mention it, she wouldn't talk about the man even he didn't know the details."

"Eric…" I grinned confirming the answer to his unasked question. Of course, he wouldn't be in her in a memory with Adele, she had already passed before their time together I thought pondering the real depth of their connection when Killian walked up.

"Well Viking child, it appears your maker will sleeping his bad decision off and we still have an hour before dusk, what do you think about having a little fun of our own?" He grinned devilishly before placing his hands on my shoulders teleporting us outside a doorway and I could only hope Spencer fucking Sandoval was on the other side.

"You better not be playing with me fairy", Eric wasn't going to like this I thought but instantly remembered the image of how Sookie was found before my fang dropped, fuck it.

"Oh no soon to be niece, this is no trick just don't act like your father and kill the fucker."

"Niece," I groaned in disgust hitting the fairy with a serious side eye as he busted out laughing.

"Well I'm her brother, you're his child so that means I'm going to be an uncle. Or would that be step uncle?" He grinned like an idiot while clapping his hands and I couldn't help but think, this right here, was the reason I fucking hated fairies… always so damn happy, it was disturbing.

"Get tough fairy and follow me." I scowled retracting my fangs before opening the door to see that dirty mother fucker grinning silvered to what I could only describe as a standing table anchored in the center of the room. When I glanced around, I realized what the fairy meant when he ordered the room fully stocked. From the drugs to the silver knifes and various other torture devices there were a thousand different ways to make Sandoval pay for what he did, all while Castro felt it. Eric was going to love this I thought.

"Ah Pamela, how long has it been?"

"Not long enough Spencer, but I see you haven't changed a bit… still a spoiled child breaking his toys."

"Ah yes," he grinned. "Guilty as charged but sadly I didn't get to break that one, she was remarkably resilient. I did have fun trying though."

As the words left his mouth Killian pounced swiftly breaking his nose before regaining his composure. He was too fucking emotional I thought watching his hand shake wondering if this was going to be problematic.

"Since when do you need fairy backup" he laughed as the blood streamed down his face before his nose healed. "Tell me where is your maker? I was sure the Viking would pay me a visit before dawn. I guess Castro must still be working over that bitch pretty hard. I must tell you that fairy takes it like a fucking champion."

Killian landed two more blows to the vampire's face before I grabbed the gloves from the counter. Putting them on slowly I grinned at Sandoval, "Oh I didn't introduce you, that fairy he is her brother and I am guessing he doesn't appreciate what you have done."

"Oh" he raised his brow. "He might want to leave the room then; he's really not going to like what I say next… I mean after all I did blow that fairy's sweet little box out." I held my arm out stopping Killian in his tracks while Spencer continued telling us every graphic detail of his time with Sookie. He took pleasure watching the fairy tremble with rage as each act was more heinous than the last, but I stood there emotionless absorbing every word before he finished.

"Well that was a disturbing picture you just painted Spencer," I coldly smiled grabbing one of the silver blades before walking up to that fucking pig calmly, it was taking everything I had to push my rage deep down and focus on not killing him. Cutting the top of his pants, I ripped them open exposing the thing he called a dick.

Taking a step back I couldn't contain my laughter before the fairy joined in pointing at Spencer's less than average member hanging there shriveled and limp. "That dick couldn't even blow out flexi straw" Killian howled.

"Take a good look fairy, I know you want some of this just like your sweet sister did. Mmmm she was fucking tasty, see… look what just the thought of her body does to me..." he glanced down to his stiffening flesh, which was still less than impressive. "We could do some brother sister tag team action, you want to fuc…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed his now rigid penis slicing with the knife removing the appendage from his body while he hollered in pain cursing me in Portuguese. Holding what left of his manhood, I glanced up to him with wide unsympathetic eyes "whoopsie, it looks like I too like to break toys." I laughed before shoving that fucker down his throat rather enjoying the gurgling sound he made as I forced it in.

"Castro is going to make that fairy bitch pay for what you just did, I promise the next time the Viking sees her she will be broken and bonded to Castro begging us both to fuck her." he coughed gagging.

"I highly doubt that. You wondered where Eric was why he didn't come to see you himself, he is busy with HIS fairy who is alive and well. You clearly underestimated them both." I paused watching his eyes fill with fear as he took in the meaning of my words before he started vomiting blood and cock meat. "Eric will surly be into see you sometime after dusk you can count on that."

I threw the knife on the counter before removing the gloves and exiting the room as Killian followed. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. I was not fucking expecting that!"

"I'm going to check on Eric." I said coldly walking away leaving him standing there silently watching me.

When I got to the infirmary door, I forced myself to walk in the room.

I watched him holding her praying for his sake she would come back from this fucking shadow realm, if we rose and she was still out that would put her 6 hours or more past this "redline" I thought. Losing her was bad enough the first time, but a second time and so soon after they found each other again would kill him.

**Eric POV**

When I woke with Sookie in my arms I momentarily forgot where I was, but the sound of the machines and monitors reminded me instantly. Looking down at her beautiful face I pushed a wisp of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead feeling the lingering effect of fairy blood in my system. If I were human, I would likely have a hangover but fortunately for me that wasn't the case.

Tonight, was going to be a busy night I thought.

Grabbing my pants from the floor I retrieved my phone noticing it was already after 7 and there was a message from Beni thanking me for his new accommodations. I had the fairies set up Sookie's house outside of town and him and Elizabeth were getting settled in. The council meeting was in a couple hours and the demon should be here anytime. Quickly dressing I looked down at my lover when the knock came at the door.

"Enter"

"Northman" Killian said with a cold edge. "I have Becker set up in conference room 1 and Julius is back in 2, Gavin is in there with him now. Amelia said the lawyer was inbound and will be here with in the hour, BUT we should…."

"Yes, we should talk" Pam growled pushing past the fairy as she stared down at Sookie with a look of concern I had not seen before. "She has not woken up?"

"No, she has not but I know she will, I have told you both Brigant has pulled out of this before."

When Pam's face turned to the fairy in disgust, I knew there was something I fucking needed to know. "Pamela?"

"She has passed what they call redline" as she spoke, I watched the fairy emotionlessly while he turned three shades whiter. "It is what they consider their point to no return, 12 hours and 23 minutes is the longest she has been in a place they call the shadow realm. It will trick her with her memories to stay, she barely made it back last time." She paused glancing down to Sookie while my eyes did not move from the fairy. "They also think Quinn is a spy."

"Almost all true. I guess we are going hard and fast tonight so I should tell you something too Northman, Pam cut of Sandoval's dick and made him eat it." the fairy raised his brow sticking his tongue out at my progeny. "I think this is the perfect time to remind you that "Killing her bother – that is me Brigant's brother Killian – is unforgiveable" just so it is fresh in your mind. Now… Yes, she has passed redline, but that's only the point we stopped testing it not the point of no return. All that we really know is after redline it becomes increasingly difficult to return. Listen we don't know what dosage she was given so we can't predict how long she will be out for."

"What the fuck is a shadow realm?" I growled at the fairy.

"It's an illusion that makes you feel like you are living life as normal, but you are really trapped in a dark endless game. You must find the "key", it's the glitch or a reminder of the truth."

"I don't fucking understand fairy."

"Gavin was entirely better at explaining it." Pam sneered, "They found it accidently while testing the drug. Think of it as a dream coma thing. The last time she was in this shadow realm she was back in Bon Temps living with her grandmother for what felt like months, before you guys where a thing. Yet somehow you showed up to the farmhouse at a time you shouldn't have been there, in a memory where you never existed. You Eric were the key that brought her back to reality. It's the one thing I see as a good fucking sign."

"Brigant is stable, Elaina's going to clean her up before we move her to the master. We fixed the room while you vamps were dead… it will be more comfortable for her, both of you up there…" Killian paused watching Gavin enter the room handing Pam a stack of papers before she followed the fairy into the hallway.

"Fine," I glared "Now what of Quinn."

"The tiger had an active tracking beacon, although his injury appears to have been caused by a sword, his comatose state was unexplainable. It wasn't until Portia ran tests that we determined his condition was drug induced he should be awake sometime before dawn. He could either be a traitor or the beacon was planted there in the hopes of tracking us."

"I will say this only one-time fairy… Do not play your fucking games with me. When I say I want to be kept in the loop, think of me as the fucking loop nothing happens that I don't know about and all information goes through me." I growled snatching him by his shirt as Pam returned with Gavin.

I dropped the fairy when she handed me the pages before reading the contents.

"Well, Let's go see this fairy prince."

When I walked into the conference room alone, the earth prince was visibly shaking. I wasn't surprised after our last encounter, but I needed him to settle down and trust me. "Listen Julius, the past is the past and there is nothing we can do to change that. You are not your brother just as you are not responsible for his actions. Tell me why your father thought she was special."

"His great grandmother told him before her passing into the summerlands called her Sokaria. Said she felt a connection to her, but the woman wasn't all there in the end. Started talking about fairy tales, and the 5th clan saying the blood lines were thinning, claimed it still existed scattered across the realm. She was bat shit crazy… I mean she met the Sookie one time in a fairy suit."

"That is interesting" I raised my brow. "Did your father feel a connection to her?"

"Yes, oddly he did."

"Do you feel a connection to her? Did Anton?" Only now did I realize that the blood work I ordered from Elaina was completely warranted. There was something deeper at play with these "connections".

"I think I do, but the love I feel for her clouds it. Anton on the other hand was adopted its something no one knows. He felt nothing but his own need to own her."

"I am not sure what you heard about the princess" I frowned clasping my hands together wanting to fucking kill him for admitting he loved her but stopped myself. "We have recovered Sookie, but she is not whole. She is trapped in a place her team call the shadow realm. It is believed that with a deeper connection to your clan, say by absorbing your grace as she has done with fire and water now. It would allow her to more easily leave her "prison" and return to her body."

"What do I have to do Viking," he grinned. "My father would kick my ass in the summerlands if I didn't help the fairy turned princess my kin thought was special… after all it appears, they were right."

"Amelia, my lovers witch will force her orb to appear. You will need to swear a blood oath and fealty to Sookie allowing your grace to be absorbed by her. The witch has written the words for you, but we need to go now, she has already been in this realm past what her team calls redline, the point of no return." I raised my brow knowing Killian had assured me that it was not the point of no return, but the prince didn't need to know that.

"What are we waiting for then?" he exclaimed jumping up from his chair as Pam entered the room.

"There is one more thing, when you are finished you are free to go but I need to question your fiancé. There is a chance she could be involved with this, or possibly her friend… We will need her here later this night. I have to cover all the bases I hope you understand."

When he nodded in agreement I turned to Pam. "Sookie is upstairs with the witch and Killian, the Lawyers in the office waiting for you, and the council meeting is in less than an hour."

The fairy said nothing before we suddenly were transported to the bedroom.

Moving into position I nodded to Amelia who handed the prince a notecard before she started her incantation. When Sookie's orb appeared hovering above her chest, I watched the prince drop to his knee as he took a strange looking blade from the witch. A part of me hated watching him, hated knowing he was helping her when I couldn't, but I would do anything to get her back even if it meant having to take a step back and let someone else save her.

Cutting his hand, the prince dripped the blood across the glowing ball that was colorfully swirling causing all movement within to stop before he started. "I Julius Brinton prince of the Earth clan have come before you to offer our blood, pledge our fealty, and present you with our grace in order to serve the one true queen and ruler of the realm." We watched frozen as the golden-brown aura of earth fae combined with Sookie's at lightning speed before the colors began swirling now blue, gold, white, and red. When the orb disappeared, we stood there silently waiting for her to wake up, but she did not move.

"I'm sorry Eric, but you have to see the Lawyer it's 8:30pm and he said it was imperative" Pam whispered.

"Fine" I growled. "Watch her, let me know the minute anything changes."

When I got to the office, the demon was pacing the floor. "Damn Northman you are cutting it close, I'm in a hurry but I wanted to warn you. I had time to look over that contract with the vampires and fae. There is one contingency that I found interesting. Sookie is technically the ruler of the realm but in the event of her death the fairy prince will gain control of everything. I would watch out for the him… There are a few other things I need to verify but right now I must run. I'm tracking down a book Fintan left for the girl. It was a gift in the event her station would rise above Niall Brigant and now that she has the pure grace of three clans, I would say she needs it."

"What if she had all of them?" I hissed watching his mouth drop open.

"Well that does change things. She would be a queen, the ruler of the realm. Watch her Viking I don't yet know enough of this prophecy, but I know just the man that will. Now that I have evaded the skye prince I can make contact, he's also the keeper of the book. I will be in touch" he grinned before popping away.

As I prepared to leave for the council meeting, I checked on my lover praying that she would be awake but entering the room my heart sank. Leaning down I kissed her forehead whispering "kom tillbaka för att bli min lilla valkyrie. Jag är inte klar med dig min kärlek. (Come back to me my little Valkyrie. I am not done with you my love)." Before I begrudgingly left to see what Niall fucking Brigant wanted.

**Sookie POV **

It was the same day over and over again, repeating itself in an endless circle making me want to beat my fucking head against the wall.

The first time living it wasn't bad. I woke up in our bed with my vampire next me, went through my daily routine, even took a swim before my lover joined me after sunset. It was almost perfect until he kissed me, and I felt it… nothing, no chemistry, electricity, or connection.

It wasn't until I spoke to him in Swedish that I understood where I was and the memory of Spencer Sandoval injecting with a second batch of that poison came rushing back. The shadow creature pretending to be my vampire sat there and said nothing, it couldn't because it did not know the language. I knew right then I had found the glitch in this illusion as fake Eric watched me climb out of the pool before entering the house.

When I got to the bedroom, I locked the door, and couldn't help wondering what in the hell Castro was doing with me in this state. Check that I didn't fucking want to know what he was doing to me I thought when the knock came at the door. Maybe I should be happy I'm so drugged up that I can't hear the whispers of the world around me.

"Sookie my love is there something wrong" its voice wined and cracked as I could hear the unmistakable differences from the man I love, my Viking god.

"Go sleep on the couch skugga varelse (shadow creature), I know exactly where I am and what games you are playing." The creature only laughed as it went back downstairs and that first night, I slept with one eye open waiting to see what the dark side had in store for me.

But that was then…

Today is day 96 I have been here for months, well in reality closer to 20 hours which means I am in fucking deep. Every day the same as the last and I can't help but wonder if Karma was punishing me for Freyda. It is Groundhog Day… I wake up, rip the place to shreds, attempt to leave 100 times and threaten to kill the shadow creature which that one I am inches away from doing. I wanted to kill him, I really did but no matter how many times I tried I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was a little pathetic, but his face was a reminder that I had something waiting for me that was real.

Exhausted from yet another failed escape attempt I laid in grass panting. Gazing at the stars in this illusions backyard I wondered what Eric was doing, how he was taking all this. I hoped he hadn't killed Killian yet, and they had found Xavier. I imagined 1000 different ways they rescued me none of which involved finding Castro or Sandoval fucking me I thought as the universe exploded into colorful meteor shower that painted the night sky in shades of gold, silver, ruby, and topaz.

It was the oddest thing I had ever seen, and I couldn't peel my eyes away from it debating just what kind of game the dark side was playing this time. Not one person on the team has reported an occurrence matching this, I had been under more than anyone and this was completely new.

As the embers fell to the ground I sat up, watching as the illusion that surrounded me melted away revealing a hazy gray war zone reality. There was a pain and sadness that hung in the air like a thick fog. I didn't know what had happened here, but the sight of the scorched ground and leveled buildings told me this place was hit by a serious assault. Judging from the size of the area it appeared to be a small village I noted before my attention was pulled to the distant tree line and the sudden sound of rustling leaves.

I watched the small goblin walk towards me stopping just feet away, the creature eyed me shaking his head. "We were wrong about you, fairy with the blood of our enemy but here you stand a descendant of the one true queen. The reincarnation of the princess Sokaria last of our royal bloodline reborn a Brigant. The irony of it all…" He shook his head again. "Maybe both our clans misinterpreted the prophecy when it was spoken but the signs cannot be denied."

He spoke in a language I knew was foreign, yet I completely understood his words.

"We have seen your memories. A simple human who against all odds ascended to skye royalty has now transcended to become the one true queen, the rightful ruler of the realm. Our hope had died with the princess, but you carry her spark. You have a destiny child, one that was foretold many millenniums ago. You will restore our people to their rightful place within the realm and end this forsaken curse. Take heed my queen, you cannot trust the skye king even if you share his blood, Brigant's have insatiable lust for power and control. One more challenge awaits you the final rune, just as each time you have been to this dark realm you must find your key."

"Who are you?"

"Ghosts, memories of a lost clan trapped for eternity on a plane you call the shadow realm. We are bound to this dark forsaken place that was once our ancestral home by the prophecy and a curse. Seek out the Knight's and find your key" he grinned glancing to the sky disappearing just as the voice rang out from above.

It my beautiful vampire calling me home. "kom tillbaka för att bli min lilla valkyrie. Jag är inte klar med dig min kärlek. (Come back to me my little Valkyrie. I am not done with you my love.)" he whispered as everything around me went black.

When I heard Killian's voice, I knew I made it back from the dark side and opened my eyes taking in the familiar cozy Veil bedroom. They fucking saved me I thought wanting to know every detail of my rescue, almost bummed I missed it until my brother's words caught my attention.

"Pam stepped out to grab a true blood and Northman Just left for his council meeting with the skye prince. Watch Brigant, with the earth clans grace she should have been awake by now I don't fucking understand it." Killian ordered before Elaina slipped in the room and I closed my bond to Eric. I wondered if that light show I witnessed had anything to do with the fact Julius somehow connected our clans with his grace.

I watch as Elaina walked in plopping down in the corner chair before looking in my direction immediately noticing my newly awakened state. "Shhhh" I whispered watching her wide eyes as a huge smile covered her face before she jumped into the bed with me.

"Damn it girl I was fucking worried about you, you are 8 hours past redline EIGHT. Your vampire is a hot mess, it's pathetically sexy" she quietly giggled twirling my hair. "He drained Xavier last night and then stripped down naked in front of us all before crawling into your bed blubbering your name before he passed out… all I got to say is your boy is packing some serious heat."

"Oh yes he is but hands off that one is mine." I winked.

"Already tested him, he passed with flying colors… disappointingly uncharmable."

"So, if he drained the commander, I would assume that means he was violently angry."

"You can stay that." She smiled, "when he gave you blood, and you didn't wake up he kind of lost it. Beat Xavier to a bloody pulp before vamp sucking him dry. He was pretty out of it himself after that."

"I will need a complete report of the rescue operation as well as my medical intake. Just hit me with it, how fucked up was I?" I asked not really wanting to know, but needing to know.

"Well," she paused desperately trying to find the words before she just blurted it out. "Girl it was as bad as it could be but if you want all the gory details, I will put it together for you."

"Great, I want to see it as soon as I get back the last thing, I remember is Spencer Sandoval injecting me with a second dose and everything went black after that, I can't even see it when I look." I grinned before bouncing out of the bed snapping my fingers changing into something more suitable.

Glancing back the look on her face said it all, I wasn't going to like the gory details… catching herself she smiled, "yes we have heard you got the sight you sneaky lil bitch, your Vikings hot progeny let it slip to Lannister and you know how he is." She rolled her eyes, "I am in love with you without the fairy suit! You are one spicy number but are you planning on going clubbing right now?"

"No." I turned to look in the mirror thinking the black leather mini dress and pointy stilettos were perfect as I snapped my fingers adjusting my hair and makeup before adding a crown the crown Niall had given me for that first council meeting, "a symbol of the realm". I opted for a high messy bun, a seriously smokey eye, and a pale pink lipstick. When I brushed my hand down the dress, I noticed my ring was gone… "Of course, I'm not going clubbing, and if I were you would be coming with me!" I winked to my fairy friend. "What this does not say Queen of the realm?"

"Oh hell no slut, your looks says I want to make my hot vampire boyfriend with the perfect ass drool… or bit bite me."

"So what" I giggled before changing to a fitted black Channel pantsuit that was still sexy. The jacket was buttoned, and I wore nothing under it exposing my tan skin as it dipped audaciously low between my breasts. "I need you to cover for me but if Killian finds out I am gone tell him to find my ring, have whiskey ready, and I want a complete operational report ready and waiting."

"Killian is going to be fucking pissed"

"Is there anything I should know?"

"We got Sandoval downstairs" she grinned wildly.

"Excellent, I will be sure to drop in later and say hello."

"Brigant are you sure you're ok?"

"Absolutely" I smiled before popping away.

When I arrived at the vampire council, I watched the stunned receptionist pick up the phone frantically dialing a number before the door to the closed meeting chamber slowly opened and the guard rushed out. I could hear Niall demanding to see me, enraged by Eric he threatened to strike him down in the name of the realm for treason while my Viking scoffed refuting his authority on this matter while insisting to the council that I was live, well, and in charge.

"This is a private meeting miss…" the guard whispered.

"Tell the council president that Sookie Brigant, queen of the fae realm wishes to address the council on this matter, as well as several others."

**Eric POV**

I hardly noticed the first time the door opened but when the guard scurried up to the president whispering in his ear I sat up and took note.

What the fuck was Niall Brigant up to I thought silently recalling the last 10 minutes we spent arguing. His insistence on seeing Sookie and taking her back to the realm unnerved me instantly reminding me of her letter and it's cryptic warning of an agenda. I would need to speak with Becker when I returned, I thought as the president nodded to the vampire and he scurried away.

"It seems we may be able to resolve this issue immediately gentleman. Tell me skye prince, does the fairy who ascended known as Sookie Brigant now possess the pure grace of every clan?" he asked raising his brow waiting impatiently for Niall Brigant to answer and I wondered where the fuck he was getting his information from. "Has she transcended to what your people would call their one true queen?"

"At this time, she does not possess the final clan," the fairy prince grinned laying his charm on for the council. "But that does not change the fact that this vampire does not have my great granddaughter. My ruling on the realm is firm in her absence and I demand to see the fairies Killian and Becker as they are being charged with treasonous acts against the realm and his failure to produce them makes him a traitor as well."

That's when I fucking saw it, the lawyer his interesting fact and the way Niall fucking Brigant was ready to roll up and take charge, he knew these two fairies stood in his way. Edgington had said that the prophecy was interpreted many ways most ending in her death and now I knew his fucking end game. Her own kin was banking on her death in order to seize control of the entire realm and I could see it in his eyes.

"Fucking lies, I witnessed the earth prince declare for her myself this very night in a ritual. Have Brigant produce his orb and we will see the truth." I growled glaring at the prince wanting to end him where he sat. "Prove me wrong Niall Brigant."

"That will be unnecessary Northman" the council president grinned waving towards the door that was now opening again. "We will all see the truth tonight; it appears the fairy queen herself would like to speak on these matters."

My eyes darted back to the doorway and I watched as a woman that looked like my lover strolled into the chamber. She was practically glowing as the charm rolled off her while she glided towards us with a confidence that stunned even me. Searching my bond there was nothing… I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach her team had planted a decoy. Was I looking at the snake charmer in a "Sookie-suit" I questioned suspiciously watching her every movement.

When the fairy sat next to me I scowled at her emotionlessly before leaning in sniffing for a scent I easily found, "Turn it on, or I will not believe it is you my fairy vixen" I whispered into her ear before feeling the jumble of emotions flood our bond.

The president cleared his throat "Is there a problem?"

"No gentleman there surely is not; my fiancé just misses my face when we are not together, and he is sad we are not yet wed." she grinned causing the council to laugh as the prince's eyes narrowed on her. "Maybe my great grandfather is mistaken in his old age, but as you clearly see I am alive, well, and completely capable of speaking for the realm." She told them as the orb appeared hovering in front of her.

"There will be no need to explain any further your excellence" the president purred smiling like the Cheshire cat. I thought I hated the way he looked at her before, but the way he called her "your excellence" like she was the fucking pope irked me. I wanted to snatch him up when I felt her hand on my leg instantly calming my building rage. She was so damn relaxed on the outside I thought placing my hand on hers, but I could feel her inner struggle as she tried to burry her emotions far away from me.

"Now that we have concluded that, there are urgent matters the realm needs to discuss… Privately, as they are delicate affairs that are of no concern to skye fae at this time." I watched the Niall's face as she spoke, her eyes never leaving the council enraged him as he glared through her silently blaming me.

"You are excused Niall Brigant, and your matter has been concluded. Unless the Queen wishes to declare the fairies, you seek traitors" the council president looked to Sookie who pursed her lips shaking her head no. "Then you are dismissed skye prince."

Niall Brigant said nothing turning to the council before nodding and popping away. Squeezing her hand, she looked over gazing into my eyes before giving me that perfect sexy pouty grin and in that moment everything felt perfect. She was awake, alive, and seemed on the outside her normal charming self, but I feared what was hiding behind that. I saw what they did to her and feel her emotional turmoil.

Placing her other hand on my cheek she smiled, "it is just a lingering effect of the drug my love, it will go away."

I peered into her eyes desperately wanting to believe her words.

"A moment please?" I asked the council who all turned to the president before he bowed his head, and I turned to Sookie.

"_Är du ok min kärlek? Du behöver inte göra detta, inte ikväll. Förbered ett uttalande så klarar jag det._ (Are you ok my love? You do not have to do this, not tonight. Prepare a statement and I will handle this.)"

"_Behandla mig inte som om jag var trasig Viking. Jag sa till dig att jag är okrossbar_. (Don't treat me as if I were broken Viking. I told you I am unbreakable.)"

"_Jag skulle aldrig göra det Sookie, men jag kan inte hjälpa att jag oroar dig min kärlek_. (I would never do that Sookie, but I cannot help that I worry about you my love.)"

"Kanske har du rätt Eric, ett uttalande skulle vara lättare för oss båda. Dessutom behöver jag en jävla. (Maybe you are right Eric, a statement would be easier for both of us. Besides, I need a fucking drink.)"

Snapping her fingers as she stood the statement appeared in front of me on top of the others. Leaning down kissing my cheek and I felt her emotion… she was sorry. Apologizing profusely in her mind for the pain this had caused me, worried this would make me look at her differently… love her less before she shut the bond off. I wanted to grab her, shake her, and profess my undying love but I knew with the council's eyes on us this was neither the time nor the place.

"Gentleman, I am feeling slightly under the weather surely you will understand why after reading every horrifying detail of my imprisonment and torture. As you can imagine it was quite the ordeal and I am still recovering. At this time, I ask that Mr. Northman continue without me as I must take leave."

"Of course, your excellence" the president frowned before glancing to me.

When she popped away, my eyes were drawn to the cloud of glitter that hung sparkling in the air before disappearing as she had. That was something new I thought glancing to the president who seemed equally fascinated by the occurrence. After that "Mr. Northman" shit I knew I had to get through this meeting as quickly as possible but as I glanced down reading her statement it took everything I had not to tear this whole fucking place apart.

"Tell me Northman" the council president interrupted my thoughts. "When did you recover your fairy and why did you feel the need to cut Niall Brigant out of the loop?"

"Only hours before dawn," I said coldly watching their eyes dart to one another. "The decision to cut communication with the prince was a direct order from Sookie, her team called it "whiskey tango protocol"."

"Her team?" another member asked.

"Yes, my future wife has put together what you could call a fairy swat team that are loyal to only her." I grinned as another member glanced to the president smiling.

"The girl is smarter than we gave her credit for. She is wise to not trust the skye prince, after all it's always been a Brigant behind this endless war we've had with fae going back to the beginning of time."

"Bring us those statements Viking and tell us what the demands of the realm are." The president motioned waving me forward. When I deposited the papers on the table, I watched their eyes widen, glancing from each sheet taking in every grizzly detail with notable shock but it wasn't my lovers' statement that that caused them to gasp it was mine. "She has no memory of her rescue."

"No," I winced thinking of the pain it would cause her knowing how I found her. "As you can see the skye commander, Jefferson, Sandoval, and Castro have all committed treason against the realm, blood crimes." I growled unable to control myself. "The fairy Xavier and the guard Jefferson have been dealt with, but we would like the council to strip the Felipe and Spencer of all titles, lands, and financial holdings. We ask their accounts to be immediately frozen and their assets seized. The realm would like the fugitive Felipe de Castro turned over along with anyone who has assisted him in evading justice. His progeny is currently being held for questioning at an undisclosed location."

"Questioning," he laughed. "I'm assuming they also want the right to dispense their own justice, if they were to say torture Sandoval or capture Castro themselves. Perhaps you want vengeance Viking, not one of us would blame you… in fact I am sure we can all agree you are owed it." The president scowled before glancing down at Sookie's statement for a second time before placing all the papers into a neat stack.

"Indeed, that would be ideal."

"The realms request is granted I don't think any deliberation is needed." He glanced to the other members who were all shaking their heads looking down unwilling to meet my eyes after what they had just read. Spare me your fucking pity I thought before feeling Pam's bond close. "Reading what was done to your fairy was difficult to say the least and I speak for all of us. You have our condolences, now leave and take care of that girl… she is special. We'll be in touch very soon."

I nodded as I turned walking out of the chamber as calmly as possible before wondering why in the hell Pam had turned the bond off. When I was out of that room, I took to the sky flying at a speed, I didn't know I was capable of desperate to figure out what in the hell was going on now.

When I got back to Veil my progeny was waiting, we said nothing as I silently followed her to the elevator but as the doors closed, I saw the look in her eyes.

"Pamela?"

"Sookie is in with Sandoval alone."

"What?" I hissed pounding the wall until we reached our floor. As the door opened, I flew down the hallway noticing Killian standing at the door while the sound of classical music poured from the room. Beethoven symphony 9… pretty dark shit I thought attempting to push past the fairy.

"Northman wait," he scowled. "Let her get it out of her system. The first two hours after waking up are dark for Brigant. In an hour she will be back to normal."

"Will she fairy?" I growled snatching him by the collar tossing him to the side before opening the door.

I could only stand there and watch partially filled with lust as my fairy danced around the vampire like a martial arts ballerina slicing the naked Sandoval with each methodical movement she made. Blood spray spattered her white leggings and sports bra while she twirled and dipped delighting in the pain she caused the vampire. It was fucking beautiful I thought as he howled in agony begging her to stop while she laughed cruelly taunting him with her words.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: Unbreakable **

**Sookie POV**

Leaving the council chambers, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger towards Eric and his compulsive need to handle everything. Check that, it filled me with rage and regret. It made me flash back to a time in my life where I needed to be saved constantly, where I was weak and dependent. I had desperately tried to leave that period behind, but I just can't seem to escape it.

When I saw the look of pity in his eyes, I felt nothing but shame. Why did this have to happed, why didn't I fight harder, I fucking hated myself and had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach Eric would never look at me the same after he read my statement and knew what they did. He was going see me for the same weak fool I've always been, a damsel in distress. Who could fucking blame him I'm no Viking regardless of how much I pretended to be, the sad reality was I had been back in his life just over a week and showed up with a whole moving van cram packed full of bullshit. Same ole Sookie… just a different day.

This was all Bill Compton's fault, he pushed up my timeline. I should have stuck to the plan, waited this out, let Eric's contract end and dealt with Niall Brigant on my own. I was a complete shit show I thought materializing in the bedroom when saw him sitting there in the chair where Elaina had been not that long ago. A bottle of whiskey in one hand my ring in the other… his face wearing the most distasteful frown.

"Hello sister, may I ask where you were?"

"You may, but I may not tell you" I grinned at the impatient look on his face knowing he was worried. "The council meeting of course."

"Holy shit Brigant, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Your welcome brother, the skye prince was calling for your head, along with Becker and Northman's so I saved your ass again. If he had his way you all would've been branded traitors to the realm."

"Northman? Since when do you call the Viking "Northman"?" He glared with a raised brow. "You have not exited the window, protocol states you should be in the infirmary until the toxins have been flushed out. You're not right in the fucking head I can see it in your eyes." He scowled tossing me the bottle as he stood. "I didn't think you were coming back this time Brigant you scared the shit out of me."

"Blame Spencer Sandoval for that Killian." I unwound the cap letting it fall to the floor knowing he was right, I felt the poison coursing through my veins baiting my rage, but I refused to admit that to him as I tipped the bottle back draining half before returning it. "Your turn brother" I smirked despising the look of pity that covered his face, but I didn't wait for him to say anything.

Taking the ring from his hand, I placed it on the desk before snapping into my favorite white spandex pants and sports bra, it will be perfectly symbolic I thought momentarily thinking of my friend Spencer as I gazed silently at the gem. I couldn't help but wonder how this shit was going to play out with the Viking. How would he ever look at me the same I thought fighting back the tears that were pushing their way to the surface.

"I love you Brigant, your vampire loves you… but you and I both know you are not as unbreakable as you pretend to be. You can fool everyone else but don't try that shit with me. Show me what happened, I need to know so I can help you and don't hide anything like you did with Anton. Julius told us everything."

"Think of Gregor, now imagine it 1000 times worse. Tell me how you can help with that?" I laughed coldly. "Read my statement just like Northman, then you can pity me together, but don't ever ask me to show you that again brother." I sneered attempting to walk out when Pam took me by surprise entering the room. The look on her face told me she had been listening on the other side and wasn't all that happy with that she heard.

"She's dark and mean, full bitch mode." Killian chimed to the vampire.

"Show me what happened to you Sookie I can handle it. I will dear Abby the shit out of you, but we will get through it together." The vampire dribbled begging in a way that pathetically un Pam and I wanted to rip her head off before I shook the dark thought away knowing all to well it was the drug that was making me borderline hostile.

"Yeah that ain't happening Pam but thanks for the offer. You can read my statement just like your maker" I scoffed pushing past her. "Then you can look at me as he does… fucking broken. I put his ring on the desk, I'm sure he'll want it back."

"Sookie fucking Stackhouse, I don't know what the hell this is, but you know good and well Eric loves you. He gave you that ring, he wants it on your fucking finger because YOU ARE HIS. He would die for you nothing will ever change that; nothing has ever changed that don't doubt him. You are stronger than this fairy pull your shit together. Whatever you are feeling right now isn't about him."

"You might be right Pam" I smiled pushing all the darkness deep inside before making my way down the stairs.

Walking into the dining room the team was gathered silently around the table awkwardly glancing from me to the vampire trailing behind. I knew instantly they had heard Pam's words, but I didn't care. It didn't matter anyway I wasn't in the mood to celebrate and they all knew that.

"Damn glad to see you back queen bee" Lannister chimed handing me the earpiece and a shot of whiskey. "But you should be downstairs getting a system flush," he paused watching my eyes narrow. "Or you can keep rocking dark fairy… I wouldn't want to be telling you what to do or anything."

"Boss he is right, let's go down to medical and I will hook you up… you'll be back to yourself in no time" Portia winked.

I could only stare at her in silence knowing full well they were both right, before glancing around the group. "I apologize to each of you for hiding my true identity and dragging you into this fucking sideshow." I grinned putting the radio in my ear before emptying the glass. "I promise when I am myself, we will celebrate."

"Don't fucking apologize for shit Brigant, well maybe for Cyrus," Jax grinned while Jenna shook her head in agreement. "We woulda like to have seen that asshole meet his end."

I could only smile at the fairy that reminded me so much of Jason, before getting right to the point. I had a date lined up and I didn't want to be late.

"We are going to head out at dusk tomorrow so tonight I want to get this shit buttoned up. I hope ya'all don't mind hanging in Shreveport for a while." I grinned before emptying another glass. "Lannister get me a tracking map for Castro, Portia keep me updated on the tiger, Jax and Jenna your on guard duty, Gavin, Elaina, and Jordyn I am sending you to home base. Get the place set up, there are apartments on the top two floors looks like you guys get first pick. Jordyn I am also going to need a complete list of all Castro's known associates, names, locations, the works as well as a location for the fairy Soleera."

"My bags are already packed commander." Elaina grinned, "from now on I go were you go. So, you better get use to it girl."

"Good, now where are my repots."

When the fairy reluctantly handed me the stack of papers the room went silent. I chose to read the medical report first completely unshocked by the extent of my injuries and numerous lacerations. That little bitch Spencer must have cut me to shreds after I jumped planes, I thought knowing I could only recall his blade slicing me ten times. Turning to the rescue report I glanced up noting not one of them met my eye. Great it's really bad I mused before giving my inner self a scolding "fight it, stay calm, it won't be that bad, un-fucking breakable" I said in my head.

The report started out pretty good, I was impressed with my Viking for not killing my brother after reading he had drugged him, I would have approved though… of the drugging. That first night was pretty bad, shit so was the second from what I remember of it. I can't say I heartbroken seeing Eric killed Freyda, but I loved the way they snagged Xavier, how the wolves ran down Sandoval, and the way my Viking got to Jefferson and was able to find my location. I wasn't all that surprised Eric stormed the compound, especially reading what the guards were saying but it got difficult to push away my rage after he found Octavia and Benedict. The words where there in black and white. My worst fucking nightmare came true, of course Castro was on top of me… I just can't catch a break I thought tossing the pages on the table before downing what remained of a whiskey bottle.

"Well that one was a hard read." I winced. "Killian, I want that operational report in an hour, the toxin will be gone by then and my head clear, a team meeting will follow, let me know when Eric has returned. Also see if Amelia can get over to my house and throw some seriously heavy magic on it. Everyone else get moving."

"Soleera?" Killian scowled crossing his arms as the team scurried away.

"Yes, my sister the healer." I grinned, "but we can discuss that at the meeting later, right now I have business to attend to." I turned not waiting for his questions or arguments, walking to the elevator fully letting the rage consume me. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't stop envisioning what Eric must have seen walking into that room, how I must have looked with Castro on top of my unconscious body ravaging me like a savage.

The door had almost closed when her hand darted in forcing it open before stepping aboard.

"What is it Pam?"

"It's you, I don't fucking like you this way and I really hate this attitude you have with Eric."

"Join the club Pam, even I don't like myself right now."

"You need to stop this shit fairy. You belong to Eric as he belongs to you, don't forget it nothing has changed."

"Are you sure about that Pam?"

"You are going to fucking show me what happened to you so we can fix this, or I will drain you right here and now Sookie. It would kill Eric to see you doubt him like this… He will surely kill me, but I am ok with that." She growled pointing her skinny finger in my face and I snapped.

Grabbing her shoulders, I slammed the vampire into the already battered elevator wall, almost relishing the look of shock in her eyes and the pain this memory would cause her. "You want to see it, fine enjoy the show" I hissed before pushing the memory into her instantly regretting my lack of control as the bloody tears streamed down her face and she sunk to the floor.

"I hate myself for doing that. I am sorry Pam; please forgive me I'm not thinking clearly" I whispered before the door opened and I left the vampire sitting there silently contemplating what she just saw. I only hoped she had time to shut her bond off before I filled her head with my bullshit.

When I got the doorway, I paused momentarily planning how I would handle this confrontation. I had been waiting for this moment since I first laid eyes on Spencer Sandoval I thought recalling all the things I wanted to do to him when I was sitting in that cell. Entering the room, I was delighted to see someone already took a crack at him and Judging from his painfully healing dick I would say it was Pam… which made me feel even worse.

"Mmmm," he grinned. "I knew you would come for me fairy. I've been lusting for you."

"Oh Spencer, I don't doubt you have been." I laughed before the sound of Beethoven filled the room.

"Are you thinking about it too? All those hours we spent together. Tell me what your Viking thinks of everything we did to you. I mean he can't possibly look at you the same. I will bet anything he is done with you… You are ruined now."

"I will take that bet vampire, I mean look at me do I appear to be ruined?" I pouted raising my brow before grabbing a silver blade mentally noting symphony 9 was the perfect choice as the door swung opened and Killian burst in.

"Are you taking me up on that brother sister action fairy?" Sandoval eagerly questioned Killian. "I knew you wanted to fuck her too." He laughed as I watched my brothers hand start shaking knowing he was on the verge of losing control.

"This isn't a good time" I motioned to his hand. "Wait outside your emotions are getting the best of you Killian, make sure there are no more interruptions that's an order."

He said nothing turning exiting the room before closing the door behind him.

"So where is Eric Northman, I expected the Viking would have shown me some of that rage he is so famous for. I mean first he sends his child, and now his fairy…"

"I am here that is all you need to know, and that is unfortunate for you."

"Please tell me he found Felipe fucking you." He grinned pausing before his eyes widened and he began snorting with laughter. "He fucking did, bet the old man was riding you hard and the Viking busted in seeing you spread out like a whore… I bet that's an image that will not soon leave his head. See like I said before ruined."

Fighting the urge to end him where he fucking stood, I couldn't help but think maybe Sandoval was right about one thing. That image, the way Eric found me was a memory still so fresh in his mind. How could he not want to take control, handle everything, and protect me. In that moment I knew Pam was right, I wasn't angry at him I was angry at myself, I was angry at Sandoval and Castro, even Xavier but not the Viking. Maybe the toxins were starting to wear thin, or I was just now seeing it through his eyes… I wasn't sure. All I knew was I wasn't going to let them win.

"You know nothing Spencer as you will undoubtably see when my lover gets here." I grinned before snapping my fingers removing his clothing. "You and your little band of sexual predators have accomplished nothing. I am not broken, Castro's bitter blood was not forced on me, and I am still bonded to my lover. Want to know something vampire? I prayed for you, while you were on top of me taking what wasn't yours. I hoped for your sake Eric found you before I did."

**Niall Brigant POV**

When I returned to skye I couldn't shake the feeling that my great granddaughter was up to something. It was impossible that she learned of the prophecy, Brigant's have scrubbed the history from the realm since before the vampire wars. Even their book of light had been destroyed, the legend of the fifth clan reduced to broken fairy tales whispered to children while the origin of the supernatural world died with time.

I knew the moment I saw her, her light called to the darkness searching for its other half. I didn't know where it came from or why she had it, but it was inside of her and I felt it.

No matter how many times I intervened showing her what these beasts were capable of, she still sought them out. Bill Compton had been the catalyst and it snowballed from there. When I found out Lorena Ball hadn't killed him as I ordered, I found the Pelt girl but not even her shoving Sookie in that trunk showed her the true nature of those abominations. It wasn't until I paid Ocella to remove the Viking from her life I thought I finally had won. That after they both failed my test with the cluviel dor, he would set her aside and she would live a human life with the shifter and the prophecy would die with her. I didn't even consider their love was real, but maybe it was, all I knew was Eric Northman owned her in some unnatural way I had yet to understand.

I will say one thing the girl had spirit, she never gave up and against all odds grew her spark driven by her "love" for that savage. That's when I realized the prophecy could work in my favor. I could groom her to be the one true queen until the it was fulfilled, and absolute control of the entire realm reverted to me, but I would need to have control of her. Indulging my granddaughter with that vampire, breaking a contract I helped create was my biggest mistake.

I thought the Viking was a phase she would outgrow an infatuation, not even Xavier or Cyrus could entice her, but it wasn't until after Anton's mysterious death and Aurelius the earth kings cover up, I knew the realm was watching her. I needed her allegiance and supporting her vampire desires was the only way to get it, not my brightest move I mused.

One of many mistakes I thought, thinking of the two fairies. The traitors I had raised, trained, and molded because of their light. It wasn't as strong as Sookie's since the bloodlines have been diluted over the many years but testing eventually confirmed it. I thought I had their absolute loyalty especially Becker, Killian on the other hand had always been a wild card.

I had my great great niece watching him and my granddaughter before her unfortunate death. Solana was the better choice of the two girls, she followed orders without question and wasn't impulsive like her sister. She was able to gain Sookie's trust, reporting my granddaughters every move and deepest secret which almost always included the vampire. One thing that caught my attention was the connection Killian shared with her. It was so deep, strong, and absolutely unexplainable that the two adopted one another as kin and I couldn't help but wonder if it was the light that pulled them together. I should have killed him then.

Thinking back to the council meeting I couldn't help wondering what my granddaughter was planning. By all accounts she shouldn't have been there, but Earth fae's pure grace had brought her back to the world of the living. Now that she had transcended, she would have the full backing of the realm. Attempting to bring her here would mean war and not just with fae. I finally saw for the first time I never really had control over her. How would she play this out from here, how long would I have to wait for her death until a true Brigant finally rules the realm I wondered as Jones walked in the door interrupting my thoughts.

"She's out here, want me to send her in?"

"Yes, you fool" I bellowed my voice echoing through the large room.

"Uncle, how lovely to see you." The fairy smiled cruelly as she sauntered towards the desk. "Castro is laying low, but I have bad news… she has a whole fairy mod squad I saw it firsthand before I pulled Felipe out of there. He thinks they got Sandoval and your commander. You should have seen the look on the Northman's face when he busted in while Castro was fucking his precious Sookie it was priceless. They played many games with her, let's see how deep the Vikings love really is." She giggled coldly.

"You fool, they were only supposed to hold her until the Viking could be taken out of the picture. Were you trying to fuck everything up with your vendetta?" I growled. "You better hide that vampire and pray our connection to this doesn't come out Soleera, if it does it will be a domino effect. Do not test me on this or I will turn you into a pile of dust myself."

"Maybe I am done getting my revenge… maybe I'm not." She winked before popping away leaving me to deal with another one of my many mistakes.

**Eric POV**

_I could only stand there and watch partially filled with lust as my fairy danced around the vampire like a martial arts ballerina slicing the naked Sandoval with each methodical movement she made. Blood spray spattered her white leggings and sports bra while she twirled and dipped delighting in the pain she caused the vampire. It was fucking beautiful I thought as he howled in agony begging her to stop while she laughed cruelly taunting him with her words. _

We watched in silence, undetected as she extracted a form a justice I found brutally satisfying. Glancing to Pam I saw the feral look in her eyes but there was something else behind it, something that made her shut the bond down and it wasn't what I was witnessing right now. Grabbing her arm, we quietly slipped into the hall while the fairy stealthily closed the door somewhat quieting the music behind it.

"Tell me now Pamela" I growled.

"It's not her fault Viking, we were just trying to help. Brigant should be in medical until the last of the toxins are out of her system. They can put you in an extremely negative head space especially when you've been though some shit and we can all agree she's been through the fucking ringer. She's angry at everyone right now and not in her right mind."

"Yes, she called me Mr. Northman at the council meeting, and I could feel her anger." I scowled at the fairy before noticing their exchanged glances which told me there was much more to this story. "So how the fuck did you two try to help."

"Eric… it's my fault," Pam winced reaching in her pocket before dropping what she retrieved in my hand. When I saw the ring, I could only stare at it in stunned silence wondering what the hell the meaning of this was. "She left it on the desk upstairs, she thinks you'll want it back. She didn't think you would love her the same… I tried to talk some fucking sense into her, asked her to fairy share it with me so I could help her work through this for your sake as much as her. She said no… but I pushed it…"

"AND…" I hissed watching her eyes drop to the floor momentarily.

"I threatened to drain her if she didn't show me and she fucking lost it. I shut the bond down right before she gave me exactly what I asked for. When I saw the pain it caused her, I knew I fucked up."

"Why in the hell would you do that Pam?"

"I was afraid you would ask Eric; I was trying to protect you both." She frowned raising her perfectly arched brow.

"I read her statement and that was enough, I would have never asked to see that you fucking idiots."

"We really were just trying to help Viking." Killian spoke softly. "You aren't the only one that worries about Brigant, you aren't the only one that loves her. I know my sister she would have never left that ring upstairs… I encouraged Pam, I needed to know if there was something she wouldn't tell us, something she would hide like Anton… or if it was just the drug."

"So, what's your fucking conclusion genius" I growled snatching the fairy up.

"Calm down big guy, we are certain it's the drug which means she's pretty close to exiting the window…"

"There is something though" Pam interrupted. "She knows how you found her, and she blames herself for everything. I saw it, there was nothing she could have done differently Eric."

"It's a fucking Brigant thing vampire, let me go." Killian snarled before I dropped him. "She hates losing, always blames herself. It was the same way with Gregor initially, the drug is amplifying it and she has no control."

How on earth could she possibly blame herself for any of this I thought looking down at the ring before shoving it in my pocket. Why in the hell would she think I wanted this gem anywhere but on her finger, she is mine and nothing those fucking animals did could ever change that… I wasn't sure how, but I had to prove it to her.

"Go" I raised my hand waving in dismissal to "Dear Abby" and her fairy sidekick before creeping back into the room.

When my presence caught Spencer's attention, Sookie stopped momentarily frozen with her back to me snapping Beethoven off before walking silently to the counter tossing the blade down as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and emptied it. After watching what she had done to the vampire my lust was in overdrive I wanted to bend her over that counter and take her. All I could focus on was her ass and how fucking amazing it looked in those pants as I took in her backside with lust before realizing the old scars were gone.

"See Spencer, I told you he would come." Sookie glanced over to the vampire whose body still trembled with pain. "Me and my new friend here had a bet, he thinks you are done with me, I think you're not… Tell me who wins Viking" She asked turning to me, leaning against the counter before her sparkling eyes met mine and her face lit up. She was fucking gorgeous, covered in blood wearing the most beautiful smile. I thought I felt the need to take her before, but now it was a raw animalistic desire that demanded action causing me to instantly stiffen. Trying to remove the thought from my head, I fought the primal lust reminding myself of Neave and Lochlan and how my touch made her feel after what they had done.

As if sensing my hesitation, she tuned back into the bond and I felt her lust flood in. It was something I wasn't expecting, maybe the fairy was right after all I thought taking her in my arm lifting her up kissing those beautiful lips passionately before her legs circled my waist and her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I felt the electricity of her touch stronger than ever. I didn't want this moment to end, it was as if we were once again reunited after years apart and I desperately fucking needed her but not here, not with that animal watching. When I pulled my lips from hers, I glanced to Sandoval remembering the words in her statement.

"That isn't even a question lover, of course you win," I grinned kissing the tip of her nose mentally noting just how remarkable she was. The toxin had to be practically out of her system because I could feel her control, her anger towards Sandoval, and her desire that was calling to me.

"Ah Northman, I was wondering when you would show your face. You done letting your bitches do all the work?" Spencer tried to grin as blood gurgled from his mouth.

"I see you started without me my little Valkyrie."

"I did, the gods were not on his side" Sookie smiled wickedly enticing my need even more. "I prayed for him, I hoped for his sake you got to him before I did. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky."

"Yeah, your fucking fairy got me pretty good" he tried to chuckle, taking in the lacerations of various depths that covered the surface of his body. "That's why the bitch needed to be drugged after that we spread her wide open and she took it like a good little slut. Tell me Viking, how'd it feel watching the old man fuck that fine piece of ass, your woman is one hell of a ride."

I could feel Sookie tense up as our bond filled with her fear and I knew the thing she was most afraid of was not what they did to her… It wasn't even me knowing, it was how I would see her, love her, desire her after they viciously used her. "Ingenting kommer någonsin att förändra hur jag känner för dig. (Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you.)" I whispered brushing my hand down her cheek reassuring her she had nothing to worry about in our bond before turning my attention back to that motherfucker Spencer Sandoval.

"I felt like it was such a waste of my lovers many talents. I mean she was unconscious; he might as well have been fucking a corpse" I grinned rubbing Sookie's thigh. "Such a shame since she is truly an exceptional lover when she's not being fucking violated by deviants."

"Oh, it was exceptional, and I violated it a hundred different ways, loosened that snatch right up for you Viking" he snorted.

Glancing down at that thing re-growing he called a dick I laughed. "I highly doubt that Sandoval."

I remained stone cold on the outside, but inside I wanted to rip his fucking head off right then and there knowing exactly what he had done to her, what they had both done while she was incapacitated and unable to defend herself but Sookie had already tore him to shreds with her blade. As much as I wanted to send him to his final death now was not the time. His end would be slow and merciless coming only after I got my hands on that fucking asshole Felipe de Castro.

"Ask her what we did together, all those hours of fucking and feeding it was unforgettable." He laughed before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

Sookie started giggling before he finished his sentence. "Spencer, you give yourself far too much credit, you are nobody, nothing, already forgotten. The only thing that was truly unforgettable was being forced to watch you and Castro fuck on top of me."

"I see you two are still playing that game" I scowled knowing all too well the stories I had heard. "I will see you later Sandoval and we will continue this discussion then, after you've healed of course." I grinned carrying my lover from the room ignoring the vampire's incoherent Portuguese rantings.

When we got into the hallway, I pressed her to wall uncontrollably dropping my fangs as I gazed at her blood streaked face. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now, how much I love you" I growled with lust devouring her lips before moving to her neck feeling her desire match mine.

"Do you promise" she whispered so softy if I were human, I wouldn't have heard it.

Leaning my forehead to hers I couldn't help but stare shockingly into her eyes, how could this woman possibly think this would change the way I felt about her I thought rubbing her cheek… "För evigheten är du min och jag kommer aldrig att släppa dig. Jag svär det till Odin själv. (For eternity, you are mine and I will never let you go. I swear it to Odin himself.)" I whispered.

"Prove it Viking" she pleaded begging me with her eyes before we were teleported to the bedroom.

I could feel her ordering me to take her right then and there, needing to see if I would somehow be different. I wanted to give her everything she was asking for, prove to her nothing had changed, and it took everything I had not succumb to her silent demands. I knew she was physically healed, but I was afraid that mentally she wasn't ready. After everything I was in no hurry to rush in and fuck things up, I thought laying her on the bed as I gently began removing her clothing before she impatiently fairy stripped me.

"Don't make me beg Vampire" she pouted sexily before pulling me down to the bed straddling me with body. Her beautiful breasts were taunting me, begging me to ravage them and I would I thought giving in to her need letting the lust take over. I couldn't help it, I had to have her, I needed her like I have never needed anything else.

Grabbing her face, I pulled her into me taking her lips passionately with force conveying just how much I wanted her, how much I desired her before I flipped over on top of her. Moving down her neck with my mouth until I was suckling her nipples, I could feel her body pushing against me begging for more as my hand spread her thighs caressing the warmth until it moistened before I teased her with my fingers. She squealed in pleasure each sound louder than the last until I couldn't stand it any longer. I was so fucking hard it hurt.

"I need you" I demanded flipping her back on top guiding her body down to my lap before my hard shaft slid inside filling her completely as the euphoric sensation of her hot wetness pulsated around it squeezing me in its embrace. Every movement she made was electric, teasing my cock with each stroke causing waves of pleasure to ripple throughout my body. My hands caressed her perfect ass and my lips devoured her face and neck as I felt her vibrate around me. She on the edge, begging for it when my fangs dropped. I saw the look in her eyes before I bit my wrist, she wanted it, needed it, and I was going to give it to her. I wanted her to take it, I needed it in that moment just as much as she did.

"You are mine woman don't you ever doubt that" I growled sinking fangs into her beautiful tan flesh as she drank from me instantly exploding, she moaned with such force I couldn't hold back. Filling her with my seed the intensity of the release overtook me. I shook as if an earthquake had gone off under us. If I were fucking human, I would have had a heart attack I thought as she sunk into me before I wrapped my arms around her still trembling with the aftershocks of our love. We just sat there in each other embrace for what felt like an hour before I moved.

Unwilling to let go I carried her to the bathroom holding her tightly while we sat on the edge of the oversized tub.

"Thank you, Eric, for not treating me as if I were broken." She sighed as water began filling the bath.

"Why would I? You told me yourself you are unbreakable" I grinned as she looked up to me smiling, knowing it probably wasn't the truth, but she needed to hear that I believed it. When the tub was filled, I put her in the water sliding in behind her as I grabbed the loofah and began washing the traces of blood from her skin only then remembering the scars.

"No more saved battle wounds my love?"

"No" she grinned leaning back into me. "I think those are now lessons I know well enough, no need to hang onto them any longer."

We sat there in silence while I finished washing the blood from her body, knowing exactly why she no longer needed to hang on to them. They were nothing compared to what she just went through. I have seen many women on the battlefield savagely taken, very few were ever the same. I didn't understand why she seemed so unchanged by this, it was the complete opposite of her time with the fairies and I couldn't figure out whether I was relieved or worried.

When she rolled over placing her arms around my waist and her head on my chest, I stared into her beautiful smiling face, realizing I didn't fucking care why, the only thing I cared about was her. That she was here, alive, and in my arms the rest of the shit we can face as it comes.

"Wherever you put my jeans, your ring is in the pocket," I grinned. "Next time put it on your finger where it belongs wife."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly husband." She purred rubbing her hand across my chest and I had to admit I loved the sound of that word coming out of those gorgeous lips. Kissing her forehead, I wanted to take her again until the knock came at the door followed by an argument on the other side before it burst open and I heard her.

"They are done Killian grow some balls" Pam hissed as she casually strolled into the bathroom, instantly raising her brow grinning at the sight of Sookie's supple ass poking out of the water. "Mmmm I hate to interrupt my favorite couple, but we have multiple sources confirming Castro is in Mexico hold up with a fairy. By the way Sookie your radio was live, and I just have to say your ass is…" Pam winked stopping midsentence when Killian elbowed her.

"Yes, a disturbing sight that will haunt me. Not quite sure what was worse the audio play by play, the sounds coming out of this room after I switched channels, or the fact that your ass is staring at me." The fairy wrinkled his nose. "Can we put a washcloth over that or something, try to hide it a little?"

"Pam" Sookie started, "I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for lover. It serves her right, she did after all threaten to drain you." My eyes darted to the pair of wanna be therapists. "Leave us."

As they left all I could think about was my need to destroy that fucking vampire. I was going to rip him apart slowly piece by piece I thought remember the sight of him on top of Sookie. I couldn't fucking protect her from Castro, and it killed me. I knew what that sick fuck would do to her… his indiscretions were well known, the contract only slowed him down… but he would pay for he took.

**Felipe de Castro POV**

The pain was finally subsiding when the fairy returned, and I knew Spencer was healing. That Viking had him and now he was playing the same game I had played with him, I thought remembering the condition I left the fairy in hoping we ruined Northman's little toy. I haven't met a creature I couldn't break but there was something wild about Sookie Stackhouse that was irresistible yet almost untamable.

How in the hell had they found us I wondered, the location was completely untraceable, hidden, and well secured. If I didn't know any better, I would say they had someone on the inside but even the guards were not privy to our coordinates. Eric Northman was smarter than I gave him credit for unfortunately. It's a good thing that Sandoval's fairy liked to watch I thought picturing the look on his face when she knocked him off me and zapped us out of there.

"The prince wants us to lay low and stay off the radar. As you can imagine his connection to this can't come out if he wants to take control of the realm once his little pet project dies, but I have an idea. A fun little game we could play." The fairy grinned coldly before snapping her fingers and changing into the Stackhouse girl right before my eyes. "What if it was your word against hers?"

"What are you talking about fairy?" Raising my brow, I grinned at the devious creature who now looked enchanting realizing I didn't even know her real name. My progeny had called Leera but since the water princess was now dead, I wondered what her true identity was and what drove her to hate Sookie so passionately.

Dragging her finger across my chest she dropped behind me whispering into my ear. "I think you should release a public statement denying all accusations."

"What good would that do fairy; the Viking saw it with his own eyes." I growled failing to see the bigger picture.

"What did he really see? Rough sex, his woman cheating on him… it's all about perspective Felipe" she said before licking my ear.

I wasn't quite sure what the fairy had in mind, but I was up for anything that made the Viking look like a fool and could possibly clear my name. I might just have to throw my progeny under the bus to pull this off, but I could live with that I thought closing my bond to him. I was frothing with excitement at the idea of getting away with this free and clear, the look on the Vikings face will be priceless when everyone thinks his woman is nothing more than a common slut.

**Sookie POV**

Eric was waiting downstairs with Pam and Killian while I got dressed. He wanted me to go with them, not wanting to take his eyes off me I'm sure, but there was just too much to do before returning to Shreveport. Which reminded me I haven't told him about that yet, not that I think he would care but I just need to get out of here and back to "normal" if you could call anything about my life normal.

Planning on working the night away I pulled on my favorite holey blue jeans and a white crop tee, before throwing my hair into a high messy bun and snapping a face on. Nothing drastic, just the basics eyeliner, mascara, blush, and gloss… sometimes I just felt better with a bit of makeup on I thought staring at my reflection in the mirror, thinking today wasn't going to be one of those days. Maybe I would take a run down the mountain to clear my head I thought wondering if my beautiful vampire could ski before I remembered the ring.

Snagging his jeans from the floor I pulled it from the pocket. Staring at the beautiful jewel I couldn't help thinking what a fucking idiot I had been… Sookie Stackhouse drama queen I laughed. I was never really mad at Eric, but I can't deny I have dark feelings about what happened that aren't as easy to push away as I assumed they would be, guess there was no training I could have taken for that shit. Maybe I just need a few days I thought grabbing an oversized Bon Temp sweatshirt that use to be Jason's before heading downstairs.

Walking into the dining room I pushed everything from my head before Eric pulled me into his arms. God, he smelled so good, I could stay here for the rest of the night with my head on his chest inhaling that magnificent scent of his. I didn't want him to leave I thought but instantly pushed it out of my head taking a step back.

"I don't have to go my lover" he said with a raised brow and I could see the look of concern covering his face.

"Yes, you do," I grinned poking him in the chest. "If you stay here, I will get nothing done."

"I won't be gone long, do not leave." He growled in a way that hit me like a freight train of lust. I loved him ordering me around, but I wouldn't admit that shit.

"I will see what I can do vampire but no promises. Now go find that asshole." I winked watching him scowl silently telling me to keep my fairy ass here before he kissed my forehead.

As I watched my Viking leave Killian handed me the operational report and I read it entirely before glancing back to my brother.

"You want a drink, to go with your reading porn star?" he grinned watching me too closely, it was the same way he acted after Gregor and it reminded me of something. I've been through this shit more than once, and this time was no different I thought cracking my neck before taking the whiskey from his hand.

"Of course, I do, and I will tell you something only once so don't let it go to your head. You were right, I should have gone to the infirmary, but I was in full bitch mode as you called it." I grinned emptying the glass before he gave me a fairy re-fill noticeably less on edge. "All I'm going to say is bad shit happened, I can't change it but I won't let it define me… so don't you let it define me Killian don't think about it when you look at me, that's how we get through this brother."

He said nothing only scooped me up into his arms and I couldn't deny that was exactly what I needed from him right then. It's another thing I would never admit out loud, but Killian was more my brother than Jason had been. Don't get my wrong I loved him; I still do but he judged me in a way this fairy never has. He has never seen me as "crazy Sookie" the fang-banger.

"Ok break it up." Lannister grinned entering the room as Killian put me down. "I think queen bee has had enough groping for one night."

"You would think, but I bet you are wrong. Watch I wasn't joking they fuck like rabbits," Killian laughed. "Our little virgin all grown up."

"Shut up you fools" I smiled feeling instantly better just being around my fairies. It was the same feeling I had around Eric… it was calming, safe, and I craved it.

"Got your maps ready, sent the link to command center, just saying I better get a top floor residence" he winked. "I mean I am a bit jealous Killian gets to live in a house right by you, but that's just me. Anyways, Portia estimates the tiger will be up in three hours or less, the vampire is healed waiting for round two, Elaine needs to speak to the Viking about the blood testing, and Jax squared is reporting wolf activity in town. Let's not forget we've had Becker on ice for days and the earth prince is bringing his ummm that rotten peach Adelynn in for questioning. ETA is 2 hours so you got a packed schedule boss."

"Well let's get this party rolling" I grinned holding my glass up before downing the contents.

When we entered C1 where Becker was waiting, I couldn't help but notice the look of shock in the fairy's eyes at the sight of me. I knew what he had done to get in the seat he now occupied, and I had complete trust in him. He was always part of whiskey tango protocol, but I had to test him, my gut feeling wasn't enough to ensure he was the fairy I thought he was.

"I've been waiting for the vampire, but I see now he was busy retrieving you princess. I got your letter and followed every instruction you have my allegiance, my blood oath… and it was something I could easily give to you, a child of the light." Becker only grinned as Killian and I stared in confusion.

"I know you swore the oath, you would not have found this place otherwise. Benson gave you the instruction before Killian ditched you. You left the letter for my lover and you saved my brother, for that I owe you a great debt."

"He ditched me mid-air" Becker growled at Killian before he returned his attention to me.

"I didn't know if you could be trusted, it was my order. I am sorry I had to test you, but I couldn't have any doubt. Now what is this "child of the light" shit?"

"It's you, that fairy you call brother, and me. Your Brigant blood clouded my judgement but I knew it after the ascention when you told me you were the fool girl and I understood why the idiot was attracted to you. We are what is left of the fifth clan, the keepers of the light. I felt the connection to Killian immediately but you… I didn't. Now here you sit before me and it is stronger than ever. What has happened?"

I tossed Becker the operational report and let him read it waiting to question him on his obvious knowledge of this mysterious prophecy.

"I see you are my queen now and no longer a Brigant," he grinned looking up from the pages. "My great great grandfather was the last true knight of the realm. A keeper of our history, or what was left of it. The tale was passed for millenniums distorted and broken over time, essentially lost when the book was destroyed. He hoped he would see the savior in his lifetime, to be able to defend our true queen and help lead our people back to the realm, but he passed to the darkness denied entry to the summerlands."

"You were orphaned" I hissed… unconsciously not believing him.

"Yes, to be taken in by the skye prince. Unlike Kilian's parents who were murdered. Brigant's are collectors of our blood, they are attracted to the light. It calls to them like it calls to the darkness, but their only desire is gaining control of the realm. My heritage wasn't revealed to me until I was a young man, visited by an old fool who told me a story. I've never looked back since hoping a Brigant found "the one" in my lifetime and now here the queen sits before me."

I glanced to Killian and knew the one question he had was the same as mine.

"What is this darkness that called him."

"Our curse," he relied without hesitation. "The plane that was once the capital, now cast into darkness destroyed by Magus Brigant… it calls us home, denying our entry to the summerlands… it's how they've have kept their secret."

Unable to refrain Killian's eyes bore down on me. "The shadow realm" he snorted but I already knew instantly thinking of the goblin and his words. He was a ghost of the past, part of a dead clan that saw me as their queen.

"What if I told you I have been to the darkness, so has Killian and the rest of my team."

"It's impossible, you can only go there in death… but if you were there it means you are all light fae"

We sat there for another thirty minutes while Becker told us what he knew of the prophecy which didn't provide us with any additional information. Apparently after the book was destroyed the information was passed down in stories and tales that became warped and twisted over time. I couldn't help but look at the fairy and think I had found a knight, now I needed the key before this final test, I thought wondering what new horrifying challenge awaited me. I didn't know what it was, I didn't need to all I knew was I doubted it was going to be something easy. I'm just not that lucky.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: You can't unsee it **

**Sookie POV**

I showed Becker to one of the empty rooms so he could get cleaned up, changed, and ready to start his new job as the head of my fairy royal guard, well technically he was my whole royal guard I thought laughing before heading upstairs with Killian. Looking at the clock with disappointment I realized Adelynn would be here in an hour. There was something about that woman that got under my skin like a flesh-eating virus. I didn't know if I was in the right headspace to deal with her shit tonight but if she was connected to Soleera in anyway I was going to rip her apart right in front of Julius. God, I hoped she was that stupid I thought remembering the time she stabbed me, knowing I had yet to pay her back.

Who in the hell was this mysterious "friend" of hers? In all the time I had known that woman she'd always been a loner, you know the schemey chick in the background who was always plotting her way into a crown… totally the "doesn't play well with others" type. First it was Anton which made sense, they were perfect for one another, but Julius I never understood that. What the fuck did he see in her.

"Here's your phone, well a new one with the same number but I added all your contacts… you're welcome." Killian smiled tossing it after I plopped down on the couch before dropping in beside me sliding his arm around my neck. "Looks like you and the vampire had quite the reunion, see I told you he loves you. No need to tell me I was right, the smile on your face is enough for me," he winked. "What do you think of that whole fifth clan shit… I think Becker finally lost it."

"I don't know." I sighed leaning my head into his shoulder. "When I was there in the shadow realm, it was different."

"Fucking details Brigant, since you haven't filled out a report, I'm not sure what you mean."

I explained to him what happened with the shadow creature, how it was the same day over and over until the colorful meteor shower and the devastation it revealed. When I got to the goblin and the words he spoke, his mouth flew open. I couldn't blame him; had I not saw it myself I would have been shocked hearing that story knowing it was not normal for the dark side.

"Well fuck, we better find out everything we can about this Sokaria. Pam had Lannister put together fairy tales from across the realm maybe we should start there."

I could only roll my eyes and laugh at the thought of my brother reading children's stories. "I'm going to get ahold of Roman, his progeny said something while we were in the cells about a story passed down by a witch coven, a real Romeo and Juliet kind of tale that involved a reincarnation spell and the death of two lovers. Well sort of, she seemed to think the prince could have been Eric 1000 years ago."

"Well that is interesting, Roman told me and Viking a similar story not the exact wording, but I'll admit the context was the same. We should call them for a meeting later, I mean since it looks like you aren't taking any breaks." He grinned as Becker entered the room, "by the way that little dream you had, it was a total memory. Your stud muffin confirmed it, that special place was by where he grew up. He even recognized the picture in the plane conference room."

I didn't know what to say I could only stare blankly wondering if I heard him right, all that talk of "visions" at the time seemed like nothing more than non-sense. "Hog-wash" gran would call it but now I had to wonder if I am reincarnated who the hell am I? Fuck was I ever a Stackhouse or a Brigant? I had a thousand questions and it seemed very few answers I thought before my phone went off.

**Amelia: Your house, Killian's, and the building downtown are locked up tight. I pulled out all the stops with a little help from a couple coven leaders who were more than happy to lend a hand to the fairy queen. Word is spreading through the grapevine… Speaking of word spreading. I ran into Alcide leaving your house and let it slip you were awake, might have also mentioned the old Jansen building. **

**Sookie: Thank you Amelia you are the best! By the way have you heard of an old story where a witch puts a reincarnation spell on a fairy princess?**

**Amelia: Doesn't sound familiar but I am heading to New Orleans to follow up on a few leads, I will ask around! I'm glad your awake Sookie, I worry about you.**

**Sookie: Don't worry, I promise I'm fine.**

"Amelia laid her magic; we should be all set to head back to Shreveport tomorrow." I told him almost changing the subject intentionally before I felt him in my head. "Don't, it's against the rules."

"Well you let the vampire in," he huffed. "I'm jealous what can I say. You know when Niall told me he was indulging you with a vampire lover I almost laughed in his face, I didn't believe him. I thought there is no way my sweet sister who refused half the realm was into being bitten… but I saw it that first night when I showed up to the vamp bar with Xavier. There was a connection unlike anything I've ever seen. Eric Northman doesn't care who you are, or how powerful you are… shit he loved your weak little human ass when you were a nobody. No matter who you are he will love you all the same."

"I want him in, there is a difference, but you are right. It doesn't matter who I am…" but before I could even finish, I felt it roll over me, a thick wave of rage coming from my lover.

"What is it?" Killian demanded reading the look on my face.

"Eric is not happy right now." I scowled assuming it meant Castro had gotten away. I bet anything the Viking is destroying something right now, if I were a gambler, I would put money on it.

"Well shit, that's not good news." He snorted, "but there's nothing we can do about that now, Adelynn is going to be here in twenty minutes. Why don't you go change, put on something sexy just to get under that bitch's skin. I'm sure Julius wouldn't mind" he winked laughing and I couldn't help agreeing with him. The woman has issues and when she is flustered it's easier to find the chink in her armor.

When I got upstairs, I snapped my fingers changing But I could only stare into the mirror thinking everything I put on looked like shit. As if sensing my wardrobe struggles Killian knocked on the door before walking in, shaking his head with crossed arms. "Brigant, I could tell when you came downstairs with that ratty old Bon Temps sweatshirt you aren't feeling like yourself and that's ok. I got your back, what are brothers for?" He grinned snapping his fingers and I could only stare in the mirror at the stripper he had transformed me into.

"Your taste level brother, it's questionable." I laughed taking in the black leather mini skirt and matching bra top that was paired with thigh high boots and fishnet stockings. "I'm going to an interrogation not working a street corner. Plus, I am sure Eric wouldn't appreciate Julius drooling over me. I mean if he told you guys about Anton, I'm sure the Viking picked up on the fact he has feelings for me."

"I don't know what they talked about the last time, but yes I'm sure he did pick up on it. We all can but I told him he is nothing to you." He sighed snapping his fingers changing my clothing to something a little more suitable. "There that's better, I call this "Veil casual sexy" your welcome." He grinned feeling completely proud of himself. When I glanced to the mirror, I couldn't help but think maybe I was a little hard on him before. This time he paired tan just above the knee boots with high waist skinny jeans and an off the shoulder tan cable knit sweater. It was perfect for my mood I thought lifting the sweater up noticing the tan lace crop camisole underneath. "In case you get hot," he winked.

I couldn't help but laugh, we both did until his radio went off and I knew it was showtime which reminded me I needed mine. Snapping it into place I switched into a role I have grown fond of over the past few decades "Commander" and right now it will keep my mind focused on one thing… instead of all the other shit I want to forget about. What I heard on the other end wasn't quite what I expected though.

"I have the comm, Portia can you repeat that?"

"Boss the tiger is live, still a little groggy but he's asking for you." She repeated and I could only glance at Killian momentarily before we rushed down the stairs.

"Becker when the earth prince gets here put them in C1, I think you know where it's at" I winked walking past the fairy knowing he had spent some time in that room himself, hopefully he sees the irony of it I thought before heading to the elevator.

When we walked into the room Quinn was sitting on the edge of the bed and I couldn't help feel momentarily relieved he was alive, but when he looked at me I saw something in his eyes it's a look I have seen in him before. He was hiding something, or as he called it "just not sharing". When he stood, I thought nothing of it until he reached out forcibly pulling me into his arms, kissing my lips before I could even process what was happening.

"How fucking dare you Quinn" I growled pushing him back before smacking his face with all the force I could muster. Killian was practically hissing behind me while Portia had assumed an attack stance as the tiger stumbled backwards looking genuinely wounded.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon," he grinned in a way that sent a shiver down my spine. "I'm just relieved to see you here looking stunning might I add, but I'm sorry for everything you must have went through and the grief you must feel over your loss." I could only stare at him for a second wondering what he was babbling about until it hit me, and I wanted to vomit. I prayed for his sake I wasn't right before motioning to the fairies to stand down.

"Vad pratar han om? (what is he talking about?)" Killian growled and I could only assume he was coming to the same conclusion I was.

"Vi kommer att ta reda på det. Han borde bättre att det inte är vad jag tror att det är ... dags att spela en fairy game bror. (We will find out. He better pray it's not what I think it is... time to play some fairy game's brother.)"

"I'm sorry Quinn my brother does not trust you, and he says it is too soon as well." I grinned turning up my charm as he took a step closer. "You caught me off guard is all. I am heartbroken, devastated, and not quite myself… I don't know what I'm going to do now… I feel so lost. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me." I dribbled forcing a tear to roll down my cheek.

"Losing someone you love is never easy Sookie, but I am here for you. Eric would want you to move on, keep living, keep loving."

Unable to control myself I busted out laughing hysterically before the fairies joined me as Quinn eyes darted around the room wondering what the fuck was happening. There was no point in keeping up this charade any longer. "You think Eric Northman would want me to keep loving? To move on with you?"

"I know it will take time…."

I didn't even let him finish, he assumed Eric was dead and I wanted to know why. "How did you even hear about what happened to him?"

"The fairy told me," he sighed. "It's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

"Which fairy" I hissed. "The one who stabbed you with the sword or the woman?" When his eyes darted to the floor, I had my answer, I guess I already knew it remembering Xavier's instance on killing him. Nodding to Portia she pulled the trank gun hitting him with a dart in the back before he dropped to his knees uttering "I'm sorry" as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Portia, transport the tiger to headquarters I want him in a cell. Tell Gavin to find out everything he knows about the fairy healer and how he is connected to this… but don't kill him."

I turned walking away from the room disgusted by the fact another one of my poor decisions in life is coming back to haunt me and the evidence was lying on the floor.

Becker had radioed so I knew walking into C1 with Killian the two fairies were already there waiting for us. Adelynn sat there impatiently tapping her fingers as if she had another engagement, I was making her late for. When Julius stood to hug me, her eyes darted to him in disgust. "Can we get this over with all ready, princess".

"Oh, you haven't heard yet, it's queen now… queen of the realm." I grinned taking a seat across from her before my brother joined me. "Tell me about this friend of yours the healer."

"I will tell you the same thing I told Julius," she groaned rolling her eyes. "I've known her forever and I can assure you she has no involvement in this, she is like a sissstteerrr to me." The way she purred the word sister made my skin crawl, If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn it came out of Soleera's mouth. The last time I saw her she swore blood oath to kill me, mockingly calling me sister.

"If that is the case all we need is her name so we can verify these facts with her." She looked at me hesitantly as Julius turned watching her. "You do understand this is not a request, treason has been committed within the realm and it's my job to find out who is tampering with this beautiful peace we are trying to establish."

"I believe you already know her," she winked as her lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Soleera of skye fae." I could only gawk at her, dazed by the fact she was admitting it before she blinked, and I saw it. She wanted me to see it… to know who she really was.

"Såg du det, hon klädd i en fairy kostym. (Did you see that, she is wearing a fairy suit.)" Killian growled.

Leaping across the table I snatched her by the neck before the chair tipped back and we both fell to the floor. "Your beautiful vampire had his magnificent hands around my throat not that long ago too. He's almost as gorgeous as Anton and Cyrus were, but you killed them just like my sister." She scowled popping away leaving me enraged grasping at air.

"We got wolves inbound" Killian motioned pointing to my earpiece that was broken in the exchange. "They are circling the property line." He held out his hand helping me up from the ground as my phone started going off, opening the screen I saw the messages.

**Alcide: I need you to meet me somewhere now and I ain't taking no for an answer.**

**Porter: Where you at boss? My cousin just got ahold of me, he's working for a vamp sheriff who says they are looking for a fairy queen, wanted to know if it was you. Sorry I bragged about my hot boss. **

**Eric: Will be there soon, you better not have left lover. **

Whatever Alcide wanted was going to have to wait, the fact porter is talking about wolves and we now have what sounds like a pack roaming around us mad his text take priority.

**Sookie: Veil Colorado **

**Porter: Get the fuck out of there now, they are closing in. Guess the dude has beef with your fanger boyfriend but Joe also said he has been hanging around a fairy. Me and Karin are still tracking Castro leads… fucking fairies are plugging them right into my phone as they come in. I'll check in soon boss, glad you are ok. **

"Killian call Jax and Jenna in, have them take Julius to headquarters." I ordered glancing to the stunned prince who just sat their speechless not realizing what he had just witnessed. "Put the house on lockdown, all files transferred, fairy scrub everything… looks like our position has been compromised."

**Eric POV**

We had already search five other locations before we got to the dilapidated dwelling on the outskirts of Mexico City, I couldn't help but look around the run-down neighborhood doubting this is where Castro was hiding out. Even the rats were running away, I thought glancing to Pam who silently shared my opinion. Walking round the perimeter I listened carefully noting the slum contained two people who were in the middle of fucking, and one of them was most definitely Felipe de Castro.

Kicking in the front door I rushed in to see him standing there, a girl bent over in front of him on the bed who was not the dark-haired fairy I was looking for. When she lifted her blonde head and winked, I finally saw her. Instantly consumed by rage I could only stare at Sookie's face while Castro grinned.

"Hello Viking," the creature pretending to be my fairy vixen purred rather convincingly. "Looks like you caught me, I just couldn't go through with the wedding I hope you understand." She pouted before I snatched her by the fucking throat squeezing before a devious grin rolled across her face and just like that the Bitch and Castro were gone.

"FUCK" I screamed glancing to Pam who was standing behind where Felipe had just been.

"Eric, this room" she motioned pointing to our surroundings.

Looking around I knew exactly what she was talking about. This shithole was the room I found Sookie it at the compound, or at least it appeared that way. I wasn't sure what the game was here but the whole thing felt like a set up. The fact they slipped right through my fingers infuriated me, to be that close only to lose them had been part of their plan I thought looking around the room not wanting to remember what happened here. "Fucking fairy magic," I hissed destroying everything before leaving. I would have torn the whole block down if Pam hadn't dragged me out of there.

When we got back to the safehouse I knew immediately there was something wrong. The stench of wolf filled the air and I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was going on before he stepped out of the shadows Drake fucking Mormont, I guess that explains the wolves, but he wasn't alone. A woman I didn't recognize followed behind him, a fucking fairy I could smell it. She was tall, blonde, and quite striking if you're into the supermodel type that has a natural resting bitch face.

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend the Viking. You're staying in my area, yet you fail to stop in and see me? I know you are a king now but do vampires not have to check in anymore in Louisiana, I know they do here." He flashed me a sly grin while his fairy rubbed her hands along his arm eyeing me with lust. Bitch was over there trying to charm me I thought laughing internally before realizing this was a bad situation. Drake was a tall better-looking Bill Compton, a complete fucking asshole without the bull shit southern charm but he could not be trusted. He was a fucking snake and there was no way I wanted him anywhere near Sookie.

"I'm on business for the realm." I grinned coldly feeling Pam's unease before suddenly sensing Sookie's rage.

"Yes, I heard your human woman turned into a fairy queen. How lucky for you Northman." He growled before my lover popped by my side surround by glitter flakes that seemed to melt into the air catching not only my attention but Drake's

"Ah sister, I see you've taken off the fairy suit" Sookie smirked at the fairy wrapping her arm around my waist. "You can turn your charm off now, clearly even I can see it's just not working for you. This vampire belongs to me, so remove the lust from your eyes before I beat it out you." She was so possessive, I fucking loved it I thought leaning down placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Drakes open mouth glanced from Sookie to his fairy. "I guess we'll see about that won't we." She grinned before disappearing and I could only wonder what the hell that was about before I watched my lover turn to Drake.

"I hope you do realize sheriff this woman is a traitor to the realm, I would hate to see you get pulled into the treacherous web she has woven and pray for your sake that she charmed you because if you have come here with the intentions of harming me or my Viking I will end you where you stand. Trust the stories you have heard about me are true… consider yourself warned."

"Yes," he grinned watching her with a feral desire and I knew right then Drake Mormont was going to be a problem. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your evening, I will see you around Viking."

When the vampire left with his wolf pack Sookie jumped into my arms and I saw the lacey little top she had hidden under that sweater before she started kissing my neck filling me with lust. "So, tell me lover who is that fairy besides the sister of Solana?"

Pulling her mouth from my neck as I walked towards the house while Pam trailed behind us, she scowled. "Well she is Adelynn, Fake Leera, and Castro's healer. She apparently wears many faces." She grinned kissing my cheek, "I questioned her tonight as Adelynn and figured it out, as I was strangling her, she told me you had her in a similar position earlier… want to tell me about that Viking." She pouted so seductively I almost couldn't think of anything other than her lips until I remembered the Sookie suit.

"We walked in on Castro tonight; she was with him." I winced watching her face as she suspiciously raised her brow knowing I wasn't telling her everything. "She was you."

"Oh…" her eyes got big and she smiled, "I hope you realized it wasn't me before you strangled her." She laughed pushing a wisp of hair from my forehead almost trying to playfully ignore what she knew that meant.

"Of course, I did lover" I raised my brow knowing she had no doubt in her mind before kissing her nose. When we got inside the house, I couldn't help but notice how quiet everything was, where were all the fairies I thought before Killian and Becker exited the elevator.

"Everything is ready Brigant when do you want to leave? Gavin's got quite the report started, our friend has a high pain tolerance, but I've been assured he's still alive" Killian laughed but stopped when he saw the confusion on my face. "Oh shit, you didn't tell him yet. Well Viking you're not going to fucking like it at first, then you are really really going to love it I promise."

"You and Becker take Pam; I will meet you there." She told the fairy her eyes never leaving mine. "Send Julius home, I will meet with him tomorrow afternoon. Get Jordyn to put out an official release I will be addressing the clans this week but, in the meantime, Soleera is considered a traitor to the realm. Have Elaina's report as well as Gavin's waiting, and make sure the tiger is ready for us."

"Where are we going lover" I scowled realizing that Quinn was the "friend" getting a fairy beatdown at this very moment, and I wonder what he had fucking done to make Sookie turn her back on him. "And tell me, will I want to kill the tiger?"

"Yes, you will," she frowned brushing my cheek before the memory slid in and I watched the tiger put his lips on her. This oversized cat just didn't learn I thought recalling his bullshit words from the hotel wondering if even then he was planning my death or at least playing some part in it with the intent to win Sookie after I was gone. Even she won't be able to save him from me this time.

"Let me take us home lover, but I insist you put a jacket on."

I watched her grin snapping her fingers before she was dressed in a rich coat, my little Valkyrie looked stunning adorned in the fur. I couldn't help but look at her and imagine how beautiful she will be on our wedding day, our Viking wedding wearing the dress I bought for her before everything went crazy. Thinking of our vows I realized this is my chance to do something special, something she will never forget, something that will show her just how much I love her.

**Killian POV**

Arriving at headquarters we were all thinking the same thing, but no one said a word… Brigant was off. After Pam told us her response to how they walked in on Castro I couldn't help but think she was building an emotional wall and these "jokes" are just part of her coping mechanism. I did force the vampire's child to tell me what she saw when my lil sis went cray on her, well maybe I guilted her but it's something I wish I didn't know, and I can see in Becker's eyes he was questioning what happened to her.

Unfortunately seeing the wolf in the lobby when we entered the posh downtown building, I knew I would be answering those questions sooner rather than later. "Becker take position at the front desk for now, no one gets in or out without your authorization." I watched as he moved into position without hesitation and I couldn't help feeling a wee bit of a power trip bossing the former skye guard around.

Lannister was standing next to the wolf with crossed arms when Pam and I approached them.

"Is this how you guys found her?" the wolf growled tossing a picture in the vampire child's face, but when it hit the ground face up there was no need to pick it up and look. "Tell me right fucking now did Northman do that, in his vamp rage… am I dealing with another Bill Compton," he growled on the verge of going full wolf.

"Where did you get that picture" Pam snarled in a way that even made me look at her sideways in fear.

"It's the fucking video Pam, hell you were there… tell us what happened," he snarled tossing her the phone before she played the recording holding the devise where we could both see it. "Alex downloaded it… it's been popping up all over the internet." We watched in silence as the scene played out, the same scenario the vampire had already told me about.

"You better watch yourself Alcide," Pam hissed. "Sookie has already seen the tiger for who he is, don't join the list because Eric would be more than fucking happy to end you….." she wrinkled her nose rolling her eyes as Lannister cut her off.

"We've found the original source of the video and scrubbed it from the web, all subsequent videos are being wiped as they pop up in real time. The twins are in the field playing cleanup with hardcopies like the pervert Alex kept. The situation is under control as I have explained to the wolf. The Viking did not do this as we all saw..." He glared at Alcide before looking at Pam, acknowledging none of us doubted what truly happened that night. "We got the upload location and the wolf Porter is tracking the surrounding area looking for leads, the bad news is it was uploaded here in Shreveport."

When Rick busted though the front door followed by Alex, I knew the night was going downhill fast. "Johann Myers and Constantine Aimar want to meet with her tonight, immediately to renegotiate the terms of the peace treaties. A demon delivered the paperwork himself to each the elder shaman and the vampire council president only hours ago," the pack master growled as the Viking carried Brigant through the door.

The wolves could only watch her enter the building covered in fur salivating, desperately wishing she were theirs and I couldn't help but look at them and wonder if there was something about her light that called to them. When Brigant and Northman went to sleep I was going to make it my mission to find out everything I could about the fifth clan and the fairy princess Sokaria.

We watched the Viking set her down, kissing her forehead while taking her jacket before they walked towards us.

"Brigant, the elder shaman and the vampire council president would like to sign new peace treaties tonight. The demon dropped paperwork off to each only hours ago, Rick here was just telling us before you walked in. I'm going to have Jordyn set up the conference room and I will let you know when they get here. BUT… we do have a small problem." I scowled glancing to Northman as Pam tossed him the phone.

"The fucking pup saved it" she growled to the Viking as he started the recording. Instantly rage covered his face but Sookie just laughed catching everyone off guard including her vampire, as his eyes darted from the recording to her.

"Soleera does wear me well, commit it to memory Alex it's the closest you will ever get to seeing me naked." She grinned blowing the pup a fucking kiss in front of Northman before she popped away with the reports that were in my hand.

"That ain't Stackhouse" Alcide growled, his eyes focused on Eric. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Snatching the wolf by the collar the Vikings fangs dropped. "She been through some shit none of us will understand, you want to read her statement wolf, you want to see why she is not acting like herself. Do you remember what Neave and Lochlan did to her Alcide, now times that by 100. She will be fine she just needs time."

I almost wished Eric would rip into the wolf, end him right there in front of us but knowing my sister there is no way she would approve of that so I was going to have to play referee and break these two up. Just what I wanted to do I thought standing between the two longtime enemies who were both emotionally driven by their love for Brigant.

**Sookie POV**

The video was low quality porno at best, I could have cared less about it. I mean it was nothing more than a pathetic attempt by Castro and Soleera to discredit my lover, but I knew what happened, fuck we all knew what happened and it wasn't even close to what that recording depicted.

Standing outside the cold metal door I could only read Gavin's report filling with anger as I turned each page. Had I really misjudged Quinn so badly, we ultimately parted as friends I thought now remembering how Karin caught his scent on occasion in the woods. I was blind to his true intention. I didn't see it at Fangtasia, or the hotel bar but I can see it now laid out in front of me in black and white.

For a second I regretted my decision, until I felt his muscular arms wrap around me and I knew it was out of my hands. I wasn't going to save Quinn. How could I knowing he was counting on Eric's death, knowing Niall Brigant had come to him all those years ago and he had been waiting for me like a stalker. Of course, he claims the fairy seduced him in the hotel, that she told him she would kill my Viking, that I would be returned to him after his death and the fool bought it hook line and sinker. He was nothing more than a vessel for her tracking devise. How could he have been involved with this I thought wondering if he knew what they had planned for me.

The one thing that made me uneasy about all this was the skye prince's fingerprints were all over it.

"Are you ready to talk to the tiger Viking" I mumbled closing the file before my hand caressed his arm, absently thinking I had yet to show him the penthouse.

"Are you ready lover, I can't make any promises that I will only talk after I read that file." He scowled as he turned me to face him.

"I am not asking you to promise anything." I gazed emotionlessly into eyes knowing he knew in that moment just what I was saying.

Turning I opened the door, entering the cell with Eric behind me and Pam standing in the doorway.

I could only look at my battered former lover in disgust. "I only have two question for you Quinn." I told him handing my Viking the file, watching him skim through the pages brimming with rage. "When this fairy was seducing you, what did she look like." When the tiger's eyes dropped to the floor my vampire glanced up growling as his fangs dropped knowing exactly what I was asking.

"Sookie I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. I've waited all these years for you, and you've been waiting for fucking Eric Northman. Niall Brigant lied to me. He told me you loved me, that Northman only wanted to own you, and that I would need to save you from him one day. When the fairy came to me after you killed the fire prince, she told me of her plan to kill the Viking and I thought it was a sign. When she changed in front me, when I saw you… I couldn't stop."

"That's an interesting story" I grinned at my lover whose eyes were fixed on the tiger his fangs still hanging out, god he was hot I thought momentarily before returning my attention back to my old friend. "I ended things between us Quinn, I chose Eric. If I had these feeling for you why wouldn't I have come to you before now?" he dropped his head knowing the answer as well as I did. "Well I guess that brings me to my last question. Did you know what they were going to do to me?"

"They weren't going to hurt you, she assured me." He sobbed with tears in his big purple eyes, and I felt nothing but hatred.

"You are a bigger fool that I thought" I growled grabbing his face with both hands pulling him down to me. "Look into my eyes I want to watch you while you see this, I want you to know what you were a part of because when I walk out of this room I can't account for what my lover will do to you. I won't kill you, But Eric…" I grinned blasting the memory inside of him so focused on watching the tiger's eyes, that I didn't feel the Vikings hand on my shoulder.

"Eric Stop" Pam hissed but it was too late. I couldn't stop it so there was no point in fighting it now.

Quinn said nothing wracked with guilt as the tears streamed down his face before Eric lifted me into his arms pulling me away from the tiger. A part of me almost didn't want to look him in the eye but I guess this was my Band-Aid and I needed to rip it off. Before I could muster the nerve, he grabbed my chin forcing my eyes to his as he kissed me. "Jag är ledsen att jag inte borde ha gjort det, men jag behövde veta det. Förlåt mig älskare. (I'm sorry I should not have done that, but I needed to know. Please forgive me lover.)" he whispered placing his forehead against mine.

"Du har redan förlåtit, jag förväntade mig hälften att det ska vara ärligt med dig som Viking. Möt mig senare, Killian tar med dig att vi kan prata då. (You are already forgiven, I half expected it to be honest with you Viking. Meet me later, Killian will bring you we can talk then.)"

"Pam take her to the conference room, do not let her out of your sight we have a date later." He winked to the tiger as he lowered me to the ground. "But first I need to have a little chat with the cat" he growled.

"Sookie if you leave me in here with him, I'm dead."

"How would you react Quinn, if the roles were reversed. I've already told you, when I walk out this door, I am done… your safety is no longer my concern." I grinned taking Pam's arm in mine laughing while the door closed behind us.

Thank god Pam savored the moment with me walking silently to the elevator before she spoke. "You did the right thing with Quinn, but Eric was wrong."

"I know" I smiled. "It was only a matter of time. Push it away for now, you are my escort and must look the part." I snapped my fingers dressing her is a gorgeous pale pink Channel suit and matching Jimmy choo pumps.

"Hello mama" she grinned. "I could get use to this."

"Wait till you see your penthouse apartment," I grinned as we stood outside the door.

**Pam POV**

I worried for no reason I thought watching the fairy as we entered a closed-door meeting with not only the vampire council president but the elder shaman of the were community. When I saw her I knew shit was bout to get real. The ancient pythoness sitting there between the two jarred me, I couldn't help but flood my makers bond with fear before Sookie scolded me, demanding I shut it off.

"Come to me child, Stand before me" the ancient one ordered her and she complied without hesitation. "Ah the child I met, is not the fairy who stands before me. Take my hand show me who you are." She ordered grabbing the fairies hand and I couldn't help wishing Eric was here before I was frozen by her words.

"She is the one, the prophecy has finally come to light, our escape from the darkness is coming…"


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: Nothing but DRAMA**

**Killian POV**

The sounds coming out of the tiger's cell reminded me of a horror movie I thought as Gavin and I stood silently outside listening to the wails of pain followed by the Vikings laughter. For a minute I almost felt sorry for ole purple eyes hearing how bad Northman was working him over, but my pity was short lived remembering the words in the report.

When everything went quiet the door flew open and the vampire stalked out. I couldn't help but take a step back when he glared at me, seeing the blood dripping from his face and exposed fangs. I was not about to get in his way I decided before he tore the door open to Sandoval's cell. I was almost shaking hoping that fool Spencer would run his mouth as he had done to me and sure enough, he did.

"I know Exactly what you did Vampire and you will pay for it over and over until I decide to end you." Northman growled before attacking Spencer who was frankly outmatched. He pummeled him, beating the weaker vamp until he was bloody and senseless before ripping his arm off throwing it to the ground. "I will skin you alive and remove every trace of her before you meet your true death."

When the Viking came out of the Sandoval's cell Gavin and I stepped back giving him a wide girth. "He needs blood to heal," Eric hissed. I knew he was caught up in that whole vamp rage thing but the look he was giving me was a warning, a threat, it said "I want to kill you Killian" and I about pissed myself wondering why this hostility was directed at me.

"You ok big guy" I grinned smacking him on the shoulder instantly wishing I kept my hands to myself.

"You should not have pushed Pam to see Sookie's memory. It was not your place to know, and it wasn't hers to see it. Don't ever cross that line again fairy or I will drain you myself and my lover will forgive me." He coldly stated and I couldn't figure out where this was coming from until it dawned on me, he saw what happened. I could only stare at him shocked doubting Brigant would ever share that memory with him willingly. Shit she had kept Anton a secret for nearly twenty-five years.

"She showed you?" I demanded but his hesitation was all the answer I needed before the pieces slowly fell together. "You fucking hypocrite," I sneered. "You touched her didn't you. She forced the memory onto Quinn, and you couldn't resist could you." As much as I understood why he would do it, I wasn't about to stand there and get lectured by this vampire even if he was my future brother in law. "As far as I am concerned you crossed a line too Viking, you are the last person she would want to share that memory with."

"Is that right?" he hissed taking a step towards us.

"Of course, it is fool. She doesn't want you to see her as weak, to pity her, to know everything they did. She puts up a good front but you and I both know vampire she is not as unbreakable as she claims to be. If what you saw is going to be a problem, if you can't look at her the same let me know right now and I will end you before you break her heart again."

"And you call me the fool fairy," Northman laughed. "Nothing I saw could ever change the way I feel about her you fucking idiot. She was not weak; she was the strongest woman I have ever seen in my life… How could I pity that?"

"Well now that we are on the same page, I will note your anger at my interference. But you should also make a mental note I'm her bother, I'm the one that's spent the last half century with her…." Grabbing my shirt, the vampire lifted me from the ground slamming my body to the wall as Gavin stood there like a tool doing absolutely nothing. "Ok I get it blondie; I shouldn't have said that. I intentionally "poked the bear" as Brigant would say. I have no doubt you would have been with her if you could have. I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown that in your face."

"You are forgiven asshole but only because I love Sookie, but don't test me again… she is mine."

"Oh yes I know, I was wondering when you were going to throw a "she's mine" in there. Now maybe get yourself cleaned up Becker said there was some ancient robed creature with the shaman and council president." I grinned before he instantly dropped me, and I didn't like the look on his face.

"The ancient pythoness?"

"Yeah that was it" I raised my brow watching the look on his face change from "serial murderer" to one that read panicked boyfriend. "Is this a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

I led the Viking to the conference room, but he refused to open the door and I couldn't tell if it was because he looked like a hot mess or he was afraid of this creature. I have never seen Eric Northman back down from anything not even in Brigant's memories so to say I was surprised was an understatement.

Not being able to hear the words on the other side I glanced to the Viking reading the look of fear that now covered his face assuming whatever was being said couldn't be good. When the door opened, I darted around the corner attempting to hide before hearing her voice ask for me. As I peeked over, I could see Brigant shaking her head glaring at me, of course her annoyance was directed at me and not goldie locks who could do no wrong.

Following Sookie into the room I almost gasped out loud taking in the haggard appearance of the ancient creature who was standing from the table walking towards me. I imagined her huddled in a dark cave feeding on rats during the bubonic plague, before my awesome sister commanded me to take the beast home. I was being punished I thought before popping away with the ancient pythoness who belonged back in the dark ages.

**Sookie POV**

After dressing Pam, I snapped into the gorgeous white three-quarter sleeve dress Killian had chosen for me just days ago. It was fitted without showing too much I thought pairing it with white fairy wedges, you know those ones with the ribbons that criss cross your calf until you tie them in a bow. Adding the crown my grandfather had given me, I glanced over to my old friend, I guess soon to be stepdaughter, or daughter… honestly, I wasn't sure how that all worked but I could see the anticipation covering her face.

She knew as well as I did a council president had not sat with an elder shaman ever, it was unheard of. There was a bloodline feud that went back to the beginning of time yet here they were… Constantine Aimar and Johann Meyers sitting together in the same room, if this wasn't the kind of meeting that said "Queen of the Realm" I didn't know what was, I thought opening the door as my vampire's child followed behind.

When I saw her sitting there in between them I almost froze feeling Pam's fear inside the Viking's head mingling with his blood lust. Now was not the time to unnecessarily worry him I thought holding up my hand whispering, "Shut it down". I knew he was in with Quinn and the last thing he needed was a distraction that could give the tiger an upper hand.

Watching their eyes interrogate us while we walked up, I knew now was the time to play my part it was a role I had been preparing decades for thanks to Niall.

"Come to me child, stand before me" the ancient pythoness demanded. It had been years since I had seen her, but she still terrified me. Thank god I was no longer the simple girl that interrupted her, I knew who I was this time, what I had sacrificed to be here or so I thought. "Ah the child I met, is not the fairy who stands before me. Take my hand show me who you are." She ordered grabbing my wrist as I watched Constantine's eyes widen before darting to the shaman both men eager to hear what the ancient one said next. "She is the one, the prophecy has finally come to light, our escape from the darkness is coming…" she paused, "once the choice is made, but it has to be hers. They cannot interfere."

"Tell me about the prophecy" I demanded watching her eyes.

She just sat there grinning before her eyes narrowed and she erupted into laughter. It was alarming to say the least, the sounds coming from her were like nails on a chalkboard that pierced my ears. Glancing back to Pam I couldn't help but feel like maybe she was right, maybe the Viking should be here, but it was too late for that.

"The prophecy is broken, the facts deteriorated with time, the last of its story died with the girl as did all hope. Yet, here she stands before me a thousand years later alive and well with a light more powerful than I have ever felt, it beckons me home just as it calls to the darkness searching for its other half. Your fate is intertwined with the dark prince… You died for him many times, and you'll do it again."

"Eric Northman?"

Cackling with that hideous laughter I could only watch silently before she stopped. Leaning into my face her lips twisted curling into an insidious grin as she spoke. "Perhaps child but fate can be fickle."

"Why do you speak in riddles? Is this all you can tell me? I'm going to die… I have a choice to make that will kill me. Tell me something fucking useful Ancient one." I growled unable to control the anger building inside of me.

"Calm yourself fairy I cannot interpret what the fates have in store for you. All I can tell you is what I've seen inside of you and what I know," she hissed. "Anyone who knows what the see-er said that day all those millenniums ago is dead, when Gabriel delivers the book to your demon you will learn the answers, we all want to know. But I can tell you one thing child, you have forged this destiny yourself all in the name of love. Don't give up on it, it will be tested."

"Who is Gabriel?" I questioned absently wondering why I would give up on Eric.

I could only watch her as she glanced to the ceiling closing her eyes before whispering, "an Archangel". Of course, I thought why not, let's add some angels into the mix as if things aren't already complicated enough. I mean I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess with fairies, vampires, shifters, demons, and everything else why wouldn't angels exist.

"Do you know who I was, where my story started?" I scowled testing her knowing I had part of the name.

"Sokaria Brinton the fairy princess who died well before her time."

"Brinton? Are you sure of this ancient one?"

"Of course, I am… the fairy did not want to be the child bride of the Skye King." She sneered, "It's funny the things the spools of fate will show you, and it's interesting what they keep to themselves. You've done well hiding yourself up until now."

"Is Niall Brigant a threat?"

"Child don't waste my time with questions you already know the answers to." She scoffed pausing momentarily to smell the air. "Your vampire is pacing outside the door and he smells of the tiger's blood." She laughed coldly, "Bring one of your fairies to take me home, I am tired now."

Pam stood there motionless as I walked to the door knowing Eric was waiting on the other side. When I saw his worried blood covered face, I felt a surge of lust knowing Quinn was finally out of my life and my lover was the one who made him pay for his betrayal. "Mmm Viking, as much I love seeing you covered in blood it's not a good look right now." I grinned snapping my fingers giving him a fairy cleanup and a set of fresh clothes. "Can you grab Killian and bring him in here…" I stopped shaking my head when my brother peeked around the corner.

Returning to the room with my vampire I instantly felt better knowing he was by my side, I wondered just how much he had heard hoping the whole "you'll die" part wasn't included. Ordering Killian to take the Ancient Pythoness home I couldn't help noticing the repulsed look on his face when he caught sight of her. Serves him right for ease dropping I thought taking pleasure in his visible discomfort.

"Pamela leave us." The Viking said coldly as I glanced from him to her wondering what the hell that was all about, but she said nothing silently exiting the room as we took our seats across from the president and the shaman. When I turned the bond back on, I could tell he wasn't happy, but with all the shit happening there was no point in assuming why. It could legitimately be one of a hundred different things.

"We apologize for the late hour your excellence, but the demon insisted this was an urgent matter that couldn't wait." The council president smiled sliding the papers across the table. "Now that the ancient one has spoken; I can see the lawyer was right. Let's just hope the pythoness wasn't correct about everything she said." His eyes shifted to Eric momentarily and my vampire instantly stiffened. The feelings coming from our bond confirmed it, he definitely heard the part about my impending death.

"Indeed, Mr. president. You don't mind if I read these first do you. I mean with my run of luck, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I would expect nothing less, but please call me Constantine." He smiled

"I know who you are Constantine Aimar just as I know that is Johann Meyers sitting beside you." I winked catching both men off guard. Reading the documents, I noticed one major change. In the event of my death the contract would be null and void. I could live with that, well… maybe I won't I thought laughing internally but at least Niall Brigant would not benefit from my doomed fate. I couldn't help wondering how my end would come until I felt Eric's hand gently rubbing my thigh before I decided right then and there, I wasn't going to die… I won't allow it fuck fate.

After signing the pages, I silently slid them back watching the two men follow suit. "Now that we have that settled Mr. Meyers, the realm demands red moon for the fugitive Felipe de Castro. I don't care what you do to him as long as he is delivered alive."

"Call me Johann" he smiled reaching his hand out to shake mine. "Had the fairy prince signed the original contract we would already be out there looking for him, Castro has many enemies just waiting for the order to come down including my great grandson, He will meet with you tomorrow to update the realm on our progress." The wolf grinned glancing to Eric and I could feel tension fill the air, all I could hope was this wasn't going to cause any more problems.

"Excellent" I smiled standing from the table before walking them to the lobby noticing Alcide was still sitting there.

When the council president and the shaman exited the building the wolf slowly walked towards us before Eric wrapped his arms around me, his silent claim was making a statement to Alcide and I couldn't blame him. Pam told me what the wolf accused him of, and I was pissed, my feelings hurt, but most of all it felt like a betrayal that he would think my Viking would ever do anything to injure me. He still saw him as my "big mistake" and I was over it.

"Are you ok Stackhouse? I'm worried about you."

"Unless you have come over here to apologize, I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth Alcide Herveaux." Eric's arms tightened around my shoulders and I could feel his anger and confusion ripple through our bond. We had showed up together missing the confrontation between the wolf and Pam, but I wasn't about to give my old friend a free pass. "I can get over what you assumed about me, but not what you accused Eric of. I know you don't like him, but I do and you're going to have to learn to respect that. This is the one warning I will give you."

"Explain wolf" the Viking growled.

"Shit Sook you're right. I'm sorry Eric, when I saw the video, I thought…"

"You thought what Alcide" he hissed looking the him up and down shaking his head in disgust. "I don't know what pisses me off more wolf the fact you would think I am capable of hurting her like that, or that you thought she was willingly with Castro." I could feel his rage surging knowing the memory of what he saw earlier was doing nothing but baiting the intensity of his anger. "Go home before you end up like the tiger."

Saying nothing Alcide turned walking out of the building knowing he fucked up.

**Eric POV**

As we stood in the lobby watching the wolf leave it took everything, I had to restrain myself from killing him. We've had our differences over the years, Sookie being one of them but for him to think I could hurt her the way Castro and Sandoval did infuriated me. I get that the video looked bad, but to "rage out" on her while Pam just stood back and watched was a problem that even my lover saw. The wolf only has one more strike and he better hope he doesn't fuck up.

Once he was finally gone from my sight, I couldn't help repeating the ancient one's words in my head. I had hoped that I heard her wrong but the way Aimar looked at me confirmed it. What was this choice that only Sookie could make, and how would she die again? "Again" I thought taking in the gravity of this situation, I mean just how many times had she died? There was no way in hell I was going to let it happen again, not on my watch not after everything she had done to find her way back to me. I refused to let her go I growled internally before feeling her hand caress my arm as she sensed my internal struggle.

When the fairy strolled up, I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by his chipper attitude. I was still pissed at both him and my progeny for their poor choice but Killian knew as well as I did that I would never drain him. That is something I know my lover would not forgive I thought thinking back to the tiger's cell and my own poor choice.

Why had I done that. I knew what she was doing, and I reached out impulsively touching her seeing something I now know she wasn't ready to share. I read her statement a thousand times telling Pam it was enough, but it wasn't and now we are the only ones who know the truth. As graphic as her written account was seeing everything including the parts, she left out was like watching a horror movie. Yet as deprived as it was, she never let them see her pain or a single tear. I felt her crippling pain in Veil how she fucking hid it from them was beyond me.

"I'm going to need to meet with Julius tomorrow." Sookie told the fairy playfully glancing up to me pulling me away from the gruesome memory. "We have a name… Sokaria Brinton"

"Julius told me the last time I met with him that his great grandmother called you Sokaria when she met you in the fairy suit before her death. He also said his family feels a connection to you." I scowled watching the fairy's eyes light up.

"Shut the front door, well that will disappoint the prince." Killian grinned glancing to me before returning his attention to my lover. "I will see if he can dig around and find anything, let's set if for 1pm?"

"Perfect" she cooed. "Let Elaina know I will come see her after that. Her report was interesting and confusing. The Viking was right there is a connection on a genetic level."

"You guys should go upstairs, it's getting late." Killian winked, "get my sister a drink and um… some of that hot lusty lovin she can't get enough of." Grinning the fool looked me up and down in way that made me feel awkward and uncomfortable. "You sure I can't temp you over to my dark side Viking."

"You're embarrassing brother if the snake charmer can't tempt him you have no chance in hell. You are right though; I need a drink and the penthouse view is spectacular." Sookie laughed, "One more thing Killian… Schedule a meeting with Meyers grandson for after dusk."

My little Valkyrie leaned her head back into my chest looking up to my face before I kissed her forehead knowing she felt the tension I had with Johann and I appreciated the fact she was waiting to take the meeting so I could be with her. It had nothing to do with my trust for her, it was all about the man. I could handle Alcide and the pup... but a Meyers was not something I planned for. I couldn't stand their bloodline, self-proclaimed fucking wolf royalty whose descendants allegedly went back to the beginning of time. They were arrogant assholes and everything inside of me hated the fact none other than the New Orleans alpha "playboy" Baxter Meyers was going to be acting as head wolf in charge. Pam has had a few run ins with him over the years as sheriff and I knew he wasn't a man I wanted anywhere around Sookie.

"Got it covered Brigant, now go…" Killian grinned to my lover and I couldn't agree more. After Drake showing up and now fucking Baxter, I could use some alone time with my little fairy.

"Come Viking" she grinned taking my hand leading me to a small room behind the desk where Becker was stationed. I could only watch as she placed her palm on the panel before a door slid open revealing a private elevator. "Penthouse" she said seductively grinning before the doors closed behind us and we started moving to the top floor. When we exited the fancy metal box I could only gaze in awe at the modern apartment and the view of the city through the exterior glass walls.

"How have you managed to do all my love?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands while I was waiting for you." She grinned grabbing a glass and the bottle of whiskey from the bar before I walked up behind her brushing my hand along the small of her back. When she emptied the glass and turned to me leaning back into the counter, I knew we were going to have to talk about it. "I am mad at you though. You should not have done that without asking."

"I know, I couldn't stop myself and I regret that decision." I scowled refilling her glass, I could only look at her pouty face thinking maybe the fairy was right. Shit I knew the fairy was right. I wouldn't want her to see the awful things my maker did to me, "Would you have showed me if I asked?"

She raised her brow before slamming the whiskey staring at me silently contemplating her answer. "Of course, I would have, and I would have hated myself for it. So, tell me now that you've taken that choice away from me is this something you can live with? I'm sure you realize I didn't put everything in my statement. Watching it live in color is something I wouldn't wish on anybody… well except the tiger of course."

I grabbed her face in my hands fixated on her beautiful eyes that were on the verge of tears. "No, I can't live with it, you were a fucking unwilling participant in their sadistic game, and they will pay for what they did. None of this is your fault, you are not broken. It will take time, but I promise you we will get through this together."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She grinned poking my chest before pulling me down to her tenderly taking my lips in hers.

"It is me that should be professing my love and begging your forgiveness."

"Eric Northman begging, now that would be something to see," she laughed as I brushed my hand through her hair before she stopped abruptly gazing deep into my eyes. "So, what did you think of the ancient one's words, I know you were listening Viking."

"It is a lie because I will never let it happen. Put it out of your pretty head my little fairy vixen. Nothing waits for you except an eternity with me. I will never let you go; I swore it to Odin himself. You are mine and I will kill anyone who tries to come in between us again. Now finish your drink I will run you a bath, I want to spend the rest of the evening with my arms around you." I scowled kissing her forehead meaning every word I just said.

When the tub was filled Sookie stood in the doorway naked, gorgeous as hell holding a drink before dropping the light tight panels. "So, what is your deal with the wolf" she grinned walking into the bathroom sliding in the tub.

"He will want you and I will have to kill him." I laughed but I wasn't kidding. Baxter Meyers had a reputation that left a trail of broken hearts behind it, his many conquests I thought taking my clothes off and sliding in behind her knowing she would never be one of them.

I could feel her entire body relax when she rolled over placing her cheek against my chest. "So, your jealous then lover, you don't trust me" she pouted seductively taunting me knowing full well I had no doubt about her feelings. I was hers, she claimed me just as much as I claimed her. "You are the only one I trust vampire, if you don't like him neither do I," she purred, and I knew she meant it.

I leaned down kissing her cheek as I caressed her back watching a brief smile cross her lips before her eyes fluttered closed exhausted from the ordeal she had just been through and drained from the chaos of the night. Sitting there with her, I glanced to the nape of her neck thinking back to the pythoness's words and my memory of the runes before I was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

Lifting her from the water, I wrapped her in a towel before pulling the covers back and depositing her into the bed. Walking from the room I grabbed her phone from the bar as I opened it, reading the messages.

**Killian: Well that Baxter Meyers is a pushy fella. He wasn't all the pleased you wanted the meeting scheduled after dusk… good call by the way but I see wolf drama in your future lol… as if you need more haha… Oh shit I almost forgot after your vampire took care of the tiger he went hulk mode on Sandoval, ripped his fucking arm off before telling him he was going to skin him alive… it barbaric but so damn hot you would have loved it.**

**Unknown: Hello your grace this is Baxter Meyers, I'm sorry for the late-night text but I figured since you date vamp you would be up. Hopefully I heard that part wrong though. I just wanted to introduce myself, apparently you made quite the impression on my grandfather tonight. He was almost smitten. I've never seen the old man like that, tell me did you charm him fairy lol? Anyways I have a loner here by the name of Porter claiming you're his "boss" and I wanted to verify that with the realm. I was thinking maybe we could grab lunch tomorrow, formally get to know one another since we will be working together closely. That is unless Northman has a problem with you eating lol. **

**Porter: Back in town, Karin thinks we are closing in on Castro, but I have my fucking doubts. The elders just sanctioned "red moon" that's the good news. The bad news is Baxter Meyers is here, dude is a playboy and he's asking a lot of questions about you. Northman ain't gonna like it, shit I don't like it. You want me to keep my eye on him?**

I felt a little twinge of guilt for reading her texts but my suspicions about the wolf were confirmed. What the fuck part did he hope he heard wrong, that she was mine. I marked the messages as unread before deleting Porters and returning her phone to the counter. Walking to the bathroom to retrieve my own, I couldn't help but think Meyers was going to be a problem. If he had ideas about trying to steal her from me, I was going to need to set him straight.

**Eric: Don't let that wolf out of your sight I want to know his every move. **

**Porter: Boss know about this?**

**Eric: No and keep it that way for now. **

**Porter: Man… you are gonna get me in trouble fanger, but for once I agree with you. Baxter Meyers is an entitled asshole. **

I knew what Meyers' intentions were and I could only laugh knowing it wouldn't get him very far with my little Valkyrie, but I felt better about the whole thing knowing that Porter would be watching his every move. Walking into the bedroom I couldn't help but smile… she was so fucking beautiful laying there peacefully sleeping I thought pulling back the blankets before wrapping my arms around her warm body instantly falling asleep to the sound of her beating heart.

**Baxter Meyers POV**

I had been sitting in the lobby for nearly two hours waiting to meet with this mythical creature I had heard so many stories about. The lalf-ling, turned fairy, who ascended to princess, and in now transcending to queen of the realm it was an impressive journey to say the least but what I found most fascinating were the tales I heard from the long tooth pack. Those pups loved to talk to anyone who would listen especially Alex who I could tell had a hard on for her. I mean a woman who dances practically naked in blood is feral, that action alone speaks to her true nature, it says wolf.

The tales were already spreading that she killed a vamp with no magic, and I knew then this was a woman I had to meet but I could tell Luke my second was getting impatient as his eyes darted to the clock. "Just take the meeting later Baxter, so what if the vamp is there." He sighed as my phone went off.

**Sookie: The wolf is mine and he operates under the full authorization of the realm. Lunch will not work for me, but I hear you are waiting in my lobby I will be down shortly. I have a full schedule today so remember our meeting is firmly set for after dusk and that is final. **

"See it's all about patients." I grinned noting the authority in her text, "She is on her way down."

"Why is the old man pushing this?" he laughed, "ya don't really have the best track record with the ladies. What's so special about this one?"

"He thinks she is the one from the ancient witch stories, just waiting for her dark prince to fully transcend. He does not believe the pythoness, says Northman cannot be the one. Grandfather claims our ancestors go back to the time of the fifth clan and this girl is connected to our pack. Who am I to argue" I laughed watching the door behind the desk man open before an enchanting creature walked out followed by two fairies in workout gear.

The redhead glided towards us looking absolutely regal and completely put together in her gorgeous black fitted mini dress. It was hard to believe she was recently tortured and assaulted I thought expecting the queen would be somewhat broken. Even if only half the stories about her time with Castro were true, it's a rare woman that can come out of something like that unscathed.

As stunning as she was for some reason my eyes were drawn to the petite blond. When she pulled off her black zip up hoodie exposing a black strappy sports bra and spandex pants that hugged her body like a glove begging to be pulled off, I felt an instant attraction. I would have to find out who she when I am done talking to the queen, I thought watching her every movement as she tied the jacked around her waist before punching her fairy companion in the arm. Seeing them joke with one another, poking and playing like sibling that never grew up intrigued me. Northman can have the queen I laughed internally I want blondie over there.

They quickly stretched before she popped in her earbuds glancing to me only for a moment, but I caught something in her eyes that taunted me. As if she knew something I didn't. I almost tore over to her right then and there not wanting her to walk away without at least getting a name, but Luke elbowed me bringing my attention back to the queen while the fairy I desperately wanted to know exited the building.

"She ain't really your type, but it's probably not good for "relations" if your drooling over one of her fairies. That isn't the way you win a queen," Luke whispered chuckling.

"Who says I want to win her, maybe the old man was wrong. Northman can have her; I'll take the one that just left and we'll call it a day." I grinned before the redhead was close enough to hear.

"Ah, gentleman what can I do for you" She seductively asked and that's when I smelled it. Fairy fucking magic, she was throwing down some serious charm I thought glancing to Luke who was practically drooling like a lovesick pup. "You know there is a meeting scheduled for later and you've been told I'm booked for the day, so why are you here."

"You are the queen?" I grinned raising my brow suspiciously knowing grandfather said the fairy he met used no charm. Why would she be using it now I thought before she ran her finger down my chest trying her best to seduce me. That's when I was sure this was not Sookie Brigant. "From everything I have heard I don't think your vampire would want you touching me like that."

"Shhh," she grinned. "I won't tell him if you don't."

"Enough of your games fairy, you are not the queen." I growled lowly watching her eyes panic for a split second before glancing to the desk man. If the head of the skye fae royal guard working as a rent a cop didn't convey the loyalty the fairy queen had amassed, I didn't know what did, the man was clearly serving a position under his station.

"The commander is busy, but I would be more than happy to assist you. I'm surprised wolf you are only the second man I've found uncharmable, the Viking was the first," She winked. "How disappointing." In retrospect I guess I should have asked more about her appearance, all the pup said was "hot as fuck". Looking back now I realized that wasn't a lot to go on.

"Where is the fairy Killian, he is the queens second correct? We would like for formally address the realm as soon as possible about Felipe de Castro, unless you aren't interested in bringing the fugitive to justice."

"Ah, who is playing games now wolf. You know we are more than interested in retrieving that vile pig but unfortunately you just missed him" she smiled to the Becker before realizing she fucked up when I saw him momentarily glance to the door. I knew instantly that fairy had outsmarted me. The little hottie was none other than the fairy queen and I couldn't help but wonder how that tiny angelic creature was the Viking warrior I had heard so much about?

"The runners?"

"I would leave this alone wolf. Come back for your meeting tonight and you can talk to her then." The redhead scowled "I promise you; you do not want to get on her bad side."

I could only grin before turning to the door walking out leaving Luke standing with the fairy before I caught their scent. It didn't take long to catch up with Killian but there was no sign of Sookie. "You are being beat by a girl fairy, a very tricky girl. You two played me sending the redhead out to seduce me." I laughed.

"You don't listen very well wolf. Brigant won't like this and the Viking will like it even less" he glowered. "You are crossing the line Meyers."

"We'll see about that fairy" I grinned before picking up the pace pulling away from him.

Glancing back, I watched him desperately try to catch up before he slowed down realizing he was outmatched. "You don't have a chance Meyers," he hollered.

It almost felt like a challenge, one I was willing to fully accept. All I had to do was take my time with her and wait for Eric Northman to fuck up again. Alex said he's done it once so I would bet anything, he will do it again. The difference is this time I will be there just waiting to make my move if she was the right one. I told the old man my hooking up days were over but that didn't mean I was going to resign myself to be tied to a fairy I couldn't stand.

Finally catching a glimpse of the hot little queen, I picked up the pace until I was almost running alongside of her when I heard her sweet voice sing to me. "Ah, you caught up brother," she laughed pulling the earbuds out before glancing in my direction. Her eyes firmly traveled my body taking me in and I could see she was sizing me up. I rather enjoyed it wondering for a moment if she was comparing me to the Viking and how I measured up.

"Baxter Meyers, I presume," she grinned not even out of breath and I couldn't help but imagine how this one would be able to run with me, she has stamina no wonder the pup Alex was in love I thought before her voice seduced me again. "You are hardly dressed for a run."

"I'm a wolf, I can run in anything." I gave her my normal dashing grin that has melted hundreds of hearts over the years, but she just raised her brow staring at me unaffected by my attention before laughing. "How about we race, if I win you let me take you to lunch. If you win, I will leave you alone and wait for the meeting."

"Do you think you can beat me wolf." She smirked cockily as if I had no chance. Now I saw what grandfather had, this one was unusual I thought watching her snap her fingers before looking down almost tripping. She had dressed me in pink spandex pants, a matching sleeveless fitted tee and coordinating sneakers that made me feel like a Pepto Bismol bottle. "I would hate for you to say those steel toe boots were why you lost."

"Hey real men wear pink" I smirked secretly hating the attention this outfit was getting but I had to admit it was funny.

"Try to keep up." She challenged before effortlessly pulling away. I pushed myself to the limit, but she was faster than I expected. I could only trail behind watching her amazing ass while her golden ponytail bobbed in the wind. "I thought wolves were fast" she yelled taunting me laughing before going into a full on sprint leaving me in the dust.

When I finally caught up miles later, she was stopped on a bridge. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were wearing the sexiest grin. I could see it in her face, she was impatiently waiting for me to gloat about her victory. "You won" I huffed taking in how this unassuming woman just blew me away like it was nothing.

"Of course, I did, I always win…" She paused only for a split second and I knew what she was thinking. The stories of her time in Nevada have been spreading like wildfire thanks to Castro's day men. I couldn't help looking at her wondering how that fucking animal could hurt something that is clearly so special. "Well most of the time I win" she grinned not skipping a beat or letting me see an ounce of weakness.

Tightening her jacket, she peered over the side of the bridge before I stood next to her inhaling the sweet scent that was emanating from her skin. It was intoxicating I thought glancing over the rail. "That's quite a drop" I winced noticing how the sun fell on her as if the beams of light were attracted to her very presence. How could this creature love a vampire I wondered?

"It is" she winked climbing on top of the rail standing with outstretched arms giving me a fucking heart attack. A stiff wind could blow her off I thought fearing for her safety, but I could only watch in horror as she pushed off doing a back flip before seemingly diving to her death. I was almost in a full panic when the other fairy's laughter startled me before I watched her disappear into a glitter cloud.

"Looks like you got beat by a girl too" Killian laughed with crossed arms reading the panic that covered my face and he relished in it. "Nice outfit though, you are delish like a yummy Bradley Cooper type. How about I take you up on that lunch? I like to eat, and the Viking won't mind." He pouted mocking me.

"She is something else" I stammered realizing she made two serious points clear she was not weak; she was fearless and loyal she hadn't given me a second look. She beat me and bounced out of there in the most impressive way... "Tell me fairy, how many of the rumors are true about her imprisonment?" When his eyes dropped from mine momentarily, I knew that I needed to find Felipe de Castro more now than ever. I didn't even care about our personal beef, I just wanted to be the first one to get my hands on him. After all he only needs to be delivered alive.

"I will just warn you now wolf, my sister won't like you up in her business. The Viking he would kill you just for asking that question. Too much of it is true and that's all you need to know." He scowled, "now do you want me to change your clothes back and get out of here or should I leave you alongside the road looking like a tall sexy popsicle?"

"I will keep that in mind. Change me back and drop me off in the lobby. My man is probably still there waiting."

**Sookie POV**

Walking into the lobby I snapped my fingers essentially taking a fairy bath and changing clothes. It was kind of a cheater move but glancing at the clock I noticed Julius would be here in thirty minutes. Keeping it casual I opted for my favorite short jean shorts, a fitted black crop tee and flip flops while going with a high messy bun for my hair. I knew today was going to be busy and I didn't want to deal with it falling in my face.

When Elaina stopped me at the front desk, she pointed to the wolf who just sat there staring.

"Sorry Brigant, that one over there was quickly charmed. The tall foxy one though… un-fucking-charmable. I mean I pulled out all the stops too. Don't think your vampire is gonna like him." She grinned deviously glancing over my shoulder, "I can always try again if you want me to, he's walking in now with Killian now and they are heading this way. Girl I smell trouble the way that man is looking at you."

"Yes, be the little snake charmer I know you are." I smiled turning around just as they reached us.

"That was an impressive little stunt. You've tricked me twice today" Baxter smirked with a raised brow before his eyes swept over me completely ignoring Elaina who was exuding level 10 charm. "You are nothing like I expected."

"So, what did you expect?"

"Prim, proper, boring… not jean shorts, flops, and bridge diving. I still can't believe you beat me," he winked as the other wolf joined him. "Speaking of which I'm a man of my word. You won fair and square and I will wait for our meeting."

"She outran you Baxter?" The wolf gawked before turning his attention to Elaina immediately pulled into her charm. My little fairy was eating it up, but the fact Baxter wasn't falling for it was unusual.

"Your fairy is making Luke worthless" he laughed, and I couldn't help joining him. The man did look rather pathetic as he stood there practically salivating with lust before I raised my hand silently ordering Elaina to shut it down.

"I will see you later Baxter Meyers, that is unless you find Castro before then."

I watched the wolves walk out as Baxter turned back for one last glimpse before the glass door closed behind them and I saw Alcide stop the pair on the sidewalk. I didn't know what was being said but Herveaux kept pointing towards the building and I could only hope he was warning the wolf not to waste his time. It's not that I minded the man, he felt like someone I would be friends with but if Eric didn't trust Meyers there had to be a reason why.

"Julius is waiting in the conference room, whatever is going on with the wolves we ain't got time for it sister." Killian grinned reading my mind before we headed to the meeting. "I think the wolf is into you, Northman ain't gonna like it but you want to know something interesting I saw while I was trailing pathetically behind you? The wolf Porter following Baxter." He raised his brow, "you didn't tell me you had a tail on Meyers."

"I don't." I scowled watching his face stiffen thinking the exact same thing I was. If the wolf wasn't doing a job for me, he was working for my Viking and I couldn't help but wonder if he didn't trust me.

When we walked into the room where Julius was waiting, I sat down across from him before explaining who Soleera was. I wasn't sure when she had assumed Adelynn's identity, but it had to have been well before Anton. I couldn't help wondering who she was working for although there was only one name that came to mind… Niall fucking Brigant. It would break my heart if I learned Solana was involved in this I thought, but I knew it was a possibility I had to prepare for. The two girls were close.

Before I could get to our weird family relation, well more like connection. Killian butt in, "Looks like somewhere down the line you are related Julius." He giggled, "so stop looking at her like that it's gross now."

"Damn Killian, Julius what he should have said that I am apparently the reincarnation of your relative "Sokaria Brinton". That is why we have asked you to bring in as much information as you could on her."

"All I know is she was adopted and died young so see Killian we aren't really weirdly related." He grinned winking at me before passing a folder across the table. "Here is what I could find but I'm still looking for my great grandma's journals. Apparently the two were close until her death, she thought of her as a daughter. I will go back and see what I can find and get it to you as soon as possible."

"Perfect, I appreciate this Julius." I smiled standing from the table before we walked to the lobby. Hugging the fairy, I couldn't help thinking what a good friend he had been and how I didn't mind being connected with him before noticing Alcide waiting.

When he popped away, I handed my brother the folder. "Take this to Lannister, have him reach out to Amelia to see what she has learned and start a report on this fairy that is some former version of myself. Have it ready by dusk." When he scurried off Alcide approached me saying nothing. "Come walk with me wolf." I said sternly taking his arm leading him out of the building to a bar two blocks from the old Jansen building.

"Two whiskeys tall" he told the bartender who glanced between us likely thinking we made an odd pair, or I was a gold digger before pouring the drinks and walking off. "Listen Stackhouse I'm sorry, I crossed a line and I know it. I hope you can forgive me?"

"You are forgiven Alcide but don't ever doubt Eric again." I grinned drinking half the glass. "So, what were you and Meyers talking about outside my building?"

"Like you even have to ask Sook, you of course." He smiled with a raised brow. "Baxter is a good guy; I would hate to see him get his hopes up. Let him know you and the fanger have a real "bond" and it ain't just about the blood. Can't say it will stop him from trying though."

"Why doesn't Eric like him, the Meyers in general?"

"Some rivalry that goes back centuries. No one really knows but I will say the Viking ain't gonna like him sniffing around after the way you impressed him. So, you tell me something Stackhouse just what did you do?"

"Nothing" I laughed. "I dressed him in pink, outran his ass, and jumped off a bridge which now I can see might have been a bit dramatic. I almost thought he was going to follow me over the rail for a second."

"Which bridge?"

"Sherman's pass" I winked.

"Damn Stackhouse… stop acting like a wolf you are fucking with all our heads," he laughed nudging my arm before clinking my glass. "Somedays I can't tell if you are more vamp or wolf but maybe you are both. It sure would explain a lot."

We downed out glasses before I thought of Elaina and her geno report. "As much as I would love to have another drink I have to meet with Elaina, we'll talk more about this soon." I hugged him before popping away to see my little charmer.

There was a lot of her report I didn't understand but when she explained it to me, I got it. The essence of it was the fifth clan have a special gene in their DNA that is locked somehow, and it has five distinct codes. She has so far identified fae, but the others remain a mystery she is diligently working to unravel. In addition to that Elaina had created a test to identify carries and is working on a series of experiments with Portia to "activate" it. We still weren't close to solving this riddle, but we were definitely making progress I thought briefly wondering if magic could open it.

When I saw it was already four o'clock, I told her to keep working and went up stairs to shower. The workout the wolf gave me earlier was intense it almost made up for not being able to hit the slopes in Veil. I haven't had a good energy rush like that since before my death I thought turning the water on before jumping in and washing the day away remembering all the adrenaline adventures Killian and I had been on.

When I crawled under the covers with my lover, I fully intended on waking next to Eric but an hour before dusk I felt restless. Crawling out of the bed I snapped into a pink sports bra and spandex pants before heading to the basement for a little one on one talk with my special friend Spencer.

"Well don't you look like a vision fairy, my dicks healed why don't you get on your knees for me." He grinned before I grabbed the silver blade whipping the arrogant look from his face.

"Oh Spencer, we are about to have some fun tonight" I laughed coldly taunting him.

I was locked in my fairy blood lust torturing Sandoval slowly whispering not so sweet nothings into his ear while he begged me to stop before I felt it. The Vikings rage overpowered me, as I stepped back from the vampire I had been carving like a turkey. Dropping the knife to the floor I steadied myself against the counter trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. I guess I had been so involved in my games with Spencer I didn't even feel Eric wake up.

When the door flew open, I saw Killian and Meyers followed by Pam instantly knowing shit was going south fast, but I still wasn't sure why, or even what was happening. "Where is the Viking Killian." I growled before glancing to Meyers seeing a combination of pity and lust as he glanced from me to Spencer, "Or should the wolf fucking tell me. It seems he wants to say something."

"Brigant…" he paused as if trying to find the right words and I had no time for it.

"Enough Killian, Baxter what is going on?"

Meyers didn't hesitate to jump in as I watched Pam pull out her phone frantically sending a text. "After we left here earlier, I called in some vamp favors and got several possible local locations for Castro. Luke and I hit them all, the last one about thirty minutes ago where we found a just waking Felipe. We were both full wolf fucking with him, when you showed up." He winced, "Well I thought it was you at first as we ferally watched your savage attack. When the fairy snapped into nothing covered in blood asking me to take her, I was caught up in the moment. I ordered Luke out and shifted before I dropped behind her catching the scent. That's when I realized it wasn't you and grabbed the imposter by the hair as Northman walked in. I told him it wasn't what it looked like but fake you popped me in the nose and followed after him. When I got outside, they were both gone."

Pam's eyes darted to mine, and I knew she felt his rage turn to lust. Things just went from bad to worse I thought turning away to digest the fucked-up story I was just told thinking about what Soleera was doing to my Viking.

"So, we have Castro in custody?" I turned back grinning as Killian confirmed it. Grabbing the knife from the floor I walked towards Sandoval. "Oh, that is just bad news for you vampire make your peace now because I am about to end you for what you did." I laughed circling the asshole methodically cutting deeper and faster before I stopped behind him. Grabbing his hair while pulling his head back my silver blade sliced through his throat before I ripped his fucking head off.

After the blood bomb went off, I pointed the knife at Pam "Where the fuck is he?"

"Lance said he is at Fangtasia, Sookie let me go…"

"Tell Lance to have a whiskey waiting for me" I grinned before popping away covered in blood the silver blade still in my hand. When Killian showed up to the bar only seconds after me with the wolf and vamp, I was pissed. I didn't know what I was walking into the last thing I wanted was an audience.

I snatched the glass from Lance's hand downing it instantly knowing there were two scenarios. She was either killing him of fucking him and I would put money on the second I thought before heading to the office already enraged by the sound coming from the room. Kicking down the door I stormed in seeing her spread out naked on the desk while he stood over her pants down and blood dripping from his fangs. She was not wearing her a Sookie-suit. When his eyes darted to mine, he looked down stumbling back, and I pounced on that bitch hitting her twice with my fairy taser before grabbing her scrawny neck as we tumbled to the floor.

"Now we've both had him" she grinned before I punched her in the nose. "My sister hated you, all the stories you told her about him she wanted to fuck him too and she would have." She laughed callously as I began swinging wildly too emotional to realize she was about to slip right through my fingers. When she popped away, I screamed slamming my fist to the floor before shutting my bond down.

Glancing up to Eric I could see the look of remorse in his face, I knew there was a story, but I wasn't hearing it right now I thought looking to the crowded doorway where the spectators were watching in stunned silence. I wanted to cry, kill something, or fucking burn Compton's house down. I could only sit there on my knees in my sports bra and spandex covered in Sandoval's blood before the Viking tried to come to my side. Holding the knife out stopping him in his tracks I stood saying nothing before walking out the door needing desperately to run away from this moment.

***** if you like the story, please hit me with a follow and review… Stay tuned for the next chapter! *****


	23. Chapter 23

*****Sorry about the delay in this chapter my laptop had an accident and I haven't been able to get it fixed so I had to rewrite it.*****

**CHAPTER 23: Fairy Games**

**Eric POV**

When I woke at dusk the last thing, I expected to feel was an intense blood lust coming from my lover that instantly sent me spiraling into an uncontrollable panic. What the hell had set her off I thought pushing the blankets back as I jumped out of bed before grabbing clothes. Pulling on my jeans and a T-shirt I snagged the cell phone from the nightstand betting my life this had something to do with Spencer Meyers. I knew the minute the elder shaman mentioned his grandson the wolf was going to be nothing but problems. If he knew what was good for him, he would stay far away from Sookie I thought opening my phone.

**Porter: Baxter showed up around 11am sniffing around for boss but she sent the charmer down and took off for a run with her fairy brother. The wolf must have caught onto the fairy game because he tracked her. She dressed the fucker in pink before beating him in a footrace and then she did a fairy nosedive off Sherman's Pass, thought Meyers was gonna go over the railing after her, sure would have solved some problems huh? He left after that. **

**Porter: Word on the street is Meyers has a crush on boss. He's been all over town calling in favors stepping up his game in the search for Castro.**

**Porter: You ain't gonna like this fanger but boss just showed up to a private residence, one wolf came out, but Baxter is still in there. Something about this don't feel right. **

**Eric: Location asshole**

**Porter: Sent, but boss is gonna be pissed.**

I told myself over and over on the way to the location that there had to be a good reason Sookie was alone with the Meyers but feeling her fairy blood lust was doing nothing but agitating my building rage. When I finally got to the shithole on the outskirts of town I hesitated only for a moment before walking through the door and seeing the naked wolf with his hand in my lover's hair while she sat submissively in front of him. He was on the verge of taking something that belonged to me and I wasn't about to stand there and watch. "That is my fucking woman Meyers" I hissed.

"It's not what it looks like Northman" the wolf growled before Sookie elbowed him in the face causing him to lose the grip on her hair as he fell backwards and I could only stand there stunned at what I was seeing. She might as well have staked me in the heart right then and there I thought seeing she was wearing nothing about to give herself to Meyers. I let my rage fully consume me thinking of what the two were about to do before I interrupted them. Why in the hell would she do this after everything?

Allowing the emotions, I felt in that moment to take over I knew I had to get the fuck out of there before I did something I would regret, something I couldn't take back. Unable to look at her face I turned flying to Fantasia feeling nothing but my need to destroy everything around me.

I was ripping the office apart when she popped in naked covered in Castro's blood wearing a sexy grin that taunted me. "What the hell was that Sookie, where are your fucking clothes" I glowered grabbing her shoulders desperately needing her to make me understand what I had just walked in on.

"It wasn't what it looked like I do not want the wolf." She purred as her finger trailed down my chest before she lifted her head to meet my eyes. I wanted to believe her but the image of Baxter fucking Meyers on the edge of taking her was seared into my head and it filled me with nothing but rage. "Show me I'm yours Eric Northman take me, I need you. I want you."

She stepped away from me clearing the desktop in one swift motion before setting on the edge pulling my body into hers, I tried to fight it I really did but I've never was good at resisting her. Unbuttoning my pants, I growled ferally "You are MINE Sookie" before her legs wrapped around my waist trying to pull me into to her. I knew what we both wanted but she was too eager, too needy and I was going to make her wait punishing her for allowing the wolf to see her like that.

Pouting She looked up begging me with her eyes to take her before tilting her gorgeous neck and I decided maybe I would just bite her, deny her the thing she craved in this moment. Dropping my fangs sinking them into her beautiful tanned skin my mouth filled with a blood that was not my lovers. Instantly I pulled my lips from her stunned now staring at the fairy with the resting bitch face Drake had with him. Laying back on the desk I could only watch as she began to moan, louder and louder as if I were fucking her until the door flew open with force.

When Sookie tore into the office I could see the pain filling her eyes and I realized just how bad this looked. I fucked up I thought glancing down to the fairy before pushing her legs from my waist as I stumbled backwards urgently trying to pull my pants up. I wanted to explain I hadn't fucked the girl but before the words could come out of my mouth my little Valkyrie hit the fairy with her finger taser as she lunged tackling Soleera and the pair rolled from the desk to the floor. Her hand strangled the fairy's neck as the girl began taunting my lover with her words and I felt Sookie completely lose control knowing I was the one to blame. As she began frantically swinging on that vile woman, I went to move but the girl disappeared leaving Sookie grasping at the air. I saw the agony in her face as she screamed slamming her fist to the ground before I felt her shut the bond down.

She sat there on her knees covered in blood on the verge of tears as her heartbroken face turned to mine before glancing to the doorway and I saw the crowd who had watched this shit show unfold. Killian was practically growling, while Baxter fucking Meyers shook his head scowling at me in disgust. Even Pam's face silently said, "you are an asshole" and I was. How in the fuck did I not know it wasn't her?

I wanted to go to her, to explain what had happened but when I stepped forward, she stopped me in my tracks pointing a silver blade that told me not to come one step closer and I couldn't blame her. Standing from the floor refusing to look at me I watched her silently walk from the room knowing just how bad I fucked up this time. I didn't have to see her face to know I just broke her fucking heart again.

"I told you Northman it wasn't what it looked like" Baxter growled, and I wanted to rip his fucking head off seeing the smug look of satisfaction in his face. "You were so damn caught up in your vamp rage you couldn't see it. Sad thing is I met your woman once and I could smell it wasn't her. You are a fool vampire."

Watching the wolf walk away I knew he was going after her and I wanted to follow him, run him down, and rip him limb from limb but he was right. I was so blinded by what I thought I saw I couldn't think clearly. She told me just before dawn that if I didn't trust the wolf neither would she, I should have never doubted her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now vampire," Killian seethed ready to pounce. "How in the hell could you fuck Soleera after everything Brigant has done to be with you. I thought you loved her, but I guess I was wrong you piece of shit."

"I didn't fuck that girl" I growled grabbing the fairy by the neck. "There is no one but Sookie, don't ever question my love for her again fairy."

"This doesn't look good Eric," Pam scowled. "We all heard the fairy say you fucked her, and I've seen you do some dumb shit over the years."

"I thought she was Sookie," I hissed letting go of Killian's throat. "The fairy set me up and I fell for it. I freaked out feeling her blood lust… When I saw her naked with the wolf knowing what they were about to do my rage took over. She followed me here, demanded I take her, all I could smell was Castro's blood and I wanted to fuck the shit out of her to show her she belonged to me, but I didn't. I came close but I only bit her before she took off the fairy suit and I realized what was going on. I know I fucked up."

"Eric Sookie was in with Sandoval, she never fucking left the building you idiot."

"You and the wolf. Great intel Porter gave you huh? How did that shit work out? That's right blondie we knew you were using Porter to trail Meyers; do you fucking think my sister is stupid?" Killian growled and I saw the way Pam looked at him as she silently pieced together what happened. "So, tell me Viking was it Baxter Meyers you didn't trust of Brigant."

"Of course, I trust Sookie fairy, it's Meyers I don't trust, and this wasn't Porter's fault it was mine. I fucked up."

"This will be the only time I will give you the benefit of the doubt Northman, but you have more than one problem." The fairy huffed before crossing his arms. "First you better hope you haven't fucking lied because if one word you spoke isn't true, I will come for you. Second if Solana hated Brigant her heart is going to be double broken. Third and lastly this little show of yours just gave the wolf his "in". If you were that enraged seeing them almost fuck how do you think my sister feels thinking she just caught you in the act. What do you think her mindset is right now and where the fuck to you think Baxter Meyers went?"

"I know all this" I scowled rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Where would she go? I have to talk to her."

"I can find her but if I show up defending you, I will likely get my ass kicked," Killian scoffed. "You better hope she is alone crying getting drunk somewhere."

That was exactly what I hoped she was doing but at this point I wasn't counting on anything. What I thought I saw earlier was nothing like what she just walked in on. Her brother was right, and I was scared she would do something impulsive, that she would leave me, that I would lose her all over again. I mean for all I knew she could be off somewhere with the wolf fucking him just to get back at me and I wouldn't blame her if she did. Of course, I would have to kill him but if she came back to me, I could live with it. I can't lose her… not again.

**Baxter POV**

When I wished Northman screwed up earlier, I had no idea it would happen so soon or that he would go down as an epic flaming piece of shit. How that fool didn't realize the fairy he fucked, and sucked wasn't his woman is beyond me. I couldn't believe my eyes tailing behind Sookie when I saw the fairy in her true form sprawled out on the desk moaning as she watched the doorway with a cruel smirk. The Viking just stood there with his pants around his ankles while blood dripped from his fangs. It's something that couldn't have been easy for the little blonde fairy to watch I thought leaving the club with every intention of capitalizing on his mistake.

Tracking her wasn't hard after executing Spencer Sandoval she reeked of his blood, but when I found her sitting on the bridge rail, she had fearlessly jumped from earlier in the day I was taken back. The fairy Castro could not break just sat there completely devastated as tears streamed down her blood-stained face while she tipped back a bottle of whiskey inhaling the liquid like nothing I had ever seen.

"You want a drink wolf, or do you just plan on standing there watching me from the shadows?"

I didn't realize she knew I was standing there I thought walking towards her leaning into the rail before taking the bottle from her outstretched arm. Tipping it back taking a long sip, I couldn't help but see how much she loved the vampire and what his betrayal had done to her. She didn't deserve that… there was no way that creature was good enough for her.

"That was a rough scene in there…" I winced handing the bottle back.

"I guess that's one way to put it," she scowled consuming the rest of the whiskey before snapping her finger causing it to instantly refill, shit that was a cool trick the pack would love I thought realizing in that moment how I could cheer this beautiful woman up. How I could get her out of Shreveport and that cheating vampire off her mind.

"Girl you need to learn how to fight, you were kind of wild in there." I grinned with a raised brow knowing I was baiting her.

"I know how to fight Baxter Meyers" she laughed rolling her eyes before wiping her cheeks and taking another long drink from the bottle. "I let my emotions get the best of me and that's the only reason I lost."

"Prove it," I grinned. "I own a gym in New Orleans the pack uses. Let's see how tough you are fairy."

"You want to fight me," she laughed as the most beautiful grin finally crossed her face.

"Maybe I do, but I have one condition."

"Ah, a condition. I haven't even known you for 24 and you are already setting conditions." She smirked with a raised brow. "I haven't even agreed to go yet."

"Can you do that fairy bridge jump with me?"

"You want to jump off the bridge." Sookie smiled laughing and I could see her face light up before she teased me. "What if I let go by accident?"

"Climb on my back," I winked watching her suspicious face before I grabbed the bottle from her hand tipping it back taking down half the contents successfully impressing her. "I won't try anything I give you my word."

When she grabbed the bottle snapping her fingers the fairy transformed before my eyes. No longer covered in blood she was dressed in a red strappy sports bra and spandex pants while her hair was pulled into a high ponytail as the curls cascaded down her back. I couldn't help but notice her perfect ass as she tipped back the bottle draining the contents before her smoldering eyes met mine. "If you try anything, I will end you wolf." God she was fucking gorgeous I thought watching her climbed off the railing.

I told her where we were going before she jumped onto my back but when her arms slid around my neck, I could feel the heat of her touch. There was an intensity to it I had never felt, and I couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have her in my bed I thought standing on the rail looking down into the darkness. I wondered what the fuck I was doing before I leapt from the edge hoping the fairy didn't plan on killing me.

"AHHHHHHHhhhh Holy Shit I'm going to die..." I screamed opening my eyes noticing we were in the gym and everybody had stopped to stare at me and the laughing fairy.

"You scream like a girl" she whispered in my ear making the hairs on my neck stand on end before she loosened her arms and slid her body down my back. I almost stiffened fighting every lusty urge running through my mind. "You are easy to read wolf I know what you want, you won't get it." She grinned as I turned facing her.

"We'll see about that fairy, maybe I have plans for you." I winked playfully poking the end of her nose as she crossed her arms rolling her eyes. Her pouty lips were calling to me, but this one was special she was different. I could see her as my mate, my partner, my equal. Glancing up from the invisible light she radiated I noticed Luke and Brendan heading towards us probably wanting to get a more up close and personal look at my little bombshell and likely wondering why I was yelling like a fool.

"Who's the fairy and what the hell was that ruckus about?" Brendan grinned checking Sookie out like a piece of meat he wanted to fuck before Luke's elbow found his side and he realized my silent claim to her.

"This is the fairy queen and we just went bungy jumping without the cord, it was exhilarating but apparently I scream like a girl while I am plummeting to my death," I laughed glancing to the gorgeous creature standing by my side. "She is going to spar with us tonight so grab her some gear." I raised my brow as he almost started laughing stopping him in his tracks. "Bring it to ring I will warm her up myself."

When she turned walking toward the middle of the room, I put my hands on her shoulder's half expecting her to instantly pull away from me, but she didn't. Glancing back, I saw her sexy pouty lips as she raised her brow, "Don't get any ideas wolf and don't lay any claims to me." She laughed and I couldn't help but notice how different she was from earlier. Almost letting her vamp wall crumble away just a little I was starting to see her personality and it was intoxicating.

Brendan met us ringside handing me the gear before I pulled the ropes down and the fairy climbed in. As I followed behind her watching that amazing ass I couldn't help but hope Northman's fuck up was permanent. She was unlike any woman I had ever met I thought putting the helmet on her head after she took the gloves from my hand. I gazed into her eyes, "That vampire is fucking fool." I grinned putting the pads on.

"The fairy probably charmed him it's not his fault." She scowled coldly dismissing what he did trying to put on a "brave face" but I wasn't going to play that game with her.

"Are you lying to yourself fairy or just trying to bullshit me. Thought he was uncharmable, your little fairy "lust whisperer" let it slip." I grinned holding pads up watching the rage sweep her face as she unleashed a series of punches that were not only impressive but stung my hands. "I touched a nerve didn't I, truth sometimes hurts queenie and what you saw was fucked up. You going to let him get away with that?" I taunted pushing her rage even further and she didn't disappoint me. Hitting faster and harder I could only watch this woman ferally wanting to see it. "Show me what you are going to do to that fairy bitch" I growled as she pushed me spinning forward and back, dipping and kicking hitting the pads with an accuracy and power I had never seen in a female. Finally, there it was… the little Viking warrior I had heard so much about I thought as she knocked me back into the ropes. "There you go girl" I laughed pulling the pad off my stinging hand before softly rubbing it down her back feeling the goose bumps on her skin. "Looks like you can fight after all" I whispered in her ear, "and it was fucking hot."

"You are getting ideas you shouldn't have wolf" she grinned turning her head ever so slightly as my lips brushed across her cheek before noticing the crowd that had gathered around the ring.

"She taking challengers Bax" Penelope growled and I knew by the way she was looking at Sookie the girl was jealous, we had a one night thing years ago that the woman just wouldn't let go of and seeing my attention given to another was driving her off the deep end.

"You think you can take me wolf. I'd like to see you try." The little fairy laughed enraging Penelope even further and silencing the crowd. "One of your conquests Meyers" she whispered with a feisty grin.

"Something like that… Luke get her a mouthpiece" I scowled watching "P" climb in the ring before he tossed it. The wolf was about to get her ass kicked and she was too arrogant to realize it. "You want a good luck kiss fairy."

"I don't need luck," she grinned pointing to her cheek almost playfully flirting with me to agitate the wolf and I didn't hesitate to take the opportunity. I knew she was playing a little fairy game, but I didn't care. As my lips hit her skin, I could taste her. She was hot, sweet, and it was almost electric I thought watching the rage in Penelope's desperately wishing in that moment we were alone, and it was her lips I was kissing.

"How we doing this fairy" P growled looking at Sookie as if she were a barbie doll whose head was about to get ripped off by a spoiled child.

"Your gym your rules wolf."

"Then we are rolling octagon style, but you better not try using your magic fairy" she grinned glancing to the nodding heads in the crowd for backup.

"If you think I need magic to beat you, you must not know who I am." The fairy winked blowing me a kiss instigating P's aggressive nature even more. I should have been worried the wolf was one of our best fighters and the fairy looked severely outmatched, but I knew just from our little warm up the fighter I would put money on.

When I climbed out of the ring glancing to Luke, he looked at me as if I'd gone mad, but I nodded my head and he rang the bell without question.

All eyes were gathered ringside before Penelope charged towards her, but Sookie didn't move popping the wolf with a left hook that sent her flying to the ground. Each time P attacked the fairy countered punching and kicking dropping the wolf to the ground more than a dozen times. The girl was untouchable I thought watching her effortlessly kicking my wolf's ass before Penelope realized she was outmatched and gave up. "Anyone else" Sookie's eyes twinkled darting through the crowd. The men were all lusting after her and the woman wanted to be her… she was fucking fierce I thought before the voice boomed out behind us.

"I will take you up on that Sookie Brigant," Her second Killian called from the doorway and I could here his name being whispered in the crowd… Eric fucking Northman. The coward Viking had fucked around and now had the nerve to send Sookie's own brother to do his bidding. How in the hell could this fairy possibly defend what the vampire did to his own sister I wondered shaking my head thinking this kid has no fucking loyalty.

"Get my brother gear, he wants to get his ass kicked tonight." Sookie chimed causing the crowd to chuckle and I had no doubt by the look on her face she was dead serious.

As the fairy climbed into the ring Luke nudged me pointing to Killian and I knew exactly what he was thinking, everyone was thinking it. Standing by her the size difference was extreme, shit it would be like me fighting her. She seemed confident that she was going to kick his ass but I just didn't know and I wasn't about to let her get hurt. "You don't have to do this Sookie."

"Mind your own fucking business wolf." Killian hissed but when I looked into Sookie's eyes she smiled, and I knew not to say a fucking word. I could only grin nodding my head before Luke rang the bell wondering what kind of fairy vs fairy fight, we were about to witness.

"Why are you here Killian?" She hissed jabbing the fairy in the nose before sweeping his legs out from under him causing the fairy to hit the floor with a thud.

"You know why I am here" he scowled picking himself up from the ground. "You have to talk to him don't be foolish. I see the games you are playing."

"Oh, I will talk to the Viking, when I feel like it and I will need a lot more whiskey before that time comes. You should not have come to me in his defense brother." She growled before lunging at the fairy. I thought the fight with the wolf was hot but all I could to is stand there and ferally watch her take on her second as they danced their way around the ring punching and jabbing one another before Sookie took him to the ground. They rolled around brawling until she got him in a headlock, "You are done Killian, tap out." He fought it but finally his arm reached out tapping hers before she kicked him off of her body. Standing over the man you could see the rage in her face… "Stay down brother that's an order." She hissed throwing down her gear before exiting the ring and heading towards the door.

When Brendan elbowed me, I glanced away from the fairy, "Boy are you stupid? Eric Northman is gonna add your name to his kill list. What the hell are you doing with his woman?"

"She might not be his woman for much longer, she walked in on him fucking another fairy tonight. I saw the whole thing with my own eyes."

"Shit kid, I hope you know what you're doing. They have a serious history and he ain't just gonna let something that fine walk away." He scowled shaking his head and I knew he was right, but I didn't care.

As far as I was concerned after what I saw they are on the outs. I mean he sent her brother rather than coming himself what a pussy I thought heading out the door as a few of the old timers were nodding their heads in approval. I wondered if she had popped away until I caught her scent catching up to her a block away, but I almost didn't recognize the fairy.

The blonde in front of me didn't look like she came from the gym instead she was dressed for a night on the town looking like a million bucks in pair of leather pants that laced up the side, matching cropped bustier, and heels. Her hair was down and flowing in waves of golden curls, but when she glanced back to me, I saw her beautiful face. Her smokey eyes and sexy glossed lips made my heart skipped a beat. She taunted every primal desire I had without even trying as if she were silently calling to me.

**Sookie POV**

Leaving the gym, I couldn't help the wave of rage that rolled over me. I knew I needed to talk to Eric, I had no doubt there was a reason for what happened, I just didn't want to hear it yet. I'm not sure what was the hardest blow of the night the fact Solana's friendship was a lie, that my lover had betrayed me with her sister, or that my brother would show up in the Vikings name. I love the man, I would listen his side of the story, but it would be in my time under my terms I thought deciding I wasn't ready to go home yet. Snapping my fingers, I changed into something more suitable drinking and a began looking for the closest bar before I heard the steps behind me.

"Are you stalking me now Baxter Meyers."

"Maybe." he grinned. "My grandfather would kill me if he knew left you to wonder the street alone with all these animals, especially with you looking so fucking irresistible. So, where and I taking you tonight gorgeous you look like you need a drink."

"Stop wolf." I laughed, "you will not get what you want from me tonight. That was a game back there, I am making a point so don't get any ideas."

"I will be on my best behavior I promise. I have the perfect quite place where I can try to out drink you."

"Is that a challenge" I smirked looking at Baxter thinking there is no way the wolf could keep up.

"That is a challenge and I have to say you are stunning when you smile. All I want to do is cheer you up and if I must start on the ground floor as your friend, I have no problem with that Sookie. BUT I am also more than willing to be "used" to make your point even clearer if you really want to send a louder message." Meyers winked and I knew exactly what he meant and that was a message I would not be sending…

"Don't push it Meyers" I grinned snapping my finger changing his clothes into jeans and a black T-shit instantly thinking of Eric and what I had witnessed.

When we stopped in front of "The Dog Haus" I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, he would take me to a wolf bar I thought watching the wide-eyed bouncer instantly open the door. For a slit second it felt like I was making a mistake but then again, I wasn't in the mood to care all I could think about was whiskey. The events from earlier continued to replay on and endless loop in my head, my lover frantically pulling his pants up was a picture I just couldn't get rid of and I desperately wanted to drink it away.

Walking in I couldn't help but notice all eyes were on me and judging by the looks I was getting from some of these ladies I'd say the wolf had been busy. When Baxter pointed to a booth in the back before veering off to the bar, I headed towards the table. I'd almost made there when a tall redhead stepped in front of me. She was quite striking I thought initially until she spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but at the end of the night you'll just be another notch on the bedpost barbie." The girl grinned checking me out before shaking her head. "You ain't even his type."

I could only stare at the wolf who on some levels I felt bad for, but unfortunately the ginger caught me on a bad night and I just engaged "bitch mode". "If I wanted Baxter Meyers in my bed he would be there, and he would never leave." She started laughing before suddenly stopping when his arm slipped around my waist and all I could do was give her my best "I told you so" pouty grin.

"This one is here is with me." He growled lowly to the girl in a way that I didn't like, it was almost a claim.

The girl glanced back at me shocked, "What? Her? Fuck you Baxter Meyers."

My eyes darted to the wolf, who only cocked his head and grinned before reaching the table and taking out seats. Even the waitress gave me a side-eyed glance as she placed the bottle and glasses down, pouring our first drink and then leaving. "I know what you are going to say" he started, "I wasn't claiming you, only making it know you are here with me tonight."

"Uh huh… sure" I laughed before downing the glass wanting to tell him I belonged to no one but Eric, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud in front of someone who witnessed the same event I had. "You're quite the player aren't you wolf."

"The reminders of a misspent youth I guess you could say. What about you blondie, I'm sure you've left your own trail of broken hearts."

"No," I laughed. "I haven't been a slut like you."

"Ouch, that was a little harsh, but I have to say I deserve it." He grinned before we both tipped our glasses back. "Can I be honest with you? I already know everything about you. Grandfather keeps files on everyone."

"Smart man, I have the same file on you wolf." I slyly smiled when his eyes widened before he smirked.

We spent the better part of the next two hours talking, laughing, and drinking like we had been friends for years. There was an ease to him that was refreshing, it made me feel the most normal I have felt in years and he had successfully taken my mind off my problems while keeping up with my drinking I thought noticing the three empty bottles on the table.

Glancing to the clock on my phone I realized it was well after midnight. I thought of Eric and the dreaded conversation I knew was coming but the commotion at the door caught my attention. When I spotted the bouncer making his way towards us and heard her voice, I was immediately annoyed. Fucking Killian had went and got reinforcements and I was not in the mood to deal with the pairs shit. As the bouncer leaned in whispering to Meyers, the wolf looked at me. "Your brother is here with the vampire's child. It's up to you if they come in."

I grabbed the bottle finishing it while the bouncer stared at me in shock. "Send them in" I smiled snapping the whiskey full again before filling mine and the wolf's glass as the man scurried back to the door. "This could get interesting."

Watching the look of disapproval on their faces as they crossed the bar, I couldn't help but play back the night's events. I wasn't the one that crossed any lines, I had no intention of fucking the wolf, was I a little drunk yeah… but after the shit I saw if drinking was the worst thing I did I could live with that. Should I have let Baxter kiss my cheek probably not, but Eric fucked Soleera… so who's the asshole? It's not me, shit old Sookie probably would have been in Meyers bed by now. The wolf was charming, and he wasn't all that bad to look at but I'm not a complete idiot.

"Sookie you are not thinking clearly." Pam growled glancing to the wolf with disgust. "You need to talk to him. He fucked up and he knows it."

I glanced to Baxter as we simultaneously burst into laughter clanking our glasses together before downing them. "I'm the one that is not thinking clearly Pam. If I really wasn't thinking clearly, I would be in the wolfs bed right now giving him the night of his life." When Baxter put his arm around my shoulder, I didn't stop him… I should have but I was foolishly making a point and the wolf was all too eager to help.

"Take your arm off of her Meyers or I will fucking rip it off. She is not yours to touch she belongs to Eric." Pam hissed but Meyers doubled down as his fingertips started caressing my shoulder before my eyes darted to his silently telling him he was pushing the limitation off the boundaries I was willing to cross stopping his movement instantly. "Just let him explain Sookie."

"What is there to explain, I think we all saw the same thing." The wolf scowled.

"No one asked you Meyers, this is between the Viking and my sister. You are fooling yourself if you think she is interested in you."

"Where is your loyalty Killian?" I growled. "I will talk to the Viking when I feel like it as I told you before. You disobeyed a direct order you know what the punishment for that is…" I raised my brow trying to be serious before Meyers elbowed me and we both started laughing.

"Off with his head," the wolf howled while Killian just stood there arms crossed rolling his eyes.

"Sookie, please… he loves you; he needs you." Pam winced trying to make me feel guilty when I had done nothing wrong. I wasn't the one that got caught with my pants around my ankles. "He didn't fuck the fairy, he almost did but he bit her first that's when he knew it wasn't you and she changed out of the Sookie-suit."

"Oh shit," wide eyed I glanced to the vampire with an open mouth as if in shock. "He only almost fucked my enemy, what a relief" I laughed. "Your insight Pam has cleared everything up for me thank you."

"Don't be like that Brigant. You're being a bitch and you've drank too much. I see what you are doing here, these games you are playing with the wolf but deep down you know Eric Northman would never hurt you. You are acting like a spoiled brat; you've had your fun and made your point… It's time to go home. There was more to what we saw... I would not be here otherwise."

The alcohol was baiting me to continue this confrontation, to leave the bar with Meyers, to not listen to any explanations but I wasn't stupid, and my brother knew it. The rational part of my brain was saying go to him, listen to what has to say, then get crazy but I just wasn't sure I was ready to look into his beautiful blue eyes without falling right into his arms and bed regardless of the explanation. The man made me weak.

"You are right about one thing Killian I do have to go; I have a prisoner to interrogate. We will spar again Baxter, next time I will kick your ass."

"It's a date gorgeous, don't put up with his shit."

"It is not a date wolf," Pam hissed before I popped away leaving the pair standing at the wolfs table.

Materializing in front of Castro's cell I couldn't wait to pull out my blade and cut into the fucking vampire but when I opened the door to see my Viking leaned against the counter lost in his own thoughts while Felipe hung there half dead I could only stand frozen in the doorway before his eyes locked on to mine.

I could see the agony on his face, but when he stepped forward about to speak, I couldn't deal with it. The loop just kept playing in my head and I didn't care about his suffering because I had my own pain. I thought I was ready to talk to him, to see him, but when I looked at him all I could think about was his pants around his ankles. When the tear rolled down my cheek, I disappeared popping to the first place I thought of in my head.

Standing in the kitchen of my little compound I found myself face to face with a tall slender female vamp who had the most beautiful porcelain skin and long straight brown hair. I didn't know who the hell she was or how she got in here, but I was prepared to kill her all the same I thought steadying myself for a fight. "What do you want vampire" I growled watching her take a step back before a familiar face rounded the corner and I realized Eric must have set Benedict and his wife up here for their own safety. "Oh my gosh I am sorry. I didn't realize…" I smiled wiping my cheek trying to put on a good face before walking to the cupboard and pulling out the whiskey.

"Oh my, Oscar… Is this Eric Northman's woman?" She smiled with an excitement I found annoying before glancing to Benedict who was leaned into the frame of the doorway grinning shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me she was so gorgeous and feisty. I get it now."

"When your drugged and tortured you tend not to look your best, but tell what it is you GET now vampire?" I laughed tipping the bottle back.

"You are perfect for the Viking. I knew it would take a special woman to tame that savage man" Lizzy mused, "But He has done something wrong, I see it in your face, and you stink of wolf. Maybe he hasn't changed after all."

Benedict walked into the kitchen pulling a chair out from the table, "Sit down fairy before you fall over. Where is Northman?"

I shrugged my shoulders before dropping into the chair. "Last I saw him he was with Castro."

"You captured him?"

"Yes, Baxter Meyers brought him in earlier tonight." I scowled reminded of the events that transpired after that. "Eric was um… detained at the time." I laughed but stopped instantly as their eyes watched my every movement I couldn't tell if they thought I was drunk or crazy.

"You do know that there is a feud between Northman and the Meyers' that goes back nearly a thousand years. They blame him for the death of some girl he's always denied knowing." Benedict glanced to Lizzy and I couldn't help thinking there wasn't enough whiskey in the world for my problems.

"I didn't but it explains a lot…"

"What happened tonight?" Lizzy cut in before I tipped the bottle back not wanting to go into the details.

"The healer from Castro's compound is a fairy named Soleera, she is my enemy. Eric was so caught up in his rage that she successfully played fairy games with him."

"I don't understand" she grinned glancing to her vampire who looked equally puzzled.

"She dressed as me, allowed him to find her in a compromising situation with Meyers and he was so blinded by his rage he ummm… I walked in I found them to together."

"And you spent the evening with the wolf?" Benedict raised his brow asking me a question that was none of his fucking business.

"NOT like that vampire" I growled. "I'm angry not stupid. I sparred in his gym and drank with him nothing more."

When I grabbed the bottle from the table finishing it, I saw the look on Benedicts face before glanced down at his phone, and I knew Eric was likely on his way. It wasn't even thirty seconds later when the knock came at the door and I could only sit and watch as Benedict's woman hesitated looking back to me with sympathy before opening it and inviting their guest in.

Eric walked into the house saying nothing dropping to his knee's in front of me and I momentarily wanted to fall into his arms. I wanted him to take me home and prove to me that is was mine, but I steeled myself against my desperate need for him. He reached out trying to take my hand, but I pulled it back. Noticing his ring still on my finger his hopeful eyes darted to mine, "Please talk to me." He pleaded and suddenly the thought of the Viking begging was no longer appealing. Then he said it… "I Love you Sookie", those three fucking words… I just couldn't hear them not yet.

**Eric POV**

As soon as I said those three words, I saw the tear roll down her cheek and I knew what she was going to do. All I could do was stare at the glitter flakes that were now dancing in air where Sookie was just sitting. Dropping my head into my hand I contemplated just how I was going to fix this. At least she didn't point a knife at me or kick my ass like she had done to Killian which under normal circumstances I would have found fucking hilarious. She would talk me I could feel it but right now she was punishing me, and I can't say it was undeserved.

"You really fucked up this time Eric" Lizzy muttered. "I never thought I would live to see the Viking on his knees begging in the name of love."

"I did fuck up." I winced before standing before noticing the empty bottle on the table knowing how much she drank with fucking Meyers. "How did she seem."

"Well when she popped in here, I thought she was going to kill me. It reminded me of the first time I met you Eric." She grinned. "She was charming after Benedict came in, but I think she has had quite a bit to drink, not that I can blame her."

"I will say this Northman I didn't see that girl cry once when Castro had her." Benedict glanced to Lizzy who stood there arms crossed and scowling. "You better have one hell of an excuse ole boy. Your fairy has an intoxicating smell how could miss that?"

"The fairy must have masked her scent; all I could smell was Castro's blood. I was a fucking idiot."

When my phone went off, I pulled it from my pocket hesitating momentarily before I opened it.

**Killian: Picked Brigant up at "the spot" in Sweden her drunk ass was skinny dipping. Talked her into going to Fangtasia and dancing some of the alcohol out. She didn't want to kick my ass and hasn't said anything about killing you, so I think she is about ready to listen. **

**Porter: Something happen after you tore out of the house? Boss ain't returning my texts, don't you try telling me she was fucking around with Meyers because I won't believe you. That woman is all about you but I'm hearing shit and Baxter just rolled back into town. **

"I have to go make this right." I scowled tearing out of the house taking to the sky needing to get to her before the wolf. The fact she would go to a place that makes her think about me was a good sign a whole lot fucking better than hanging with him. I knew he'd be interested in her, but Meyers is crossing a line right now.

Arriving at the club seeing none other than that fucking wolf waiting to go in, all I could think was the man had some balls. It was time I had a talk with the him I thought tapping his shoulder snatching his collar after he turned around, "Why are you here," I growled.

"Take it easy Northman, I'm just here checking on my favorite little fairy. I decided to stay in town and help catch that little number you were fucking earlier, damn talk about trading down dude what the hell were you thinking." He laughed and I could tell he was feeling no pain after trying to drink with my little Valkyrie. "That woman, damn she is something else. We had an amazing time together tonight."

When he raised his brow implying, he had been with my lover I wanted to rip his fucking head off. If he thought I knew nothing about what went on with Sookie the wolf was dumber than I thought. "I know of your night Meyers bridge jumping, sparring, and drinking how exciting. Stay in your fucking lane wolf it's the friend zone if you come into my lane you won't like what I do to you! That woman is mine and if I ever hear of you trying to lay claim on her again, I will rip you to pieces."

"We'll see about that Northman" he grinned pulling free of my grip. "I mean she did offer to give me the night of my life, I was thinking about taking her up on that."

"You're kidding right? She was making a point; her words were said to hurt me. She was friendly, flirty, nothing more… if she wanted to be in your bed my little vixen would be there fucking you and it would be the best night of your life… and the last night of your life. I can promise you one thing Meyers it will be my bed that woman is in tonight."

"Sounds like a challenge. She needs an alpha in her life, someone who can live in the light with her not a fucking vampire." the wolf growled before entering the club. All I could do was follow behind him until he stopped suddenly glaring to the dance floor with a strange look on his face, I couldn't help but laugh. There was my little fairy putting on quite the show with her brother. The two almost looked like lovers.

"You know he is not really her brother, right? He would rather fuck you or me than her." I raised my brow watching Meyers instantly wishing I had kept that information to myself. Not fucking sure what I was thinking there now that the "disturbed" look has been removed from his face replace with lust.

"Good then he won't mind if I cut in."

"By all means Baxter go dance with the fairy, Killian would love that. But if you think I would let you dance with my lover you are sadly mistaken, stay in your fucking lane like I told you." I growled going to her glancing over my shoulder to see the smug look on the wolfs face that silently told me I didn't have a chance.

When I got to where they were dancing, I noticed her eyes were closed, nodding the fairy he dropped back and I took his place seamlessly without Sookie even realizing it. I touched her the same way that Killian had but when her ass grinded against me I couldn't help but stiffen. "Are you getting hard" she laughed. "Stop, your making me think of Eric. You know what he does to me."

"Mmm you do the same thing to me lover" I whispered into her ear allowing my hands to freely travel her body as I watched the shocked look on roll across Meyers face. "You made your point I am thoroughly jealous of the wolf."

She said nothing before reaching back caressing my neck as she pressed her body deeper into mine. As much as I wanted to stay out dancing with her, tonight was not the night for that. Turning her to face me I saw those big blue eyes gazing up before I lifted her into my arms. As she leaned her forehead against mine, I could only stare at her beautiful face desperately wanting to get her out of here. "Please come home with me," I begged seeing the smile cross her face and I couldn't help but glance to Baxter fucking Meyers flipping him off before we disappeared from the floor.

When we appeared in our Shreveport home Sookie jumped down from my arms walking to the pool deck as a bottle materialized in her hands. "Are you coming Viking" she purred. I knew I had one chance to explain, to make this right I thought following behind her. Sitting the whiskey down next to the hot tub she began stripping that sexy leather outfit off her body and I could only watch filled with lust before she slipped into the water. "You better get in or I will have to call the wolf." She laughed taunting me.

"If you called Meyers, I would have to kill him." I scowled removing my clothes before she changed her mind. The threat to call him was nothing more than part of the fairy game she's been playing all night, she made her point loud and clear spending the evening with the man and giving him nothing. I should have trusted her; known that wasn't her as I had when the fairy played the same game with Felipe… Baxter Meyers clouded my judgement I can see that now I thought slipping into the water.

She tipped the bottle back before watching me, likely a million questions were running through her pretty little head, but she just sat there silently which was very un-Sookie-like. The minutes seemed to drag on until she finally spoke. "So, let's hear it… talk Viking tell me how you thought it was me."

"I let my rage overtake me…"

"Because you thought I was fucking the wolf… that I would betray you like that." she cut me off.

I instantly felt ashamed because I knew she wouldn't betray me. "I was not thinking clearly lover, I let the fact that it was a Meyers cloud my judgement. I am so sorry. She must have had her scent turned off; all I could smell was Castro's blood. I was so angry that I wanted to take what I thought was mine, I didn't realize it wasn't you until I bit her. I did not fuck the fairy even though it looked that way."

"Oh, I know Pam told me, you only almost fucked her… I can't tell you what a relief that was." Sookie rolled her eyes before tipping the bottle back drinking entirely more than she should but I wasn't about to say a word. "What if I told you something happened with Meyers."

"I would not believe you" I grinned grabbing her waist pulling her onto my lap.

"Well he did kiss me."

"On the cheek" I laughed.

"Oh stalker… I guess there is no need to confess anything else you know everything"

Taking her face into my hand I needed her to understand, "I am so sorry Sookie. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I cannot live without you, I love you."

"If you love me you have to trust me because without trust we have nothing." She seductively pouted, "This is your one mistake Eric Northman if I ever catch you with another woman, I will end you myself vampire. I claim you as mine."

"I would let you my love" I grinned pulling her face into mine tasting the sweetness of her lips before her arms wrapped around my me. "There is no one but you" I growled kissing her neck as my hands caressed her back and ass I wanted her so fucking bad but I needed to feel her in my head, "turn it on" I begged between kisses.

When her lust flooded our bond, I lifted her from the hot tub carrying her to our bed with every intention of showing her over and over just how much I needed her, how much I loved her, and just how much I belonged to her. She owned me in a way no other woman had, and I would never let her down again.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: All HAIL the Queen**

**Sookie POV**

When my eyes fluttered open, I felt Eric's arms wrapped around me and couldn't help but blissfully reminisce about the way the night ended. His body and mouth had begged mine for forgiveness over and over and I couldn't refuse one minute of it. In retrospect I now realized that the Viking graveling before me was something worth seeing, in fact it was quite marvelous.

Even though the night had started out like a shit tsunami it ended the way I expected it would.

When I walked out of his office I had all but forgiven what I thought I was seeing. In fact, there was no doubt in my mind what happened in that room was part of a well-orchestrated show the fairy had put on and I stormed right into her trap. Well the rational me knew that, but the crazy human inside was enraged, devastated, and heartbroken. It wasn't just the fact I thought my lover was fucking the enemy, it was the realization that my time with Solana was a lie. Those were the only honest things Soleera said, but it wasn't just her words that pushed me over the edge. I could feel her projecting her thoughts onto me forcing me to handle the situation in a state a rage that proved to be ineffective.

I let that bitch get under my skin and she got away. It was a mistake I would never make again but I had to give my enemy credit she was well versed on the art of war. She knew just how to exploit Eric's weakness, to push his buttons, and make him lose control. We each played into her hand and she was likely reveling in her victory at this very moment.

As I slipped out from under my Vikings arm, I realized there has always been something in the background of my life playing out behind the scenes that I have been obliviously unaware of. A force directing me like a puppet and there was only one "master" I thought capable of pulling these kind of strings… Niall Brigant. It's a good fucking thing I created contingency plans for situations exactly like these, Bill Compton and the commander taught me well. Trust is a luxury that can only be afforded by a select few.

Grabbing my phone from the nightstand I noticed Porters numerous guilt riddled texts revealing his side of the story and multiple apologies, but the last one caught my attention.

**Porter: I've sent you 30 bloody texts woman. I know that things went sideways for you last night and I had a small part in it. I understand you are angry, but you can't ignore me. I think it's about time we had a real conversation about exactly who I am and why I'm here. **

**Sookie: Sounds like you have something to say to me wolf. **

**Porter: I do, and as you know I'm spell bound by the witch to tell the truth. **

I could only stare down at my phone wondering if that fucking wolf had been playing me this whole time. How had I missed the fact that he was anyone other than Jonathan Porter. I personally ran the background check myself before taking him on and everything lined up. Whoever this man was, he was clever I thought betting anything his whole persona was nothing more than a fake façade I bought hook line and sinker.

**Sookie: 20 minutes at Long Street Brew. **

**Porter: Come alone and tell no one.**

The wolf had another thing coming to if he thought I was dumb enough to drop everything and meet him alone without so much as leaving a word for anyone about who I was with or where I was going. Honestly the last thing I needed right now was a repeat of the Castro situation I shuddered instantly wondering if my dear ole grandad had his hands wrapped around this newly developing situation. Which reminded me I need to pay my friend Felipe a little visit before sunset because I knew even if Niall Brigant wasn't involved with the wolf he was most definitely connected to the vampire and Soleera I just had to find out how.

**Sookie: Grabbing a coffee with Porter in 20 minutes at Long Street. **

**Killian: And you are telling me this because… I know you aren't afraid of Billy Bob killing you LOL. I'll meet you there, what are brothers for. **

**Sookie: No, stay put that's an order. I have private business with the wolf regarding his involvement in last night's events. Have today's schedule ready, pencil in a date with Castro before dusk.**

**Killian: Aye aye captain. **

I didn't waste any time jumping in the shower and fairy preparing myself for this ominous meeting. Wanting to remain low key I opted for the traditional townie look that I loved, distressed jean shorts, a crop tank, and flip flops. It was almost thanksgiving, but the weather was unseasonably warm, and the humidity completely out of hand… it's on my list of things I love and hate about the south, I thought before teleporting to the coffee house instantly spotting Porter.

"Hello love," the wolf winked with a sideways grin that reminded me of Eric, but he spoke with a deep European-ish Australian like accent I just couldn't place. Standing there unable to move I could only stare at Porter wondering if this was part of some elaborate trap I had just unwittingly walked into. When he slid the cup of coffee across the table before motioning to the chair silently telling me to take a seat I mentally prepared for a life and death struggle to ensue. After everything it would fit right into my run of excessively bad luck, I thought not taking my eyes off him. "I know what's running through that pretty little head of yours and I can assure you there is nothing to fret about. Sit down my queen, I should probably explain."

Sliding the chair out I dropped down into the seat grasping the cup unwilling to take a drink before he started laughing at my evident lack of trust. I wasn't sure what threw me off more the fact that he was no longer speaking like an uneducated Neanderthal or that a wolf just referred to me as his queen. "You have five minutes Jonathan Porter to explain the meaning of this. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Actually, my name is Dominic Salazar. Jonathan Porter the lone wolf was but one of the many alias's I have used over the years to hide my identity. I'm the last of a bloodline the Brigant's have systematically hunted to extinction. You see, just like your fairy Becker I am a direct descendant of a true knight of the realm." He paused raising his brows likely noticing the level of skepticism I was projecting. "I see the doubt in your face love."

Saying nothing I could only watch as he spoke while his backwoods "junk yard dog" appearance melted away and he transformed into a man that was unrecognizable. The rough around the edges wolf I demanded get a makeover was now the epitome of tall dark and somewhat handsome. Who was I kidding he was hot as hell, and had the most stunning pale blue eyes while his shaggy black hair framed his pretty boy face. The man that once appeared in his late forties looked 30 at best and I couldn't help but wonder what he was. I felt a connection to him open instantly when he transformed but is was something I couldn't describe logically until it finally hit me, and I smelled the charm. He was a fucking fairy… yet I had seen him wolf out. This just didn't make any sense.

"I don't play games wolf." I scowled watching his eyes as he leaned back laughing.

"Yes, you do darling are you're bloody good at it, the best I've seen in more than 300 years which is why you succeeded in fooling even me. Those few who knew what remained of the story lost all hope a millennium ago when the Brinton girl killed herself in order to escape a fate she refused to accept but I felt the ripple of light the day you were born. That's the day I became Jonathan Porter and began searching for the one destined to rule the realm. You weren't hard to find love and all the signs were there. I mean a gorgeous telepath that attracts the attention of each faction is a rare jewel especially when she has the blood of a Brigant. But I couldn't see it, you were simple sweet and so weak, impulsive, and recklessly stubborn."

"I doubted you would survive an ascension especially after the vampire left and you fell apart… The skye prince played his games and won." he winced knowing he was treading on a touchy subject I had no intention of diving into with him. "I left the state thinking you had given up, believing the vampire had a 200 year lock tight contract, that Niall Brigant had successfully avoided losing control of the realm but ten years later I felt your light calling to me once again. Returning to Bon Temps I thought I imagined it when I couldn't feel any of that bloody transitional energy and you started visibly aging. Still I hung around getting in good with that cunt stalker Compton until the day you died, the bloke was an invaluable resource. I wasn't working for him because I wanted to… getting close to you was the sole purpose for my association with that vile creature. You know… I was in the graveyard the night you your light rippled through the realm like an earthquake, I watched you return from the dead completing the ascension."

"As fascinating as your story is Porter, or Salazar… or whatever your name is why in hell should I believe one word you say."

"Read me," he smirked grabbing my hand. "Just as you can share your memories you can see into the minds of others. It is one of many gifts you have yet to develop love, concentrate and pull the truth from me. Rip it from my bloody head just like I know you can," he demanded and I closed my eyes focusing on the energy that felt like it was pulsating from my hand before I saw his life flash before my eyes in slow motion, live in color with full sound his highlight reel echoed the words he spoke.

"How is this even possible?" I whispered.

"I honestly don't know, but it's my understanding each faction has a knight destined to protect the one true queen and defend the realm. The tales are passed down through the bloodlines, but the story has been somewhat distorted and bent to fit the desire of each storyteller. Has Meyers told you their clans' version yet, it's a doozy?"

"No, he hasn't but what is a Faction?"

"It's the "survivors curse", separated to wander the earth loathing one another, hidden in the shadows, gloom and doom sprinkled with eternal struggle. Each faction fractured, separated by millenniums of politics and internal fighting. You know a real bloody fairy tale." He laughed raising a brow. "Don't worry love I pointed your witch in the right direction, the truth is close." He winked popping away just before I heard the steps behind me.

"Well, well you naughty little tease, who was that you were holding hands with, should I be jealous? I thought my only competition was the Viking" Baxter Meyers pouted dropping into the recently vacated seat. "Why does that fairy smell like a wolf?" he almost growled sniffing the air around him and I couldn't say I was a fan of his reaction.

"His lover is a wolf" I winked distracting him before taking a sip of the now cold coffee. "What are you doing here Meyers, don't tell me you are stalking me now," I laughed watching his facial features loosen but I couldn't help think I was going need to have a lil talk to my drinking buddy and remind him of the facts he may have forgotten.

"Of course, I am not stalking you fairy. I can't say the same for the Viking" he smirked throwing me a hand gesture as if he were telling me something I didn't already know. "But I am curious about how your night ended call me nosey or just plain jealous, but I hated seeing you with Northman on the dance floor. I was thinking we could go for a run, grab some lunch and talk about the aftermath of a whiskey fueled night. Shit I knew fairies could drink but damn."

"I'll have to take a raincheck on that wolf, my schedule is outrageously full today. You know, the responsibilities of ruling the realm and all." I was on the verge of teleporting away before he reached out laying his hand on my wrist and I couldn't help myself.

I had already determined in my mind this was just an experiment before I snuck in and plucked out his memory from last night looking for any sign that he was part of this conspiracy. Unfortunately, he wasn't which made me instantly regret intruding especially when I saw what I would call the highlight of his night. When he didn't flinch, I wondered just how far back I could look before getting a reaction. As much as I wanted to find out about this grudge against my lover, to taunt him about the twins he bedded, or to throw the fact Eric won their little "bet" in his face I said nothing praying for a way to get out of this awkward situation before my phone buzzed and the message flashed to the screen.

**Killian: You're late for the meeting sister, should I send out the rescue party? **

**Sookie: On my way. **

"See what I mean Meyers, It's the day I'm addressing the realm. How about we plan something tomorrow, you did say you wanted to fight me." I seductively pouted baiting him with a little extra charm hoping he would take me up on the offer. The last thing I needed was this player doting on me like a love-sick pup… it was fake, but I could set him straight in the ring and possibly pull some information out of this at the same time.

"Fine just tell me you didn't end up in bed with the Viking."

"Of course, I did. I belong to him just as he belongs to me." I grinned trying to tell myself to stop but I couldn't resist the temptation to see him lie to my face. "What about you wolf, I'm sure your bed was warm."

"No," he signed choosing to fight what he saw as "the good fight" and push full steam ahead with his narrative. "My bed was sad, lonely, and cold because I was pining for a fairy that somehow doesn't want me, but maybe she will one day."

I had to give him an "A" for effort, he was laying it on thick, but I had no intention of playing his game until I found out what he was doing and why he was doing it. I needed to rattle him, get in his head… to touch him and as Dominic had told me pull the fucking truth right out of his ass. Sadly, as much as I wanted to do that very thing in this moment I couldn't, at this point there was no need to give myself away.

"Oh, you poor thing that's kind of sad. I will see you tomorrow wolf, 11 am… don't keep me waiting." I smirked before popping away.

When I materialized in the lobby of my downtown office building, I glanced to the clock realizing it was already afternoon before spotting Killian standing there impatiently waiting for me. I could tell he was watching my every move trying to silently evaluate what my current mood was going to be but I was preoccupied in thoughts of Baxter, Porter, and how this day seemed to be heading in the wrong direction already. Absently walking past my brother, he huffed outraged before I turned around finally noticing the irritated look on his face. "Oh, so you are mad at me but after a roll in blondies bed he is forgiven." He crossed his arms rolling his eyes.

"What can I say he was persuasive." I winked grinning as Killian's face relaxed.

"As I knew he would be, you didn't take it easy on him though. Even I was a little surprised with the fairy games you were playing, not that he didn't deserve it, but I wasn't sure how far you planned on taking it neither did the Viking. If the wolf isn't already on Northman's hit list, he has made it to mine. I don't like him… The man has been in twice already looking for you. He reminds me of someone, a certain fairy who also wasn't used to being told no." When Killian raised his brow, I knew exactly who he was talking about… Xavier. Although Baxter Meyers was a far cry from the fairy, I couldn't help but think about that painful lesson the commander had taught me and scar I once kept immortalizing it.

Killian just stood there momentarily frozen watching as I rubbed the invisible reminder before I pulled myself from the memory.

"Not that I have to explain myself to anyone but perhaps I let my anger briefly cloud my better judgement," I grinned. "You know full well brother the wolf would have never ended up in my bed there is not enough whiskey in the world for me to make that mistake. I left Eric's office knowing where the night would end, even if he had fucked her, I would have forgiven it because I knew she must have played one hell of a game."

"No explanation necessary but I will say one thing Brigant, don't ever kick my ass like that again, it was embarrassing. The wolves were laughing at me." He scowled crossing his arms. "Speaking of wolves… what happened with Porter and make it short because we have to meet Elaina in the lab and then there is that whole pesky addressing the realm thing which I am beyond excited about" he laughed rolling his eyes.

"That's a long story Killian but he dropped a name I need Jordyn run "Salazar" I guess it's an old wolf bloodline."

"Did I just hear the name Salazar and that it came from Porter" Becker growled from behind the front desk. "The wolf has lost his mind. I was there 150 years ago when Jones killed the last of their line under orders from the fairy prince. Niall believed their blood was an abomination that they were bewitched. I don't know what they were, but I know Dominic Salazar was almost two hundred years old when he met his end. Jordyn won't find anything in the system and trying to access the files will only set off the kind of alarm bells we don't need right now."

I glanced to my brother who appeared outwardly confused before walking over to Becker. "Get Jordyn on the desk and meet us outside the lab."

"You got it," Becker grinned.

"Seems like we have much to do brother." I laughed taking Killian's arm in mine as we began walking, "So, besides the obvious what's on the schedule for today, anything I need to know about?"

"Well Amelia will be here as soon as she gets back into town. She apparently has something for you plus the gladiator and Russel Edgington have requested an audience with both the fairy queen and King of Louisiana. Other than that Lannister has pinpointed some locations Soleera could be hiding. Drake Mormont looks to be topping the list of her vampire associates, but the girl has an extensive network." The fairy was connected I thought knowing the puppet master himself was using her do his bidding like a Louisiana voo doo doll.

When we walked into the lab Elaina was busy plugging away at her computer and I couldn't help but notice her level of frustration before she realized we were there. "Hey boss, I have made some serious progress and you ain't gonna believe it. This one gene holds the genetic makeup of 5 species and so far I have identified four: fae, vampire, were, and shifter. I'm still working on the last one, there is nothing like it in the database. It's the portion of yours that is still locked up tight."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know but we have developed a test to identify carriers. Unlocking it on the other hand has proven far more difficult. No matter what I try or how close I think I am to opening it nothing happens. It's almost like it's spell bound or held in place by some serious fairy magic." She paused rubbing her forehead contemplating her last words internally before her wide eyes darted to me. "You… your healing power and the grace of each clan. It's worth a try. We would need a volunteer though…"

"Volunteer for what," Lannister grinned entering the room.

"I don't know about this Elaina," I winced glancing to Killian who seemed to silently share my opinion.

"Listen, if it's that gene thing I'm in. I've always felt clan-less, like I didn't belong until I met you guys. If the charmer thinks there is a way to open it consider me the guinea pig." The fairy winked glancing to Elaina before turning to me and Killian. "So, what do I have to do."

"I want her to try healing you. The gene has to be locked by some sort of magic and I'm betting the boss can break it."

"Done, zap me full of your healing juice queen bee."

"You're sure about this, we don't know what could happen." I paused watching him enthusiastically nod. "Ok then… See you on the other side," I grinned before placing my hands on his chest hoping this wasn't a colossal mistake. When I summoned the grace of the clans and began pushing the healing energy into him, I could only watch as my hands started glowing and light began flowing throughout him. It reminded me of Leera in Castro's dungeon but when the light sucked back inside of me within seconds, the fairy dropped to his knees. We could only stand there frozen as he groaned in pain and then we saw it.

"What the fuck is that Brigant" Killian yelled glancing from me to Elaina.

"Get the blinds Elaina!"

"Wait boss the light isn't affecting him."

Kneeling in front of the fairy I put my hands on his shoulders staring at his newly dropped fangs. "Are you ok Lannister." First Porter was a fairy wolf now Lannister was a fucking vampire, what the hell sort of twisted universe were we living in I thought watching his every movement.

"I feel different, whole somehow. What happened it felt so good and then my body painfully ached." He grinned not yet realizing how different he truly was. "I'm fine now but…" he stuttered and I could only watch as his voice trailed off while his hand moved to his mouth and he felt what we were all staring at. He glanced to the light streaming into the window before holding his arm directly in the beam as his eyes darted to me. "Well I can't say I was expecting this. What the hell am I?"

"Elaina will have to re-take your blood and run some tests, but it appears you are some sort of fairy vampire. Can you retract your fangs?" I asked watching his face concentrate before they disappeared. "When she is done, I want you to grab a true blood and go to your apartment. Don't answer your door for anyone but me or Killian."

He nodded as Elaina cut in, "I got dibs on next" she grinned.

"Do the testing then we will talk." I laughed thinking the last thing we needed was for word to get out there was a day walking vampire fairy roaming around. It was something that would peak the kind of interest we aren't looking for right now I thought realizing I had a thousand different questions. "Does that mean he could have turned into a shifter or a wolf?" I asked thinking of Salazar and why the skye prince would call him an abomination.

"If I were to bet right now that would be the direction I would lean. We really wouldn't know without another test subject or two."

"Get Gavin, he would want to be a part of this. I feel more connected to you than ever Brigant." I glanced to Killian before nodding as I watched him get on the radio summoning the fairy. Lannister wasn't wrong, I felt the connection almost like a bond but not as strong as what I shared with Eric, yet it was deeper than it had been. Elaina took his blood and vitals before the other fairy entered the room and I couldn't shake the feeling that we shouldn't be doing this. "She unlocked it, the gene… your next buddy" he smirked dropping his fangs stopping Gavin in his tracks.

"Oh, hell yeah, where do I sign up. I don't need to read the fine print I'm in."

"I have to warn you there is a chance you could come out of this something other than a vampire." I scowled putting on a serious face he could not ignore. "We just don't know enough yet to be sure."

"Do it." He demanded.

I could only stand there staring at the fairy before reluctantly placing my hands on him repeating the process for a second time. Gavin's reaction however was much different. We all stood there mouths gaping in horror as he dropped to all fours, his muscles tightened and contorted as he cried out in pain while the room filled with the sound of his snapping bones before he transformed into the largest wolf I had ever seen. His pure white coat shinned in the light while his golden eyes glowed staring at me but as he took a step forward, I couldn't help feel a twinge of fear before Dominic popped into the room taking a knee in front of the wolf whispering into his ear.

"Don't heal them, the light ripples can be felt across the realm and this is not something you want the fairy prince knowing about." He growled. "I will give you give you one thing love you are a far smarter than anyone has given you credit for."

"Who in the fuck are you." Killian hissed ready to attack the kneeling man.

"Dominic Salazar is my name mate, but you all know me as Porter." He grinned with a raised brow before the door flew open and Becker rushed in. "Ah, I see the skye prince's lap dog is now one of the good guys, unless you have come to kill me Becker and finish the job Jones didn't complete."

**Baxter Meyers POV**

When I got back to New Orleans, I knew I needed to see the old man and fast. I was done playing his little game. The fairy was different than what I had prepared for not that anyone could be ready for the hand I was being forced to play with one of the most extraordinary women I've ever met. There was no doubt she could be the one I settled down for, a lifetime mate but this whole thing felt wrong. I didn't want to seduce her away from Northman, I wanted to win her to have that devotion she so willingly gives the vampire and grandfathers timeline was making that impossible. The woman did not let her guard down not for a second. Even after a night of drinking Sookie had an invisible boundary that she wasn't willing to cross no matter much I pushed her. I underestimated her then and again just now I thought knowing exactly what she had just done to me without so much as batting an eyelash.

Knocking on his door a wave of doubt swept through my mind as I began having second thoughts about telling grandfather what happened but after seeing him smiling ear to ear as he motioned for me to enter I knew it was too late. Walking in I had the feeling that grin wasn't going to be hanging out on his face long especially when I let him in on the fact I was done with his "plans" whatever they were.

"You did good boy" he winked proudly grabbing my shoulder. "I knew you'd get the job done, the wolves are talking, and the vampire council is on edge. Your father would be proud of what you have become son, what you are doing for our line. Tell me, have you seen her today? Strike while the iron is hot, don't give the vampire time to recover and seduce her with his dark charm."

The way he said the words "dark charm" triggered the memory of Sebastian Meyers journal, a book I had found hidden in the attic when I was a child some 60 odd years ago. He was considered the "black wolf" of our family for his failure. His writing was more like the ramblings of a madman but the passage about the "dark prince" was one I could never forget. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I needed to remember everything I read… I had a feeling it was the key to what grandfather was trying to accomplish, I thought before the old man shook me out of the memory.

"I did see her today it's the reason I'm here. I touched her and felt something as if she teleported into my head for the briefest moment." I stuttered instantly wishing I had kept that to myself, but the man had always had this power over me I couldn't explain.

"She ripped into your mind, how much did she read? Did you feel her spark… the electricity of her touch?" He grinned callously as if I were talking about winning a prize at the local carnival. It was disturbing and I now realized the old man thought of this woman as nothing more than an object to gain control of.

"I felt nothing like that. Only the feeling she was in my head one second and out the next all without blinking."

"That's good, she may not have even know she was doing it. The most she could have seen was the vampire's betrayal and your time together. It takes a powerful fairy to enter a mind almost undetected, even the skye prince isn't that strong. This is good news for us." he grinned before I watched the look fade from his face. "Tell me grandson just how did your night end because I assure even if she wasn't in control, she saw that at the very least."

"She left with the vampire…"

"And you fool, who was in your bed?" The old man growled as if he were ready to rip me apart. "Don't even tell me I don't want to know. Our bloodline has waited for a millennium for the chance to be the one, and the gods chose you to walk the earth with her. Man up…"

"What can I say old man, watching the Viking win after lusting over his woman all night put me in a bit of a mood. I couldn't resist the twins knowing I ain't got a chance with Sookie as anything other than her friend and I respect that. When I played your game asking how her night ended, she turned it around on me and lied to her. It's something I won't do again."

"She belongs to us you idiot, but you'll never win her by climbing into the bed of anything with a pulse."

"The woman belongs to the Viking; I saw it with my own eyes. Whatever game that fairy played, however far it actually went… Sookie knew it was a show. Fuck, even I was convinced he fucked up, but he didn't. Eric Northman loves her I saw it in his face more than once… You know as well as I do old man ours ain't the only story, we have to look at the bigger picture."

"Don't be foolish, ours is the only one that matters." He growled viciously, "I am trying to save your life for a second time grandson but now I am wondering if I should have listened to your father. Him burning that journal and not you along with it is a decision I am now starting to question. Maybe he saw it when I didn't… you pity her, admire her, even love her yet you are willing to sit on the sidelines of her life while she loves another just like Sebastian. Don't make me call Byron to finish this job."

"Well shit pops I guess if we're going there," I laugh pulling my shoulder from his grip before I poured a drink attempting to contain the rage that was starting to boil up inside me. "Call my brother if you can kick him up from whatever gutter he's currently calling home."

"I know exactly were he is boy and you better believe he is more than ready to step in if you are getting cold feet. Byron got a good look at that fairy inside Castro's dungeon, to say he is eager to bed that one is an understatement." He laughed watching my eyes knowing full well what that meant. We had known where she was, what that fucking vampire was doing to her, and we did nothing since the treaty wasn't signed. If I laid eyes on my brother, I would kill him myself, or maybe I will just gift him to the Viking I thought realizing I had officially lost all respect for my kin.

"Yeah good luck with that old man. You know Byron he's a fucking loser and doesn't stand a chance with a girl like that." I grinned knowing my dear old brother wasn't the only skeleton in the Meyers closet. "Not sure what this all matter though… we played a part in killing the first ones. We ain't royalty."

"Indeed boy, we looked out for our own and the Salazar's were collateral damage. We needed their title and we took it." I could only watch his eyes dilate as he force fed me the same story that I've heard my entire life yet this time it was different he was fucking lying. "The Viking was a flesh and blood human who was cursed with vampirism for his interference he is nobody."

As much as I wanted my competition out of the picture, I wasn't willing to take a woman that didn't want me to claim her. The vampire made his point last night in less that thirty seconds on the dance floor, just as she had today confirming he owned her. Grandfather thinks I'm a fool, but the woman has been through hell and back, some of the many lives she has lived were ended by our family and I had no interest in repeating the cycle.

"Secure us a queen and stop driveling like a whining child. I will update Niall Brigant but if you can't do this boy… he'll likely kill us all."

"You are working with the fucking skye prince… How long?" I growled…

"You are dumber than I thought boy. You don't remember her, from your childhood? The note you delivered to Debby Pelt and the consequences of your actions. You almost killed her once don't do it again, not yet." He growled grabbing my shoulders in a way that weakened me to the core and I knew the man from the journal I called Bash was right about this charade I had been living. My story paralleled his in ways I hadn't begun to understand before the old man spoke again. "The girl is as good as dead I just need you by her side as her mate when it happens. You've made your desire to claim the woman known publicly, you can't tell me you don't want her… unlike any other. You're drawn to her, MAKE IT HAPPEN" he sneered pushing me backwards into the wall.

I could only watch him transform into a man I no longer recognized before I it felt the first energy pulse, shortly followed by a second as the memory of the shifter come rushing back into my head with a tidal wave of emotions. It was as if it were forgotten but now the door was opened. That fucking fairy messed with my head I thought grinning at the old man resolved to show him nothing, "Remind me again who was Debbie, did I fuck her." I asked playing dumb watching the cruel smile sweep over his face.

Debbie fucking Pelt was a name I hadn't thought of since I was a child. The memory of that day had somehow been erased from my mind but now I recalled everything as if I were coming out of a glamoured haze. Handing the shifter the letter from the fairy prince I was taken with her, I should have went home like the old man told me but I hid in that garage watching her until the car pulled in and the memory of what happened next was like watching a horror movie for the first time. I heard the cries for help coming from the trunk of that car, the woman was begging for her life, pleading for the vampire to stop and I just sat there crying knowing it was all my fault. Whatever connection Sookie forced on me, I adored her for it… she was a fighter I genuinely liked this woman and the fact the skye prince wants her dead makes Eric fucking Northman my new best friend.

I now believed every story I heard about her was true.

I had a serious choice make… my kin, or this woman I hardly knew. Unfortunately, I recognized whatever path I walked I was fucked. The old man underestimated me, just as they had this girl Sookie fucking Stackhouse… a barmaid, I smiled reminded of a file folder I had read a thousand times. I don't care who's blood she has that woman was not a Brigant. She far to good…

**Killian POV**

Arriving to earth fae ahead of the team I was more than pleased to see Julius had pulled out all the stops. The grounds and palace were swarming with his royal guard and the military had a well-established perimeter. I could tell the newly discovered lineage was a fact that the prince was taking seriously, which was exactly what we needed right now, and I understood why Brigant insisted we held the event here.

When I glanced through the window into the oversized courtyard I was stunned to see all the seats were filled with what appeared to be commoners, a sight I had never seen at a royal affair I thought before hearing his voice behind me. "It's impressive isn't it, they are all here for her. Some are even saying they felt her energy pulse through them earlier today. The same light that rippled through the realm just weeks ago when she ascended. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Killian."

"Maybe" I grinned. "But just like my sister it is complicated. Honestly the less you know right now Julius the better."

"That's where your wrong fairy, I think keeping me in the loop would benefit the cause especially with the rumors that just started circulating."

"Rumors" I shrugged wondering what in the hell the earth prince was talking about. "I'm not quite sure what you are suggesting fairy but get to the point."

"Well there is some concern among fire and water about the wolf. His line has a history with the skye prince and Nechtan feels Sookie may not be thinking clearly. You know… after what that fucking asshole Northman did…" He paused waiting for my reaction.

"Whatever you heard; I doubt it's accurate, but I would watch what you say around my sister. The Viking did nothing and she has no interest in the wolf. We would however be fascinated to learn what link the Meyers share with Niall Brigant."

Walking to the desk I watched him pull a file folder and decrepit book from the drawer before handing them to me. "I've gathered information from each of the clans it's all in the folder but there seems to be an evident link to the extinction of a wolf pack that involved the two. The Salazar's are what the wolves call "the first ones" their origin story I guess, we're not quite sure on that. The book is my grandma's journal which happens to mention a Meyer's wolf. Parts of it seem to be coded or in another language I couldn't make anything of it, but I thought Sookie or the witch might be able to figure it out."

"I guess you are not completely useless after all Julius." I grinned looking down at the folder before realizing Brigant and our team had popped into the room. She looked quite stunning rocking a good fairy vibe that I completely approved of. The white spaghetti strap maxi dress complimented her floral crown while her golden curls cascaded around her face and shoulders, she had dressed for the part she was playing today I thought grinning at my sister before noticing the white wolf at her heels wondering if this was going to be problematic.

"Where is Gavin and what is that beast doing here?" The earth prince asked glancing round the room before stopping on my face. "You know as well as I do their kind is not permitted in the realm. I thought you said the Meyers were not a problem." He hissed before the wolf's growl and visible teeth silenced him. When I looked to his guard noticing they didn't flinch or try to protect him I realized Brigant was playing a much bigger game than I had anticipated being involved in today. I guess after last nights shit show she was rolling queen fairy. It was a tittle I know she hated but, in this moment, she was owning it and I wasn't about to question her next move.

"I love you Julius, maybe not in the way you want me to but as your queen…" she leaned in whispering into his ear words everyone wanted to hear while his face registered no emotion listening to everything she said before grinning and kissing her forehead acting as if nothing had happened and there wasn't a extra-large white "elephant" in the room.

"Alert the guards we are about to go, put water on standby, fire secondary. This is the first time in the history of many of our families the realm has been one. We have the perimeter as well as outlying coverage… Earth fae will not be the one to lose our queen is that understood." He growled and I almost took a step back seeing a side of the earth prince that stunned even Becker before he "demanded" they make the announcement and the balcony doors opened.

I could only watch my sister hoping she knew what she was doing, I mean fuck we might as well have paraded vampire Lannister in front of them too in all his fanged glory… day walking. If Brigant was looking for a shock factor I think she found it.

**Niall Brigant POV**

When I arrived to the earth fae palace I could see Julius had his troops out in full force practically guaranteeing that an attempt on my great granddaughters' life would be nearly impossible. She was smart to have the prince host her official debut rather than the obvious choice of skye were I could have controlled her fate. There was no denying she was onto me and I wasn't about to take any chances, so I opted to lay low.

As the clans gathered in the courtyard lead by their house, I looked around realizing she had won them all from the royal families down the to the common fairies. They pilgrimaged here in masses just to cheer for her and I wondered how much of that was due to the light vibrations that traveled the realm earlier today. I'm not sure what she had done but I felt the energy pulse through me not once but twice.

When I played my part greeting the clans there was a feeling I had, call it intuition but they had received a memo I hadn't and noticing by the security in addition to their apparent discomfort with my sheer presence I figured it out fast… even the fire queen Aoife refused to meet my eye. I had severely underestimated my great granddaughter a glaring fact I have yet to come to terms with since her ascention.

I could only sit back and wait for the show to start hoping Soleera did not try to play her games today.

As the announcement rang out I could only smile thinking I had taught that child more that I should have. "The one true queen stands before you, Sookie Brigant first of her name, descendant of the fifth clan, savior of fire fae, redeemer of water fae, skye fae princess, and rightful ruler of the real." I could only grin as much as I hated that girl, I loved the games she played.

She will go down as my one true adversary I though watching her walk out noticing the wolf trailing in her wake before taking a place by her side while the crowd cheered frantically and I felt the Brigant hold on the realm start to crumble. she was the heroine of every tale my family had tirelessly worked to eradicate. In one well played move she just breathed the air of life into each and every dead story we had meticulously laid to rest. My only saving grace was the possibility this could be a Meyers wolf they were after all charged with fairy magic thanks in part to our long-standing contract.

I resented the day I thought I could use her, everything that had happened up until this very moment, and the fact she always seemed to be one step ahead of me.

Saving Sam Merlotte wasn't the test she thought it was. He was a descendant of the knights and even though his spark was sealed hidden by witchcraft, her very nature would demand she use the cluviel dor on him not realizing who the Viking really was. She could never know… how had I been so blind not to connect the dots until now I thought listening as she addressed the realm driveling on about an era of peace, love, and acceptance before making her rounds with the common folk. Her very existence embodied the death of my line yet somehow, I couldn't hate her. She was a survivor, a warrior, and my kin, I loved the girl even knowing she would die at my hands.

**Eric POV**

My day death had been quite unusual I thought wondering why I had awoken not once but twice from a jolt of energy I couldn't describe before I opened my eyes. When I saw my little fairy vixen straddling me covered in blood grinning, I was more than eager to know just what she had been up to and who she had killed. As she leaned down taking my lips with hers, I felt nothing but my desire to take her as Sookie's lust filled our bond before I realized it was Felipe de Castro's blood that covered her.

"He better still be alive min älskare (my lover). I am not finished with him" I smiled brushing her cheek with my hand. "Castro has much more suffering to endure before we send him to his true death."

"He lives… barely." She laughed kissing my neck as her hands caressed my torso. "Felipe begged me to end his pathetic existence and I wanted to, but I didn't."

After last night I was a bit taken back by her mood. I mean the way it had ended was spectacular but all the shit before that was the single worst possible scenario Sookie could have seen me in after everything she had been through since coming back I thought kicking myself for letting the fairy best me. I should have never been in that position and I expected my sober Valkyrie would have some lingering anger, want a more in-depth conversation, maybe even a slap me across the face but it was almost as if it never happened. Her strength was admirable but at times I missed her human vulnerability, the way she openly shared her pain.

"You know we will have to talk about this"

"What is there to talk about." She grinned looking up into my eyes and I winced internally knowing I couldn't lose her to the realm. Ascending that one thing but transcending to top fairy I didn't know shit about that… no one did. All I knew was there was an emotional off switch she had, and I didn't like it.

"There is…" I raised my brow sitting up before she wrapped her arms around my neck watching my face in an attempt to read me. "We've hardly talked about anything since you've come back into my life. We haven't had time…" Grinning I brushed my hand through her hair watching the features in her face soften from my little fairy vixen to the girl who walked into my bar with Compton.

"I know…" she sighed. "I've had to change to protect myself, I could have fell apart after Castro, I could have thought you lied to me last night," she grinned as if challenging me.

"I wish I could show you…" I laughed before I felt her in my head but it wasn't until the light radiated through my veins as if I stepped into the sun and absorbed it's rays that I heard something calling to me as if a door opened before she stopped with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself… and now I know why, you are the key. The one thing that has pulled me from the shadow realm each time I have been there, a link to my humanity, the love of a lifetime." She grinned before the fairy I didn't recognize popped into our bedroom interrupting a fucking moment I wanted to share with only her.

"Who the fuck are you" I hissed dropping my fangs before Sookie looked back to the man rolling her eyes.

"How are you here wolf" Sookie demanded, and I could only watch their interaction knowing they were somehow acquainted… Yet he was in none of the files I had seen, he clearly appeared to be a fairy and still she called him "wolf".

"Ah, you know me fanger" he grinned bowing before me in almost a curtsy that made me want to rip his head off. "Get dressed dark prince, we need to have a talk much like the conversation you were about to have with our queen."

***** If you like this story please follow and review… Stay tuned for the next chapter! *****


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: My Sunshine**

**Eric POV**

When the fairy left, and I was once again alone with my lover I desperately wanted to finish the conversation we had only started. There were still so many things left unsaid, feeling unshared, emotions that were hidden and it wasn't just her. I had a million things I wanted to say but I could never seem to find the words. Playing the savage Viking who doesn't give it shit has closed me off in some of the same ways I see Sookie shutting down. It's as if at times her bad ass alter ego is in complete control… and I love that little Valkyrie but when I felt the "the train wreck" emotional basket case tonight I knew at her core she was still that simple country girl. Sookie Stackhouse…

I can't regret the past because without it she would have likely died a human and I would have let her. It's something that I have thought about often recently because up until a couple weeks ago I thought that's what I had done. The only regret I had was not telling her the things I have the opportunity to say now. There is no point in living in the past and I have already made enough mistakes in this new future that it's time I became the man she needs me to be instead of the character I play. I wasn't going to have any regrets this time and I knew that meant opening up to her the same way I wanted her to do with me.

I wanted nothing more than to lay in bed with my lover all night and talk, watch a movie, fuck… do all the stuff normal couples do… but as usual there was another fire to be put out. I couldn't help but wonder when this shit was going to end. Would we ever get a chance to be just Sookie and Eric or was there always going to be some cruel twist of fate waiting to rip us apart I thought watching the love of my life, my soulmate as she walked into the bathroom before turning on the shower. Mmm that ass…

As soon as the door closed, I jumped out of bed rushing to dress thinking of nothing but killing the fairy who just saw her naked covered in Felipe de Castro's blood. This wasn't one of those situations I was working towards becoming a better man… no this was one of those rip your head off, drain you were you stand, cut you the fuck down situations and all I could feel exiting the bedroom was sheer rage and it wasn't just about what he saw it was the conversation he interrupted.

Grabbing my phone off the nightstand before I left, I immediately texted Pam.

**Eric: That project we talked about… Green light it. I'm thinking Saturday, but only he if he agrees. Any day works if he is there… it must be him. **

**Pam: He hates you though… **

**Eric: But he loves Sookie, he will come. Work your magic… and don't breathe a word of this to her brother, that fool has a big mouth. **

**Pam: That's a true story…**

**Eric: Since we are talking about true stories… I may have a situation over here. **

**Pam: Leaving now. **

Descending the stairs and walking into the living room I was shocked to see more than just the fairy intruder I thought noticing Gavin and Lannister on the couch while Killian paced the floor in fear and the soon to be dead guy hovered in the corner. "This better be fucking good," I growled as Pam walked in the door.

"Believe me blondie I told him not to do that, I was more than willing to wait but fairy wolf knight of the realm over here clearly has no boundaries." Killian rolled his eyes before glancing to the new guy. "Yeah I didn't recognize him at first either but it's our old friend Porter."

I glanced to my progeny and we both started laughing. "Jonathan fucking Porter the lone wolf, I can't wait to hear this." I looked at Killian with a raised brow before glancing to the other fairies noting the serious looks that covered their faces. "Explain Killian, how the hell is this guy Porter."

"It's complicated, a lot happened today Northman… let's just say the realm is still feeling the aftershocks of the earthquake."

I knew Sookie had her "official" queen of the realm party hosted by Julius, one of her many admirers. It should bother me, but it doesn't. I will never again doubt where that woman's allegiance lies especially after what could have happened the other night when she was with the wolf. For some reason though I couldn't help but wonder if the energy I felt in my day death had anything to do with that.

"Somebody better fucking explain this to me," I hissed making eye contact with each of them before stopping on the fairy claiming to be Porter.

"The name is Dominic Salazar mate," he grinned leaning into the back corner of the room. "And you are one fucking lucky vamp," he winked grinning watching me for a reaction before I was in his face with vamp speed and dropped fangs.

"I should kill you were you stand." I glared sizing the man up. His height matched my own but I no doubt I could rip his fucking head off before he even saw it coming. My rage almost demanded it right then and there as I recognized the lust for my woman in his eyes. "You ran with Alcide as a wolf but teleported into my fucking bedroom like a fairy. Tell me what you are, or you know what will happen."

Pam was behind me in an instant sensing my intention when his eyes flashed yellow and a set of K-9's growled at us. I had seen a lot of things over the past thousand years, but a fairy wolf was not one them. I didn't even know it was fucking possible I thought watching my progeny hiss before we both took a step backwards. "Good, I see I've got your attention Viking prince, you may want to have a seat." he grinned watching Sookie walk down the stairs, and I can't say I liked the way he looked her but then again I hated the way any man did.

"Lover" I scowled taking her hand walking to the loveseat before I sat down pulling her onto my lap. God, she smelled so fucking good I thought kissing her neck wishing we were alone until I felt something in the bond. It was as if she were talking to someone when I noticed Gavin leave the room out of the corner of my eye. "What are you up to fairy" I asked raising my brow watching Sookie's eyes before the strange hybrid creature interrupted.

"Indeed, that it an excellent question mate. Your fairy here has played quite a game today. She acts to much like you Viking… it's reckless."

It's wasn't until I heard Pam's fangs drop that I noticed the gigantic white wolf walk into the room. "Don't move a muscle" Sookie whispered seductively into my ear as the creature growled moving towards us. I tried to concentrate on the beast, but I was distracted by the heat coming from her mouth before I felt that woman's tongue on my earlobe. I couldn't deny she had me completely aroused and I wasn't sure what I wanted more to kill the wolf or take her back to our bed and have my way with her.

Glancing to Killian I noticed the visible smirk on his face realizing they were playing some sort of fairy game with me. Yet, I didn't recognize this wolf, who the fuck was he and why was he here I thought raising my brow to Pam who seemed to already catch onto to whatever was happening here. "Who is the wolf" I smirked watching as he snarled brandishing his teeth only two feet from us.

"Oh, don't tell me you are afraid of him" Sookie laughed reaching out scratching his ear as the wolf whimpered like a domesticated pet all traces of hostility instantly faded away. "Sit, Shake, Sit-pretty, Bang bang your dead." I watched as the beast fell to the floor taking what appeared to be his last breath before the tongue rolled out of his mouth. The fairies all laughed hysterically while Pam giggled. Shit even I let out a chuckle, but Salazar remained in the corner sulking.

"Ha ha you got me vixen but who is he?"

"You already know him," she frowned watching my eyes intently telling me with the bond to listen. "It's Gavin… There were a few developments with that whole gene thing today. I had hoped to tell you everything downtown later but clearly Salazar has no respect for my privacy or timeline." She glared at the hybrid who only rolled his eyes before Killian began laughing and I noticed the exchange he and Salazar shared. It was lusty I thought now realizing that maybe the look in the fairy wolf's eyes had nothing to do with Sookie. "I have a few things to do downtown…"

"I will go with you."

"Not so fast vampire send your child. You know as well as I do that the bloody woman can take care of herself. We have business that can only be discussed within the realms circle."

"I have a surprise for you later," she grinned turning around to straddle my waist while her hand ran through my hair. "I think you will love it, maybe…" When her hand brushed down my cheek and her lips met mine her memory of the day's events shot into head almost like a bolt of electricity and I could tell by the look on her face it wasn't intentional.

"You my little Valkyrie just made the first move to strike the skye prince down and after knowing the information you got from Castro we are at war. I wish I could have been there for that. The crowd… You set the whole damn realm on fire woman. The things you do to me fairy." I growled nipping her neck. "Go... I will meet you downtown shortly, it would seem we have quite the busy night planned. I mean besides the meetings it's finally time to end Felipe since he's served his purpose."

Glancing to Lannister I could see the fairy was grinning like a kid on Christmas before he let his new fangs drop. "I'm a daywalker" the he laughed.

Pam gasped staggering backwards into the counter and I could feel what she was thinking. First a fairy wolf, then a second, and now a fairy vampire that day walks this shit was out of the realm of possibility yet we both saw it… and just like me she couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance for us… to feel the sun again.

When the group left it was just me and the hybrid before Becker walked through the door with a file folder in hand. When he nodded his head to the wolf before taking a seat, I wondered what the hell these two were up to. If this was the "realms circle" I was worried about the fate of fae.

"What do you need mut, it already appears we have some damage control to do." I scowled glancing down at my phone seeing a message from not just the vampire council, but also one from Constantine Aimar himself. I had almost put it away when the notification went off again. Fucking Alcide Herveaux… as if this night couldn't get any worse. I was already expecting Edgington and Roman at the downtown office building later this evening I recalled from Sookie's memory as I shoved the phone back into my pocket. "That woman is something else…" I ginned thinking of what she had done to Castro.

Yet it wasn't just that. I saw her humanity tonight, it's something she hides well. I had no doubt in my mind that Odin himself created this woman just for me in the image of Freya. She was my reason for existing… and as much as I loved this "unbreakable" version of my little human turned fairy vixen that was a Viking goddess, I missed the girl that wanted me to save her. The human that took me in knowing I was monster when I had no memory of myself. The woman who taught me how love, who showed me I was worth redemption, who made me feel alive. I have never told her how much that changed me, what she meant to me…

"She knows." Salazar laughed as if reading my mind, but I just crossed my arms watching him thinking it was nothing more than a coincidence even though I knew otherwise. "You're right to call that Shelia a vixen she owns you, and I believe you own her. Haven't you ever wondered why?"

"It's fated a blessing from the gods," I cockily grinned.

"Ah, you don't know just how right you are Viking. Every faction has an origin story involving Asherah – the one true queen – their claim to the fifth clan." He started and I knew immediately there was a connection to the gene… Wolf, vampire, fairy, shifter and something else… "Each faction has a knight sworn to defend the realm and one true queen…"

"Let's jump to the point wolf, what does this have to do with me." I hissed feeling like he was wasting my time after knowing what Sookie had done today, the challenge she thrown down was not something Brigant would forget… why had I been foolish enough to introduce that man into her life.

"Your people, your line… what stories did your mother share with you?"

"The same stories all Vikings share… we were direct descendants of the gods blessed Odin himself." I laughed glancing to Becker expecting more than a blank stare before I turned my attention back to Salazar. "Get to the point I have busy night."

"Did you feel the energy pulse through you while you slept." He paused watching me. "I thought so. Your mother was right, you are god Viking. I believe you are the direct descendant of the dark prince, Asherah's banished lover Rowan Ansgar. Your family was clever as was the shifters to veil you with magic… but the vampire curse was sheer genius. Niall Brigant has never suspected you of being anything more than a savage creature not a knight of the realm. For that matter neither did I."

"What are you saying wolf, I am some sort of fairy vampire god," I laughed unable to contain my amusement with his outlandish story. "and who is this shifter?"

"You knew him mate. Sam Merlotte, the man's hopeless devotion to her almost voided the veil that hid him. Why do you think she saved him?" The minute he said that name it felt as if the blood drained out of me and the memory of that man, the night that changed everything invaded my mind like a fucking nightmare. A reminder of another test I had failed. "There is a bond between a knight and queens spark that each of them interpreted differently. For Sam it was love… true love but for Sookie it was different kind of love. A kinship, a friendship, a loyalty… He couldn't die without leaving an heir. Niall Brigant knew that she would use that trinket to make sure he didn't and she wouldn't even understand why she was doing it. The skye prince forced fate that night the whole thing was set up. He knew you would feel betrayed… and you were in his way. So, you see there was never a test to fail."

"Are you fucking reading my mind…"

"I can pick up on things" Salazar grinned.

"Well stop… How was I in his way?"

"You kept bloody saving her mate. I mean you can't tell me you haven't wondered why shit follows that Sheila like a plague. It's not by accident…"

"Are you saying Niall Brigant is responsible for everything bad that happened to her back then?" I growled knowing the prince was a piece of shit, but at that time I never saw him as anything other than her grandfather. "Give me an example…"

"Debbie Pelt"

"The fucking shifter bitch that almost killed Sookie more than once?" I raised my brow shocked that the woman's name had so casually rolled out of his mouth without the slightest hesitation.

"You can ask Baxter Meyers yourself about Niall Brigant's involvement with that woman if you don't believe me mate."

"You know I will."

"So now you can see why you were a problem with his plan to kill her. Honestly, it's probably a good thing you were an asshole back then or the prince would have killed you… had he known how you really felt about the girl and who you are we wouldn't be sitting here today. Everything he has done and said only furthers is own agenda. He isn't helping your or her… You've both been pawns in the long game he's been playing but that game just ended today."

"What does that mean?" I growled.

"It means your "Valkyrie" just told the skye prince she was done being a pawn. Matching out with that fucking wolf was one hell of a message. We aren't just forbidden to be there… we've been exiled from the realm just like vampires, shifters, deities, and what few fae are left in this world. I couldn't go there if I wanted to, neither could you not until the curse lifts." He paused watching my face looking for some sort of expression I refused to give him. "The prince will have felt the energy and seeing the wolf he will read the message loud and clear. From what I hear the stories of the "saviors" return are spreading through the realm like wildfire. All of the lore the Brigant line has spent millenniums burring are coming back to life with a vengeance."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have someone on the inside hidden within Niall Brigant's inner circle."

"Killian said they are getting ready to start." Becker cut in and it wasn't thirty seconds later that I heard Sookie's voice and felt her in our bond reminding me of a promise and I panicked thinking it could only mean one thing. I had to get to her, but the wolf grabbed me…

"Stay still Viking it was just the calling, only a knight can get it," he growled as wave of energy passed through my body. "Did you feel it Becker?"

"Yes, a voice said my name and the energy passed through me." He grinned lifting his eyes from the text he was sending.

"I felt nothing… it's impossible I'm the only Salazar left, no one has come after me."

"That might not be accurate," the fairy winced, and I could see fire in the wolfs eyes. "The skye prince captured your sister two centuries ago but didn't kill her… I never knew what happened to her, just that she was gone one day."

I wasn't sure how this little glitch was going to complicate the plans, but I could tell by the look on the hybrids face he wasn't happy, and I couldn't figure out why. What did it mean if he didn't get the call… was there another Salazar out there he didn't know about? When I heard Sookie's tone on my phone I pulled it from my pocket reading the message only to come to an understanding of what it fully meant. "Was you sisters name Valentina Antonella."

"Valentina Antonella Salazar, yes…"

"Fuck" I growled almost throwing my phone to the wall before deciding not to be a fool. "I didn't know the woman was your sister… she was a junkie breeder for the Meyers' clan who died over hundred years ago during childbirth, her son was Abran Meyers. Roman has Sookie's phone… Apparently his twin sons got your calling… Baxter and Byron Meyers your great nephews it would appear."

"What did her voice say to you Northman… did it call your name?"

"It said "your mine Viking… don't let me go" in Swedish. I promised her I would never let her go it's the reason I panicked, I thought something was happening. Why?"

"Go to her now… your connection is deeper than anything I have ever seen. Killian was right, I thought he might have been exaggerating but the more I see the two of you together the harder it is to deny. But you need to remember the pythoness's words… you have been tested over and over and the final test is coming. Don't give Meyers a chance to lay claim to something they were never entitled to. I guarantee my sister was not there by choice… and she was no junkie."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Go kill Castro, lustfully take your woman and see what happens. We will talk when it's done... There will be much to do before the war to come."

"What aren't you telling me wolf." The way he spoke worried me. I couldn't help but think I was on the verge of another massive test and this time I couldn't fail. What happened with that fairy was a mistake I can never make again… had that not happened Baxter Meyers would have never had the chance to get to know her.

"From what I understand the one true queen was a fickle woman who had many loves, adored the attention or multiple suitors, and was always looking for that one deep connection until she found the dark prince. Your ancient pythoness said there would be a choice… one that shouldn't exist. Opening the bond of knighthood could alter feelings… her feelings." He raised his brow sternly watching me and I knew what that meant. Fucking Meyers… "That memory she shared with you earlier was it intentional mate… because while neither acted as if it were strange, I think it just happened without warning."

"It was not intentional… that's the first time she's done that."

"It's a good sign… go to her, I want to see what she does next now that the calling has started."

Saying nothing more I left knowing whatever happened I had complete faith in my lover. Nothing could ever change what we have. The woman was mine just as I was hers and I would kill anybody who got in the way of our second chance. I refused to be bound to some fucking prophecy or fated words. We will make our own destiny.

**Baxter POV**

After leaving grandfathers I spent the next few hours evaluating just how deep my boots were buried in shit before realizing I was completely fucked. His threat to bring is Byron was not something I took lightly and knowing the old man I bet anything my delinquent twin brother was already in town stirring up trouble in my name. The last thing I needed right now was to clean up another one of his messes, or worse yet have Sookie become one of those "messes". The man had no control and he would see her as a challenge. I shuddered at the thought of what he would do to her and the risk grandfather was taking with our contracts before it dawned on me. This had never been about peace it was about that damn prophecy and owning something that never belonged to us.

I had news for the old man and the fairy prince for that matter, they didn't know Sookie. This wasn't a girl who was defined by anything let alone the archaic rantings of a long dead witch doctor. They underestimated her will to live, her strength, and even as much as I hated it her love for the fucking vampire.

Pulling into my driveway I realized I had already made my choice and I knew exactly what I had to do, I only hoped blondie was up for playing one more fairy game I thought before the sound of my phone interrupted the scheme I was concocting in my head.

**Luke: Where are you right now?**

**Baxter: Just pulled in the driveway.**

**Luke: That's funny I just watched you walk into the dawg haus hitting on everything thing that moves, I take it this means Byron is back in town. **

**Baxter: Don't let him out of your sight. **

Turning the truck back on before backing out of the driveway only one thought crossed my mind, I hated being right especially when it came to my junkie brother. I wondered what 12 step program he was fresh out of this time knowing the old man must have cleaned his ass up before sending him into the vampire's torture camp. Which reminded me, I hoped that asshole had something smart to say I was itching to kick his ass.

When I pulled up to the curb Brendan was standing there waiting. Without hesitation I jumped out of cab, tossed him the keys, and headed into the bar where it didn't take me long to spot Luke. Sliding the drink towards me when I walked up to him, he motioned to the back of the room, "he put his drinks on your tab he's been telling everyone he's you."

Slamming the whiskey before heading to the back with my second on my heels we pushed through the crowd. Same old Bryon I shook my head thinking of all my girlfriends he had coerced into bed by impersonating me. When we got close to them, I couldn't help but grin seeing the look of shock on the girl's face who had just been making out with my brother. Stopping behind him, I crossed my arms waiting before he turned his head laughing. "Ah Bax, I could get use to this, want a turn with this one."

"You clean up well, could almost pass for me but I'm not playing those old games anymore Brother." I grinned motioning the girl to leave before he turned to face me. "What are you doing back here."

"Six months in a forced rehab has a tendency to "clean" one up and in my new state of sobriety I was feeling nostalgic. Figured I would come home and checkout my old stomping grounds, you know a whole trip down memory lane kind of thing."

"Is that so? Where have you been calling home" I growled.

"Shit brother no need to pull the Alpha card on me, but if I had to guess I would say grandfather has already told you about my last job guarding a fine fairy piece of ass. Watched her rip a vamp's head off with no magic from the floor of her cell. She just laid there laughing covered in blood, it made my dick hard. Tell me, you tap that shit yet." He paused reading my face before he grinned. "No wonder the old man called me… your losing your touch brother. Don't worry I fill her full of enough Meyers seed for the both of us."

I hardly let him get the words out of his mouth before I landed a right hook to his jaw and he hit the ground knocked out cold.

"Help me get this asshole in my truck" I growled to Luke. "Put the word out that Byron is back… He's only here to start shit and right now that's the last thing I need."

I didn't even bother putting him in the cab, we dumped his ass in the bed of the truck without a second thought. "Enjoy the bumpy ride asshole" Luke laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't kill that one when you were pups."

"I tried but he's like a New York city cockroach… he just keeps coming back."

"What are you gonna do with him?" he winced. "You are Alpha… whatever you decide to do I'm behind you buddy. Especially after hearing he was in with Castro. I'd rip his fucking head off for that alone."

"Seems grandfather has aligned us with some questionable associates… Felipe de Castro is only one of them. The old man has lost him mind, he's obsessed and I'm going to have to make a choice."

"You can count on me; whatever you need I'm here and so is the pack." Luke grinned before I jumped in the truck and tore out of there.

The whole drive home I thought about what I was going to do to him, how I was going to make him pay, shit maybe I would fuck him up and drop him off on the old man's door step gift wrapped with a special note that read "fuck you".

After I got Byron out of the truck and into my house, I threw him in the chair and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. I knew it was only a matter of time before he woke up and I was ready to have a little brotherly heart to heart with the wolf. This game he was playing with grandfather was going to hurt someone I cared about, and I just couldn't allow that to happen.

I sat there watching him sipping on the whiskey before he finally started coming to.

"Damn Bax, you didn't have to do that." Byron groaned grabbing the bottle of whiskey from my hand. "When the hell did you get so sensitive about a piece of ass you haven't even been whipped by yet. Listen why don't we head up there now, pick the fairy up, and take her for a slow ride. You need to get some of that frustration worked out buddy… hell I'll even let you go first, I'm use to getting your scraps," he laughed.

"Her vampire will kill you."

"Fuck Eric Northman…" He grinned before smartening up, "fine a day attack it is. We can go at first light. You forget I know you brother; you want to fuck that bitch as bad as I do."

"If you so much as touch her I will kill you myself Byron, I give you my word on that brother."

"Holy shit… you caught feelings for her. Baxter fucking Meyers in love… bet dad's rolling in his grave."

I wanted to kill him when I heard her voice calling my name followed by a jolt of electricity that passed through my entire body almost causing the wolf to come out… but when I saw Byron fighting his own urge to shift I knew whatever I felt he had too.

"That woman was calling me, I need her." He growled ferally before changing into a wolf and busting through my front window. Fuck me I thought whatever the hell that was just sparked something in my brother that I didn't like. All I could do now is put the pack on his trail.

Pulling the phone out of my pocket I sent a series of texts.

**Baxter: Sookie something just happened, and I can't explain it. I heard your voice, felt some sort of energy, and it almost made the wolf come out. My brother is in town… he felt it too, stay away from him please he's dangerous. Call me we can grab a drink.**

**Baxter: Get the trackers, I need to find Byron the scent starts at my house. Asshole busted through the new front window we just put in. **

**Luke: On it Bax… we'll find him. **

**Luke: Hey buddy I meant to ask you earlier, but Byron threw me off. Did you go to the realm today with Sookie?**

**Baxter: No why?**

**Luke: Well, here's the thing there are rumors going around that a BIG white wolf was standing by Sookie's side while she addressed the realm. One of the old timers told me your granddad confirmed it was you… said "he put the fear of god into you today to take that woman"…so yeah there's that plus you are the biggest wolf I've ever seen and white… if it wasn't you who was it?**

**Baxter: For now, confirm it was me… This will play well into my hand if Northman agrees it could buy us some time. **

**Luke: Got it… I expect to be completely be filled in on this plan of yours. **

I had one final message to send but I couldn't figure out what to say. I've made my intentions clear to him, so he has no reason to trust me, but I have a feeling the Viking likely knows more about that wolf that I do. Niall Brigant himself must have asked granddad if it were me, and the fool said yes.

**Baxter: We need to talk Northman tonight. Just tell me a time and I will be there. **

**Sookie POV**

When we entered the office buildings lobby, I did my best to give Pam a brief rundown of the day's events, while my brother giddily chirped in with all the finer details. It had been one hell of a day and I had a feeling the night was going to be even busier thinking of all the meetings I had lined up. God I couldn't wait to get through all this drama and go away somewhere with Eric… like a normal fucking person taking a vacation instead of dealing with this never-ending stream of bull shit that seemed to follow my every move.

"Where is Becker" I asked Jordyn noticing the fairy was missing from his usual post.

"Meeting with your man and the Aussie, you didn't know?" She paused watching me shake my head before continuing. "Roman and Octavia are in conference room one. Killian's new love interest demanded you see them first", she winked grinning as Killian's face turned red. "Amelia and a demon are waiting for you in two…"

"What?" Pam squealed unable to hide her shock as her eyes darted to my brother. "You and the hybrid beast?"

"What?" he smirked, "That wolf thing is a GAME changer… glow in the dark eyes and the teeth… Mmm don't judge me. It's been a while and I got sick of my sister getting all the action. I have needs too." He chuckled putting his arm around her. "Don't you have something better to do, like sheriff stuff… I don't think Brigant needs a babysitter."

"Yeah and face the wrath of Eric, you know better than that fairy." She raised her perfectly shaped brow before they both smirked. "I'm going to wait in the lobby for loverboy, you guys go ahead."

As Killian and I made our way to the third-floor conference rooms I couldn't help but wonder what the hell Dominic Salazar needed to have a private conversation with Eric about and why my brother suddenly seemed edgy. Had his new lover divulged some top-secret information to the fairy and he was holding out on me. I watched him silently playing a game I knew he hated waiting for the confession to come spilling out.

"What," he groaned. "You know I don't like it when you look at me like that. I can't say anything… But I will tell you what ever little surprise you had planned for later I cancelled it and planned you something else. I will get you an updated schedule… you can thank me later. Trust me on this one dear sister… this is your game changer. Well possibly we have to see… shit you make to talk too much."

I couldn't help but grin when he put is arm around me knowing whatever he was holding back I would find out soon enough but right now I had to wonder what Roman wanted. I hadn't seen him since before Felipe and Soleera abducted me. He had gotten his progeny back and Castro was in my dungeon so what could he want.

"Ok let's see the gladiator." I winced pausing for a moment. "Roman, Octavia," I smiled walking into the room as Killian closed the door behind us. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has goddess and you are looking better than ever. I think being the fairy queen agrees with you." He grinned taking my outstretched hand and kissing it before I could protest. "I have come to beg your forgiveness; you see I wasn't quite honest with you about something."

"Is that so…" I glanced to my brother before we each took a seat and I could tell by the look on his face he knew what the gladiator was about to confess. Well the plot thickens I thought staring at the two vampires with a dead face knowing I was likely the only one in the room that was in the dark about the reason behind this meeting.

"Many, many centuries ago I found a child in a plague decimated village. A tiny girl of maybe 4… I was going to put her out of her misery when her fangs dropped, and the wild little thing started biting my leg. Turning a child is against the blood laws and I should have ended her right then, but the witch came with her coven surrounding me. They gave me a chance for both of us to live and I took it.

You see… this child was unlike any other I had crossed paths with, she aged and grew until her 25th year. When the witches returned her memory was erased with magic, replaced by a history she never lived, and obligated to a maker that never was. They told me the child was a descendant of the realm and the last in her line of knights. This was the same witch that told me of your reincarnation spell… She gave me one task… when the one true queen returned, she would need Octavia." He paused when his progeny's eyes darted to his filled with a million questions. "Now maybe you can understand why it was so important for me to get you child," he told her.

"It's impossible," she growled. "I don't believe you… it's Northman not me."

"He was bitten to hide who he was; you were not."

"Wait… what does that mean Roman." I hissed glancing to my brother noting the fear in his eyes as he saw rage sweep over my face. "Someone better start talking now…"

"You declared war today goddess there is not a creature on this earth or in the realm who is not talking about the fairy queen who addressed her people with a giant wolf at her side… It should be impossible. Just tell me it was not a Meyers wolf." He winced, "I have heard rumors that all is not well in Shreveport, I have to ask."

"This is my town, the Vikings kingdom… idle gossip should be the least of your concern Tobias Roman. I can assure there is nothing wrong in my house." I raised my brow watching him pulling the fairy fucking queen card out of my pocket like an ace up my sleeve. "If you think I would stand before the realm with another by my side you misjudge me gladiator or maybe it is I who has misjudged you."

"That's not what I meant," he pleaded almost begging my forgiveness as much as the barbarian could. I had sympathy for him, the life he had led had to have been a difficult path walk but no longer had the luxury of sympathy.

"If you need proof, I can call my fairy down to wolf out in front of you or maybe you would like Lannister to come in and drop his new fangs."

"Your team is filled with children of the light that survived in fae? That is remarkable… and your turned them today… when it was light. Tell me this Lannister is he a day walker?" he said turning to Octavia watching her as he talked to me before Killian cut in.

"Yes, yes, and a BIG YES. We have to test it though but if there's a chance isn't it worth it?" he grinned watching the vampire's child and I sat there frozen in shock thinking of what this could possibly mean for her. In that moment I wished it was the Viking sitting in front of me instead… how I would love to give him the gift of light.

The blood tears began forming in her eyes as she spoke, "Yes if there is chance, even a small one that I can walk in the light I want it. What do I have to do?"

"Stand up," I said almost in a whisper and she didn't hesitate. Moving in front of her I tried to smile, "I'm going to place my hands on your chest and fill you with light, the grace, fifth clan magic… I'm not sure what it is anymore, but it might hurt"

When the light began pulsating through her I felt a magic lift and for a moment it seemed as if I were touching the soul of a long lost friend, a connection sprung to life, and I felt bonded to her as if we were kin. It was almost euphoric before the energy pulse blew us apart leaving her filled with a light that normally retreated inside of me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or something that could possibly cause my death, but I didn't feel week if anything I felt stronger.

The room was silent while all eyes were on Octavia whose once pale skin now wore a vibrant tan, she looked human. "It's almost 10pm Killian take her to Hawaii the sun hasn't set yet. Test this slowly." I glared noting he was texting someone. "You got something more important to do brother?"

Shoving his phone in his pocket I couldn't help but notice the way his face had lit up reading that message. "Got it Brigant a Hawaiian sunset the for the new day walker, let's go honey… don't wait up we'll be getting drinks on the beach tonight. I will text you." He laughed blowing me a kiss before disappearing with Octavia.

"Did you see how she looked, she was so alive," Roman beamed like a proud father. It was touching I thought as my phone went off and the photo popped up… turning it to face the vampire I could only watch his reaction. "She is in the sun..." he cried as the tears streamed down his face.

"I will give you some time alone Roman." I smiled handing him the phone before leaving the room knowing that was likely the first of many pictures my brother would send. Plus, Amelia and Desmond Cataliades were waiting for me in the next room.

**Eric POV**

When I arrived at Sookie's building… well I guess our building I thought since she had dedicated a whole floor to the King of Louisiana who currently was none other than yours truly, I grinned internally. Killian was waiting at the door which is never a good sign.

"So, you gonna marry my sister or what Vampire." He grinned holding the door open as I walked in noticing Alcide patiently waiting in the reception area.

"Maybe," I said emotionlessly with a raised brow. The fairy had a big mouth and I wasn't about to give him anything he could to ruin my plans.

"Well you better do it before the Meyers kid sinks his K-9's into her. Speaking of Baxter, I'm pretty sure that is why Alcide is here and I got a message from the wolf himself demanding a meeting with you. He said he texted you, but you didn't respond. I mean what's the harm… it's not like you have anything to worry about now," he winked.

"Your friend Salazar was wrong about one thing… he isn't the "wolf" knight. The Meyers twins are."

"Shut the fuck up… you better be joking." He exclaimed with wide eyes full of shock. "What the hell does this mean, what did Dominic say to do?"

"To go to Sookie and see what happens… whatever that means."

"I know what it means, he wants to see if she will open you up all on her own. After than little memory slip earlier he see's your connection now. I fucking told him… but shit I'm only her brother what do I know." He rolled his eyes laughing. "What do you want me to do with Alcide."

"I'll Take care of him, where is Sookie?"

"Conference room two with Amelia and the Lawyer. Roman took off but Octavia is still here… in case you were wondering she's the vamp knight. How ironic is it they were both part of Castro's prison block?" He cringed at the thought of that fucking hell hole and what happened there. "I'll meet you up there."

Walking over to Alcide I plopped in down in the seat next to him before turning my head to look at him. "What can I do for you Herveaux."

"I've been trying to stay out of your shit Northman… I mean with all the rumors that have been flying around, about you cheating and Sook taking a shining to the Meyers boy. I figured it was none of my business, but when I heard today that Johann Meyers told the elders his grandson was with her in fae I couldn't fucking believe it."

"This conversation stays between us wolf; I know we share no love other than Sookie but there is a LOT you don't know about what's going on. So, from here on out we are on the same team, and I need to know I can trust my teammates."

"Well shit must be deep if Eric fucking Northman is throwing down an olive branch." He laughed. "You can trust me fanger I would never do anything to hurt Stackhouse."

"I know you wouldn't Alcide. I still don't forgive you for trying to climb into her bed though…" I scowled before laughing letting the wolf know I was giving him a hard time. "How does Meyers know there was a wolf in the realm today… and why would he think it's his grandson?"

"Take one fucking guess fanger." The wolf crossed his arms and huffed. "Who would know there was a wolf… had to be someone that was there. Been doing some digging and I found that Johann has long standing relationship with the fairy prince."

"It wasn't a Meyers wolf in the realm I can assure you of that. Let me ask you something Alcide… Did you know Debbie was working for Niall?"

"Bullshit," he growled pausing momentarily to re-think it. "What do you know."

"Dominic Salazar told me just tonight even said Baxter Meyers has proof."

"The Salazar's are dead, have been for a long time." He shook his head in disbelief. "That's why Meyers took over as the royal wolf family… the closest left to first ones."

"You ran with him," I paused watching confusion spread across his face. "Seems this Salazar thought he was a knight of the realm, a fucking fairy wolf. He was wearing a Jonathan Porter suit at the time…"

The wolf doubled over in the chair laughing, "Now I know your bullshitting me Viking. The knights are a supernatural bedtime story, shit allegedly even you vamps got one right." He chuckled before glancing back to me realizing I was serious. "You're not joking?"

"Nope… I saw it with my own eyes. You remember Sookie's team from Aspen… Gavin is now a fairy wolf he was in the realm today, and Lannister is a day walking fairy vampire. I'd love to fill you in on all the details, but I have full night scheduled. Get ahold of me tomorrow and we will sit down… there is a war coming and Sookie is going to need everyone she can get. The skye prince declared war on us a long time ago, we are just now realizing it."

"I will talk to Rick; we'll schedule a meeting for tomorrow night, but he'll need proof. If what you say is true it shouldn't be a problem," he said before standing. When I got up from the chair, he held his hand out and I shook it thinking just how much shit had changed. "I have to say this wasn't how I expected this conversation to go."

"Things have changed wolf; I will see you tomorrow."

After watching Alcide walk out the door, I headed upstairs to the conference room where Killian was waiting.

"Schedule that meeting with Meyers for tonight."

"Will do, but it will have to wait. I have a surprise for you and Brigant… when your done with what Salazar told you to do." He ginned like the Cheshire cat before opening the door and walking in.

"Ah Viking, I was hoping to see you I have a gift for you," Desmond Cataliades grinned. "Well in addition to the Book of light I have something for each of you from Michael. He wanted you both to know it is a gift from the new gods to the old ones." He said bowing his head before pulling two small boxes from his pocket sliding them across the table. "Open them later, right now you two need to do the world a favor and rid us of that vile creature Felipe de Castro. Give the heathen my regards and Michael's."

"The archangel Michael… the one the pythoness spoke of." Sookie laughed as I stood behind her placing my hands on her shoulders and she glanced up to me grinning in confusion over the demon's words, I had a feeling she knew nothing about the "god" or deity gene whatever it was.

"Sookie Stackhouse I know for a fact Adele raised you as a god-fearing Christian don't laugh" Cataliades halfheartedly scolded her wearing a smirk as he did it. "The heavenly father wishes you luck in the war to come and he now understands your lack of faith over the last sixty years… he just asks that remove Castro from this world immediately as well as the other creature you will receive tonight. Do this and the new gods will favor you when the day comes." I couldn't help but internally laugh as the demon spoke until he looked directly at me furrowing his brow, "As a descendant of Odin and a faithful believer I would think you would not laugh at the god's boy. You know the karma associated with that… I'd hate to see the crow watching you on the battlefield unfavorably."

"Does the all father send me a message too because I have not been the most faithful," I grinned mocking him… I thought he was full of shit. This Christian demon knew nothing of my gods.

"Of course not," he shrugged knocking his head back in laughter. "You are a Viking he needs not tell you anything you don't already know. In battle he always favors you and in his words "unlike the Christians I ask for nothing"" he grinned… "Wait just a second," he paused holding up his finger as if talking to Odin himself while I rolled my eyes watching him chuckle shaking his head in agreement to this invisible god he was allegedly having a conversation with. "He says you are right; this woman was created for you alone in the likeness of Freya… sex, lust, fertility, war, and death. She is your shieldmaiden in all that is to come, and he apologizes for how long he made you wait, he had no control. Your all father seems to think quite highly of what this "match" will bring not just in the here and now, but in the future" the lawyer winked, and I almost stepped back as the alarm bells went off in my head. I wasn't laughing anymore… I hadn't even said those words to Pam.

I watched Killian scoop the boxes up shoving them in a gift bag before grabbing my shoulder. It felt like I was in a haze… "Yo, bro… you ok?" he questioned but I could only stare at the grinning demon for a second before I snapped out of it. "Go I have surprise for you… be ready to leave at 11pm no later."

"Absolutely… come lover let's end Castro for your god," I laughed saying a blessing to Odin in my head. The way things were lining up no longer seemed coincidental. There was something OLD at work here… and I couldn't help but think the Norse god was telling me something with his words and one word stuck out I couldn't think about right now.

The entire way to Castro's cell I couldn't think of a thing to say to her, how I would start this whole "sharing thing"… but when she stopped turning around leaning back into the solid steel cell door with questioning eyes I melted… "You are not telling me something."

"Min älskare (my lover) I want to watch you kill him and then I am going to fuck you covered in his blood because I'm a savage. Will you do this for me?"

"You're poking fun at me right" she laughed kissing my chest. "That was totally my plan in the first place Viking. Should I drag it out or do you want it all fast and furious?"

"I will let you decide lover." I grinned as she opened the door. I hadn't even walked through yet before she fairy snapped into a sexy matching bra and panty set that I found dysfunctional erotic. Castro's eyes perk up for a second before he caught me tailing behind her, closing the door with a raised brow and sideways grin I let him know shit was about to get real.

It didn't take long for my little Valkyrie to dance around him extracting a vengeance that was painfully thought out. It was a window into her feelings and when it was over and his being exploded on us… I desired her in a way that never felt before.

When I grabbed her face, I could feel the little vixens lust rivaling my own. I wanted her, I needed her and no prophecy, fairy prince or wolf was going to take her away. "Your mine" I growled ripping the underwear from her body before kicking my pants to the floor as I pinned her to the wall with my body. "Tell me what you want" I demanded lifting her up to my chest firmly cupping her cheeks.

"You," She moaned seductively "I want you, only you… I am yours Eric Northman." She purred grabbing the back of my hair nipping my lip before I had to feel her. I couldn't wait a second longer I thought as I thrust up burring hard cock deep inside of her heat in one fluid movement. She moved against me vibrating with a rhythm and motion that already had me at the edge of losing control.

Everywhere she touched I felt the electricity taunting me as the light pulsated from her hands intensifying everything that I was feeling. I couldn't stop pushing harder and faster as she moaned uncontrollably. Feeling her getting wetter and wetter my fangs dropped before prinking my finger and holding it up.

"Mmm wait for it lover". I grinned before my fangs sank into her neck as she sucked my finger as the light instantly blinded me while she released against me with a force I have never felt, in that moment it was as if time slowed. Every move she made felt better than the last until I exploded inside of her pulling Sookie into me filling her with everything I had before I almost collapsed.

"You are going to kill me woman what the hell was that." I whimpered kissing her neck before I heard his voice.

"Indeed, that was a fine performance, the two of you are exquisite lovers. Just so you know Northman… I got none of that. When I fucked her, she was like a dead fish." Castro laughed as I stumbled backwards almost tripping over the dentist style torture chair before her unfiltered feeling flooded the bond… pain, horror, rage everything I would have expected and more. Sitting her down on the counter I grabbed the sword lobbing off his head for a second time before he could utter one more word. I didn't know what the hell that was but somehow her light brought Castro back from the dead and I knew that wasn't a secret we wanted to get out.

When I turned around to see if she was ok, she was staring at me… reading a letter from the gift bag. "we have to go".

"Where are you taking me lover," I grinned taking her hand before she grabbed the bottle of whiskey but the minute we materialized on that beach in Sweden, I freaked out knowing the sun was about to rise. "I hope your not trying to kill me."

"The light is yours now," she said pressing her body to my back before I dropped to my knee's in the sand feeling her arms wrapping around my neck. "The first day of many we will share in the sun."

If you told me a month ago I would be sitting on the beach soaking in the rays, sipping a whiskey, with Sookie by my side I would have called you a liar before I ripped your fucking head off for the pain the thought would have caused me. But here I am in the sun with only woman have ever loved and I couldn't help but daydream about our future. One that could now be so much different than what it would have been before.

** *** If you like this story please follow and review… Stay tuned for the next chapter! *** **


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26: ****A walk to remember**

**Eric POV**

I relived my last memory of walking in the light more times than I could count, but nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of its warmth against my skin after all this time. It pulsated throughout me with a rhythm I had all but forgotten. The sun, the wind, the salt in the air as it rolled off the crashing waves in a subtle mist. It was perfect, better than any dream I had dreamt in the last thousand years, and it was all because of Sookie. This was destiny… mine and hers. Fuck the skye prince, Meyers, and even Salazar, this changed everything.

Closing my eyes basking in the heat I tried not to ruin the moment, to think about the things I saw in the light.

The minute it invaded me, I felt the intensity. It was as if I had walked through an open door to her soul. Every question I had, every detail I wanted to know painfully flashed before my eyes in a collage of graphic detail. Images I can never unsee, sounds that can never be unheard. She had been broken so many times and glued back together it was no wonder she shut it off, packed it away, and kept it buried so deep even I couldn't find it.

Ever since Sookie came back, she had only spoon-fed me details that wouldn't push me over the edge, and now I knew why. It wasn't just Castro, the shadow realm, or even those assholes who were supposed to be her family, it was more than that. Everything she had endured to come back enraged me. The wars she fought in Brigant's fucking name, her years of silent suffering while I played house with Freyda, the men who wanted what they couldn't have, and all that other fairy bullshit… Behind it all was one thing… and I hated myself for it.

How could I ever have rejected her? I was just another asshole in a long line that didn't deserve her; I wasn't worthy of her love, and I proved it time after time. Searching for the words… I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know where to begin.

"You know," she started purring in my ear while her hand squeezed my shoulder, knowing everything I had just seen. "I thought I wanted something. The perfect normal human life, 2.5 kids, a dog, the white picket fence." She laughed, "by the time I realized that was the fantasy, it was too late."

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand Sam…"

"That makes one of us." Sookie mused, brushing her hand through the back of my hair. "Honestly, a part of me just wanted to piss you off after everything but–"

"You succeeded," I growled, pulling her onto my lap before raising my brow. "It still pisses me off." Even though I knew her relationship was short-lived with the shifter, it didn't change how I felt about the man. We all saw the way he drooled over her, watched her every move, and even stalked her as a dog, but deep down I knew his actions came from a place of love. I would have cut his heart out had I not been afraid of making her hate me any more than she did.

"I never hated you no matter how much I tried to," she grinned kissing my lips reading me like an open book. "Part of me has always understood why things worked out the way they did. I mean, I didn't make the decision easy for you."

"Don't." I scowled, despising how much blame she put on herself when I knew the truth. Niall Brigant had always been pulling the strings, creating doubt, harvesting our insecurities like a well-planted crop as he bent us both to his will. "The first time I saw you walk into Fangtasia with Bill, I felt it. Feelings that had been dead for so long I didn't understand them. They terrified me, you… terrified me." I paused, brushing my hand through her hair. "I should never have tricked you into the bond or the marriage, but it was the only thing I could think of to keep you, to make you mine. I forced your hand, not the other way around. There were things I thought wanted too, but once you were gone none of it mattered."

"It's history," she smirked wrapping her arms around my neck before seducing my lips with hers and all I wanted to do was spend the rest of eternity making out with this woman, holding her in my arms, and proving I will never be a mistake. Sitting here seeing the sun on her beautiful face, I wanted to run, disappear into the light, and never look back.

The things I once thought I couldn't give up; I would abandon in an instant to secure a life with her.

"What is on that crazy busy fairy schedule of yours today, lover?"

"A date." she winked with a devious grin before I felt the pop.

I did not understand what she meant, but by the time the sun was setting on the Egyptian pyramids, I had lived more in this one day than I had in the last thousand years. I saw the Eiffel tower in the morning light, walked the great wall of China with that gorgeous creature riding on my back, and scoffed in the face of death kayaking through the Grand Canyon while she mocked my fear. We talked, laughed entirely too much, and shared everything that had gone unsaid. It was a glimpse of how things could be if they allowed us to be a normal fucking couple. Well, as normal as a vampire and fairy can be.

It figured all I wanted to do was ditch the politics, leaving everything behind, and she was just getting started conquering the realm.

Returning to the Shreveport office building was the last thing I wanted to do, knowing there was one more thing I desperately wanted to talk to Sookie about. After the day we just had I wanted more of it, her, the fucking sun. I'm almost game for the 2.5 kids and picket fence bullshit, I could deal with adopting tiny humans. There was a whole unknown world of possibilities, but seeing Killian impatiently tapping his foot, I realized we were back to the shit show.

"I have been running interference with your wolf problem all day." The fairy groaned, rolling his eyes. "And Pam is looking for you, blondie. Roman and Octavia are in one apartment, and Edgington is in another. You two weren't supposed to be gone that long Brigant," he crossed his arms attempting to scold her until his eyes drifted behind us with a puzzled look. Turning around, I saw why. Johann Meyers and Constantine Aimar were coming to blows as they scuffled their way through the heavy glass lobby door, bellowing at one another.

"Separate them," Sookie ordered, glancing at Becker instantly silencing both men. "Put them in different rooms until we assess the situation."

"What," Meyers growled in rage while Constantine smirked, crossing his arms. "Where is my grandson and why is this vampire still hanging around?"

"I'm right here old man," Baxter grinned walking directly towards Sookie grinning with Alcide trailing behind him. I could tell by the look on the old wolf's face this was some sort of game he was telling me to play but my fangs almost dropped watching the boys arm snake around Sookie's waist. "Sorry I'm late," he smirked, kissing her cheek as Becker led the confused men away.

"You better have one hell of an explanation, Meyers," I growled before his arm reluctantly dropped from her body once the pair were out of sight. "I was having such an outstanding day and you instantly fucking ruined it, wolf."

"It's not completely ruined yet. Whatever is going here it can wait," Sookie smirked grabbing the collar of my shirt demanding a kiss I was more than willing to give her, especially in front of the wolf. "We need a shower. It has been a long day and I have sand in places I don't even want to think about right now." She laughed and I couldn't have agreed more. These assholes can all wait on us. I don't care what they think anymore.

"How can I argue with that?" I grinned, watching obvious disappointment wash over Baxter's face while Alcide dropped his head, trying not to snicker as Sookie led me away. Once the elevator door closed, I pinned that vixen against the wall pulling her into my arms before kissing those gorgeous lips for the millionth time today. When it opened, I had every intention of taking her right there in the entrance to the penthouse but when I heard Pam clearing her throat, I sighed realizing it would not happen.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I steal him for a little bit Sookie?" She asked, trying to contain her amusement. "I promise it won't take long."

"It better not or I'll have to start without him," Sookie murmured nipping my bottom lip knowing all too well she was taunting my lust. "You have something I need."

Dropping her to the floor I groaned looking down. "You better wait for me, woman. I would hate to have to punish you if you don't." Glancing over my shoulder I watched her face until it disappeared as I walked into the lower level penthouse realizing it was the first time I had seen it. "You decorated this place fast," I grinned, glancing around the apartment that was perfectly Pam.

"When would I have time for that," she shrugged, leading me to the table that was covered in bridal magazines all opened to different pages. "Sookie just knows me," she smiled pridefully, almost jabbing me with the fact she was always there. "That's why I needed to talk to you. This has to be perfect and I have a bit of good news but first tell me everything. You know I hate you right now… you smell like the sun and look tan." Pam pouted, crossing her arms. "No bleeds?"

"No, I feel perfect… more alive than I have in centuries." I practically beamed before every little detail poured out of my mouth with newfound excitement. Kissing her in Paris, fucking her on the wall as we backpacked through China, almost drowning in that death trap and the cabana in the Egyptian desert. I almost felt like a child regaling an epic adventure. "It was all so perfect, no fucking way I could ever top that now." I laughed when her eyes widened in awe.

"You… Eric fucking Northman went kayaking," she raised her perfectly arched brow as her nose scrunched. "Well, goddamn if that isn't the most disgustingly romantic date I've ever heard of. So what's the problem?"

I shrugged, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I've been thinking. What would you say if wanted to give all this up, run away with her… asked her not to be the fairy queen?" I paused, watching the grin fade from her face while she gathered her words.

"I would say who the hell are you. The man I know doesn't run from anything and I would wonder if the sun took your balls too." She smirked, laughing, "but after saying that I would help you pack. Have you told her this?"

"No," I scowled.

"You've picked one hell of a time not to be an ambitious Viking." Pam's head shook before her eyes rolled. "I understand your thinking. I really do, but we don't have enough information yet, none of us. There are still pieces those fairies are putting together. Running now… means always running, looking over your shoulder, waiting for day Sookie doesn't come home. That moment someone finally finds the two of you will come sooner than you think. Could you live like that because I doubt little miss Bon Temps dreams of that life regardless of whether or not she wants to be the fairy queen."

"Of course she wants to be–"

"Karin and I don't think so. You're not going to like this Eric, but we've known her longer, and that fairy has only ever wanted one thing." She paused, poking my chest. I knew she was about to lay into me, and I had a feeling it would hurt. "We never gave her up. You had it easy locked in your little tower of self-hatred while we had to watch her waste away, hiding the pain we could clearly see and longing for a man who let her go. Had you not been our maker we would have sent to meet your true death alongside that bitch Freyda."

"I had no choice," I spit in rage.

"Bullshit," she snorted. "You are Eric fucking Northman nobody makes you do anything you don't want to. You let your anger get the best of you and we all suffered because of it. That Viking pride… foolish, stubborn ignorance. You had your chance and your way fucked everything up… it's her turn. Sookie did what had to in order to survive. I don't think any of this has been about ruling the realm, becoming an all-powerful fairy, or any of this other bullshit that has happened. That woman would be content serving burgers at a greasy spoon if you were by her side. I trust this is all part of her bigger plan and your date was a taste of everything to come. Don't fuck it up this time by running off half-cocked thinking you know what's best."

"Well damn Pamela don't hold anything back," I glowered, knowing to some extent she was right. "I tried to get out of that contract a million times. It was ironclad, but ironically Niall Brigant could swoop in and break it instantly when it served his purpose. The fucking prince has had a hand in everything."

"Yes. I have also come to that conclusion. After last night, you know when you took off on your first-class fairy cruise." She paused, waiting for me to say something, but I only glared, crossing my arms before her eyes rolled and she continued. "Fairies are congregating outside the Stackhouse property line and they are quite chatty."

"Why are you watching that house? Didn't Sookie leave it to Jason's kids."

Pam snorted, "Indeed she did, and those little animals put it on the market for a ridiculous price right after the funeral. I bought it," she shrugged when my brow furrowed. I mean, I knew she liked the woman, but this was over the top even for Pam. "What can I say the fairy has grown on me. I may have also recently purchased the Compton property, but there was a fire of unknown origin that claimed the house. The fairies are practically camped out on its grounds."

"I bet the historical society loved that." I snorted, wishing they had involved me in ridding the world of Bill's ancestral home. "Why are they there?"

"The light called to them. Apparently, the portal between the worlds is now open thanks to a wolf crossing the threshold and they are here in service to the rebellion, the liberation of the realm the old-timer called it. The funny thing is it drew them to Sookie's house, but its warded with a magic that repels all fairies but one. Her people are dealing with them, and even they can't cross the property line."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it says our little rebel has her own trust issues with the prince maybe even all of fae. If I had to venture a guess, I would put money on this entire plan hinging on removing her dear old grandfather from our lives permanently. It's not about power and glory… it's vengeance for everything he has done."

"You sound confident about that."

"I am… Plus, Killian let it slip he saw something in the updated fae contracts. A delicious little detail regarding dissolving the crown among the kingdoms, uniting all the territories in high council. It would crush the monarchy… that whole "for the people by the people" government American's love. Talk about hitting the prince where it counts."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not so stop stressing me out. We only have four days to get this figured out and there is a LOT of pressure after that monumental date she just took you on." She waved her arms over the table. "Which brings me to my news. He'll be Friday night, but he requires a private audience with the king before he agrees."

"That is excellent news."

"Is it?" She laughed silently, thinking he would be a pain in the ass. "Speaking of assholes. Killian said there is a wolf problem. The fairy wouldn't elaborate, but I've been hearing Byron Meyers is back in the state. Some even say he was among Castro's wolves at the compound."

"No wonder Baxter requested a meeting last night," I growled, knowing what I have heard about his junkie brother and the lack of self-control he exhibits.

"Or it has something to do with the fact Baxter was running around town claiming our little fairy today. He's been spreading a tall tale about visiting the realm. One endorsed by Johann Meyers himself and supported by none other than Niall fucking Brigant."

"How the hell did you find that out?" I paused, scowling.

"I may have read Sookie's little brief those fairies prepare for her every day. The attention to detail was mind-blowing. It makes me want to add a couple of them to the payroll. Well, maybe just the charmer," she winked. "They think good ole grandpappy is trying to side with the wolves and throw a wrench into all this kumbaya truce shit."

"That would explain Johann Meyers and Constantine Aimar fighting downstairs. Not to mention the fact the Baxter just rolled in with Alcide putting on quite the little show."

"I'm sorry I missed that, but look what I am dealing with," she huffed, glancing around to the magazines that were everywhere. "I'm assuming you still have the dress, but damn at least give me some direction. I'm freaking and I don't freak out." She winced, slamming her hands to her hips.

"The botanical garden after sunset. Think Moroccan lanterns hanging from the trees, a modern Viking vide, LOTS of flowers… You can handle it; I have faith in you, Pamela." I grinned, backing my way to the door before raising my brow. "I don't want her to start without me."

"God, you haven't fucked her enough for one day… You're whipped!" she called out as the elevator door started closing. "I'm getting the fairy to help me."

Brushing my hand through my hair, grinning, I no longer cared if she recruited Killian as long as everything was perfect.

I hated to admit my progeny was right about one thing. All the cards were not on the table and I wasn't thinking clearly. Life on the run would never be an option. It would drive me crazy waiting for the other shoe to drop, I'd smother her with protection and all that would accomplish is giving her a reason to resent me. Although it would probably be fun at first, it would never work, I thought as the door opened and I saw the clothing trail.

"Where are you, lover?" I called out walking past the bar noticing the half drank glass of whiskey and the book the demon had given her before hearing the shower start. "Good girl," I half-whispered, tossing my t-shirt to the floor when the cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. Letting it go to voicemail I kicked the jeans to the ground not wanting any interruptions for at least the next hour.

"You better hurry," she laughed before I slid under the water, pinning her to the tile with my body.

"It is a good thing you waited for me."

"Who says I waited," biting her bottom lip she glanced up with those lust-filled blue eyes baiting my desire to take her right there. It was a demand I couldn't resist as I cupped her ass, sliding her up the wall before those gorgeous legs were right where they belonged, wrapped around my waist. "That's more like it," she sighed, kissing my neck briefly then stopping.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Playfully growling I grabbed her chin forcing her face to mine. "But now that you have, I need to ask you something. What do you want to accomplish with all this?"

"It isn't obvious," she whispered, brushing her lips across mine. "We want the same thing. The freedom to have days like today, the security of knowing my grandfather is dead, and just enough power so no one fucks with us ever again. But I don't think that's what you're asking."

"It would be hard to have the freedom we had today with the obligations you'll have to the realm."

"Oh… you don't want me to be queen," her eyes narrowed, filling with a look of rage before she leaned her head back into the tile, laughing outrageously loud. "Is that what you're worried about," Sookie grinned, kissing my lips. "I have no intention of becoming the next Niall Brigant. Unless you want me to…"

"Of course not, but after everything, I couldn't ask you to give it up. It would have been selfish."

"Well, today is your lucky day. It just so happens that I have a thing for selfish Viking vampires."

"Good, because the only queen I want you to be is mine," I growled invading her mouth while the intensity of her body pushed against me silently insisting that we continue all conversation later. The woman was a drug I couldn't get enough of, and I wanted her all to myself.

**A/N: First and foremost, I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to get an update posted and the fact this was a shorter chapter than most. I also want to answer a couple of questions. **

**1\. Sookie is NOT an alcoholic. The girl has been through more crap than any person can take. Whiskey to her is like Redbull to a human.**

**2\. She doesn't use her telepathy much in this story because she is primarily surrounded by vampires and her fairies. Since she has ascended, she has more powers than just reading thoughts which causes her to rely less on that than she has previously.**

**3\. She can teleport… it doesn't matter if she was caught. She is powerful.**

**This story started out as a fun, creative outlet to continue the adventures of characters I LOVE. I felt a little robbed by both the books and HBO when they denied us the epic Eric and Sookie love story we all wanted (I know I wasn't alone). Now I am 166k words deep in a story I love but it's RAW.**

**I literally woke up one day and wrote. I didn't care about sentence structure or punctuation. The only thing I focused on was this crazy, complicated story I had worked out in my head… (there are more twists coming.). BUT I have learned so much about writing in the past 7 months that it hurts my eyes to read some of the previous chapters. That being said, I plan to completely overhaul this story and fix the glaring errors and any unresolved plot wholes or questions you may have.**

**I appreciate your patients.**

**2020 or as I fondly call it "the dumpster fire" has been extremely difficult for several reasons. All of which have affected the time and attention I was able to give to this story.**

**I rung in the new year from a hospital room where my 4-year-old son nearly died from complications from the FLU - yes the flu. He is in recovery but undergoing EXTENSIVE therapy as he has had to re-learn everything… walking, talking, eating… It's one of those "every parent's worst nightmare" situations that I'm honestly still coping with the ramifications of.**

**On top of that already difficult situation, I ended my 22-year marriage to a narcissistic abusive man with the help of law enforcement. Then corona, quarantine, COVID…. I'm over here just waiting for the murder hornets and killer clowns to round off the circus of 2020.**

**Together everything sounds horrible. But it was a blessing in disguise that opened a door to new possibilities. We are now happy, healthy, and moving forward creating our best lives. Writing has been a huge part of that… it's a journey I hope you will follow me on when I release my first novel in an original series later this year.**

"**The Whyte Witch Chronicles" will be a true blood, meets vampire diaries, sprinkled with a slight revolution vibe.**

**In addition to updating and finishing this. Feel free to follow me on Facebook for updates on future works.**

** Facebook mlmorrisauthor**


End file.
